Tourner la page
by tarentella
Summary: Post Hadès. Suite à une tentative d'assassinat, les chevaliers d'or décident de dépoussiérer leur vie trop ternes. Yaoi! FIN, AVEC LE CHAPITRE 16 ET L'EPILOGUE.
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

Aphrodite courrait désespérément dans les rues d'Athènes. Son souffle léger bruissait comme des battements d'ailes de papillons à ses oreilles.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!_

_Cet imbécile! Quelle idée d'aller faire ça!_

Dès qu'il l'avait appris, il s'était mis à sa poursuite. Evidemment, "il" avait déjà pris une bonne avance...

Aphrodite, cheveux au vent, accéléra encore l'ardeur de sa course.

Saloperie de ville! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir comme touristes! Tous à s'extasier les yeux ronds pour n'importe quoi! _Mais poussez-vous donc, bande de cloportes!_

Le regard noir et jouant des coudes, Deathmask se frayait un chemin à travers la foule. Sa haute silhouette menaçante dominait tout son entourage.

La plupart des gens se poussaient bien vite, à la vue de ces yeux bleus féroces et de cet air sauvage et intraitable.

Il faut dire qu'avec son rictus d'animal enragé, il portait bien son nom, notre Deathmask!

Avec cela, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un caractère emporté et une langue pour le moins acérée ; ce bel italien ne laissait personne indifférent.

Pour l'instant, c'était Milo qui avait intérêt à s'en faire :

_Je vais lui faire bouffer son venin, à ce salopard de scorpion! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, moi !_

_Comment a-t-il osé faire ça à Aphro? Et moi qui croyais que c'était le plus correct de nous quatre! Il m'a bien endormi avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses airs innocents, ce sale petit grec à la noix! Angelo, méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort... Après tout, c'est un animal vicieux le scorpion._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête, alors! Attends seulement que je te mette la main dessus!_

L'italien, furieux, donna un coup de coude bien senti à un touriste qui le serrait d'un peu trop prêt -"eh, ça va pas, non?"-

Puis ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire cruel :

_Ah, je tiens enfin, fils de pute! Ca va barder pour ton matricule!_

Pas de doute possible, cette silhouette musclée, à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux bleus, c'était lui, Milo, le chevalier du scorpion...

Quelques larges enjambées de plus, tous ses poils hérissés et les yeux enflammés, et le cancer attrapait son collègue par le dos de son t-shirt...

Aphrodite boitillait, maintenant, essoufflé et se tenant le côté.

Sa poursuite l'avait épuisé, il n'était pas encore assez remis de ses blessures pour avoir autant d'endurance. Il n'était plus loin, cependant.

Il pouvait déjà sentir l'aura ténue de Milo, bien que celui-ci tentât de la camoufler. Mais plus que tout, il pouvait sentir l'aura du cancer, écarlate de par la fureur qui l'animait.

Heureusement que celui-là, aveuglé qu'il était par sa folie meurtrière, n'avait pas réussi à capter l'aura discrète de son homologue. Cela l'avait suffisamment ralenti pour permettre au poisson de le retrouver à temps.

Aphrodite sourit tout seul :

_Sacré Angelo, c'est tout lui, ça! Tout en finesse, comme d'hab!_

Il venait de repérer la montagne de muscles qui traversait la foule tel un bulldozer fracassant tout sur son passage.

Le pauvre Milo marchait quelques mètres devant, la tête ailleurs et l'air abattu.

Aphrodite observa avec horreur le cancer pousser un rugissement et foncer sur sa proie...

Milo poussa un glapissement étranglé.

Une tornade venait de l'attraper par son t-shirt et menaçait de lui faire sauter la tête des épaules.

Il reconnut le grondement sourd et le rictus mortel qui accompagnaient son agresseur une fraction de seconde trop tard ; déjà celui-ci lui serrait le cou dans un étau et de petites lumières dansaient devant ses yeux.

Derrière lui se tenait un démon aux yeux rouges et aux lèvres retroussées, un démon qui ne voulait plus que détruire, une implacable machine à tuer.

_Oh, c'est pas vrai, pas lui !_ Pensa Milo alors que ses yeux devenaient vitreux.

Son cerveau, privé d'oxygène, ne lui obéissait plus…

- Death…mask…. Râla-t-il…

Il sentit son corps se raidir en un ultime sursaut, puis se ramollir et devenir flasque entre les mains puissantes du tueur fou.

_Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas senti venir ! Avec sa subtilité si légendaire pourtant ! _

Un instant, il s'étonna que sa dernière pensée puisse être pour une blague de si mauvais goût. Comment pouvait-il encore faire de l'humour en un pareil moment ?

Il sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites.

Puis ce fut la nuit…

Deathmask serrait de toutes ses forces, il avait la nuque solide cette ordure ; il n'arrivait pas à la broyer comme il le faisait d'habitude avec tous ces chiens apeurés qu'on l'envoyait tuer.

Il sentit sa victime se raidir et chercher désespérément à lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'était lui le plus fort.

Il avait toujours été le plus fort.

Les bras bronzés du scorpion se tendirent alors vers l'avant, battant et griffant l'air dans une vaine tentative pour trouver quelques atomes d'oxygène.

Les beaux cheveux bleus en épis fouettèrent sauvagement le visage de l'assassin. Puis Milo rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant, sonnant presque son adversaire ; mais celui-ci tint bon.

Un sursaut, puis le scorpion devint flasque et s'abandonna contre Deathmask dans un dernier soupir.

Le cancer, écœuré, repoussa le corps au sol avec un reniflement de mépris :

- Ca t'apprendra, siffla-t-il.

Comme il se retournait, une tornade le bouscula, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Deathmask regarda, incrédule, une fragile silhouette se placer devant lui, une jambe longue et fine se détendre à une vitesse inimaginable et l'atteindre à l'estomac. Le cancer se plia en deux : "Humpf!"

Une main délicate mais aussi dure que l'acier le percuta alors sous le menton. Il eut juste le temps de plonger son regard dans deux yeux bleus emplis de larmes avant d'être soufflé plusieurs mètres plus loin.

L'atterrissage fut rude. Sa tête vint heurter le mur d'une maison et son dos craqua.

Mais il en avait vu de plus dures et se releva presque aussitôt.

Il essuya le filet de sang qui lui coulait de la bouche avec son avant bras et vit...

Et vit...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, sa mâchoire lui en tomba d'étonnement. Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement pour se relever et retomba sur ses fesses...

_Ce n'est pas possible, je vois mal!_

Il se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit :

Cet incroyable tableau n'était pas un fruit de son imagination, tout compte fait. Eberlué, il ne pouvait qu'observer la petite scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

Aphrodite, le redoutable saint des poissons, échevelé et en larmes, était penché sur le corps inanimé de Milo et ... l'EMBRASSAIT!!!!

Abasourdi, Deathmask se releva d'un bond et se précipita sur le lieu du crime.

- Aphro, je suis désolé! Cria-t-il en essayant de passer un bras autour des frêles épaules.

- Dégage! Grinça le poisson avec un regard mauvais.

Et il se pencha à nouveau sur Milo.

- Mais... Ouaieuhh! Ca va pas, non?

Le cancer retira prestement sa main après avoir reçu un petit mais vicieux choc électrique.

Le poisson ne lui accordait plus aucune espèce d'importance, tout à sa tâche de réanimation.

Pencher la tête en arrière, baisser le menton, écarter les lèvres, souffler...

Pencher la tête en arrière, baisser le menton, écarter les lèvres, souffler...

Encore... Allez...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Remerciements : A ma grande amie qui m'a fait découvrir le site et qui a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice. Merci pour ton soutien infaillible et ton humour constant !

**2. SANCTIONS.**

Milo flottait dans une brume dorée. Il lui semblait entendre de très loin la voix de ses amis. Devant lui, s'ouvrait, sur un espace gris, la pente de Yomotsu et le puits des morts.

Milo regarda en arrière à travers la brume et sursauta. Ses joues se tintèrent subitement de rose et il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant son propre corps allongé sans vie sur le sol, Aphrodite collant ses délicates lèvres sucrées sur les siennes. Il semblait dégager un cosmos empli de détresse, tandis qu'Angelo semblait se décomposer sous le poids du chagrin.

Ce grand dadais se tordait les mains en bégayant des excuses, et se dandinait, affreusement gêné, d'un pied sur l'autre.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de regretter de quitter une fois encore cette vie qu'il adorait. Il avait chéri chacun de ces instants qu'il avait partagés avec ses compagnons depuis leur retour du royaume d'Hadès. Et pourtant…

Il avait reçu la correction qu'il méritait, après ce qu'il avait fait. Il serait moins nuisible désormais…

Il envoya une dernière pensée chaleureuse à ses amis et se détourna vers la sombre route qui l'attendait.

ooooooooooo

Aphrodite continuait à insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Milo. Le cœur du chevalier battait encore faiblement, mais on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas revenir.

Plusieurs minutes avaient passé, et le poisson était au désespoir.

Les badauds s'étaient assemblés en cercle autour d'eux et murmuraient en jetant des regards apeurés. Pas un n'avait eu l'idée d'appeler un médecin. Deathmask, finalement, était tombé à genoux près de lui et le suppliait de le laisser l'aider. Mais comme à chaque fois, il se prenait une décharge qui le faisait involontairement se reculer en glapissant.

Découragé, le poisson arrêta ses manœuvres et s'allongea en pleurant près du scorpion, le prenant dans ses bras.

Deathmask, observant la manœuvre, entendit une petite sonnerie d'alarme résonner dans sa trop bouillante caboche et essaya de s'interposer. Poussant un cri inarticulé, il se précipita pour séparer Aphro du corps de Milo…

Une seconde plus tard, il se relevait en haletant, bien sonné pour le coup, cette fois-ci.

- Ce qu'elle peut être têtue quand même cette poiscaille ! Pesta-t-il, en gémissant.

Deux bras solides l'aidèrent subitement à retrouver son équilibre.

- Oh, ça tourne!

Il se rattrapa maladroitement à la chemise de l'homme, qui le stabilisa tout à fait puis le lâcha avec un sourire grimaçant :

- Ca va, le crabe, tu crois que tu tiendras debout tout seul ?

Le ton était malicieux, le regard pétillant. Aldébaran du Taureau réussissait à allier une grande douceur à un physique de catcheur, combinaison étonnante mais ô combien précieuse au milieu de ces saints capricieux et imprévisibles !

Le cancer le repoussa brutalement :

- Aphro ! Aldé, il faut l'empêcher de faire ça ! Il est blessé lui-même, il ne pourra pas y arriver !

- Du calme, Angelo. Tout va bien, regarde… Shura est arrivé à temps et a pris le relais. Tout le monde est ok, tu vois ?

La voix grave d'Aldébaran parvenait toujours à calmer tout le monde, même une puce excitée comme Seiya…

Mais Aphro était son ami, et quoique le géant puisse en dire, le chevalier des poissons gisait lui aussi désormais face contre terre, une pâleur mortelle étendue sur son doux visage.

Le cancer se précipita et le berça dans ses bras, la nuque gracile reposant sur son épaule. Les yeux égarés du saint rencontrèrent soudainement deux billes noires d'une profondeur abyssale.

Shura, très tendrement, le rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, je suis arrivé à temps et j'ai pris le relais. Grâce à nos cosmoénergies, ils sont sauvés tous les deux, Aphro, …et Milo aussi, regarde !

L'espagnol serrait contre lui un Milo pâle mais respirant normalement. De gros hématomes marbraient son cou musclé, et son souffle, s'il bruissait péniblement à chaque inspiration, n'en était pas moins régulier.

Deathmask ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus son poisson contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la soie de sa chevelure azurée pour cacher les larmes de soulagement qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

- Athéna, qu'ai-je fait ? Sa voix se cassa brusquement, et il se plia en deux sous l'effet de sa honte, torturé par les conséquences de ses actes.

Aldébaran posa une main sur son épaule :

- Viens, on ne va pas passer la journée ici quand même ! Ils sont sauvés, et tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous au sanctuaire, tu sais. Je te laisse porter Aphro, tu es plus fort que Shura. Moi je vais porter Milo. C'est qu'avec son physique de bodybuildé il doit peser son poids, notre petit scorpion !

Deathmask ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata d'un rire nerveux, hystérique. C'est alors que le capricorne, à son tour, mêla son rire de gorge au sien, ses sveltes épaules tressautant sous sa chemise noire.

Le cancer se releva doucement, son précieux trésor dans les bras. Le taureau pris Milo sur son épaule. Shura suivit en titubant légèrement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent les lieux du drame sous les yeux abasourdis de la foule.

Au loin, une sirène résonna. Quelqu'un s'était finalement décidé à appeler les secours, apparemment…

- Putana de cretinos, grommela l'italien pour lui-même.

- Que imbéciles, grinça des dents l'espagnol.

-………………, soupira le brésilien.

oooooooooooo

Au sanctuaire, pendant ce temps….

Saga s'étira en baillant. Coup d'œil au réveil : quinze heures ! Il avait dormi longtemps, plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Camus lui avait passé un très intéressant livre hier soir après le repas et Saga n'avait pu retarder le moment de jeter un coup d'œil à cette petite merveille… Petit coup d'œil qui s'était transformé en grand coup d'oeil puis en intérêt dévorant.

Ce qui l'avait bien entendu amené à lire jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, les lunettes vissées sur le nez et une thermos de tisane à portée de main…

De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'endormir avant, et pour cause !

Kanon avait certainement encore trouvé un nouveau moyen pour faire durer le plaisir. Son partenaire avait gémi pendant des heures et des heures cette nuit…

Bien que la chambre fût de l'autre côté du couloir, leurs petites frasques nocturnes ne manquaient jamais d'attirer l'attention de Saga. Certes, ils essayaient d'être discrets et de respecter son intimité, mais l'ancien grand pope avait d'excellentes oreilles.

Peut-être même qu'elles étaient encore très bonnes car Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à l'affût de ce genre de bruits… Il enviait son frère jumeau qui savait si bien se faire aimer et qui avait trouvé une telle perle.

Rien que d'imaginer la perle en question dans les bras de son jumeau, Saga ne pouvait empêcher une soudaine chaleur de se propager dans son bas-ventre.

Il avait déjà été à deux doigts de coller son œil bleu au trou de la serrure… Et à deux doigts de se faire attraper en train d'écouter.

Hier, c'était le pompon ! Ca avait duré des HEURES !

Quand il avait réussi à s'endormir, il n'arrivait même plus à compter le nombre d'orgasmes que le couple avait collectionnés…

Enfin, heureux Kanon!

Saga bailla derechef, puis sauta hors de son lit.

- Flûte !!! S'exclama-t-il. Il avait oublié sa tasse de tisane par terre et venait de la renverser.

-Ca va grand frère ? Demanda une voix étouffée à travers la porte.

- Ouais, j'arrive. Je vais juste prendre une douche.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre, mais se prit les pieds dans le drap qui avait glissé par terre et…

BOUM !

-Et MEEEERRRRDDDDEEE !

- Ca va grand frère, t'es sûr ?

Toujours la voix à travers la porte.

- Ou…ais… Merde ça fait mal !

- Ok je fais couler le café.

- Merci.

oooooooooooo

Lorsque Saga pénétra dans la cuisine, les amoureux étaient bien évidemment en train de se bécoter devant le petit déjeuner.

- Salut Saga !

- Salut Kanon !

- Salut Saga !

- Salut Shaka !

Saga chercha distraitement le lait dans le frigo.

- Excuse-moi, je l'avais oublié, s'excusa Kanon.

- MMmm…. Hein ?

- Mais dis-moi, Saga, t'es vraiment mignon tu sais ! J'avais jamais remarqué que t'avais de si beaux abdos, susurra la vierge. T'es craquant comme tout avec ta serviette de bain autour de la taille…

Saga le regarda, interdit.

Pour corser sa petite remarque innocente, la vierge avait ouvert tout grand ses immenses yeux bleu-vert et le détaillait des pieds à la tête, ne se privant pas du spectacle…

Saga déglutit péniblement, tandis qu'une adorable rougeur envahissait ses joues.

La vierge ne voulait pas détacher son regard de ce corps parfait.

Saga se sentait devenir cramoisi.

La vierge regardait toujours…

Une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Saga se rappela alors à son bon souvenir. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Devant son frère jumeau !

- Eh ben dis donc, c'est pas mon Shaka la vierge ici, ma parole ! Kanon ne pouvait plus retenir son hilarité et s'esclaffait bruyamment, se donnant de grandes claques sur les cuisses.

Shaka se tourna vers son amant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres :

- Je te signale, doudou, que ton frère est presque plus musclé que toi. Il ferait certainement aussi un très bon partenaire sexuel. Peut-être même meilleur que toi, ajouta-t-il pensivement en suçotant son majeur.

Il referma les yeux et se servit tranquillement une deuxième tasse de thé…

Les gémeaux se regardèrent, l'air perdu.

_- Oh Athéna, il n'a pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ Se lamenta l'aîné.

_- Que….que… quoi ? Saga, plus beau que moi ? Saga, meilleur que moi ? Mais Shaka m'aime ! Il ne peut que m'aimer ! Il me l'a CRIE toute la nuit ! A moins que… Et si…_

Kanon se servit sans y penser une deuxième tasse de café.

Shaka mangeait calmement ses céréales.

oooooooooooo

Ils en étaient à ces réflexions lorsqu' Aiolia déboula dans le temple en criant :

- Ils sont là, ils arrivent !

-Qui ? Demandèrent d'une seule voix les habitants du troisième temple.

- Vous êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

-Pas le temps ! Répondit Aiolia en reprenant sa course. Réunion au palais, vite !

Les gémeaux et la vierge se regardèrent bêtement. Shaka avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux.

Les cris du lion commencèrent à décroître comme il poursuivait son ascension.

- Ils arrivent ! …arrivent ! … vent !...

- Allons-y, dirent-ils en choeur.

Et d'entamer à leur tour la montée des escaliers…

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Saga.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Shaka. Sion a toujours un repas royal sous le coude pour son chéri Aioros. T'auras pas faim longtemps, va !

- Aioros ? Sion ? QUOI ??? Hurlèrent les deux jumeaux.

- Ah, vous ne saviez pas ?

Shaka se mit à léviter pour gravir plus vite les marches. Il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner en direction du palais, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui.

- Tu parles d'une vierge! Grimaça Kanon. En tout cas on va pas l'appeler Miss Innocence !

- MMmm… Ce qu'il y a de bien quand il lévite avec son sari, c'est qu'on peut espérer se rincer l'œil si on arrive à le rattraper !

Un clin d'œil, et Saga se mit à monter les marches quatre à quatre sur les talons de son fantasme.

-Eh, toi, pas si vite ! Hurla Kanon Tu touches à mon mec et t'es cuit !

C'est comme ça que les trois amis pénétrèrent dans le temple : Kanon rattrapant Saga qui pourchassait la vierge…

ooooooooooo

Sion avait réuni tous les chevaliers d'or au palais.

Mû, Aioros, Camus et Dokho étaient déjà présents. Athéna était effondrée dans un grand fauteuil rouge et le grand pope lui tapotait gentiment la main.

Aiolia franchit les portes en hurlant :

- CA Y EST, ILS ARRIVENT !

- Alors ? Tu les as vus ? Est-ce que Shura et Aldébaran ont réussi à les rejoindre ?

Les chevalier et Athéna se pressaient autour du messager.

- Oui, le pire est passé mais ils sont dans un piteux état, et…

Il s'interrompit car ses interlocuteurs médusés, ne le regardaient plus lui, mais quelque chose dans son dos…

Il se retourna et…

Le spectacle en valait vraiment la peine !

Shaka, assis en position du lotus, franchissait les lourdes portes en lévitant, tandis que deux chevaliers que nous ne nommerons pas lui filaient le train en se chamaillant. Comme dans un miroir, ils avaient pareillement le regard brillant et les cheveux en bataille. La seule différence notoire était la tenue vestimentaire plutôt incongrue du premier.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain blanche serrée à la taille, Saga tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de son jeune frère pour pouvoir approcher la vierge.

Déjà les deux adversaires étaient couverts de traces de griffures et de morsures.

Soudain, Kanon poussa un joyeux cri de victoire :

- Je te tiens, rends-toi, traître !

Il avait attrapé son rival par sa serviette et le retenait fermement.

Malheureusement, la pièce de tissu déjà bien mise à mal pendant cet échange intensif, ne ceignait plus que par miracle la taille fine de son propriétaire…

Et arriva ce qui devait arriver !

Sous les yeux médusés de toute l'assemblée, la serviette resta entre les mains du marina victorieux….

oooooooooooo

Dokho ravala bruyamment son air.

Sion s'empressa de mettre sa main devant les grands yeux améthyste d'Athéna.

Aioros détourna vite le regard vers Sion.

Camus resta impassible, comme toujours. Cependant, ses joues légèrement rosées trahirent son émoi.

Aiolia siffla d'admiration et applaudit.

Mû s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau et se mit à tousser.

Kanon resta hypnotisé par tous ces regards, la serviette dans les mains.

Quant à Saga, il eut – un peu trop tard – le réflexe de cacher son bas-ventre de ses longues mains fines.

Rouge pivoine, il ne put même pas bafouiller d'excuses tellement il se sentait mal…

Shaka s'était retourné et regardait de tous ses yeux.

Au comble de la gêne, Saga remarqua un petit filet de salive qui s'écoulait de la bouche grande ouverte de la vierge…

Un bruit se fit alors entendre sur le perron, et l'expédition de sauvetage fit son entrée dans la grande salle.

Les compères s'arrêtèrent un instant, interdits…

- WOUAHAHAHAHAH !!! Aldébaran, dans un rire sonore, désignait d'un doigt les jolies fesses blanches et rebondies de l'ancien pope.

Atterré, le pauvre Saga s'empressa de se retourner pour les lui cacher.

Nouvelle bourde !

Eh oui, c'étaient désormais les saints du côté opposé qui se rinçaient l'œil sans vergogne…

Nouveaux applaudissements et sifflements enthousiastes d'Aiolia :

- Alors là, bravo ! Ca c'est du grand art !

Athéna tapait du pied et essayait de repousser les mains de Sion :

- Je veux voir ! Je veux voir !

Dokho essaya de se faire de l'air avec le col de sa chemise.

Camus rosit un peu plus.

Aioros, cramoisi, regardait ses pieds.

Mû reposa avec fracas son verre d'eau sur la table.

Kanon, paralysé, étreignait toujours précieusement la ridicule serviette de bain.

Shaka bavait de plus en plus, le regard vague.

Saga gémit, au supplice, et finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il craquait.

_Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette humiliation ?_

- Minable ! s'exclama Deathmask en reposant un Aphrodite encore un peu tremblant sur ses jambes. Ben si c'est CA que tu caches toujours avec tellement de soin, ça en vaut vraiment pas la peine ! Houahahah !!!!

Il se prit aussitôt une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Enfin Angelo ! Laisse-le tranquille, plaisanta Shura. Tu ne vois pas comme il est gêné ? En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'on arrive juste au bon moment ! Rire guttural.

Aldébaran se plia en deux et se donna des claques sur les cuisses, Milo coincé toujours inconscient sur ses épaules. Des torrents de larmes s'échappaient de chaque côté de son visage hilare.

Saga passa du rouge pivoine à un bordeaux des plus disgracieux.

- RENDS-MOI ÇA, TOI ! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

-Oh non, pas avant que je te complimente moi aussi ! Chantonna Aphrodite.

Le poisson s'avança lentement avec difficultés et, se pendant au cou du chevalier des gémeaux, l'embrassa langoureusement sur la bouche.

Sa proie, changée en statue de sel, sentit comme un délicieux frisson se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

- Moi aussi !

Aiolia écarta le poisson, se colla contre le torse ferme et explora torridement la cavité buccale offerte.

Il se sentit vite éjecté de sa place trop douillette. C'était Aioros qui, jaloux de l'initiative de son frère, voulait lui aussi faire profiter – juste une fois – le gémeau de son sulfureux savoir-faire.

- Ah, ça suffit maintenant !

Le grand pope, écumant de rage, sépara son amant de l'innocent tentateur. Ce faisant, son regard accrocha des muscles puissants, une gorge palpitante et des pupilles dilatées. Il se sentit défaillir et se rattrapa de justesse à la taille mince de son homologue.

Ses lèvres, comme par hasard, effleurèrent une chair si fraîche qu'il en perdit la tête.

Il se redressa, saisit la chevelure marine à pleines mains et écrasa sa bouche dans le cou d'albâtre du gémeau sidéré.

- Excuse-moi, c'est mon tour, railla gentiment Dokho en tapotant l'épaule de Sion.

Et il poussa sauvagement sa langue brûlante dans la bouche tiède du pauvre Saga défaillant.

- Heureusement que quelqu'un garde son sang froid ici !

Camus, fier et digne, écarta le chinois d'une main ferme et gratifia Saga pétrifié de deux chastes et calmes baisers sur chacun de ses beaux yeux bleus.

_Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, pas question de laisser passer l'occasion, mince alors ! Si j'attends qu'il me dise « oui » tout de go je peux attendre longtemps !_

Il se recula et encouragea Mû qui restait un peu à l'écart.

Le bélier, en hésitant, vint prendre sa place. _Les inconscients ! Ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils font plus de mal que de bien ?_

Et pourtant… Il n'avait jamais vu Saga aussi vulnérable.

Sa peau d'une teinte légèrement dorée juste agrémentée d'une fine couche de sueur. Son parfum enivrant. Ses deux grands lacs qui lui mangeaient le visage aussi, où l'on pouvait si facilement se noyer…

Le bélier, hypnotisé, caressa doucement la joue et déposa un tendre et léger baiser entre les yeux qui le fascinaient tant.

Il se retira en caressant à nouveau doucement la joue.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux désormais fermés de Saga.

Puis ce fut le tour de Deathmask : Petits mordillements et pelle monumentale.

Shura : Une main qui relève le menton et un baiser apaisant sur les lèvres meurtries. _Le pauvre, il aura droit à des excuses en règle…_

Aldébaran déposa délicatement Milo dans un fauteuil vacant et, comme Mû : Délicat baiser entre les deux yeux et main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- Pousse-toi ! Pousse-toi ! Voix surexcitée de Saori.

Toute pudeur oubliée, celle-ci sauta sur le gémeau et accrocha ses jambes à sa taille, les bras passés autour du cou musclé.

Saga, par réflexe, l'entoura de ses bras puissants, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Saori, le souffle court, mêlait son haleine fleurie à celle, plus neutre, du chevalier.

- Mon premier baiser… Souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles. Je suis contente que ce soit toi, mon beau chevalier…

Elle inclina la tête et effleura les lèvres fermes.

Baiser sucré, timide et innocent, aussi neuf qu'un nouveau printemps.

Saori se blottit dans les bras virils, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Un moment passa. On aurait dit que la foudre s'était abattue sur le sanctuaire.

Puis Sion, reprenant ses esprits et se maudissant de n'avoir pas su chaperonner convenablement cette gamine, mit enfin un terme à cette petite scène touchante.

Il soutint une Saori balbutiante et défaillante jusqu'à son fauteuil et lui présenta un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec gratitude.

- Et moi alors ? Je dois faire ceinture serrée ? Plaisanta Shaka.

Il avait refermé les yeux mais se tenait devant Saga, une expression indéfinissable jouant sur son beau visage.

Saga tressaillit, les yeux obstinément clos.

_Non, non ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Que va dire Kanon ?_

Il parvint à reculer d'un pas, paniqué.

La vierge, tout simplement, saisit alors son bras gauche et embrassa passionnément l'intérieur du poignet.

Elle se redressa alors, un reste de sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Cadeau affectueux à mon beau-frère, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle rejoignit Kanon qui avait assisté impuissant à la scène.

Celui-ci ne faisait même plus d'efforts pour dissimuler ses larmes.

Son amant se blottit contre lui, enserrant sa taille, et enfouissant sa tête blonde dans sa chevelure océan :

- Ne pleure pas, je suis là, avec toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Kanon pleura de plus belle, mais de soulagement cette fois, et étreignit son amour avec l'énergie du désespoir…

ooooooooooooo

Pendant que le pauvre Kanon sanglotait désespérément contre Shaka, une large main calleuse vint étreindre l'épaule de son frère, qui sursauta.

- Allez, viens, enveloppe-toi là-dedans.

Dokho lui tendait la serviette qu'il avait prestement récupérée.

Saga le dévisagea d'un air suppliant mais ne bougea pas.

Aiolia s'approcha :

- Il a raison, tu sais, ne reste pas comme ça. On t'a un peu charrié, mais c'était pas méchant, va ! Tu crois peut-être que tu es le premier à faire les frais d'une blague salace ? Le monde va pas s'écrouler pour ça !

Et il noua fermement la serviette autour des reins du gémeau.

Puis Camus prit Saga par la main et le fit asseoir.

Mû arriva en courrant avec un verre d'eau…

oooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait un conciliabule au sommet : Athéna, Sion, Deathmask, Aldébaran, Shura et Aphrodite discutaient avec animation, de grands gestes ponctuant leur récit.

Lorsque les éclats de voix cessèrent, Athéna serra brièvement Aphrodite contre elle. Sion, lui, fusillait du regard un certain italien qui se ratatinait sous le reproche implicite…

Aioros les rejoignit en courant :

- Je t'ai emprunté une toge pour Saga, en attendant ! Merci mon chéri !

Il embrassa vivement Sion et repartit tout aussi vite.

Le grand pope le suivit des yeux en se léchant rêveusement les lèvres.

_Décidément, rien ne vaut la fougue de la jeunesse ! Même si je suis revenu en possession de mon corps de jeune homme, j'ai quand même 248 ans ! Attends ce soir, mon mignon, je saurai te dompter…_

- Hum, hum, on te dérange, peut-être ?

Deathmask le scrutait avec un sourire ironique.

- Euh… Non, non, pas du tout… Euh… Alors Milo va bien ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut dans son état, répondit doucement le capricorne.

Il s'était juché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et peignait de ses longs doigts les mèches indisciplinées du scorpion.

Athéna posa sa main sur le front blême et intensifia son cosmos.

- Il va bien. Il a un peu de mal à respirer à cause des meurtrissures de sa gorge, mais il récupèrera bien vite. Il aura certainement du mal à parler et à manger pendant un moment mais ça s'arrangera.

Elle caressa doucement la joue du saint inconscient :

- Courage, chevalier, nous sommes tous là à veiller sur toi.

Pratique, Sion déclara :

- Il lui faut un bon lit, et des soins adaptés… Je pense que Shura et Aldébaran feront l'affaire. Il n'aura certainement pas envie de voir Deathmask quand il se réveillera ; Aphrodite, quant à lui, est encore blessé. Mû prendra soin de lui.

ooooooooooooo

Les autres chevaliers faisaient à présent bande à part et débattaient de la « question Milo ».

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé finalement ? Demanda Aiolia.

- Milo a attaqué Aphro ce matin. Certainement une scène de ménage, ricana Aioros.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas ça, les interrompit Shaka. Déjà, ils ne sortent même pas ensemble…

- Ah ça y est, la commère du sanctuaire a parlé ! S'exclama Aiolia, toutes griffes dehors.

- Oh !!! S'écria Shaka, ses yeux grand ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- TU PARLES PAS COMME CA DE SHAKA !!!! Hurla Kanon.

Le lion fit un vol plané et s'écroula contre une colonne, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Ca va, toi, hein ! Tu trouves peut-être que t'en as pas assez fait comme ça aujourd'hui ?

Camus, très grand seigneur, toisait le dragon des mers d'un oeil terrible.

Kanon rougit et rendit les armes.

- Ok. Pardon, Aiolia.

- Ca va, merci.

Le lion s'époussetait discrètement. _Pas très solide le plâtre sur ces colonnes…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Shaka ?

- Ben, euh… Ah oui ! Voilà… Milo et Aphro sont seulement amis. Ils ont sympathisé quand ils étaient les tueurs attitrés de Saga… Euh, excuse-moi Saga…

- Y'a pas de quoi, grimaça l'incriminé en se frottant la nuque, gêné. Continue, je t'en prie. _Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute…_

La vierge reprit donc son récit :

- C'est-à-dire que faire parti d'une « élite », ça crée des liens spéciaux. Et Milo et Aphro étaient souvent envoyés en mission ensemble. Tout comme Death et Shura.

- J'ai rencontré Shura au réfectoire à midi, intervint Mû. Il m'a appris que Milo et Aphro se faisaient un petit barbecue au douzième temple. Et vers treize heures, Milo est passé en coup de vent dans mon temple, il paraissait bouleversé. Quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il s'est contenté de me bousculer et s'est enfui du sanctuaire.

Dokho se frottait pensivement le menton. _On aurait du essayer de l'arrêter plus tôt, ça aurait évité bien des problèmes… Il se tourna vers Camus._

- T'as rien remarqué, toi ? Il a bien du passer par chez toi, pourtant ?

Camus planta son regard glacé dans les pupilles vertes de la balance.

- J'étais aux arènes, je m'entraînais.

- Et vous, là, au troisième temple ?

Saga, Kanon et Shaka se regardèrent bêtement.

- On dormait…

- VOUS DORMIEZ ENCORE A TREIZE HEURES ??? Concert de voix outrées…

- On s'est couchés tard, on était fatigués… Balbutia Kanon.

- Ouais, fatigués d'avoir baisé toute la nuit comme des BETES EN RUT ! Ricana son aîné.

Kanon devint écarlate.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ? Demanda Shaka, curieux. Ses sourcils touchaient presque ses cheveux tellement il était intrigué.

- Ben, je lisais un livre et comme vous étiez pas très discrets…

Shaka rougit, inspira bruyamment et se massa son troisième œil…

Aioros les regarda à tour de rôle :

- En résumé, on sait que Aphro et Milo sont amis mais pas amants. Ils ont décidé de se faire un … barbecue, c'est ça ? Au douzième temple à midi.

Puis il s'est passé je sais pas quoi et Milo a fuit le sanctuaire.

Je peux ajouter, d'après mes sources – regard affectueux en direction de Sion – que Deathmask a trouvé Aphrodite blessé dans son temple et s'est ensuite précipité derrière le scorpion avec des intentions tout sauf honorables. Il a alerté, par cosmos interposé, Shura et Aldé. Ceux-ci ont veillé sur le poisson jusqu'à son réveil. Dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux, Aphro s'est carapaté à la poursuite d'Angelo.

- Aphro est blessé ? S'étonna Saga.

Ils cherchèrent le poisson des yeux et le découvrirent affalé sur une chaise, la tête dans les bras.

- Mon dieu ! Mû se précipita sur lui, les autres sur ses talons.

Sion intervint :

- Mû, tu veilleras sur lui. Il a reçu la scarlet needle à plusieurs reprises. Milo a refermé les blessures avant de s'enfuir mais le poison mettra probablement encore un peu de temps à se résorber tout à fait ; d'autant plus qu'Aphrodite s'est presque complètement vidé de sa cosmo énergie à Athènes.

- Comment ça, vidé de sa cosmo énergie ? Demanda Dokho, les autres suspendus à ses lèvres.

Aldébaran et Deathmask se joignirent au groupe. Aldébaran répondit :

- Un certain chevalier plutôt impétueux – coup d'œil à Deathmask – a réussi à étrangler notre Milo dans les règles de l'art… Il l'a tout bonnement fait passer de vie à trépas ! Efficace, comme tueur !

- Mais, mais, Aldé… Bredouilla Deathmask en se trémoussant sous les regards furieux de ses collègues. Tu sais bien, je croyais qu'il avait attaqué Aphro et…

- Et, bien sûr, ça t'a donné le droit de le juger sans autre forme de procès.

La voix tranchante, Camus gratifia le malheureux cancer d'un regard implacable.

- Mais, mais, mais… Aphro, blessé ! Et tout son jardin en cendres ! Se récria Deathmask, outré.

- QUOI ??? S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Shaka reprit vite son calme.

- Un instant. J'aimerais savoir si Milo va bien, lui aussi.

- Il est encore sonné mais ça ira, les rassura Shura. Athéna l'a certifié.

Les chevaliers encadrèrent enfin le scorpion.

Inconscient et sans force, les cheveux éparts et le cou violacé, les mains d'habitude nerveuses reposant mollement de chaque côté du fauteuil, Milo semblait si fragile que les saints sentirent leur gorge se serrer.

- Il est indemne, je vous le jure, ne faites donc pas cette tête-là ! Proclama Athéna d'une voix ferme.

- Que s'est-il donc passé exactement au douzième temple pour que la situation dégénère comme ça ? Saga se tordait les mains. _C'est moi qui ai fait de Deathmask un tueur assoiffé de sang… C'est moi qui l'ai incité à suivre ses mauvais instincts…_

- Aphrodite nous a tout expliqué au retour d'Athènes, commença Aldébaran. Lui et Milo devaient se faire un barbecue dans le jardin. Ils ont pris un petit apéro tranquille. Ensuite Aphro a demandé à Milo de faire partir les braises pendant qu'il s'occupait des salades…

- Quand Aphro est revenu dans le jardin… Shura leva les yeux au plafond… Il a découvert de gigantesques flammes qui ravageaient toutes ses roses ! Vous avez tous pleinement conscience de ce que ses roses représentent pour lui ?

Acquiescement général des chevaliers.

- Il a hurlé devant ce spectacle et a envoyé plusieurs vagues de roses piranhas sur Milo, qui a réussi à les éviter et à se planquer derrière une colonne. Mais le poisson était devenu hystérique et intensifiait ses attaques…

- Alors Milo a été obligé de le « calmer » à coups de scarlet needles, compléta Aldébaran. On suppose qu'il a foiré son coup en faisant partir les braises avec un « additif » comme de l'huile par exemple.

- Angelo, acheva Shura, est arrivé quelques temps après. Il avait été invité à boire le café et à manger un bout de dessert. On connaît la suite…

Les chevaliers se regardèrent gravement. Quelle histoire ! Tout CA pour ça…

- Tout s'explique, finalement, un malheureux accident… soupira Mû. Bon, je vais téléporter Aphro chez moi pour le soigner.

Mû prit délicatement le poisson contre lui.

- J'ai chargé Aldébaran et Shura de veiller sur Milo. Peut-être serait-il prudent de l'installer provisoirement dans le deuxième temple, histoire que tu puisses le téléporter rapidement à l'infirmerie en cas d'urgence ?

- Pas de problèmes, ça marche…

- Je reviendrai chercher Milo pour l'installer chez toi alors, Aldé….

oooooooooooo

- Un instant, chevaliers…

Saori attira à elle tous les regards.

Sceptre à la main, aura puissante, elle était investie de toute l'autorité d'Athéna.

Une fois sûre d'avoir l'attention de toute l'assemblée, elle déclara, calme et grave :

- Le drame d'aujourd'hui a mis en évidence un manque crucial de communication entre vous. Au point de mettre en danger votre vie même. En conséquence de quoi…

Premièrement, je veux que Deathmask se rachète pour sa conduite irréfléchie.

Tu devras, voyons… Oui. Tu devras faire le ménage du temple du scorpion toutes les semaines pendant un mois. Tu seras ainsi aux ordres de Milo. Et je ne veux pas de travail bâclé ou mal fait, c'est compris ?

Deathmask serra les poing, furieux, mais acquiesça.

- Tu devras en outre aider Milo, quand celui-ci ira mieux, à remettre en état le jardin d'Aphrodite.

-HEIN ? s'exclama Deathmask. MOI ? Balayer, biner, et tout ça ? Je suis déjà promu boniche ! Maintenant je suis aussi promu jardinier ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE?

Il tapa du pied sous les yeux hilares de ses compagnons.

Athéna lui sourit, mielleuse.

_Ouuhh, mauvais, ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais encore me farcir ?_

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Je te signale que je suis ENCORE ta déesse et que tu me dois ENCORE le respect. Et je veux que pendant le mois à venir, tu passes une soirée en tête-à-tête avec chacun des chevaliers ici présents afin d'apprendre à mieux les connaître.

Ceci pour éviter des jugements précipités susceptibles d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour le sanctuaire tout entier.

L'italien se figea, interdit cette fois. Il baissa la tête, maté.

Les spectateurs échangèrent leurs impressions dans une cacophonie croissante.

- DEUXIEMEMENT…

Retour au calme…

- Saga ! Depuis ton retour à la vie, tu t'isoles et ne laisses qu'à contrecoeur les autres t'approcher. Tes actions passées t'ont été pardonnées mais tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page. Il est temps que cela change, trancha Athéna, et je vais t'y aider. Une soirée en tête-à-tête avec chacun des chevaliers d'or dans un délai d'un mois, pour toi aussi.

Silence stupéfait.

Saga déglutit avec difficulté et mis un genou et un poing en terre en signe de soumission.

_Elle a su lire dans mon cœur. Elle est bien la plus généreuse de toutes les déesses. Je ne mérite pas sa compassion…_

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Athéna. Je ne vis que pour vous servir.

- Je sais cela fort bien, et t'apprécie à ta juste valeur, chevalier. _Considère cet ordre comme la promesse d'un nouveau départ et une nouvelle chance, car tu en es digne._ Tu peux te relever…Troisièmement…

Athéna se tourna vers Kanon :

- Ta susceptibilité et ta possessivité égarent ton jugement, comme tu l'as démontré en te vengeant, sans réfléchir, des paroles un peu vives d'Aiolia.

Tu sembles par contre bien intégré aux chevaliers d'or. Donc pas de repas pour toi.

En revanche, une fois le mois écoulé, quand le cancer et ton frère auront satisfait à mes exigences, tu partiras un mois en formation en Inde.

Tu y apprendras les vertus de la patience, de la tempérance et de l'humilité.

Kanon ouvrit des yeux ronds mais, comme son frère, renouvela son serment d'allégeance.

_Elle ne peut pas me faire CA ! Et Shaka ? Je ne pourrai pas voir Shaka pendant un mois entier ! Que vais-je devenir ? Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien… Elle le sait, je le sens… Imbécile que je suis, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je gâche tout ?_

Athéna lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. _Garde confiance, chevalier, et reviens-nous au mieux de tes capacités. Sache que je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi, je sais que tu feras honneur à Shaka. _

Elle écarta les bras, frappa le sol de son sceptre et sa voix puissante roula comme le tonnerre.

- Athéna a parlé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle s'éloigna, majestueuse, Sion lui emboîtant le pas.

Mû raffermit sa prise sur le poisson et disparut en direction de son temple.

Le taureau prit le capricorne par le bras :

- Viens, on y va…

La salle se vida petit à petit dans un concert de voix animées.

ooooooooooo

Les chevaliers quittèrent le palais dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

Shura et Aldébaran se hâtèrent vers le deuxième temple.

Aioros et Aiolia échangeaient leurs impressions, et, oublieux de tous, dévalèrent les marches et s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

Venait ensuite Deathmask qui laissait enfin libre cours à sa colère et donnait des coups de pieds rageurs dans tous les cailloux qui bordaient les escaliers.

Dokho le rattrapa :

- Allez, un mois, c'est pas la mer à boire, ça passera vite, tu verras ! Et puis reconnais que t'as quand même fait une sacrée bourde aujourd'hui !

- Oh ça va, toi, hein ! Une bourde ! Une bourde ! Parce que Milo, il en a pas fait une, lui ? Eclata le cancer.

- C'était un accident et tu le sais très bien. De plus, il me semble qu'il a payé, maintenant. Grâce à toi, d'ailleurs…

- …

- Et puis tu n'es pas idiot, Angelo. Au fond, la sentence d'Athéna est juste et, même si elle est dure et peut te sembler humiliante de prime abord, elle te permettra de te faire pardonner.

- …

- Je sais que tu comprends cela parfaitement bien, tu es plus intelligent que ça. Un silence. Tu sais, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il y a des gens qui t'apprécient, ici.

- Merci. Pâle sourire. Deathmask haussa les épaules, résigné. Un mois, je tiendrai le coup. Dis, Dokho, ça te dirait de manger à la maison demain soir ? Va bien falloir que je commence à remplir mon agenda pour ces fameuses « soirées », alors…

- Demain ? Pas de problèmes. Je passerai après l'entraînement. Vers vingt heures, ça ira ?

- Très bien, oui. Merci. Ca fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. La journée a été plutôt difficile…

Et ils s'éloignèrent en discutant paisiblement.

Saga, lui, se mouvait mécaniquement sans faire attention à rien. Les paroles d'Athéna l'obsédaient. _Je t'apprécie à ta juste valeur. Tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page. Je vais t'y aider…_ Et son aura si douce et si pure…

_Alors que j'ai essayé de la tuer, et à plusieurs reprises qui plus est !_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Saga loupa une marche et fit un roulé-boulé sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva en grimaçant et arrangea les plis de sa toge, agacé.

_J'ai plus l'habitude de ce bout de tissu. Qu'est ce que c'est encombrant ! Comment j'ai fait pour supporter ça toutes ces années ? Et pour porter un casque et un masque, en plus… Enfin, c'est du passé. Tourner la page… Il faut que je tourne la page…_

Il se raidit en sentant un bras lui encercler les épaules.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Saga ? C'était Camus qui était accouru.

- Mais non, voyons ! Il se dégagea de l'étreinte importune.

Camus baissa les bras, déçu, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. _Je suis un saint de glace, je dois rester maître de moi._

Il se contenta donc de marcher aux côtés du gémeau comme si de rien n'était.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au temple du verseau. Alors que Saga le traversait, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Camus se laissa tomber sur son canapé et demanda calmement :

- Saga, je peux te poser une question ?

Le gémeau poursuivit sa route, absorbé par ses réflexions…

- Saga ?

- Ah ? Euh, tu m'as parlé, Camus ?

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour organiser tes rendez-vous ?

- Mmhh. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir à ça, maintenant. Il s'est passé trop de choses, et puis j'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir.

- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu apprécierais un petit repas français ce soir, pour te retaper ? Ca te remonterait le moral et on pourrait organiser un « plan de bataille » ensemble pour planifier tes rendez-vous, ce serait plus facile pour toi.

- Tu ferais ça ? Le visage de Saga s'éclaira. Mais… C'est moi qui dois t'inviter normalement…

- Athéna a parlé de soirées en tête-à-tête. Elle n'a pas précisé où et comment cela devait se passer.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Alors, tu acceptes ? Camus sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. _Il est si beau quand il sourit… Athéna, faites qu'il dise oui…_

- Bien sûr. Le temps de passer des habits corrects et de grignoter un morceau, et je reviens, si tu veux, pour t'aider à tout préparer ?

- Reviens plutôt pour dix-neuf heures. Il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses… _Je vais si bien te choyer que tu n'auras plus jamais envie de t'enfuir, mon beau papillon…_

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Saga disparut avec un petit geste amical de la main.

Le verseau renversa la tête en arrière avec un soupir d'aise. Enfin, il la tenait, sa chance ! Vite, faire une liste de courses. _Il ne faut rien négliger. Tout doit être parfait…_

Il bondit de son canapé et se hâta vers la cuisine.

oooooooooooo

Temple des gémeaux :

Saga, affamé, avait plongé aussitôt sec dans le frigo. Il grignotait un morceau de fêta quand il entendit ses colocataires pénétrer dans le temple.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le salon.

Kanon s'était effondré sur le divan et, replié sur lui-même, gémissait sourdement. Shaka, dépassé par la situation, essayait de l'atteindre par cosmos interposé, mais c'était peine perdue…

Kanon, en pensées, s'était réfugié dans une minuscule cellule sombre et étouffante. Enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, il se cognait méthodiquement la tête contre le mur. _Ne pas penser, surtout, ne pas penser…_

Hébété, il sentit alors un fantôme se matérialiser à côté de lui.

Bien sûr… Seul son frère jumeau était capable de venir le retrouver ici. Le fantôme de Saga saisit délicatement l'esprit de Kanon et le berça doucement.

Lentement, Kanon se calma. Il se sentait si bien… Saga le rassurait ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il l'avait presque oublié.

Ils redevenaient si proches alors, qu'ils semblaient de nouveau investir la protection de la matrice maternelle, baignant dans le même fluide et partageant le même sang…

Kanon se laissa envahir par la chaleur de l'amour fraternel puis, guidé par l'aura de Shaka, reprit possession de son corps.

Epuisé, il se blottit contre la poitrine de la vierge et s'endormit.

Shaka baisa son front, lui caressa les cheveux, et commença à fredonner un mystérieux chant indien, aux sonorités étranges…

ooooooooooooo

Mû déposa Aphrodite sur le lit, lui glissa un oreiller sous la tête, puis repartit chercher le scorpion.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, au temple du taureau.

Aldébaran et Shura venaient d'en franchir les portes.

- Aldé, je le pose sur ton lit, je pense ?

- Ben, ouais. Je dormirai par terre, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave…

- Inutile. Mû s'éclipsa de nouveau.

Quand il réapparut, il était assis sur un grand lit en olivier massif.

- Voilà le lit de Milo. Je pense que tout le monde y trouvera son compte, comme ça. Je le mets où, le lit ?

- Ca c'est le pied ! Merci, Mû ! Mets-le dans ce coin du salon, près de ma chambre. Attends, je pousse le lampadaire… J'aime bien mon lit, quand même, il est spécialement adapté à ma taille…

Shura éclata de rire.

- Bon, parfait. Occupons-nous de ce séduisant chevalier, maintenant…

- S'il y a un problème, appelez-moi ! Mû disparut de nouveau.

Aldébaran transféra le corps de Milo sur le lit en olivier.

Shura entreprit alors de lui ôter son t-shirt. Ce faisant, il siffla doucement.

- Ben ça alors ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait pas senti Angelo approcher, et qu'il ait pas pu se défendre ! Regarde, Aldé !

Plusieurs pétales rouges avaient glissé sur les draps du lit.

- Avec ça, ses facultés étaient sans nuls doutes amoindries. Ces pétales ont du se glisser dans son t-shirt quand il essayait d'éteindre l'incendie.

Aldébaran hocha la tête.

Shura récupéra les pétales dans un mouchoir et les jeta à la poubelle – saletés !-.

- Dis donc, t'as vu les pectoraux qu'il a, ce tombeur ? S'exclama t-il en revenant.

- Ouais ! Allez, au pantalon, maintenant ! Attention, un…, deux,…, trois !

- Wouah ! Ben décidément, le bas n'a rien à envier au haut… Mais comment il fait pour être aussi musclé ?

- Il court une heure tous les matins, répondit le taureau. Je le sais car je l'accompagne tous les jours.

- Il faudra qu'il se calme pendant quelques temps, dit doucement Shura.

Il remonta le drap sur le beau torse bronzé, puis il sortit un tube de pommade de sa poche.

- Arnica, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air étonné du taureau. C'est très efficace contre les meurtrissures. Si tu as de la glace, on peut aussi en mettre dans des sachets et les poser de chaque côté du cou. Ca endormira un peu la douleur.

- Je vais en chercher, dit le taureau en s'éloignant.

oooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, au premier temple, Mû allumait des bougies et des encens tibétains censés rééquilibrer les énergies.

Il ferait de son mieux pour que le poisson récupère au plus vite.

Voir ce fier chevalier d'ordinaire si éclatant de beauté, être affaibli à ce point, lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il remplit une cuvette d'eau parfumée et la posa sur une petite table.

Après avoir dévêtu le poisson, il entreprit de le rafraîchir. Il nota au passage les piqûres du scorpion qui se refermaient en de grosses boursouflures violacées.

Un massage tonique avec des huiles du Népal permit de réactiver la circulation sanguine défaillante du poisson. Un bracelet de cuivre et d'aimants acheva d'amorcer le rééquilibrage énergétique du malade.

Pour finir, Mû déposa deux pierres sur la poitrine du poisson. L'agate, luttant contre les morsures d'animaux venimeux, et la cornaline effaçant les cicatrices, ne pourraient qu'accélérer le processus de guérison…

Le tibétain, satisfait de son ouvrage, s'assit alors à côté du lit sur son coussin de méditation. Il fixa la petite flamme vacillante d'une bougie et commença sa méditation par la récitation d'un mantra.

oooooooooooo

- Mince, dix-neuf heures, déjà !

Saga ouvrit la porte de son armoire à la volée et enfila le premier t-shirt qui se présentait.

Un coup d'œil rapide dans le salon le rassura. Kanon dormait toujours, sa nuque dans le giron de son amant.

- Shaka, je vais manger chez Camus. Ne m'attendez pas ce soir.

Acquiescement grave de la vierge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kanon, je prendrai soin de lui.

- Je sais. Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Saga attaqua prestement la montée des escaliers. Zut, il était en retard !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous, suite des aventures nos goldies !

Au programme : Les premiers dîners de Saga et de Deathmask…

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**3. ET PLUS SI AFFINITES…**

Le gémeau, essoufflé, franchit enfin l'enceinte du onzième temple.

- Camus ?

- Je suis dans la cuisine, entre !

La cuisine du temple du verseau était un espace immense et lumineux.

Des boîtes et ustensiles de toutes sortes garnissaient les étagères, tandis que divers aromates en pot côtoyaient une multitude de plantes vertes. Les meubles en bois clair accentuaient encore l'aspect chaleureux de la pièce.

Camus, tout à fait dans son élément, un tablier noué autour de la taille, sifflotait gaiement en coupant ses légumes.

- Wouah ! Super, ta cuisine, Camus !

- Oui, je l'aime bien. Elle était un peu petite avant, alors Shura a aimablement accepté de me casser un mur pour l'agrandir…

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

- Des petits pois à la parisienne. On les mangera avec un rôti de porc aux pruneaux et des croquettes de pomme de terre.

- Du « rôti de porc au pruneaux » ?

- C'est très bon, tu sais. Par contre, c'est un peu long à préparer alors c'est bien que tu aies proposé de m'aider.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Je t'explique. Voilà, tu…

Les deux chevaliers se mirent paisiblement au travail ; Camus recommença à siffloter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que le repas était mis à mijoter, Camus s'étira.

- Ca te dérange si je vais prendre une douche, rapidement ?

- Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie… Sourire malicieux du gémeau.

Camus fit volte-face, surpris, puis éclata de rire et quitta la cuisine.

_Ce sourire, je fonds… Si ce beau papillon me refuse son amour, j'en mourrai. Ce qu'il est sexy avec son jean délavé, ses vieilles baskets et son t-shirt blanc ; on dirait un tout jeune garçon innocent…_

L'intéressé partit à la découverte du salon de son hôte.

Le cristal semblait être le matériau de base de la plupart des meubles. On se serait vraiment cru dans un palais de glace… Camus, de toute évidence, avait créé lui-même son intérieur.

Une longue étagère, qui couvrait deux murs, exposait une multitude de sculptures d'animaux miniatures, encore magnifiées par l'éclat du lustre qui pendait au plafond.

Sur le mur, derrière la table, était suspendue une reproduction des « nymphéas » de Monet.

Le mur d'à côté mettait en valeur, dans un cadre en bois précieux bordé d'or, une photographie du saint de glace et de ses deux disciples, Hyôga et Isaak.

Saga observa pensivement la photographie. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, tous les trois !

- Champagne ? Demanda doucement Camus, qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Oh ! Saga sursauta. Du champagne ? Oh oui alors ! J'en ai presque jamais bu, et…

Il resta soudain muet face au maître du onzième temple…

Celui-ci avait revêtu un costume bleu marine, sobre mais très chic, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat perçant de ses prunelles bleues.

Une simple chemise de flanelle grise complétait le tout, apportant une dernière touche d'élégance et de raffinement.

Le français était tout simplement superbe !

- Camus, je… Tu as une classe folle !

De petites lumières dansaient dans les yeux du verseau.

- Je te trouve très beau, toi aussi, Saga, répondit Camus, en lui présentant une coupe de champagne.

Ils burent lentement en se contemplant par-dessus leurs coupes.

_Ca alors, si je m'attendais à ça !_ Saga était profondément ébranlé par la beauté du verseau. _Il a toujours été beau, certes, mais ce soir… il paraît presque divin. Je me sens tout bizarre, que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Camus observait avec attention l'aura du gémeau. Celle-ci se troublait de plus en plus, signe manifeste que son invité était troublé au plus haut point.

_Ca marche ! Ca marche !_

Le regard du verseau redoubla d'intensité…

Saga passait la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie...

Camus avait mis les petits plats dans les grands.

Après le champagne, ils savourèrent du foie gras puis attaquèrent le plat principal, qui apparut être réellement aussi bon que le français l'avait prédit. Suivit un assortiment de fromages français tous aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres. Le repas s'accompagnait bien évidemment d'une dégustation de vins français…

Camus se révélait vraiment être un saint extraordinaire.

Non seulement il était l'incarnation vivante de la sensualité, mais il témoignait aussi d'une grande sensibilité artistique. Comme Saga l'avait deviné, il était bien l'auteur des fameuses sculptures qui brillaient de tous leurs feux…

- Dis-moi, Saga, demanda rêveusement Camus, c'est quoi ce livre que tu as lu toute la nuit dernière ?

- C'est celui que tu m'as prêté l'autre jour, sur l'astronomie. C'est vraiment très intéressant ; on y parle des trous noirs et de la théorie des dimensions qui s'y rattache.

- Oui, je pensais bien que cela retiendrait ton attention. Je suis content de te faire plaisir.

- Tu y arrives très bien. Je suis bien avec toi.

Le cœur de Camus rata un battement.

- J'en suis très heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… On passe au dessert ?

- Chic ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des profiteroles au chocolat. Tu adoreras, tu verras ! Je les ai faites en t'attendant, tout à l'heure. Elles sont toutes fraîches !

En mordant dans une profiterole, Saga ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Ch'est fou che que ch'est bon, dis-donc ! Mmmhh…

Camus se laissa petit à petit submerger par un bonheur sans nom. Il découvrait un Saga qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui le mettait dans tous ses états. C'est comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que plus rien n'était impossible…

Ils finirent la soirée en bavardant avec animation sur le canapé. La bouteille de champagne entretenait leur bonne humeur.

Saga se sentait la tête légère. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de boire autant ? Sans doutes une réminiscence du temps où il était grand pope et pillait sans scrupules la cave d'Athéna.

A cette pensée, un voile de tristesse le submergea.

- Dis, Camus…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand tu as appris que c'était moi qui avais usurpé le titre de grand pope ?

- Saga, c'est du passé et…

- Non ! C'est important pour moi ! Je veux savoir ! Sil te plaît…

- Très bien. Camus le regarda tristement. Tu m'as déçu, je l'avoue. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu as prouvé par la suite que tu étais resté digne de la confiance d'Athéna, malgré tout.

- Oui… Athéna. Tu sais, elle m'a dit aujourd'hui que j'étais digne d'avoir une nouvelle chance…

- Elle a raison, affirma Camus d'une voix forte. Je pense comme elle.

- Mais toi, tu es si bon, si…loyal ! C'est facile pour toi de recommencer une nouvelle vie !

Moi, j'ai été un traître à Athéna et au sanctuaire tout entier. Et j'ai condamné mon frère – mon frère jumeau - à mort, au cap Sounion. Pourtant c'est lui qui avait raison… et ce qu'il est devenu après, c'est de ma faute ! C'est lui le meilleur de nous deux, pas moi !

Le saint, les traits ravagés, pressait ses mains contre son beau visage.

La pitié étreignait le cœur du verseau. _Tant de souffrance…_

- Ne dis pas ça, Saga. Kanon s'en est sorti, et regarde, maintenant il est apprécié de tous, et tout le monde peut ressentir la profondeur de l'amour fraternel qui vous unit. Je crois bien que, tout à l'heure, quand tu l'as calmé, tout le monde au sanctuaire l'a senti. C'était tellement fort ! Et puis, il a Shaka, il n'est pas seul. Et toi non plus, tu n'es pas seul.

- Mais si, je suis seul. Kanon a Shaka, mais moi… Aujourd'hui on m'a donné mon tout premier baiser… Aphrodite…

Cette réponse ingénue fit tressaillir le maître des glaces. _Aujourd'hui, on m'a donné mon tout premier baiser…_

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. _Saga, encore innocent, à son âge ? Et son premier contact par Aphrodite, pas par moi ! _L'aiguillon acéré de la jalousie lui brûla les entrailles.

_Dire qu'ils se sont tous désaltérés à sa bouche, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait aucune expérience ! Et j'ai laissé faire ça !_

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su… Pardonne-moi.

- Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Camus. Tu… Tu ne m'as pas « forcé », comme les autres. J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu me donnes un vrai baiser. J'ai envie, avec toi.

Camus déglutit, mal à l'aise. Le gémeau semblait plus qu'à moitié ivre, mais sous la détresse de ce regard, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait résister…

Il attira Saga contre lui, le renversa légèrement en arrière et effleura doucement ses lèvres…

La sensation fut vertigineuse, mais il ne devait pas faire preuve de trop de précipitation ; Saga était encore trop « neuf ».

Il introduisit délicatement sa langue experte entre les dents entrouvertes et caressa le palais ainsi offert. Saga réagit timidement, pressa sa langue contre la sienne, et se blottit plus étroitement contre lui.

Le verseau se sentit submergé de tendresse. _Saga, mon beau papillon… Tu es là, avec moi…_

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis Camus sursauta.

Une longue main dorée s'efforçait de déboutonner sa chemise…

_Ah, le gourmand…_

Saga caressait maintenant le torse du verseau qui ne respirait plus que par à-coups.

Que son baiser avait été délicat ! Il avait pu sentir tout l'amour que Camus y avait fait passer. Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve : Camus le désirait ! Camus l'aimait !

Il pressa alors ses lèvres contre la peau fraîche du saint de glace.

- Apprends-moi, Camus, je t'en prie…

Camus répondit, à la torture :

- Pas ici, viens !

Il le prit dans ses bras, l'attira jusqu'à la chambre et le coucha doucement sur le lit.

Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et passa lui aussi une main sur poitrine du gémeau, sous le t-shirt. Saga gémit.

- Caresse-moi, Camus…

- Attends ! Le verseau lui ôta son t-shirt, puis retira sa propre chemise. Il reprit ses caresses avec plus d'insistance.

Saga, au supplice, n'y tint plus : Il ponctua la peau de son partenaire de petits baisers légers, qui lui donnèrent le tournis, tellement l'odeur de cette peau le grisait.

Camus reprit possession des lèvres entrouvertes et passa un bras puissant sous les reins du gémeau, le faisant se cambrer dans un cri de surprise. Il déboutonna le jean et le jeta par terre. Le boxer suivit le même chemin, suivi du pantalon du verseau.

Saga, à présent complètement nu, haletait sous le poids du verseau.

- Comme tu es musclé, le complimenta celui-ci.

Impatient, incapable de se maîtriser d'avantage, Saga lui mordit sauvagement l'épaule.

- Cannibale ! Plaisanta Camus, je vais t'apprendre, moi !

Il écarta les cuisses du gémeau gémissant et s'empara de la virilité fièrement érigée. Le corps de Saga tressautait nerveusement, demandant toujours plus. Sa tête roulait sans repos d'un côté à l'autre, se mains se crispaient sur les épaules dénudées du verseau.

- Ca…mus !... Aime…moi !

A ces mots, le saint de glace perdit la tête. Il s'empressa d'engloutir le membre dressé.

Saga cria.

Camus lécha le membre de bas en haut, avec application. Un peu de sève perlait, qu'il goûta avec délectation. Sa langue titilla le gland jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit Saga sur le point d'exploser. Il amorça alors un mouvement de va-et-vient sur l'organe gonflé de désir. Sous lui, le corps de son amant se convulsa soudain…

Dans un cri aigu, le gémeau se libéra enfin.

Le verseau recueillit la précieuse semence sans en perdre une goutte. Puis, au spectacle du corps moite de sueur et des yeux vagues de son amant, il céda lui aussi dans un râle de plaisir.

Il s'écroula alors dans les bras de Saga.

- Mon beau papillon, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur la poitrine musclée.

- Oh, Camus, c'était si bon !

- Ce sera tous les jours comme ça, si tu veux bien de moi…

- Camus, je suis si bien avec toi…

- Moi aussi. _Je t'aime, et depuis si longtemps…_

Ils s'endormirent alors, serrés l'un contre l'autre…

* * *

Dans son palais, Athéna, qui ne dormait pas, sourit.

_Je t'avais promis de l'aide, mon beau chevalier…_

Un jour nouveau se levait sur le sanctuaire.

* * *

Alors que le disque solaire, radieux, dardait ses premiers rayons sur le palais, une silhouette massive quitta le temple du taureau.

Aldébaran aimait ces toutes premières heures de la journée, où il faisait encore frais et où pas un bruit ne troublait la quiétude des lieux.

Il descendit les marches en courant, traversa le temple du bélier en coup de vent, notant au passage que Mû commençait à se réveiller et qu'Aphrodite, toujours plongé dans le sommeil, entamait tout doucement sa convalescence. Bénissant mentalement l'atlante pour la qualité de ses soins, il entama alors son footing quotidien…

Descente facile jusqu'aux arènes, puis légère montée sur la colline d'à côté, petit défilé menant aux habitations et terrains d'entraînement des chevaliers d'argent et de leurs apprentis. Puis du plat, enfin.

Le taureau, enfin bien échauffé, allongea ses foulées et accéléra son allure. Il longea la falaise qui surplombait la mer chatoyante, puis amorça un virage et affronta bravement la montée qui le ramènerait au sanctuaire…

Il n'avait jamais trop eu le cœur à courir tout seul. D'habitude, Milo l'encourageait et ils en profitaient pour deviser de choses et d'autres…

Aldébaran, distrait, aperçu soudain une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

Dokho, à proximité d'un olivier, s'adonnait à ses exercices de taï-chi.

Aldébaran et Milo le croisaient des fois, mais passaient leur chemin sans l'interrompre, tout à leur complicité. Le vieux maître – qui n'était plus si vieux, tout compte fait – ne choisissait jamais le même endroit ; on pouvait le rencontrer sur la falaise, près des arènes, dans les collines, près d'une source… Mais toujours la même quiétude se peignait sur son visage alors qu'il enchaînait des mouvements lents et fluides.

Ce jour-là, le taureau s'arrêta pour l'observer.

Les yeux fermés, le soleil faisant flamboyer son épaisse chevelure acajou, le chinois était totalement absorbé par sa pratique. Sa danse, légère et aérienne, était un modèle de grâce, tel que le taureau n'en avait jamais vu… Il resta immobile, fasciné par le spectacle.

- Bonjour, Aldé !

- Hein ?

Aldébaran sursauta. Dokho se tenait devant lui et lui souriait amicalement.

- C'est vrai, tu dois courir tout seul aujourd'hui… Comment va Milo ?

- Il dormait encore quand je suis sorti, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé depuis hier… Au fait, bonjour quand même. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé ?

- Non, j'avais fini. On rentre ensemble ?

-On court ?

- D'accord !

Ils s'élancèrent rapidement, l'un dépassant quelque fois l'autre. En arrivant en vue des habitations des saints d'argent, le brésilien s'arrêta :

- Je passe juste à leur cantine pour prendre des victuailles pour le petit déjeuner de mes invités.

- Vas-y, je t'attends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taureau ressortait avec un grand panier à la main.

- Dokho, ça ne te manque jamais, de faire des exercices euh… Un peu plus dynamiques ?

- A quoi tu penses, exactement ?

- Ben, je me disais… Comme Milo ne pourra certainement pas courir dans les jours à venir, je serai peut-être pas très motivé, tout seul. Alors je pense me remettre pendant quelques temps à la capoiera, mais il me faudrait un partenaire.

- La capoiera, cette espèce de danse sportive brésilienne ? Comment ça marche, exactement ?

- Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te faire une démonstration et t'expliquer.

Dokho se caressa le menton.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps de jeune homme, il se sentait assailli par des pulsions violentes dont il avait perdu l'habitude depuis longtemps. La pratique du taï-chi l'aidait à enrayer la plupart de celles-ci, mais cela ne suffisait pas. La preuve en était la façon honteuse dont il avait imposé son contact à Saga, la veille…

_Aldébaran a raison. Peut-être qu'un sport un peu plus dynamique me défoulerait et m'aiderait à retrouver ma sérénité… De toutes façons, si je ne fais rien, je ne réussirai plus à tromper tout le monde bien longtemps…_

- Ok, ça me va. On commence quand ?

-Ca te dit, ce soir, après les grosses chaleurs ?

- Pas de problème. Mais je dois être à vingt heures chez Angelo.

- Ah ! Ca y est, il se lance dans ses rendez-vous ? Demanda Aldébaran, amusé.

- Oui. Je me demande ce que ça va donner… dit la balance, songeuse.

* * *

Temple du taureau. :

Shura s'étira et se massa la nuque en baillant.

Il avait dormi comme un loir sur le grand canapé de son ami. A peine l'avait-il senti quitter le temple.

Le capricorne se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à Milo. Celui-ci avait très peu bougé cette nuit, mais il semblait à présent vouloir tout doucement se réveiller.

Shura fouilla les placards et trouva enfin du café.

_Mon préféré, du café de Colombie, quelle chance ! Il faudra que je demande à Aldé de passer commande pour moi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les généreuses effluves achevèrent de réveiller tout à fait le scorpion.

Il se gratta la tête et se frotta les yeux. Shura fut aussitôt près de lui.

- Kaliméra, Milo. Bien dormi ?

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma chambre ?_

Il voulu parler, mais son pharynx maltraité protesta et seul un affreux gargouillis se fit entendre. Il grimaça et toucha précautionneusement sa gorge tuméfiée.

- Tout va bien. Shura lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Tu es blessé, n'essaie pas de parler. Aldé et moi, on te soigne au temple du taureau.

Milo regarda autour de lui et acquiesça. Puis la mémoire lui revint brusquement. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'espagnol.

- A…phro ? Croissa-t-il.

- Il va bien, calme-toi. Il t'a couru après et retrouvé juste à temps pour réparer les dommages d'Angelo.

Milo ferma les yeux et, impuissant, essuya rageusement deux larmes. Pas moyen de parler, il avait trop mal.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On a tous compris que c'était un accident, même Aphro, sinon il ne t'aurait pas protégé comme il l'a fait.

Mais le scorpion se détourna, honteux.

- Je suis sûr que notre petit poisson t'a déjà pardonné, tu sais, insista le capricorne. De toute façon, c'est lui qui t'a attaqué en premier, tu n'as fait que te défendre. Même cette tête de mule d'Angelo a fini par capter ça. T'aurais du le voir, après ! Il pleurait comme une madeleine ! D'ailleurs, Athéna lui a imposé une drôle de pénitence… Mais on verra ça plus tard. Tu veux du café ?

Milo sembla subitement revenir à la vie. Il s'assit doucement et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au rebord du lit. La tête lui tournait et il voyait des étoiles partout.

Shura le retint par les épaules.

- C'est le changement soudain de position, et le manque de sucre. Ouvre les yeux et regarde devant toi ; si tu les gardes fermés, ça empire…

Milo s'exécuta. Son ami avait raison, ça allait mieux les yeux ouverts. Lentement, le monde autour de lui cessa de tanguer… Posant un pied par terre, il se leva avec l'aide de l'espagnol.

Chaque pas lui semblait un défi. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles refusaient de le porter. Péniblement, moitié marchant, moitié porté par Shura, il parvint finalement à gagner la cuisine et s'écroula sur une chaise.

Il lorgna aussitôt la cafetière et son liquide sombre au parfum irrésistible.

- Café de Colombie, expliqua Shura. Il sent bon, hein ? C'est mon préféré. Tiens, goûte.

Le scorpion s'empara de la tasse qui ballotta dangereusement entre ses mains sans force. Milo la reposa et cogna faiblement sur la table pour exprimer sa frustration. Le capricorne fouilla les tiroirs et décora la tasse d'une paille.

Milo, malade d'humiliation, aspira le liquide par petites gorgées, en déglutissant difficilement. Arrivé à la moitié de la tasse, il s'arrêta et la repoussa en secouant la tête.

- Trop ma…al…, dit –il en caressant son cou.

- Que je suis bête ! Attends ! S'exclama Shura, qui avait commencé à déguster son breuvage.

Il ouvrit le congélateur et brandit un bac de crème glacée.

- J'en étais sûr ! Et dire que notre fier taureau essaye de nous faire croire qu'il est cent pour cent muscles sans un atome de graisse… Voyons voir le parfum… Café, excellent ! Tu verras, ça ira mieux avec quelque chose de froid. Ca anesthésie un peu...

Sur ces entrefaites arriva le maître des lieux.

- Ah, ça y est, mon petit scorpion préféré est réveillé ! Je vois que vous vous êtes servis, c'est bien. Je vous ai aussi ramené quelques petites choses pour le petit déjeuner. Et… regarde ce qu'on m'a livré à l'instant pour toi, Milo !

- Des roses -roses, ça change- de la part d'Aphrodite, dit Shura en lisant les cartes. Et aussi des chocolats suisses de la part…d'Angelo. Et puis une bouteille d'ouzo de la part…d'Athéna et de Sion. Ben dis donc, tu es gâté !

Milo voulut faire un grand sourire mais grimaça. Il caressa les roses avec amour et enfoui son visage dans les fleurs pour sentir leur parfum. Il se redressa, un sourire illuminant ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il se saisit ensuite de la boîte de chocolats, déchira sans façon l'emballage et choisit avec application un praliné qu'il laissa fondre dans sa bouche avec délice, se renversant sur sa chaise…

* * *

Au même moment, Kanon ouvrit les yeux.

Une impétueuse crampe d'estomac lui rappela qu'il s'était couché bien tôt hier soir. Il avait juste bu un bol de soupe, puis Shaka l'avait porté jusqu'à leur chambre et l'avait bordé comme un enfant avant de s'étendre à son tour. Le dragon des mers avait aussitôt plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

_Sans doute a-t-il ajouté un calmant dans la soupe. Je le comprends, j'étais dans un de ces états… Ca fait tellement d'années que je n'avais pas eu de crises. A l'époque, ma jalousie vis-à-vis de Saga me torturait…_

Il tâtonna au travers du lit, à la recherche du corps svelte de son amant. Personne. Cependant, les draps étaient encore tièdes.

Kanon sourit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui gardait encore l'odeur épicée de la peau de la vierge.

Il se décida finalement à se lever, et, encore nu, découvrit Shaka qui, vêtu d'une simple large chemise blanche, méditait, assis en tailleur à l'entrée du temple. La lumière mettait en valeur la pureté de ses traits et la blondeur soyeuse de ses cheveux.

Kanon sentit son pouls s'accélérer : la chemise venait de glisser légèrement et une blanche et délicate épaule le narguait soudain, appelant ses baisers.

Shaka sourit imperceptiblement.

_Jusqu'à quand résisteras-tu, mon fougueux marina ?_

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Kanon, obsédé par la fraîcheur de cette épaule, résista de son mieux…

Puis il craqua et, soulevant le corps de l'indien, lui dévora le cou de mordillements passionnés.

Shaka rit de bon cœur.

- Bonjour, mon amour, fit-il en lui entourant le cou de ses bras fins.

- Mmhh, tu es à croquer dans cette tenue légère Tu me donnes des tas d'idées…

- Ne te prive pas, surtout. On a le temple pour nous tous seuls ce matin.

- Saga est déjà sorti ?

- Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça. Vois-tu, en fait, il n'est pas rentré hier soir.

- Arrête ! Il a découché, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Il a découché d'ici, c'est sûr. Pour aller se coucher entre les draps de Camus…

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Kanon ne put retenir un fou rire. Mon puceau de frère dans les bras de l'arrogant saint des glaces ! Enfin, à voir la façon dont Camus était à ses petits soins hier, je suppose que cela devait bien finir par arriver !

- Je suis content pour eux. Camus l'aime en secret depuis longtemps, et Saga a grand besoin d'amour depuis qu'il est revenu. Il culpabilise trop.

- Ca alors, tu écoutes aux portes ou quoi ?

- Non, je médite tous les matins et les pensées intimes de la plupart des chevaliers sont très facilement perceptibles quand ils rêvent, en fin de nuit.

- Finalement, Aiolia avait raison. Tu es vraiment la commère du sanctuaire, le taquina le gémeau.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bouda Shaka en se dégageant des bras de son amant.

- Viens avec moi, et je saurai me faire pardonner, dit celui-ci, les yeux brillants.

Il quitta le parvis et rentra dans le temple d'un pas décidé.

Le blond resta là un instant, hésitant, puis le désir le submergea, irrésistible. Il se précipita à la suite du dragon des mers.

Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Kanon, avec un sourire de victoire, déchira d'un coup de dents la chemise de Shaka. Puis, sans écouter son cri de surprise, il le fit basculer dos sur la table, cambré, et enduisit sa gorge et sa poitrine de miel au gingembre, qu'il entreprit aussitôt de nettoyer à petits coups précis de sa langue brûlante.

La vierge, sous lui, gémissait doucement en se tortillant de plaisir. Le marina lui emprisonna les poignets, puis reprit ses assauts avec ardeur : la gorge, délicate, où il pouvait sentir battre le sang chaud de Shaka, puis les fragiles épaules qui avaient si bien su l'exciter, puis les mamelons adorables, d'un rose pâle, comme deux fleurs perdues au milieu d'un océan de blancheur… enfin, le ventre ferme, frémissant sous ses lèvre sucrées.

Il se redressa et embrassa passionnément son amant exalté. Baiser au miel, légèrement épicé et aphrodisiaque… Les petites dents de Shaka, semblables à des perles, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le dragon s'immiscer plus profondément en lui…

Soudain, sans crier gare, la vierge se libéra les mains et, déstabilisant le gémeau, le poussa à sa place sur la table. Avant que celui-ci ait pu reprendre ses esprits, il sentit une main sensuelle enduire sa verge gonflée de confiture à la cardamome…

Subjugué, il vit son petit prince indien enserrer de ses lèvres nacrées son anatomie palpitante.

Shaka était un maître en amour : Il fit durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. Enfin, tandis que Kanon, haletant bruyamment, se tendait sous la douleur de son membre trop durci, il enfouit deux doigts dans le petit orifice brûlant du gémeau qui cria de plaisir et d'impatience.

Satisfait de le trouver déjà parfaitement lubrifié, la vierge attira le bassin de son amant contre lui et, lui passant les jambes au-dessus des fines épaules, le pénétra alors d'un coup de rein puissant.

Kanon cria encore une fois. Son excitation était à son comble.

Shaka le gratifia de mouvements doux mais d'autant plus profonds que la position y était favorable.

Lorsque la vierge ajouta à cela une prise en main de la virilité offerte, le marina, dans une série de soubresauts violents, perdit la tête. Shaka sentit Kanon se contracter autour de lui, et ce fut alors l'apothéose tant attendue.

Ils se libérèrent simultanément, dans une même explosion salvatrice…

* * *

Dans le onzième temple, Saga enroulait tranquillement une mèche bleutée du verseau autour de son doigt. Dans le sommeil, Camus bizarrement, s'était détaché de lui et lui avait tourné le dos.

Saga, se leva légèrement sur un coude pour admirer le visage de son amant.

Les longs cils noirs qui ombraient subtilement ses joues, accentuant la noblesse de sa physionomie, ses lèvres fines frémissant au rythme de sa respiration profonde, ses épaules robustes aux muscles saillants…

Saga eut une bouffée d'orgueil à la pensée que ce chevalier si altier l'avait élu, lui.

La chaleur de leur échange de la veille se rappela à Saga dans toute sa splendeur.

Camus l'embrassant passionnément. Camus, nu au-dessus de lui. Camus, écartant ses cuisses. Camus, lui donnant tant de plaisir…

_J'étais saoul… mais je ne regrette rien !_

Le gémeau se rapprocha et baisa suavement l'épaule du dormeur, là où il l'avait mordu la veille. Le verseau remua légèrement, puis se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Mmhh… Saga. C'est bon de se réveiller avec toi…

Saga sourit et caressa les mèches bleutées.

- C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Les yeux brillants de joie, les lèvres tremblantes, Camus était tout à fait réveillé, à présent.

- Oui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille. D'ailleurs… Se léchant les babines, il attira la nuque du verseau à lui.

Camus, fasciné, accepta avec délice le baiser maladroit. Puis, à contrecoeur, il s'éloigna.

- Doucement, mon beau papillon. Ne gâchons pas tout par précipitation… Nous avons toute la journée pour apprendre à nous connaître…

Saga baissa la tête, déçu.

- Tu me repousses ? Je ne suis pas assez bon au lit, c'est ça ? Dit-il, amer.

- Oh mon dieu ! Saga, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Ca fait des mois que je t'attends ! Que je ne vis que dans l'espoir de ce moment… La voix de Camus se brisa de douleur.

Saga l'observa, médusé.

- Mais… Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! On s'est à peine parlé depuis notre retour !

- J'avais peur que tu ne me fuies. Tu étais tellement sur la défensive… Je n'ai pas osé. Je préférais te voir un peu, de loin, que de ne plus te voir du tout…

- Je suis avec toi, maintenant, Nous allons vivre des moments merveilleux. Tu as raison, attendons ce soir.

Camus, rayonnant, sauta du lit, enfilant pantalon et chemise.

- Ne bouge pas ! Je ramène des croissants dans quelques minutes !

Saga éclata d'un rire clair.

* * *

Le soir venu, Deathmask mis ses pâtes à cuire dans un grand volume d'eau et vérifia l'état de son salon.

Plus de bouteilles vides par terre, les vestiges du repas de la veille effacés, les différents habits sales dans la machine à laver… Tout semblait en ordre.

- Salut Angelo !

C'était Dokho, qui venait d'arriver.

- Ben dis donc, j'ai une faim de loup !

- Mets-toi à table, ça arrive tout de suite.

Deathmask réapparut avec un immense plat de tagliatelles carbonara toutes fumantes, et une salade verte.

- Super ! Ca me changera de mes nems et de mon riz…

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois affamé comme ça ?

- Je reviens juste des arènes. Aldébaran m'a initié à la capoiera, c'est génial !

- Aldé, faire de la capoiera ? Deathmask s'esclaffa. Excuse-moi, mais si tu me montres un éléphant en train de voler, ce serait plus convaincant !

- Tu ne devrais pas juger sans savoir. On remet ça demain matin, t'as qu'à venir voir.

- D'accord !

- Ah, j'ai rencontré Saga et Camus. Ils sortent ensemble.

- HEIN ? Ce coincé du derrière avec le glaçon ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il prendra son pied, le pauvre ! Il aurait du venir me voir, s'il s'ennuyait !

- Aphrodite est toujours dans son semi coma mais sa cosmoénergie semble reprendre de la force, continua Dokho comme si de rien n'était.

- J'irai le voir demain… Et Milo ?

- Il a du mal à parler et à manger, c'est assez humiliant pour lui, mais autrement ça va.

- Il doit m'en vouloir…

- Tu le connais mal; il n'est pas rancunier. Il a déjà englouti la moitié de tes chocolats.

- Ah bon ? Le visage hâlé du cancer se tinta de rose.

Ils savourèrent leurs tagliatelles en parlant des différents ragots du sanctuaire.

- Je te raconte pas dans quel état était Aioros aujourd'hui : Il avait de sacrées valoches sous les yeux ! Rigola Dokho.

- Sion devait être en forme hier soir… Dit Deathmask d'un ton narquois. Je l'ai vu quand il regardait son chéri pendant la réunion, ça valait tout un roman. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait la queue aussi frétillante, par contre…

- On en apprend tous les jours, tu vois, commenta Dokho en rougissant

- Notre pope et ami doit être plutôt bien monté, dit Deathmask, cynique. Quant à Saga et Camus… Je verrais bien Camus au-dessus. Sourire vicieux. La personnalité forte de Saga a été réduite à néant. Il doit être doux comme un agneau, maintenant… Ajouta-t-il méchamment. Et son numéro de strip, hier ! On aurait dit une chienne en chaleur !

- Enfin, Angelo ! Modère tes paroles, ou bien éclate-toi un bon coup pour satisfaire ta libido ! Vois-tu, je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit prêt à supporter tes réflexions déplacées ! S'écria la balance.

La balance et le cancer échangèrent un sourire complice. Chacun avait trouvé en l'autre un écho de sa forte personnalité.

Deathmask appréciait au plus haut point le caractère calme et ferme à la fois du respectable chinois. _Enfin quelqu'un qui ose avoir du caractère, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à désespérer !_

De son côté, Dokho se sentait étonnamment à l'aise avec ce chevalier violent et cruel. _Depuis son retour, il est désemparé. Tous ses points de repères se sont évanouis aux quatre vents… En fait, c'est un grand sensible qui s'ignore et qui ne fait qu'entretenir une image qui ne lui correspond pas. Je me demande pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt…Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, cet italien._

Deathmask le surprit une fois encore :

- Je comptais me visionner un film pour finir la soirée. Tu veux le regarder avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Super ! Deathmask mit la télé et le magnétoscope en route. Tu te sens de carburer un coup au saké ? Ou c'est trop pour toi ?

- C'est trop pour moi. Mais ne te gêne pas, toi.

- Peuh, t'es pas drôle, toi alors…

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent devant le poste, Deathmask vidant allègrement une bouteille, puis deux…

- T'as vu, ça ? S'il avait fait un crystal wall il évitait toutes les balles ! Commenta Dokho d'un ton professionnel.

- Ou… y zaurait p…pu… Voix alcoolisée de Deathmask… Utiliser la télékikinéchie ! Hips ! C'est pas marrant ! Rire hystérique. Avec zeux la même nattaque marche toujours… Toujours deux fois ! Il est vraiment nul, ce flic ! En pluche, il est moooche !

- Ca c'est sûr, c'est qu'un flic, pas un chevalier, dit Dokho avec philosophie.

- Nous on ze ferait pas navoir comme cha, hein ?

- Non, tu as raison.

- Ch'est nous qu'on est ze best ! Et maintenant on est co…copains, en plus, pas vrai ? Brailla Deathmask.

- Tu l'as dit, le rital !

- Woui, t'es un vrai pote, toi ! Hurla le cancer.

En fin de compte, complètement éméché et le regard vague, il s'écroula comme une masse sur le canapé.

Dokho, en soupirant, installa son ami plus confortablement sur le canapé, le couvrit d'une couverture et éteignit la télé.

- Ca me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça, l'ami. Te noyer dans l'alcool, ça ne résoudra pas tes problèmes… Murmura la balance. Qu'est ce que tu essaies de te cacher à toi-même ? Quand laisseras-tu enfin tomber le masque ?

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit.

Dokho soupira et quitta le quatrième temple…

* * *

Ce même soir, au temple du verseau, Saga, le cœur battant, observait Camus qui faisait la vaisselle.

Cette journée avait été parfaite.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller à la plage, surprenant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient en se tenant par la main.

Evidemment, Aiolia dormait encore, après sa sortie en discothèque. Angelo, comme à son habitude, ronflait puissamment, tout habillé sur son canapé, une bouteille vide à la main.

Mais, au troisième temple, Kanon et Shaka, qu'ils avaient trouvés attablés devant le petit déjeuner, les avaient accueillis chaleureusement.

- Nous sommes très contents pour vous et vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur, avait soufflé le dragon des mers en serrant farouchement son jumeau dans ses bras.

Puis, au temple de Mû, ils avaient retrouvé presque toute la chevalerie. Il y avait là Mû, bien sûr, mais aussi Dokho qui prenait une collation chez lui après ses exercices de taï-chi, ainsi qu'Aioros qui descendait en ville. Aldébaran et Shura accompagnaient un Milo aphone qui venait prendre des nouvelles d'Aphrodite.

En apparaissant main dans la main, ils avaient fait sensation, et avaient eu droit, le premier moment de surprise passé, à une « standing ovation » et à tonnerre de félicitations qui les avaient laissés sans voix…

Après de très joyeuses accolades, ils avaient pris la direction de la plage, un peu à l'écart du sanctuaire.

Camus, le regard brûlant, l'avait déshabillé très lentement, puis massé sensuellement avec de la crème solaire, avant de s'offrir à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Saga sursauta quand Camus entrechoqua les couverts dans l'évier.

Ils venaient de finir les restes du repas français de la veille.

Rien à voir avec leur pique-nique de midi…

Saga connaissait des bergeries autour du sanctuaire, et avait été y acheter du fromage de brebis et des pitas, pendant que Camus cueillait quelques olives sur les arbres aux alentours.

Après s'être installés au pied d'une source, au milieu des collines, ils s'étaient donnés à manger l'un à l'autre, suçotant leurs doigts et s'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils avaient ensuite échangé des souvenirs de leurs années d'entraînement, puis étaient retournés se baigner encore un peu.

Cependant, à la vue de leurs corps dénudés, dont le soleil et l'eau mettaient en valeur le moindre relief, ils avaient su qu'ils ne pourraient plus attendre bien longtemps.

Ils avaient alors repris la direction du sanctuaire, tremblants d'excitation.

Après avoir admiré quelques minutes aux arènes Aldébaran et Dokho qui bondissaient en tous sens, simulant des attaques fictives, ils avaient remonté en courant les marches interminables qui menaient au onzième temple

* * *

- Alors, on rêvasse, mon amour ? Demanda Camus d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Je repense à cette belle journée…

- Moi aussi. J'ai même cassé une assiette en faisant la vaisselle, susurra Camus.

- J'ai rien entendu, grommela Saga en lui mordillant une oreille.

- Tout doux, mon beau ! Je suis tout collant de crème et de sable. Il faut que je me lave, d'abord… Mais je promets de rattraper mon retard, après… Dit le verseau en se dégageant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le gémeau, vexé, se précipita à sa suite. _« Je suis tout collant de crème et de sable ! » Et bien moi aussi !_

Il entra en trombe dans la salle d'eau et figea sur place : Le maître des glaces, exhibant une nudité parfaite, se tenait debout dans un jacuzzi bouillonnant.

Il se retourna, surpris.

- Saga ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Saga, ayant arraché ses vêtements, venait de le rejoindre dans le jacuzzi, et de lui faire un crochet du pied, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière dans une gerbe d'eau tiède.

- Alors, tu m'aurais fait poireauter combien de temps là-dehors, hein ? Demanda Saga en lui immobilisant les bras.

- On le saura jamais, fit Camus en haletant. Lâche-moi.

- Non, dit le gémeau.

Il recommença à lui mordiller l'oreille, taquin. Puis il déposa une pluie de baisers légers sur le visage de son amant, qui se détendit complètement.

Il caressa d'un doigt les lèvres frémissantes qui laissaient passer un souffle chaud, tandis que des prunelles azur le suppliaient silencieusement.

Subjugué, Saga introduisit un doigt entre les lèvres et Camus, fermant les yeux, se mit à le sucer suggestivement. Paralysé, Saga contempla le saint du verseau qui, à sa merci, se soumettait et lui laissait entrevoir un monde de délices qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Une vague de chaleur lui fouetta les reins et il libéra soudainement son amant, résolu à parcourir chaque centimètre de cette peau au parfum grisant.

Camus, docile, se laissait faire, admirant la puissance qui émanait du gémeau. Son corps, aux courbes si déliées et si viriles à la fois, ses muscles souples qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée, lui faisaient perdre la tête.

_Mon beau papillon, tu es à chaque fois plus joli…_

Il haleta lorsqu'un bras de fer lui encercla la taille et qu'une main forte lui agrippa les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. La bouche aventureuse de Saga se colla à la sienne, sa langue luttant avec la sienne pour la dominer. Alors que Camus allait étouffer, la bouche gourmande partit explorer son cou fin, tandis que la main droite du gémeau descendait le long de sa chute de rein parfaite.

Le verseau, ivre de sensations, se cambra un peu plus pour laisser les doigts du gémeau explorer l'entrée de son intimité.

Saga, hypnotisé par ce corps si réactif, sentit l'érection de son partenaire contre sa propre virilité déjà bien érigée. Avec un gémissement, il se frotta contre le bas-ventre de Camus, en maintenant un doigt caressant sur son intimité.

- Han, Saga ! Tu me rends fou ! Gémit Camus.

Cette délicieuse torture faisait naître en lui de longs spasmes de volupté.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Le taquina Saga d'une voix rauque.

- Tu vas me tuer, gémit Camus. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir longtemps…

- Pourquoi te retenir ? Je suis là, dit simplement Saga.

Camus se souleva légèrement et se saisit d'un tube de vaseline qui traînait à côté du jacuzzi.

- Donne-moi tes doigts, ordonna-t-il.

Il enduisit les doigts de Saga de lubrifiant et se tourna, lui présentant ses fesses.

- Tu te sers souvent de vaseline comme objet de déco ? Ou bien tu as l'habitude d'avoir des invités dans ton bain ? Demanda Saga, froidement.

- Il m'arrive de m'adonner à des plaisirs solitaires… Surtout en pensant à une certaine personne… Répondit Camus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tu y vas ou quoi ?

Saga, écarlate, introduisit un doigt dans la moiteur de l'orifice.

- Tu es brûlant, murmura-t-il.

Terrassé par l'émotion violente qu'il sentait monter en lui, le verseau ne répondit pas. Le gémeau, délicatement, ajouta un deuxième doigt et se mit à bouger en lui, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Camus, tremblant, s'arqua un peu plus sous lui.

- Je te veux en moi ! Tout de suite ! Gémit-il.

Aussitôt, il sentit les doigts se retirer, laissant un tel vide qu'il cria de frustration. Mais, déjà, il sentait le sexe durci l'envahir doucement.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, dit Saga en plissant les yeux, hésitant.

- Tu es très doux, ne t'inquiète pas. Bouge, maintenant, supplia Camus.

Le gémeau, rassuré, le pénétra enfin complètement. Il sentit les muscles de l'intimité du verseau se contracter, gainer son sexe d'un fourreau brûlant, et ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Lorsque les battements de son cœur eurent recouvré un rythme à peu près normal, il se saisit des hanches de Camus et se mit à onduler dans un crescendo voluptueux.

Camus, dans un ultime sursaut, arqua tout son corps, comme pour l'absorber complètement.

- Sa…ga ! Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque en se répandant.

Saga, au plus fort de ce plaisir prodigieux, sentit les spasmes qui agitaient Camus le mener rapidement à l'extase. Il se libéra enfin, un kaléidoscope de couleurs dansant derrière ses paupières closes.

- Oh mon dieu, Camus… Soupira-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, leurs deux corps étroitement imbriqués. Puis, sentant sa virilité décroître, Saga se retira doucement.

Il serra le verseau encore essoufflé contre son torse.

- C'est si bon de t'avoir en moi, Saga, souffla Camus.

- Oui, acquiesça Saga.

Soudain, Camus rigola de bon cœur :

- Nous sommes encore pleins de crème, tu sais ?

Et il entreprit derechef de savonner son amant, effleurant avec tendresse le corps encore très réactif. Saga se laissa faire, épuisé par ces sensations nouvelles…

Dans un état second, profitant des baisers et des caresses de Camus, si précises et diaboliques, Saga sentit son entrejambe se rappeler à son bon souvenir seulement un quart d'heure plus tard. Electrisé par ces sensations vertigineuses, il se rendit à peine compte que Camus l'aidait à sortir du jacuzzi et le guidait, tout en le stimulant, vers la chambre. Il se laissa étendre sur le lit, perdu au milieu des brumes de son plaisir.

- C'est ta première fois, mon beau papillon, il faut que tout soit parfait, dit Camus en se redressant.

- Ne me laisse pas seul, protesta Saga d'une voix plaintive. Réchauffe-moi, je t'en prie.

- Caresse-toi. Comme ça, expliqua Camus en dirigeant ses gestes. Je reste là, j'allume juste quelques bougies.

Et il s'affaira, tandis que le gémeau, gémissant, enserrait son membre de sa longue main dorée.

Puis Camus fut là de nouveau.

Camus l'embrassait, Camus le caressait. Camus était magnifique dans la lumière des bougies. Son corps gracieux exhibait des courbes enivrantes, ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur ses reins souples. Ses yeux étincelaient comme deux étoiles, tandis qu'il l'enveloppait dans un écrin de douceur.

Une caresse particulièrement insistante fit s'arquer le gémeau dans un gémissement passionné. Camus, d'un geste, souligna les muscles fuselés des jambes et des cuisses, puis atteignit l'entrejambe. La main pâle s'attarda sur l'intérieur des cuisses, là où la peau était si douce.

Saga, suppliant, écarta les cuisses pour lui laisser meilleur accès. Cette douce torture était presque trop pour lui…

Camus, délicatement, lécha le pourtour de l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant des plaintes mélodieuses. Sa peau, sous les vagues brûlantes du désir, luisait, à la lueur des bougies.

Saga, impatient, attira Camus plus près de lui.

Celui-ci enduisit deux doigts de vaseline, et les introduisit doucement, en accordant son rythme à celui des ondulations du gémeau.

Le souffle coupé, Saga se raidit pour s'habituer à la sensation douloureuse. Camus resta immobile un instant, puis changea son angle de pénétration. Saga tressaillit. Il essaya laborieusement de se détendre, mais il était trop crispé et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Voyant cela, Camus, miséricordieusement, se saisit du membre tendu et le stimula jusqu'à ce que la douleur de l'intrusion soit effacée par le plaisir. Le petit orifice se détendit alors et Camus, excitant savamment son partenaire, lui arrachait désormais des râles de plaisir.

Le gémeau était sublime : les cheveux épars, les bras et les jambes en désordre, tout en lui éveillait un appétit vorace chez le verseau.

Lorsqu'il vit son amant abandonner ses dernières bribes de raison, il lui souleva le bassin et, retirant ses doigts, le pénétra d'un coup de rein doux mais puissant à la fois. Saga ouvrit des yeux immenses, embués par le désir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurément dans un cri muet.

Camus attendit quelques instants qu'il soit habitué à sa présence, puis il intensifia ses mouvements.

Sa nuque roulant sur l'oreiller, Saga, au moment de la jouissance, se mordit violement la main pour étouffer un dernier cri de plaisir.

Les soubresauts qui l'agitèrent alors stimulèrent puissamment le saint de glaces, qui sentit son membre se durcir encore plus, et, dans une danse effrénée, il s'abîma encore plus profondément dans l'étroit fourreau du gémeau. Quelques instants de ce régime lui suffirent pour s'abandonner lui aussi.

Il s'effondra, anéanti et pantelant, à côté de Saga.

- Tu es merveilleux, chuchota ce dernier en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit le verseau, encore enfiévré de désir. Il lécha délicatement la semence tiède qui maculait le ventre palpitant de son amour…

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, et votre attention. A bientôt ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage !

Bonjour à tous, retour au sanctuaire avec un spécial dm ! Avis aux fans !

* * *

**4. AMITIES(I).**

Deathmask se débattait dans les brumes de son cauchemar.

- Non ! Non !

Une main énergique secoua sans ménagement le chevalier assoupi.

- Debout, là-dedans !

Le cancer se réveilla en hurlant et lança aussitôt une main menaçante vers l'intrus.

- Eh, tout doux ! L'apaisa Dokho en déviant son attaque. Ce n'est que moi.

- Ohhh… Deathmask gémit sourdement. Excuse-moi, je faisais un sale rêve et… Ohhh, ma tête !

- Vu ce que tu t'es enfilé hier soir, c'est pas étonnant que tu fasses des cauchemars…

- Pff ! Ca va, hein. T'es pas ma nounou que je sache !

- Oh là ! Des grands mots ! S'esclaffa le chinois. Entendons-nous bien, Angelo. Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton temple, ok, c'est réglo. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher un ami de s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Quoi ? S'écria Deathmask.

- Tu te saoules tous les soirs, invariablement…

Le cancer se renfrogna. Un nuage passa sur son visage basané.

- Qu'est-ce que tu eux, Dokho ? Coupa-t-il. Tu aurais pu passer ton chemin et me laisser dormir. Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

Le chinois soupira. Il aurait du s'y attendre, pourtant ; l'intraitable cancer n'était pas du genre à se laisser toucher par quiconque, tout le monde le savait. Et pourtant…

_Mon ami, ne peux-tu accepter l'aide de quiconque ?_

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser aux prises avec tes démons, puisque je pouvais l'empêcher, expliqua-t-il. De plus, tu avais l'air curieux de voir notre entraînement, à Aldébaran et à moi…

- Ben ouais, mais… Il ne fait même pas jour ! Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez ça au chant du coq !

- Si, tu vois. Bon, j'y vais. Fais ce que tu veux, salut ! Cria Dokho en s'éloignant.

- J'arrive tout de suite… Deathmask se leva en grommelant.

P…ain de bouteille ! Râla-t-il en ramassant sa compagne qui avait roulé par terre. ET MERDE ! Hurla-t-il en découvrant le slip sale qui traînait sous le canapé.

Il passa en vitesse un nouveau t-shirt et fonça vers les arènes.

Les deux protagonistes, qui venaient de se donner l'accolade, se mirent en position tandis qu'une musique rythmée sortait d'un poste CD portable que Shura et Milo avaient apporté. Le cancer les rejoignit sur les gradins.

- Salut Shura, salut Milo.

Petit signe de tête des deux chevaliers.

- Euh… Milo, ça va ? Demanda l'italien, mal à l'aise.

- Ou…i. La…prochaine fois…utilise les vagues…d'Hadès…moins douloureux… Répondit Milo d'un air malicieux.

Deathmask baissa la tête, honteux. Une main chaude lui encercla l'avant-bras.

- T'inquiète pas… Tu as eu peur…pour Aphro…et pour ça…je t'honore… Tes chocolats…délicieux ! Articula péniblement le scorpion.

Il fut aussitôt étouffé dans une étreinte véhémente. Shura sourit imperceptiblement, puis reporta son attention sur les arènes.

- Regardez ! S'écria-t-il.

Ils observèrent alors Aldébaran qui, souple, s'élevait dans les airs pour porter un coup à Dokho. Celui-ci, plus léger qu'un oiseau, évita l'attaque en bondissant plus haut. S'ensuivit un ballet de mouvements aériens, où la force et l'habilité du brésilien se mesuraient à la légèreté et la grâce du chinois.

De temps en temps, le vieux maître prenait de curieuses poses qui évoquaient irrésistiblement des postures d'animaux.

- Ce sont de postures de kung-fu, expliqua Shura. Il m'en a parlé hier. Ca lui rappelle son apprentissage avec son maître, dans un monastère shaolin, il y a longtemps.

L'italien ne pouvait détacher son regard de la balance.

_Tant de douceur, de sérénité et de compassion, en regard de ces cheveux de flamme et ce débordement de vitalité…_

Il se rappela que Dokho lui avait offert son amitié, mais, tout en se flattant d'avoir attiré son intérêt, s'en trouvait brusquement indigne.

_Je peux voir qu'il est sincère, qu'il veut m'aider, mais s'il me connaissait vraiment, il serait horrifié. Comment lui parler de ces rêves qui me hantent ? Personne ne peut comprendre…_

Troublé, Deathmask quitta brusquement son siège. Milo et Shura le dévisagèrent, surpris.

- Angelo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta l'espagnol.

- Rien, rien… Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose, c'est tout. Milo, je pars faire le ménage dans ton temple, ordre d'Athéna. A plus !

Sur ces entrefaites, il s'éloigna à grands pas.

- M'est avis que quelque chose le chiffonne… Murmura gravement le capricorne, aussitôt approuvé par le scorpion.

* * *

Le cancer, furieux et préoccupé, traversa en coup de vent le premier temple. Mû était en train d'émerger et Aphrodite dormait encore. Arrivé au troisième temple, il aperçut Shaka qui méditait, comme toujours à cette heure. Il saisit un fragment des pensées de la vierge : _Ouille, il a sa tête des mauvais jours… Il a pas pris le temps de cuver ce matin…_

- Bonjour Ange… Hé ! T'es maboul ou quoi ?

Deathmask venait de tirer d'un coup sec sur son coussin de méditation pour le faire tomber.

- C'est comme ça que tu réponds à un bonjour, toi ? J'exige des excuses ! S'exclama la vierge.

- Va te brosser, hypocrite ! Répondit rageusement le cancer, le poil hérissé, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- CONNARD !!! Hurla Shaka, fou de rage.

- Hein ? Kess j'ai fait ? Interrogea Kanon depuis la chambre…

* * *

Ayant légèrement soulagé sa mauvaise humeur, le cancer pénétra dans le cinquième temple. 

_Roupille encore, celui-là, évidemment ! Peut pas rester un soir tranquille… Faudrait peut-être que je fasse comme lui !_

Au temple du scorpion, toute son énergie retomba comme un soufflé.

En effet, il pouvait sentir des odeurs pestilentielles provenir de la cuisine : la vaisselle sale devait déborder de l'évier depuis plusieurs jours… Découragé, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. _Ben dis donc ! Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, notre chère déesse, en m'ordonnant de faire le ménage ici…_

- Mon petit Angelo, vas donc voir ce qui t'attend dans la chambre…

Il poussa la porte, intimidé. Il n'aimait pas s'imposer dans des endroits aussi hautement privés…

- Ben ça alors !!!

La chambre, aux murs immaculés, n'hébergeait en tout et pour tout q'une vaste armoire et deux tables de chevet. Pas de lit, mais des monceaux d'habits entassés aux quatre coins de la pièce…

_Mais oui, bien sûr, le lit est chez Aldébaran…_

Il soupira, exaspéré : Des moutons de poussière s'amoncelaient, uniquement dérangés par des chaussures de marche maculées de boue…

- Ok… Siffla Deathmask. Allons voir à la cuisine…

Comme il l'avait deviné, la cuisine n'était même plus fréquentable. A l'évier débordant s'ajoutait une colonie d'asticots qui appréciaient au plus haut point les détritus et l'air vicié qui en résultait.

- Beurk… Je crois que c'est ici le plus urgent…

Il se mit aussitôt à trier ordures, vermine et vaisselle, dégagea l'évier, bref entreprit de rendre la cuisine un peu plus fréquentable. Une heure plus tard, il se frottait les mains de satisfaction : la cuisine rangée, briquée, brillait comme un sou neuf. Il déposa sur la table une autre belle boîte de chocolats suisses qu'il avait récupérée chez lui au passage.

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite… A la chambre maintenant…_

Une fois les chaussures de marche décrottées et la poussière balayée, vint le temps du tri des habits.

_C'est bizarre, tout est propre. On dirait que notre petit Milo a pris grand soin d'essayer toute sa garde-robe pour aller manger avec Aphro…_

Un horrible soupçon se fit jour dans l'esprit du cancer. Et si…

Il fouilla méthodiquement l'armoire et les tiroirs des chevets, en ébullition. Il commençait à se traiter de « cretino » lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur une preuve accablante. Atterré, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Athéna, non !

Devant lui, dans un petit cadre doré, Aphrodite souriait doucement, charmeur, une rose rouge entre ses dents éclatantes. Son regard, aussi limpide qu'un ciel d'été, était rehaussé par de longs cils noirs qui lui faisaient des yeux de biche irrésistibles.

Deathmask connaissait bien cette image. Quand ils étaient revenus à la vie après la guerre d'Hadès, les quatre anciens tueurs, toujours très proches, avaient posé pour une photo de groupe. Ils en avaient tous un exemplaire. Le cancer gardait la sienne sous son canapé, où il pouvait la contempler quand il se descendait une bouteille, le soir…

La différence, visiblement, était que Milo accordait une importance toute particulière au chevalier du poisson, puisqu'il avait découpé son image pour l'encadrer.

- Finalement, j'avais raison. Cette photo, ce choix vestimentaire si difficile… Milo a très envie de lui plaire, à notre sardine.

Deathmask se releva d'un bond et fonça dans la salle de bain. Là aussi, after-shave, parfum, masque de beauté pour cheveux, crème hydratante : l'attirail du parfait séducteur était déployé dans toute sa splendeur.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du cancer. Il se souvenait, deux jours plus tôt, d'Aphrodite qui avait repoussé ses avances, arguant qu'il avait un « petit faible » pour Milo. Aphrodite, qui, en lui parlant, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'entrée de son temple.

- Milo doit arriver pour le barbecue, je dois être prêt.

- Aphro, tu ne m'as même pas écouté, avait protesté tristement Deathmask.

Le poisson l'avait alors regardé avec pitié. La pitié ! Elle faisait plus mal que toutes les blessures que l'italien avait jamais reçues.

- Je t'ai entendu, mon ami. Je sais que tu es sincère, et que tu crois m'aimer. Mais moi, je pense que tu as surtout besoin de protéger quelqu'un, pour te sentir exister de nouveau. Quelqu'un de préférence délicat et fragile… Tu ne peux pas changer ta nature, Angelo. Avant, tu mettais ta force au service du grand pope ou d'Athéna ; maintenant, la guerre est finie et ta force n'a plus de raison d'être. Et je ne suis pas en porcelaine… Il faut que tu te trouves une nouvelle façon d'exister, et toi seul connais la réponse.

- Mais…

- Je suis fier d'être ton ami, Angelo. Tu auras toujours une place à part dans mon cœur, mais c'est Milo que j'aime. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu respecteras mon choix, avait terminé le poisson tendrement, en lui caressant la joue. Reviens prendre le café avec nous, après, si tu veux. Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi…

- D'accord, avait cédé le cancer, décomposé.

C'était il y a deux jours… Entre temps, il avait agressé Milo, et avait continué à se saouler méthodiquement. Maintenant, il découvrait que l'attirance du poisson pour le scorpion était réciproque…

Aphrodite et Milo… La suavité d'une fée se consumant à l'ardeur d'une flamme dévorante…

Rien que d'imaginer le frêle et opalin suédois nu, Deathmask sentait un intolérable flot de sensations douces-amères le submerger. Il serra la photo contre son cœur. Sa virilité, malgré lui, se gonfla dans son jean trop serré. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, il pesa de tout son poids sur le lavabo.

_Non, je ne le ferai pas… Pas question de salir l'image d'Aphro… Et maintenant, Aphro est à Milo… Et puis, je ne peux pas ici…_

Mais plus il s'interdisait de penser à son ami dans sa splendide nudité, plus son besoin exigeait d'être assouvi…

A la fin, sous la douleur pulsante de son membre tuméfié, la nécessité de se satisfaire fut la plus forte.

Gémissant de douleur, Deathmask défit les boutons de son pantalon et glissa la main dans son boxer… Dans son cadre doré, Aphrodite lui souriait…

Dans un sursaut de honte, le cancer éclaboussa la photo et la mosaïque bleue de la salle de bain, puis, les jambes flageolantes, s'effondra.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Où est passé le fier masque de mort ? Je ne me reconnais plus… Je ne suis plus rien…_

* * *

Saga, ce matin-là, mit au point avec Camus son planning de rendez-vous. 

- C'est gentil de m'aider, Camus. Je ne sais pas trop par quel bout commencer… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ?

- Voyons… Quelle est la personne à laquelle tu redoutes le plus de faire face ?

- C'est difficile, comme question… Marmonna le gémeau. Euh… Angelo est assez coriace pour rebuter n'importe quelle bonne volonté…

- Mais ?

- Je crois que c'est avec Sion que ça passerait le moins, avoua Saga, penaud.

- Bien, dit le verseau. Donc, il faut commencer avec lui. Puis, deuxième rendez-vous, Angelo. Si tu attaques par le plus difficile, la suite coulera comme de source et tes principales craintes seront calmées.

- C'est un point de vue qui mérite d'être considéré. Je file voir Sion, puis Angelo après. A tout à l'heure ! Déclara Saga en quittant le temple.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du palais, il intensifia légèrement son cosmos pour s'annoncer et s'assit, en attendant le grand pope.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rosies.

- Saga ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Bonjour, Sion. Euh… Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Je reprendrai ma gestion des activités du sanctuaire plus tard, répondit Sion.

Le gémeau, gêné, ne dit rien mais il ressentait le cosmos d'Aioros derrière la porte.

- Je voulais t'inviter à manger ce soir…

- Ah, c'est vrai ! Ce soir ? Oui, je viendrai.

- Parfait, s'empressa de conclure Saga. Je te laisse tranquille. A ce soir, alors ! Et il tourna les talons pour sortir au plus vite.

- Saga ?

- Oui ?

- Chez toi, au troisième temple, ou chez Camus ?

- Oh… Chez Camus, je pense. Kanon et Shaka sont heureux d'avoir enfin un peu d'intimité.

- D'accord, à ce soir.

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit doucement tandis que le gémeau quittait le palais. Aioros, d'une démarche souple, rejoignit le grand pope et vint se coller à son dos, câlin. Sion se laissa aller contre son amant et attira ses bras contre sa poitrine, heureux.

Le sagittaire écarta la masse indisciplinée de cheveux verts et promena son souffle chaud sur la nuque délicate…

Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument…

Saga, ravi, descendit plusieurs temples pour aller trouver le cancer. Alors qu'il traversait en sifflotant le huitième temple, il perçut une aura, instable, teintée de désespoir.

- Milo, c'est toi ?

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain… Pour découvrir le cancer, à quatre pattes, passant l'éponge sur le sol.

- Angelo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas, non ? J'obéis aux ordres sacro-saints d'Athéna ! Sors d'ici sinon je devrai tout recommencer !

- Excuse moi. Je… Tu as une drôle de tête, tu es malade ?

- Nan ! Mais c'est pas ma spécialité de faire la boniche, figure-toi ! Maintenant, si tu es là pour te foutre de ma gueule, dehors !

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, grimaça Saga. Je pensais t'inviter demain soir, mais si ça te gêne…

- …Pas du tout, s'étonna Deathmask, décontenancé. Je suis sujet aux mêmes obligations, après tout.

- Tu as un peu plus de contraintes que moi. Athéna a été un peu dure avec toi, je trouve, dit le grec chaudement.

- Elle perce les gens à jour. J'ai fait une connerie monumentale, après tout, reconnut le cancer. Je viendrai demain à vingt heures…

- Merci. Ah, au fait, viens chez Camus, pas au troisième temple.

- Zallez pas en profiter pour vous léchouiller toute la soirée, au moins ? J'supporte pas les amoureux, grommela l'italien.

- Non. Il n'y aura que toi et moi, promis.

- Bon, ça me va. Bonne journée, Saga.

- Salut, Death.

Le gémeau parti, Deathmask laissa tomber son éponge. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Ouf ! Il s'en est fallu de peu… S'il était entré trois minutes plus tôt, il m'aurait trouvé en train de me branler comme un collégien ! Devant la photo d'Aphro, en plus !_

Il termina son ménage presstissimo par le nettoyage du salon, puis contempla son ouvrage, fier de lui.

- C'est du beau travail ! Bon, je vais rendre visite à mon poissounet, maintenant !

En repassant dans le troisième temple, il tomba fatalement sur Kanon et Shaka qui discutaient avec animation.

- Hep ! Toi, là ! L'interpella Kanon comme il essayait de se faufiler en catimini.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Mea culpa. Ca vous va ?

- Je trouve ça un peu trop facile, dit froidement la vierge en croisant les bras.

- Et quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à genoux ? Après ce que tu as pensé de moi si fort ?

- Tu as entendu mes pensées ? S'étonna la vierge. Je croyais m'être suffisamment barricadé…

- Ben non.

- Alors j'accepte tes excuses, dit Shaka, embarrassé.

- Dis, Shaka, fit Deathmask, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, tu manges avec moi ce soir ?

- De toute façon, il va bien falloir crever l'abcès un jour, dit Shaka, philosophe.

- Un resto italien, à Athènes, le « Solo Mio », fait de très bonnes pizzas. J'ai pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui.

L'affaire conclue, le chevalier descendit voir Aphrodite.

Un instant seul avec lui, il frotta sa joue mal rasée contre la petite paume blanche du poisson.

- Remets-toi vite, mon poissounet. Je suis là si tu as besoin. Et Milo t'attend avec impatience…

Il ramena la couverture sur les épaules minces, puis alla voir Milo. La discussion prit un tour inattendu :

- Aphro t'aime, Milo. Il me l'a dit, ce fameux jour.

- Merci, Angelo, répondit le scorpion doucement. Je sais… que c'est très dur… pour toi… de me dire ça.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je sais… ce que tu… ressens pour Aphro… Tu es un ami… généreux, Angelo… Tu places… le bonheur d'Aphrodite… avant tout…J'ai toujours… su qu'on pouvait… compter sur toi… et pas seulement…pour la guerre… J'ai confiance… en toi… tu as beaucoup… de valeur… à mes yeux.

- Tu te trompes, chevalier. Le cancer se redressa, hautain. Je suis un tueur, et c'est tout !

Il s'éloigna précipitamment, se dépêchant de fuir au plus vite ce face-à-face mélodramatique.

_Je ne suis plus rien… Si faible… Je suis devenu une mauviette…_

Au pied du sanctuaire, il enfourcha sa moto, la fit rugir férocement et démarra dans un crissement de pneus.

* * *

Aphrodite se sentait merveilleusement détendu. La torpeur qui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs jours avait peu à peu cédé du terrain jusqu'à laisser la place à un vague malaise. 

Chaque fois qu'il allait se réveiller, la lassitude l'emportait et il replongeait dans le coma. Il avait senti, à plusieurs reprises, la présence de ses amis autour de lui. Celle de Mû, surtout, qui lui prodiguait des soins attentifs et dormait sur un futon, à côté de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il referait surface. Son énergie vitale circulait à nouveau sans contraintes, elle était même plus forte que jamais. Angelo était passé, un peu plus tôt, suintant un mélange de honte et de désespoir, mais parlant d'amitié.

Baignant dans un bien-être indescriptible, Aphrodite savoura la chaleur de son lit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, et quelqu'un s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Bonjour, Aphrodite, murmura Milo. J'espère que… tu es bien… reposé…Mû m'a dit…que tu allais mieux… et qu'un massage… aux huiles népalaises… te ferait du bien… Je vais m'en occuper… si tu es d'accord…

Le poisson, stupéfait, sentit une explosion de bonheur lui chavirer le cœur. Hypnotisé par le murmure amical du grec, il garda les yeux fermés et fit semblant de continuer à dormir.

- Là, tu vois… je vais commencer…par un massage… du visage… Mû m'a tout… expliqué… Ca ne doit pas… être très… difficile.

Aphrodite, dans une transe euphorique, laissa des ondes de plaisir le submerger. Les paumes chaudes de Milo l'enveloppaient, dessinant chaque courbe, chaque creux de son corps. Milo, cueillant sa joue dans sa main. Milo, repoussant délicatement ses cheveux pour lui caresser la nuque. Milo, frictionnant ses longues jambes déliées.

- Alors… mon beau… poisson… ça fait du bien ?

_Oui ! Oh oui ! Continue, Milo ! Ne t'arrête jamais…_

Le scorpion le retourna alors sur le ventre, se positionna derrière lui et lui pétrit fermement les épaules. Puis il descendit en appuyant de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'au creux des reins. Là, il s'attarda, encerclant la taille svelte, puis déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule.

- Reviens-nous vite… Tu nous manques.

Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à descendre du lit lorsque le beau visage du suédois se tourna vers lui.

- Ne pars pas, Milo. Reste, je t'en supplie.

- Aphro ! S'exclama Milo. Tu étais réveillé ?

- C'est toi qui m'as réveillé. Tu es mon prince charmant… Viens, allonge-toi près de moi.

Le scorpion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se coucha à côté de son ami. Le poisson se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis heureux quand tu es près de moi…

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ? Mais comment ?

- Angelo… est venu… me parler… Il m'a dit que…tu m'aimais.

- C'est vrai… J'ai eu si peur pour toi, quand il t'a foncé dessus…

- Mais c'est fini… Je vais… mieux maintenant… J'ai juste… un peu de… mal à parler.

- Ne garde pas rancune à Angelo, s'il te plaît. C'est dur pour lui, en ce moment.

- Je le connais… bien, ne t'en… fais pas… Tout est arrangé.

- Je t'aime, Milo. Dès que tu es arrivé au sanctuaire, j'ai admiré ta droiture et ta noblesse.

- Je me rappelle… de toi…quand je …venais de recevoir… mon armure… tu as été… le premier… à venir me féliciter… Lorsque tu es mort… pendant la… bataille du… sanctuaire je… me suis rendu… compte que… j'avais laissé… passer ma chance… J'ai cru te perdre encore… devant le mur… des lamentations.

- Nous sommes réunis, désormais. Tout est pour le mieux.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sion fit son entrée au onzième temple. 

- Saga, tu es là ?

Le gémeau sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

- Tout est prêt, on peut passer à table…

- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, le complimenta le bélier.

- C'est Camus qui a tout mitonné cet après-midi.

- Ah… Il est sorti ?

- Oui, au cinéma.

La soirée passa agréablement. Saga, rassuré, se sentait à nouveau à l'aise avec le grand pope, comme à cette époque où il n'était qu'un jeune chevalier.

- C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, Sion ? J'avais oublié comment c'était, à cette époque.

- Tu étais très doué et très aimé de tous. Je savais que je te blesserai en choisissant Aioros pour me succéder… Mais je sentais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- A ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose… Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.

- Tu n'y étais pour rien. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui tu as la chance de sortir avec Camus. Il est tout ce que j'espérais pour un saint de glace, vraiment digne de son armure de chevalier du verseau.

- Quand je l'ai vu, la première fois, je l'ai trouvé si froid… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais vivre de tels instants avec lui. Quand j'avais pris ta place, il avait des soupçons à mon égard, j'ai failli le tuer lui aussi.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pas plus que pour Mû…

C'est donc dans le plus grand respect que, ce soir-là, les deux chevaliers renouèrent les liens anciens qu'ils partageaient, tant d'années auparavant.

* * *

Presque au même instant, Deathmask allait chercher Shaka. 

- Oh, la vierge, t'es prête ?

- Appelle-moi Shaka, ça ira aussi bien… Répondit celui-ci en sortant de la chambre. Allons-y. Bonne nuit, doudou.

- 'nuit mon chéri, marmonna Kanon.

- Dis, Bouddha, railla le cancer en enfourchant son engin, je savais pas que tu pouvais t'habiller autrement qu'en toge ou en sari safrané.

Il admirait secrètement le look de la vierge : Chaussures solides, jean délavé, chemise et perfecto noirs.

- Je ne tiens pas à passer pour ta dernière conquête aux yeux de tes compatriotes du restaurant… Expliqua Shaka en attachant ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval.

Une mèche rebelle retomba sur son œil gauche, qu'il chassa d'un geste nonchalant. Il s'empara du casque que lui tendait son collègue et monta derrière lui, lui entourant la taille de ses bras vigoureux.

Deathmask haussa les épaules avec humeur et démarra en trombe.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la soirée fut ennuyeuse à mourir.

Seule la nouvelle apparence, à la fois sage et virile de Shaka intriguait le cancer. Il ne s'était jamais douté que derrière la façade condescendante du maître du huitième temple se cachait un jeune homme animé et alerte. Mais diaboliquement intelligent…

- Tu as connu ta famille, toi, Angelo, avant de commencer ton entraînement ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je me demandais quels genres de traumatismes peuvent pousser à tuer sans remords femmes et enfants.

Le cancer dévisagea son interlocuteur haineusement.

- Un chevalier doit être fort et discipliné. Il obéit aux ordres. Femmes, enfants ? Quelle différence ? Personne n'est innocent. Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma famille. J'en ai assez de ces idioties. Partons.

Il jeta un billet sur la table et sortit en toute hâte. La vierge le suivit docilement.

_On dirait que j'ai tapé très près… J'ai été trop loin, aïe…_

- Ecoute, Angelo, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, c'est personnel, ces choses-là.

- Ca va Shaka, laisse tomber. De toute façon… Tiens, regarde qui va là !

- Salut Shaka, salut Angelo !

- Aiolia ? S'étonna la vierge.

- Ben oui, c'est moi, fit le lion en faisant mine de regarder derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On était au resto, expliqua Angelo. Et toi ?

- Je vais en discothèque. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- Je ne peux pas, je dois ramener Shaka, dit le cancer à regrets.

- Je suis assez grand pour rentrer tout seul, dit Shaka, hautain.

- Tiens, prend ma moto, proposa Aiolia. Angelo et moi, on rentrera ensemble.

- Ca me va, capitula Shaka.

* * *

A peine entré dans la discothèque, Aiolia se fit accueillir à bras ouverts par les serveuses et les barmen. Visiblement, c'était un habitué très apprécié du personnel. Une belle brune aux cheveux courts lui apporta un pichet de sangria. 

- Salut, Aiolia.

- Salut, Helena. Je te présente Angelo, c'est un ami.

- Salut, Angelo, roucoula la serveuse. Tu bois quoi ?

- De l'ouzo, ma belle, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

- Tout de suite, beau mâle, susurra-t-elle en lui relevant le menton pour admirer ses yeux.

Le cancer déglutit péniblement, tandis qu'Helena disparaissait en direction du bar. _Je n'ai pas été dragué depuis… Depuis quand, au fait ?_

- Alors, on me fait de la concurrence ? Plaisanta Aiolia.

- Je ne fais plus les putes depuis longtemps, répliqua vertement le cancer.

- Mais Helena n'est pas une pute ! C'est quelqu'un de bien. On couche ensemble de temps en temps, parce qu'on se plaît bien. Sinon, elle se fait raccompagner chez elle par son frère, qui est au comptoir. On dirait qu'elle t'apprécie, toi aussi…

- Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Moi je sais pourquoi. Tu es un bel homme, Angelo, tu as tout pour plaire. Et puis cette virilité, elle attirerait n'importe qui. On se sent en sécurité près de toi.

- C'est ça, maugréa le cancer. Il vida d'un trait l'ouzo que la serveuse lui avait rapporté. Apporte-moi une bouteille et de l'eau fraîche, si tu veux bien, ma petite.

Aiolia, déconcerté, l'observa un moment, puis, voyant que le cancer se livrait à sa beuverie habituelle, se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Une nuée de filles l'entoura aussitôt, ravie de se frotter contre ce corps musculeux.

Angelo, dégoûté, le vit faire danser toutes les filles de la piste, se faire serrer par des hommes qui lui caressaient les fesses. Le lion ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et repoussait en riant les mains indiscrètes. Sa silhouette bien découplée ondulait au rythme de la musique. Ses cheveux fauves, plaqués sur son front par la sueur, son t-shirt blanc lui collant à la peau, ses cuisses galbées dans son jean noir, faisaient de lui une proie irrésistible.

De son siège, Deathmask contemplait la scène.

_Elle est belle, la chevalerie d'Athéna ! Ca se dit chevalier d'or du Lion et ça se ferait baiser par la moitié de la ville !_

Ecoeuré, il se resservit à boire.

Vers cinq heures du matin, à la fermeture, Aiolia se pencha sur l'italien.

- Complètement saoul ! Comment je vais faire pour le ramener, maintenant ? Soupira-t-il.

- Il est bizarre, ton copain ! Commenta Helena tristement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme problème ?

- J'en sais rien.

- On a qu'à le faire dormir chez moi, c'est juste à côté.

- Bonne idée. ANGELO, LEVE-TOI ! Cria Aiolia en secouant le cancer.

- Mmhh… Kess tu veux ?

- LEVE TOI !!!

Le grec passa son bras sous celui du cancer et le tira hors de son siège.

_Heureusement qu'on est à peu près de la même force !_

Cahin caha, ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Helena et installèrent l'italien sur le lit. Celui-ci ouvrait de temps en temps des yeux embués.

- Laissez-moi, je peux marcher tout seul…

- Très bien, trancha le lion. Déshabille-toi, tu dors ici ce soir.

- Mmhh…

- Je vais t'aider, dit Helena.

Elle défit la chemise de l'italien, puis ses chaussures. Grâce à Aiolia, elle réussit à déboutonner et à ôter le pantalon de cuir.

Ils contemplèrent ensemble le grand corps bronzé étalé en travers du lit. De multiples cicatrices boursouflées couturaient le dos, le torse, les flans et les bras du cancer, zébrant les muscles puissants aux contours saillants.

- On a qu'à dormir ici aussi… De toutes façons, vu l'état dans lequel il est, il ne se rendra compte de rien, soupira le grec.

Il installa Angelo sur un côté du lit, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, attirant Helena sur lui. Il s'empara de ses seins, de ses fesses, puis lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille et, riant doucement, se mit en devoir de butiner sa chair fraîche…

* * *

Lorsque le cancer ouvrit un œil, quelques heures plus tard, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il gisait dans un lit étranger en compagnie du chevalier du lion et d'une belle jeune fille brune, nus tous les deux et collés l'un à l'autre. 

Blêmissant, il remarqua qu'il était presque nu lui aussi.

- Nom de Zeus, c'est pas vrai !

Il se leva en toute hâte et se précipita à la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau fraîche. En ressortant, il se heurta à Aiolia qui se levait en grommelant.

- Tu peux pas rester tranquille, toi, hein ? Je vais faire du café, t'en veux ?

- Ouais, bien serré.

- Pff, ces italiens…

Deathmask inspectait la chambre à la recherche de ses habits lorsqu'un corps délié et frais vint épouser son dos. Il sursauta.

- Tu veux déjà nous quitter, Angelo ? On se connaît à peine…

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Helena.

- Dommage, ça me plairait bien de m'occuper de toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'aime bien chevaucher de beaux étalons… Et t'es sexy en diable…

Elle entreprit de lui lécher le cou tout en dessinant des arabesques sur la poitrine puissante. L'italien, au comble de la fureur, se retourna en grinçant des dents.

- Helena, arrête ça… Tout de suite…

Sa voix se fit brusquement plaintive. La jeune fille, hardie, caressait d'une main possessive ses attributs à travers son boxer.

- A… rrête… Murmura-t-il, les jambes flageolantes.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et, malgré lui, écarta un peu les jambes pour laisser meilleur accès à la fine main aguichante… Il gémit lorsque l'autre main s'insinua à l'intérieur du boxer pour se refermer sur son sexe. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, tandis que les mains assurées le débarrassaient de son sous-vêtement.

Il était maintenant complètement dénudé, dénudé et terriblement vulnérable. Il ne pouvait retenir des soupirs d'impatience.

_Depuis combien de temps_, pensa Helena, _n'a-t-il plus touché une femme ?_

Bien trop longtemps, elle en était certaine. Un homme tellement réactif à la moindre caresse ne pouvait qu'avoir subi une longue période d'abstinence…

Tout en continuant à le stimuler, elle attira sa nuque à elle et effleura sa bouche. Il réagit instantanément en lui mordant les lèvres brutalement, puis fouilla sa cavité buccale avec une avidité féroce. Elle l'attira vers le lit, doucement…

- Viens, mon beau rital. Je vais te soulager.

Elle le repoussa vers les draps et s'installa au-dessus de lui, s'émerveillant de sa force et de sa musculature.

- Comme tu es musclé ! Mais tu es fin, aussi. T'es vraiment bien bâti ! Et puis tu as des yeux à se damner… J'ai jamais vu des yeux comme ça… Embrasse-moi !

L'italien, rendu fou par les caresses de la fille, s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle était tiède et chaleureuse, avait la peau douce et brune des femmes du pays.

_J'ai plus touché de femme depuis la bataille du sanctuaire… Idiot que je suis, je pensais que je réussirai à dominer ma chair…_

Il captura un sein chaud et entreprit de mordiller le téton brun, tandis que son autre main explorait l'humidité entre les cuisses entrouvertes. Il frissonna d'excitation lorsqu'Helena gémit plaintivement. Il la caressa un moment, fasciné par ses ondulations pleines de grâce. Sa moiteur avait une odeur un peu musquée, qu'il goûta de sa langue, arrachant des plaintes lascives à sa partenaire.

Il la contempla se cambrer sous l'intrusion de ses doigts bruns. Elle était ravissante, grande et élancée, les cheveux courts ébouriffés sur l'oreiller et les yeux noirs terriblement sensuels.

Le cancer, enfiévré de désir, lui releva le menton.

- Suce-moi, ma douce.

Les joues rosies, elle s'exécuta aussitôt, engloutissant le membre dressé.

Le chevalier ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ces sensations merveilleuses qu'il ne s'autorisait plus depuis si longtemps…

- Oh, c'est bon… Continue…

Un léger bruit de vaisselle le fit tressaillir. Aiolia venait de rentrer dans la chambre avec un plateau et avait découvert le charmant spectacle.

- Fiche… le camp ! Haleta le cancer.

Le grec ne répondit pas mais un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres. Il se déshabilla lentement, ne perdant pas une minute de la scène.

Helena enserra un peu plus fort l'extrémité de la verge du cancer. Il soupira et passa sa main forte dans les courts cheveux bruns, tout au délice de cette douce torture.

Aiolia, majestueux, posa une main possessive sur la taille fine de la jeune fille et se plaça derrière elle. Elle comprit son intention et, provocante, se cambra un peu plus pour lui offrir l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en continuant à flatter la virilité du cancer.

Celui-ci, frappé de stupeur, vit le lion envahir d'un coup puissant la jeune fille, qui poussa un cri de plaisir à se sentir aussi soudainement pénétrée.

- Tu aimes ça, ma belle, avoir deux mâles à la fois dans ton lit ? Hein ? Rugit Aiolia.

Deathmask, suffocant de plaisir, sentit la pression sur son sexe devenir irrégulière et plus exigeante, tandis que le lion s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Il pouvait ressentir les coups de boutoir du grec à travers le rythme de la fellation. Les puissants pectoraux luisants de sueur et les épaules bien développées du grec étaient un appel à la volupté… C'était comme si c'était lui, Aiolia, qui le possédait… Et l'italien se surprenait presque… à aimer ça…

Angelo se répandit dans un cri de pure jouissance, animé de soubresauts sauvages.

Aiolia, les yeux vitreux fixés sur le cancer, besogna la fille encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci mouillât et tressautât en toute indécence, puis s'effondra à son tour.

Comblée, Helena vint se blottir contre le cancer. Il effleura brièvement son visage mais déjà le sommeil fondait sur lui. La main solide du grec étreignit son épaule en un geste de sympathie. Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard vert, ardent, d'Aiolia quand celui-ci vint enlacer la jeune fille par derrière et s'allongea à leurs côtés…

* * *

Deathmask soupira légèrement, apaisé. Il reposait, sans défense, dans un lit moelleux. Son corps, pour une fois, était parfaitement détendu. Couché sur son flan gauche, il profita de cette sensation nouvelle de plénitude, laissant sa conscience lui revenir progressivement… 

Ses paupières gonflées papillonnèrent doucement, et il se rendit compte que, dans son sommeil, il s'était instinctivement blotti contre le magnifique corps robuste d'Aiolia. Le torse doré, qui se soulevait calmement, exhalait des senteurs âcres et mordantes…

A ce moment-là, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, discrète, presque impalpable. La main était forte, mais douce, et, secrètement, il s'avoua qu'il aimait cette marque d'affection.

Brusquement, il s'écarta, horrifié du tour que prenaient ses pensées, échappant à la main importune. _Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas… aimer… ça !!!_

- Bien dormi, Angelo ?

- Laisse-moi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi, je te dis ! La voix de l'italien monta dans les aigus, hystérique.

Son aura dorée se décupla, agressive, en réponse à sa détresse.

_Il me perçoit comme une menace ?_ Le grec, interdit, suspendit son geste.

Le cancer, prostré cotre le montant du lit, avait enserré ses genoux dans ses bras, terrifié.

- Calme-toi, Angelo. Regarde, je ne te fais rien.

Découvrir de la peur chez cet être qu'il avait toujours admiré pour sa force le laissait complètement désarmé. Ces prunelles bleues, qu'il avait vues ce matin dilatées, immenses, étaient à présent réduites à deux fentes étroites où luisait une terreur incontrôlable.

Le lion, blessé, recula.

Lentement, le cosmos de Deathmask perdit de son intensité.

- Où est Helena ? Voix éteinte de l'italien.

- Elle est sortie faire des courses. Angelo…

- Je rentre. Dis-lui au revoir de ma part.

- Angelo, il faut qu'on parle…

- Non ! L'interrompit le cancer, inflexible, s'habillant en hâte.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura le lion, anéanti.

Deathmask, sans un regard en arrière, sortit en claquant la porte.

Aiolia, frissonnant, se roula en boule sur le lit. Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur ses joues, baignant son visage ravagé…

* * *

Prochain chapitre Vendredi, avec la suite des aventures de dm. Merci de votre attention…

P.S : On m'a signalé qu'il était impossible de me laisser des reviews anonymes jusqu'à présent. Maintenant le problème est réglé…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage !

Bonjour à tous, on continue sur la lancée DM…

* * *

**5. AMITIES(II).**

Temple des gémeaux, quatorze heures :

- Eh bien, doudou, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si, si…

- Mange, alors, sinon ça va être tout froid.

- Oui… Répondit distraitement Kanon en chipotant dans son assiette.

Le dragon des mers, le regard vague, avait visiblement l'esprit ailleurs. La vierge observa son amant, soucieuse. Elle passa sa main plusieurs fois devant les grands yeux bleu-vert. Aucune réaction.

Shaka quitta sa chaise et vint se pencher par-dessus son amour.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien…

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Mais si, regarde. Kanon s'empressa d'engloutir un gros morceau de viande et de le mâcher consciencieusement. J'ai juste mal dormi, c'est tout.

Shaka le dévisagea, inquiet. C'est vrai que le gémeau avait eu un sommeil agité, cette nuit. D'ailleurs, ces cernes violacés le prouvaient bien.

- Bon, dit-il. Je te crois.

_Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, mon mignon…_

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsque le chevalier du lion se fit déposer au sanctuaire par le frère d'Helena.

- Merci, Yanis.

- De rien. Bonne journée, Aiolia.

Le grec se dirigea vers les arènes en courant. Personne, à part des chevaliers d'argent et leurs apprentis. Il se précipita vers le quatrième temple, répondant rapidement en passant aux différents chevaliers qui lui souhaitaient le bonjour.

Au temple du cancer, il chercha l'italien dans tous les recoins, impossible de même percevoir sa présence.

- Angelo ! Appela-t-il. Montre-toi !

Déçu, il continua à fouiller le sanctuaire. Le cancer n'était nulle part. En désespoir de cause, il alla explorer les collines alentours. Là, il rencontra Dokho pratiquant son taï-chi.

- Dokho !

- Aiolia ! Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Dokho. Je cherche Angelo, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Angelo ? Non, pas depuis hier. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est bizarre. On dirait qu'il pète les plombs. Il faut que je le retrouve…

Le grec, au bord des larmes, se rétracta sous le regard plein de bonté du chinois.

- On le cherchera ensemble, Aiolia. Angelo est un ami. A nous deux, on le retrouvera et on le calmera…

* * *

Camus et Saga, dans la cuisine, préparaient le dîner de ce soir.

- Angelo est italien, il devrait aimer notre tiramisu… Dit Camus, satisfait.

- Mon chéri, tu es parfait, répondit Saga en l'enlaçant.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Saga ? Oh, pardon…

- Entre, Shaka, dit Camus, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shaka ? Demanda le gémeau, un peu agacé d'être dérangé alors qu'il allait embrasser son amant.

- C'est Kanon…

- Quoi, Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il n'a rien fait. C'est juste que… Il n'est pas bien, mais il refuse de me parler. Alors, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être…

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est sorti pour se balader.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shaka, le rassura son beau-frère. Je sais où il est quand il est perturbé comme ça. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Merci, Saga.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ancien grand-pope longeait la côte du cap Sounion. La mer Egée, scintillante au soleil, frappait sans relâche la falaise escarpée. Des dizaines de mouettes sillonnaient le ciel, déchirant le silence de leurs cris plaintifs.

Une silhouette solitaire, assise en tailleur et adossée à un rocher, offrait son visage à la brise marine.

Saga, attentif à la beauté sauvage des lieux, s'approcha tranquillement de son jumeau et s'assit à côté de lui, laissant leurs cheveux bleus se mêler et flotter au gré du vent.

- Shaka s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Kanon, rompant le silence.

Son frère ne répondit pas, humant l'air iodé avec plaisir.

- Ca sent bon, hein ? Dit le marina en le regardant, pensif. Des fois, ça me pèse d'être coincé au sanctuaire, loin du royaume sous-marin.

- Je comprends, répondit simplement Saga, lui entourant les épaules.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que, à l'époque, j'avais eu une relation avec Bian, le marina de l'hippocampe ?

- Non.

- Il est mort, maintenant. Ca a été dur, sur le moment, expliqua le cadet. En soupirant, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte fraternelle. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été nulle part chez moi. Au sanctuaire, je n'étais que ton ombre. Chez Poséidon, j'étais en exil. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'habituer que j'ai été rappelé par Athéna…

- Et maintenant, tu dois partir en Inde, c'est ça ?

- Je suis idiot, hein ?

- Non… Non, je ne trouve pas. J'aurais peut-être pensé comme ça encore la semaine dernière, mais depuis Camus…

- Tu l'aimes, Saga ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais connu d'autre amour que le nôtre… J'aime être avec lui. Je le trouve beau et intelligent. J'aime… faire… l'amour avec lui… Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Ou un désir purement physique ? Ou de l'orgueil mal placé ? Je ne sais pas, Kanon…

- Tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt, tu verras, dit gentiment le marina en se serrant contre son aîné. _« Je ne sais pas ! » Il est bel et bien mordu, oui !_ Et je te souhaite d'être aussi heureux avec ton homme que je le suis avec le mien.

- Tu parleras à Shaka ?

- J'en ai toujours eu l'intention. C'est juste que hier soir, je me suis retrouvé seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et que j'ai eu une bouffée de tristesse à la pensée de le quitter. En tous cas, avec lui, pas de doutes, ce sera pour la vie…

Saga rit gaiement, heureux de l'émotion qui transparaissait dans le discours de son jumeau. Kanon, surpris d'entendre son frère d'ordinaire tellement sérieux, si allègre, se mit à rire lui aussi.

Complices, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre pour admirer encore un moment l'âpre et imposant panorama…

* * *

Assis à même le sol gris et froid de la pente de Yomotsu, Deathmask promenait son regard sur les silhouettes éthérées qui allaient se jeter dans le puits des morts… Il avait besoin de réfléchir et au moins, ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Le visage choqué d'Aiolia ne cessait de danser devant ses yeux. Son expression blessée, aussi, lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de son cosmos. Pourtant, le lion avait été aimable avec lui : il l'avait invité en discothèque, lui avait laissé entendre qu'il l'appréciait. Le geste amical de lui serrer l'épaule avant de s'endormir, la douce caresse dans ses cheveux au réveil…

_J'ai été heureux, sur le coup, qu'il ose me témoigner de l'affection… Je ne comprends pas… J'étais bien, tout contre lui, j'ai recherché son contact dans mon sommeil… Même pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à cette fille, c'était un peu moi qu'il faisait jouir…Sa prestance majestueuse, ses yeux étincelants posés sur moi alors qu'il prenait son plaisir… je n'avais encore jamais joui comme cela…_

Il pouvait parier que pour le grec aussi, le plaisir avait été partagé : son regard vert et vague fixé sur lui alors qu'il possédait cette fille ne trompait pas…

_Est-ce que… j'aurais envie de lui ? Non, je préfère les femmes… Je ne peux même pas envisager… avec un homme ! Impossible ! Et moi qui croyais que j'aurais pu avec Aphro… C'est sans doute que son côté fragile et androgyne me rassurait… Finalement, il avait raison, j'avais juste envie de le protéger…_

Ses cauchemars lui revinrent à l'esprit : ces mains avides, sales et calleuses, aux ongles noirs et épais, ces haleines puantes, et ces dents pourries qui mordaient sa chair tendre et juvénile… Ces intrusions horribles, à répétition, dans son intimité étroite… Le soleil de plomb filtrant à travers les volets…

- NNNOOOOOOONNN ! Hurla le cancer. Pas ça, pas ça, sanglota-t-il, misérable, prostré sur le sol froid du puits des enfers. JE NE VEUX PAS… Je ne veux pas… Je veux oublier, ce ne sont que des rêves…

Mais les images ignobles persistaient, acquérant de secondes en secondes une réalité de plus en plus tangible…

Titubant, le cancer regagna son temple, trouva la bouteille de chianti qu'il cherchait et retourna au puits des morts. Au point où il en était…

Il avala une rasade, espérant trouver l'oubli…

Les rires gras ressurgirent tout autour de lui, plus forts que jamais. Des silhouettes trapues se profilèrent, émergeant du néant, et ces voix, qui hantaient ses rêves depuis son retour de la guerre d'Hadès, résonnèrent à ses oreilles :

- Il mio piccolo, sei carino. Svestiti. (Mon petit, tu es gentil. Déshabille-toi.)

- Si, scosta le gambe. Sei cosi stretto… (Oui, écarte les jambes. Tu es si étroit…)

- E buono, vedrai. Tuo papa sara fidarsi di te. (C'est bon, tu verras. Ton papa sera fier de toi…)

Puis ces mains immondes qui lui faisaient prendre cette position humiliante…

- Non… Non… Gémit Deathmask.

Les visages et les voix tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, kaléidoscope hideux qui lui donnait la nausée… Le cancer, secoué de hauts le cœur incontrôlables, vomit le contenu de son estomac…

Il comprenait, maintenant… Ces cauchemars… Tout était réel… Tout était arrivé. Vraiment.

Des flash-back ne cessaient de lui revenir.

C'était les jeudi après-midi, quand il accompagnait son père au marché. Quel âge avait-il ? Cinq ans ? Six ?

Il faisait chaud et les hommes avaient soif. Son père allait boire au bistrot avec ses amis. Après, ces grosses brutes de paysans posaient sur lui des mains possessives et il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il s'était débattu, une fois. Mais il avait vite compris que cela n'empêchait rien. Face à des adultes, il ne faisait pas le poids… Cela avait été douloureux, cette fois-ci. Très douloureux… Alors il avait appris à être soumis et à se taire, à laisser ces corps lourds peser sur le sien.

Les douleurs avaient disparu, au fur et à mesure. Puis l'indifférence avait remplacé le dégoût et la haine de soi.

Il avait appris que d'autres garçons faisaient ça aussi. Ils étaient tellement pauvres, dans cette région du sud de l'Italie. La misère régnait à la campagne, dans les Pouilles. La sidérurgie séduisait les habitants des petits villages qui délaissaient les campagnes pour la grande ville de Tarente…

Ils avaient à peine de quoi manger. Son estomac grondait, tandis même qu'il écartait ses fesses minces et offrait son corps de jeune garçon pré pubère. Il était maigre, on pouvait compter ses côtes, mais son corps s'était endurci aux travaux des champs. Il poussait la charrue et écartait les pierres qui freinaient la progression du soc à travers la terre desséchée. Il faisait chaud… Au loin, l'âne brayait…

Deathmask se plia en deux, recrachant le vin. Il buvait ! Comme ces hommes !

Il tira son canif et observa la petite lame. Lentement, il tendit son avant-bras et l'entailla profondément.

Le soulagement fut immédiat. Des souvenirs brûlants lui revinrent, de quand il faisait de même pour soulager sa conscience tourmentée lorsqu'il était enfant. Beaucoup de ses cicatrices, sur les bras, le torse, étaient de semblables scarifications, qu'il s'était alors infligées à lui-même.

Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que son angoisse rétrograde au second plan. Il s'allongea, soulagé, et repensa alors calmement à la situation du jour.

_Aiolia… Il m'a vu, dans cet état. J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit à personne… Je le tuerai, s'il a osé ! Il faut que j'aille lui parler…_

Un sursaut de remords le traversa au souvenir des yeux d'abord ardents puis noyés de larmes du lion.

_J'aurais aimé… avec lui. J'en avais envie… S'il n'y avait pas ces horribles souvenirs…_

Le cancer jeta un coup d'œil machinal à sa montre : vingt heures quinze. Flûte ! Son dîner avec Saga !

Il enflamma son cosmos pour regagner son temple, banda grossièrement ses blessures, enfila un sweat léger à manches longues et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusque chez Camus.

Arrivé là-bas, une agréable odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines : _C'est pas vrai ! Des côtelettes d'agneau ! Comment a-t-il deviné ?_

Saga, sur la terrasse du onzième temple, surveillait la cuisson de la viande. Il n'entendit pas arriver le cancer. Deathmask fut frappé de l'expression paisible et de l'aura sereine du gémeau. _Eh bien, Camus a réussi un véritable tour de force…_

- Salut à vous, votre Ex-Magnificience ! Déclara-t-il théâtralement, volontairement blessant.

- Angelo ! Sursauta Saga.

- Ouaip. Excuse le retard.

- Je me suis permis de commencer…

- Tu as bien fait.

- Vas-y, installe-toi. Un apéro, pour patienter ? De l'ouzo, peut-être ? Questionna son hôte, prévenant.

Le cancer tiqua.

- Non, merci. Un jus d'orange, si tu en as.

- Pas de problème, répliqua Saga, surpris. Je te l'apporte de suite.

Ils dégustèrent ensuite leurs côtelettes avec une salade grecque, buvant de l'eau claire, car Deathmask avait refusé du vin.

- C'est délicieux, Saga.

- Merci. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, en fait. Ce n'est pas très difficile à préparer…

- Tu as réussi à te séparer de ton glaçon, ce soir, au fait ?

- CAMUS est allé voir Milo.

- Bien sûr, suis-je bête, ironisa le cancer. _J'en ai marre de ce mouton… Il est barbant au possible…_ Il te baise bien, au moins ?

- Enfin, Angelo ! Ca… Ca ne te regarde pas, voyons ! S'exclama Saga, les joues brûlantes.

- Oh là là ! Si on peut même plus plaisanter !

- Tes « plaisanteries » sont de mauvais goût !

- Pff ! Je te préférais en version grise, au moins t'avais du caractère à cette époque-là !

Saga le regarda avec horreur.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Qui es-tu, pour me juger ainsi ? Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie privée, et j'entends que tu fasses de même avec moi !

- Ah, enfin un sursaut d'amour propre, rétorqua l'italien en éclatant d'un rire sadique.

Le gémeau se leva d'un bond, furieux, et écrasa son poing sur la figure de son vis-à-vis.

- Ferme-là ! Et pendant que j'y suis… Tiens !

Un deuxième coup suivit le premier.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir embrassé de force l'autre jour !

Cette dernière remarque fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur le chevalier du cancer. _Il a raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je sais ce que c'est, les rapports forcés…_

Deathmask, au bord de la nausée, baissa ses yeux orgueilleux et attendit que le grec se calme.

Celui-ci, haletant, contempla l'italien qui se taisait et ne se défendait pas.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Le cancer releva la tête. _Allez, Angelo, un peu de cran. Fais un effort, ça ne te tuera pas…_ Serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il planta son regard dans celui, pareillement bleu, du gémeau :

- Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas non plus le droit de t'imposer mon contact l'autre jour. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, termina-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Saga, médusé, recula d'un pas.

- Je… Tu peux répéter ? Croassa-t-il.

Le cancer le gratifia d'un regard mauvais. _Ca, c'est le pompon ! Répéter, en plus…_

- Excuse-moi.

- Je… Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit par réflexe le gémeau. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

Le cancer, malade d'humiliation, contempla son assiette. Il n'avait plus du tout faim, d'un seul coup. Il repoussa son siège.

- Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille, maintenant. Ton repas était très bon. Bonne soirée.

- Mais… Attends !

- Je n'ai plus faim…

- Même pas pour un tiramisu ? Dit Saga, avec un sourire hésitant.

- Un tiramisu ? Demanda le cancer, ébahi.

- Oui. Camus et moi, on l'a préparé exprès pour toi. On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir…

- Je… Oui, alors.

L'italien se rassit, au comble de la stupéfaction_. Ils ont préparé un tiramisu spécialement pour me faire plaisir ?_ Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était odieux avec tout le monde, et tous s'employaient à lui tendre une main amicale…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Rien, rien. J'ai pensé tout haut, c'est tout.

Le grec l'observa un moment, perplexe.

- Mais… Angelo, tu saignes ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Tu saignes, regarde !

En effet, de larges zébrures rouges imbibaient la manche gauche du pull du cancer.

- Ah… Euh… Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis coupé en ouvrant un carton…

- Je vais te faire un pansement…

- Mais, Saga… Ce n'est pas la peine…Se plaignit faiblement l'italien.

Saga ne l'écouta pas et courut chercher du matériel médical. Deathmask observa le grec tandis que celui-ci bandait délicatement l'avant-bras mutilé. Son regard grave, et le pli soucieux sur son front semblaient indiquer que le gémeau s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui.

_Je me suis trompé. Il n'a pas perdu en caractère. Il a changé, c'est tout…_

Il gratifia le gémeau d'un regard reconnaissant emprunt d'un respect nouveau.

- Merci, Saga. Camus a bien de la chance de t'avoir.

Saga releva la tête, surpris. Décidément, ce nouveau chevalier du cancer ne cessait de le prendre au dépourvu. Il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son homologue.

- Nous avons une nouvelle vie, Angelo. On peut tout recommencer à zéro. Je crois que tu as toutes les cartes en main pour en faire quelque chose de bien.

L'italien médita ces paroles tout le reste de la soirée, tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur la guerre d'Hadès. Lorsque Camus fit son apparition, vers une heure du matin, ils se quittèrent sur une brève accolade.

- Bonne nuit, Saga. Camus.

- Bonne nuit, Angelo.

* * *

- Kanon, enfin !

Shaka courut vers le dragon des mers et se jeta dans ses bras. Le marina l'enlaça tendrement et passa la main dans les cheveux si doux.

- Je suis là, tout va bien…

- J'étais inquiet…

- Il faut que je te parle, Shaka.

Le gémeau s'assit sur le canapé, son amant à ses côtés.

- Pardonne-moi, mon amour. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Tu as peur de partir en Inde ?

- Oui, souffla Kanon.

- Il ne faut pas, tu sais. C'est un pays merveilleux.

- Raconte-moi, Shaka, dit le marina en se laissant bercer doucement.

- Là-bas, les hommes parlent avec les dieux. Tout y est plus riche. Les odeurs sont amplifiées, les couleurs sont plus vives. L'esprit et la nature ne font plus qu'Un. L'Inde grouille de vie, et la saison des pluies relie l'homme à l'ordre du monde. Ah, contempler à nouveau la Grande Mère, le Gange !

Le gémeau, au son de cette voix passionnée, leva des yeux intrigués sur la vierge.

- Bien sûr, continua Shaka, tout n'y est pas parfait. La souffrance et la pauvreté sont dramatiques. Tu verras des enfants mourir de faim et des corps flotter sur le Gange… Mais Bouddha nous explique que la souffrance est un mal nécessaire, et que l'acceptation de la douleur nous fait évoluer sur le chemin de la sagesse. Un jour, la souffrance cède la place à une félicité et une joie si grandes que nous devenons des êtres éveillés, capable d'étendre notre amour et notre compassion à l'humanité toute entière…

En Inde, mon amour, ton voyage fera place au rêve, le rêve à l'émotion, l'émotion à l'étonnement… Tu retrouveras ton regard d'enfant et, grâce à cela, tu découvriras ton âme. C'est un pays magique…

L'indien, en parlant, exhalait une telle ferveur, que son cosmos s'enflamma, porteur d'une harmonie et d'une béatitude qui amenèrent des larmes d'émerveillement aux yeux du marina.

- J'ai laissé une partie de mon âme là-bas. Aussi, n'ai pas peur, Kanon. Quand tu y seras, je serai partout avec toi. Dans l'eau que tu boiras. Dans les fruits que tu mangeras. Dans l'air que tu respireras. Nous serons en contact plus étroit que jamais…

- Je t'aime, Shaka.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kanon.

* * *

Deathmask regagna le quatrième temple, songeur.

Un bien-être étrange le gagnait, sensation nouvelle et déconcertante. La chaleur de son échange avec Saga lui ouvrait des perspectives de vie jusqu'alors insoupçonnées.

_Nous commençons une nouvelle vie, tout est possible… Saga a su saisir sa chance. J'en suis capable aussi…_

Il se débarrassa sans y penser de son pull et se massa la nuque en baillant…

- Bonsoir, Angelo, dit une voix aimable.

Le cancer tressaillit, et découvrit, surpris, Dokho et Aiolia qui l'attendaient tranquillement dans son salon. C'était le chinois qui venait de le saluer nonchalamment. Le grec, lui, le visage décomposé et l'air tourmenté, s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? S'enquit le cancer, sur la défensive.

- On t'attendait, tu vois, répondit le vieux maître d'un ton docte.

Deathmask se radoucit et, se tournant vers lui :

- Dokho, merci. Je vais bien. J'aimerais parler à Aiolia. En privé, s'il te plaît.

- Aiolia ? Demanda le chinois, plein de sollicitude.

- Ca va aller, Dokho.

- Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, les jeunes !

Il se retira d'un pas énergique, dans une envolée de cheveux flamboyants. Deathmask, posément, prit place sur le canapé et fit face à Aiolia.

- Aiolia, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être agressif comme cela, cet après-midi. C'est juste que…

- Où étais-tu, enfin ! Explosa le lion, hors de lui. On t'a cherché tout l'après-midi, et toute la soirée !

- Tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé, de toute façon. J'étais au puits des morts, à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Après, j'ai mangé chez Camus avec Saga.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je croyais… Que tu allais faire une bêtise… Heureusement, Dokho a gardé son sang froid et a dit que tu finirais bien par rentrer. Alors on t'a attendu ici.

- Aiolia, je dois savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, exactement ?

- Mais rien, voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je lui ai juste dit que tu étais bouleversé, c'est tout.

- Il n'a pas posé de questions ? Demanda le cancer, incrédule.

- Dokho est très respectueux de l'intimité de chacun. Alors non, il n'a pas posé de questions, répondit le lion avec raideur. Puisque tu vas mieux, je te laisse. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je t'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à se lever, mais s'arrêta aussitôt, confus. Le cancer, soudain, le retenait, sa main hardiment posée sur sa cuisse. _Courage, Angelo, continue. Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal. C'est à toi de changer ta vie…_

- Aiolia, attends. J'étais sérieux en m'excusant…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai pris des libertés sans te demander ton consentement.

- Ce n'est pas toi le problème. Le problème, c'est que j'ai de mauvais souvenirs de contacts intimes avec des hommes.

- Et je n'ai fait qu'en rajouter d'autres, alors, conclut le grec, amer.

Deathmask, écrasé de culpabilité, se mordit les lèvres et se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

- Pas du tout. Au contraire, dit-il gentiment.

Avec une légère hésitation, il se pencha et effleura la tempe du lion de ses lèvres chaudes. Il rencontra alors deux pupilles vertes dilatées, immenses.

- Angelo, qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il te faut une preuve, alors je t'embrasse. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Si, mais…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda l'italien en s'allongeant, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle irrégulier.

Le grec se pencha sur lui, tremblant. Il avança une main craintive vers le grand corps abandonné et la posa sur la poitrine couturée de cicatrices. Il remarqua l'imperceptible mouvement de recul et surprit la lueur indécise qui dansait dans les yeux bleus à demi fermés. Il frissonna.

Le chevalier le plus redouté du sanctuaire s'offrait à lui, Aiolia du lion. Et ce chevalier avait peur… Peur de lui… _Il essaie visiblement de surmonter des craintes très importantes… Je vais trop vite…_

Doucement, il s'allongea sur le cancer. Sa tête calée contre le torse puissant, il sentit les battements affolés du cœur de l'italien se calmer progressivement. Rassuré, il s'installa plus confortablement et, les minutes s'égrenant paisiblement, sombra dans le sommeil.

La journée avait été longue et difficile, mais tout rentrait dans l'ordre, finalement…

Son souffle se fit plus profond et régulier. Déjà à moitié assoupi, il sentit, comme dans un rêve, des bras protecteurs l'envelopper timidement…

* * *

Le lendemain, à la première heure…

Le chevalier de la balance, depuis le septième temple, toisa l'ensemble du sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or, gardiens d'élite de la déesse Athéna, dormaient apparemment tous encore. Tous, sauf un.

Il descendit vers les arènes, un large sourire aux lèvres. _Les marmottes ! Va encore falloir être discret pour ne pas les réveiller…_

Cependant, ayant traversé le cinquième temple sur la pointe des pieds, au quatrième temple, toute précaution s'avéra superflue : De formidables ronflements, semblables à des soufflets de forge, faisaient frémir les murs…

_Angelo a encore dormi sur le canapé… Je me demande combien de bouteilles il a descendu hier soir…_

Dokho jeta machinalement un œil dans le salon, en passant. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup à l'estomac ; il recula de plusieurs pas, stupéfait. Il respira lentement pour retrouver son calme et se caressa le menton pensivement.

_Ca alors, si je m'attendais…_

L'indomptable chevalier du cancer, étendu de tout son long sur le divan, ronflait bruyamment, serrant contre sa poitrine bronzée un Aiolia du lion abandonné et confiant.

Le chinois les observa un moment, curieux.

_On dirait qu'Angelo a décidé de se montrer un peu plus sociable, finalement. Ils sont bien assortis, ces deux-là… Bizarre, je ne pensais pas que le vent soufflait dans ce sens-là entre eux, pourtant…_

Avec un léger malaise, il se rappela alors sa propre solitude et sa frustration croissante. Il détourna péniblement le regard de la scène troublante. _Vite, il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement, Aldébaran m'attend…_

Il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, mais un déséquilibre s'était insinué en lui et c'est le cœur serré qu'il atteignit les arènes.

- Bonjour, Aldé ! Salua-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

* * *

Milo se retourna en grognant dans son lit.

_Flûte ! Elle va s'en aller cette mouche ou quoi ?_

Mais la sensation de chatouille sur son nez persista. En grommelant _– Allez, ouste, rabat-joie ! - _Il leva une main… Qui se perdit alors dans un flot de cheveux soyeux. Des lèvres satinées s'attardèrent sur la main brune, caressantes.

- Bonjour, mon ange…

Le scorpion, d'un seul coup, acheva de se réveiller. Abasourdi, il découvrit Aphrodite, vêtu d'une simple tunique grise, qui, penché sur lui, le chevauchait et l'enveloppait de ses cheveux azurés.

- Aphro ! Tu… Tu es fou ! Shura dort juste à côté…

Milo, affolé, aperçut le capricorne qui, étendu sur le sofa à quelque mètres à peine, commençait à s'agiter et à grommeler en espagnol, signe d'un réveil imminent.

- Tu n'es pas content d'être réveillé par moi ? Se plaignit le poisson, boudeur.

- Mais si…

- Embrasse-moi, alors.

Smack…

- Voilà, t'es content ?

- Mieux que ça, Milo…

- Mais enfin, Aphro… On peut pas faire ça maintenant devant tout le monde…

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… Ca fait des jours que je ne pense qu'à ça… Geignit le poisson.

- Obsédé ! Rigola le scorpion en sourdine.

- J'ai pensé… Tu es guéri, moi aussi. On peut regagner nos temples maintenant, non ?

Milo contempla Aphrodite, et admira une fois de plus sa carnation parfaite, et les muscles nerveux roulant sous la peau diaphane. Ses grands yeux voilés de désir et sa bouche pulpeuse, tremblante et humide, appelaient à la volupté…

Le scorpion noua ses mains derrière la nuque gracile et attira le poisson gémissant à lui.

- Je suis d'accord…

Serrant avec force le corps souple contre lui, il décela l'érection déjà bien conséquente de son amant, et ressentit brusquement l'urgence de son propre désir…

Il glissa une main hardie sous la tunique d'Aphrodite pour s'emparer de la virilité frémissante. Le suédois poussa un petit cri de ravissement et s'arc-bouta au-dessus de lui…

- Bonjour Aphrodite. Bonjour Milo.

Milo, tous ses effets coupés, se laissa retomber, pantelant, sur le matelas en jurant. Aphrodite, d'un geste désinvolte, remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure avant de se retourner.

- Bonjour, Shura. Bien dormi ?

* * *

Pendant que Dokho et Aldébaran s'entraînaient, que Shura, Milo et Aphrodite savouraient en rigolant un café colombien, Shaka quittait la tiédeur de son lit pour méditer.

Il s'installa en position du lotus à l'entrée du troisième temple et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il capta aussitôt les habituelles ondes douloureuses accompagnées d'images honteuses qui émanaient du temple voisin.

_Deathmask a encore des cauchemars… Ca n'en finira donc jamais…_

Il essaya de visualiser une flamme fixe, se concentra dessus, mais fronça très vite les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

Les images répugnantes avaient gagné en intensité depuis la dernière fois. Elles devenaient de plus en plus précises, et des détails anodins ponctuaient les scènes les plus viles… Un âne, dans un champ… Jéricho, c'était son nom. Quel ridicule ! Shaka vécut avec le dormeur la douleur des rapports forcés, les sensations d'humiliation, d'écoeurement et d'amertume qui accompagnaient désormais ces cauchemars insupportables.

_Ca, c'est nouveau. Bizarre, avant il semblait émotionnellement détaché de ces rêves abjects…_

La vierge sursauta en sentant des griffes crasseuses se poser sur sa chute de rein et tripoter ses fesses. Il se retourna, prêt à l'attaque… Rien ! Il n'y avait personne près de lui… Que du vide, mais il continuait à percevoir ces attouchements révoltants…

Déconcerté, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa méditation. La sensation de souillure disparut immédiatement. Il soupira de soulagement, avant de réaliser toute l'horreur de la situation…

Son cœur se souleva de dégoût. _Ces sensations viennent d'Angelo… Il les a vraiment vécues. Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars anodins, comme je le pensais au début… Un avilissement pareil… Et Angelo qui revit ça toutes les nuits… C'est… Monstrueux…_

La vierge, contrariée, posa son majeur sur son troisième œil, fit le vide dans son esprit en ébullition puis, à nouveau maître de lui, reprit sa méditation.

* * *

Au même moment, Deathmask se réveillait, couvert d'une sueur froide, et passait la main sur son visage blême.

Contre lui, Aiolia, alangui, remua faiblement.

Le cancer le regarda avec affection.

_Personne ne doit savoir… Jamais…_

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard, Samedi quatorze Juillet, Camus, chevalier du verseau, s'installa devant son téléviseur avec une bouteille de bordeaux ; il sélectionna la chaîne satellite qui retransmettrait le défilé des Champs Elysée…

Saga, livré à lui-même, descendit prendre le petit déjeuner au troisième temple avec Kanon et Shaka.

Aphrodite et Milo, après leur nuit torride, s'installèrent avec un soupir d'aise sur la terrasse nouvellement fleurie du huitième temple pour un petit déjeuner sensuel.

- C'est très joli, maintenant qu'il y a un peu de couleur, commenta Milo.

- C'est parfait que tu ais planté le surplus chez toi. Comme ça, je me sens bien ici aussi. Athéna m'avait commandé beaucoup trop de fleurs pour refaire mon jardin, elle a été plus que généreuse… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez non plus, Angelo et toi, d'avoir déployé tant d'énergie pour réparer les dégâts.

- C'est normal, voyons…

- Je veux encore te remercier…

Le poisson vint se jucher sur les genoux de son amant et déboutonna lentement la chemise bleue…

* * *

Au même moment, au temple voisin, Dokho travaillait sur un délicat problème de gestion que son ami Sion lui avait soumis. C'était un véritable casse-tête, il devait le reconnaître… Sion s'y était cassé les dents, malgré son expérience, et lui n'y arrivait pas mieux, apparemment.

_Nom de Zeus ! Deux grands popes tenus en échec par un problème de comptabilité ! Il faut absolument que je trouve la solution ! Si je dois finir, après, par aller demander son concours à Saga, pour quoi passerons-nous ?_

Il se gratta la tête et essaya de se remettre à sa tâche. En vain…

Les deux dernières semaines ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux…

Kanon et Shaka qui filaient le parfait amour… Sion et Aioros plus proches que jamais… Camus et Saga qui découvraient, émerveillés, les joies de la « vie conjugale »… Milo et Aphrodite qui, après toutes ces années, s'étaient enfin trouvés et s'évertuaient à rattraper le temps perdu… Et Aiolia et Angelo…

Ces deux-là, c'était une énigme…

Leur couple, curieusement, était un modèle de réserve et de gaucherie. Les deux chevaliers faisaient preuve d'une patience qui ne leur ressemblait guère. Dès qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant, ils revenaient craintivement deux pas en arrière.

Ils faisaient encore chambres à part, mais dormaient des fois côte à côte sur le canapé d'Angelo…

Petit à petit, Dokho avait pu observer le chevalier du cancer abandonner son masque arrogant et railleur. L'expression de ses yeux bleu cobalt avait énormément changée elle aussi, elle devenait moins hantée, comme apaisée. Les cauchemars paraissaient s'espacer de plus en plus… Et Deathmask avait cessé de boire. Définitivement.

A la vue d'Aiolia, son visage s'éclairait, son corps puissant se détendait et un léger sourire venait étirer les lèvres fines.

Dokho, il y a quatre jours, avait assisté pendant sa séance de capoiera, à l'un des premiers grands gestes d'affection entre le cancer et le lion…

Aiolia, assis sur les gradins, regardait attentivement l'entraînement. Deathmask était alors venu s'installer à ses côtés. Le lion, visiblement surpris, avait retenu son souffle puis, voyant que l'italien faisait mine de l'ignorer, avait repris son observation. Deathmask, discrètement, s'était alors rapproché un tout petit peu plus que nécessaire…

Dokho s'était alors révolté en pensées, mais l'entraînement n'attendait pas et il s'était employé à éviter les attaques d'Aldébaran comme si de rien n'était…

Depuis, le chevalier de la balance peinait de plus en plus à sauver les apparences. La silhouette virile et les yeux bleus écarquillés d'émoi du cancer ne cessaient de le harceler… Son corps de jeune homme, frustré au-delà du raisonnable, réclamait son dû.

Au même instant, une voix aigue, venant du huitième temple, hurla :

- OH OOOOUUUIIIII !!!!! MILOOOO !!!! ENCOOOOORRRREE !!!

Le chinois, hors de lui, envoya balader papiers, stylos et crayons d'un geste rageur.

- J'EN AI MARRE !!! POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE Y A DROIT ET PAS MOI ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais on se retrouve Mardi pour le chapitre 6.

Merci à tous pour vos chaleureuses reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

* * *

**6. UNE NOUVELLE VIE.**

Deathmask sourit en son for intérieur. _Cette fois, tu es cuit, chaton… Tu as réussi à me mener en bateau jusqu'ici, mais là c'est fini…_

Aiolia, en face de lui, essayait de faire bonne figure. Il but encore une gorgée de café. _Mince, moi qui espérais tirer un roi… Bon, c'est pas grave. Il a bien mordu à mon bluff jusqu'ici…_

Ils augmentèrent les enjeux, puis, en fin de compte, le cancer, avec un rire de gorge, posa triomphalement son carré d'as sur la table.

- Tiens, tiens, qui c'est qui a perdu ?

- Peuh ! T'as triché, c'est la seule explication possible…

- QUOI ??? S'indigna le cancer qui sauta à la gorge de son adversaire.

Ils roulèrent par terre, poussant des jurons et échangeant force coups de poing. A la fin, Deathmask prit l'avantage et plaqua le lion sous lui, à même le sol frais.

- Tête… De mule ! Grogna-t-il, à bout de souffle.

- Angelo, lâche-moi, supplia Aiolia faiblement.

- Et si je refuse ?

- …

L'italien, ému jusqu'à la moelle par le souffle chaud et précipité, et l'air perdu d'Aiolia, s'inclina inexorablement sur sa proie.

Tétanisée, celle-ci subit avec délice le baiser léger et délicat. _J'ai eu tellement de mal à lui soutirer quelques gestes d'affection, en privé… Lui tenir la main, quelques fois. Me reposer sur son épaule… Après tout ce temps, je n'osais presque plus l'espérer, ce baiser…_

- Angelo…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, pareillement brillants…

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Kanon pour franchir l'enceinte du quatrième temple, augmentant légèrement son cosmos. Les deux chevaliers se séparèrent instantanément.

- Je… Ne vous dérange pas, rassurez-moi ? Demanda Kanon, l'air innocent.

- Pas du tout, répondit Aiolia. On vient de finir notre partie. De toutes façons, Death triche au poker.

- REPETE CA !!! Explosa le cancer qui se jeta derechef sur le lion.

- Oh là ! Je vais vous laisser, alors. Tant pis, c'est dommage…

- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? Deathmask, sa curiosité piquée, le retint par le bras.

- Oh, je voulais juste vous proposer une petite virée entre motards…

- Cool ! S'exclama Aiolia. Tu amènes Shaka ?

- Euh… Non, il préfère faire un peu de yoga. Je pensais amener Saga, en fait.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais chercher Mû, ça le sortira un peu, dit Aiolia, quittant le temple en courant.

- Et moi je vais inviter Dokho, s'écria Deathmask.

- Angelo, attends, dit Kanon en le rattrapant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dokho est en entretien avec Sion. Une affaire de comptabilité, je crois. C'est Aioros qui me l'a dit quand il est descendu en ville.

- Ah… Bon, Shura sera sûrement ravi de nous accompagner !

* * *

- SIIOOONNN !!! Appela Dokho en déboulant dans le palais.

- Dokho ! Ca y est, tu as réglé ce problème de gestion ?

- C'est pour ça que je viens te voir…

- Ah, j'en conclue que tu as toi aussi des difficultés.

- Oui, pour le moment. J'aimerais te demander ton aide. J'ai… De gros problèmes de concentration depuis quelques temps.

Sion observa attentivement son ami. Maintenant, il remarquait en effet sa pâleur et ses yeux cernés. Son aura, aussi, semblait instable. Sa façade semblait se fissurer tout doucement…

_C'est mon ami, et je n'ai rien vu…_

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu as des soucis, en ce moment ?

Le chinois passa une main lasse sur son visage creusé.

- Oui et non…

Sion se rapprocha et le prit doucement par les épaules.

- Assied-toi et raconte-moi. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais… C'est juste que c'est… Un peu délicat.

L'atlante s'assit en face de lui, posa sur la petite table une tassa de café et des petits gâteaux, et attendit patiemment. Le chinois, enfin décidé, demanda soudain de but en blanc :

- Tu es heureux, avec Aioros, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens, à la fin de la dernière guerre sainte, quand nous avons découvert que nous étions les deux seuls survivants ?

- Oui… Souffla Sion d'une voix altérée.

- Tu te rappelles, quand nous avons fait l'amour après la bataille ?

- Oui… Murmura Sion, les joues en feu.

- Eh bien, depuis ce jour-là… Je n'ai plus jamais… Fait… CA.

- Plus… Plus jamais ? Répéta Sion, en s'étranglant.

- Non.

- Mais, Dokho… Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant?

- Depuis que j'ai repris mon apparence de jeune homme, j'ai de nouveau de sacrés besoins sexuels… Expliqua Dokho en rougissant.

- Tu n'es pas le seul… Marmonna Sion en pensant à sa propre relation avec Aioros. Mais où est le problème, exactement ? La Grèce ne manque ni de belles filles ni de beaux garçons ?

- C'est un amour impossible, dit Dokho, amer.

- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Demanda l'atlante, doucement.

- Oui. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, n'insiste pas.

Sion examina attentivement le chinois. _Il est à bout. Si on ne fait pas quelque chose tout de suite, les dieux seuls savent ce qui arrivera…_

- Très bien. Tu m'as demandé de l'aide. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Mû m'a expliqué qu'il avait accéléré la guérison d'Aphrodite à l'aide de pierres semi-précieuses. Tu ne pourrais pas m'en procurer pour freiner ma libido ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, mais ça doit pouvoir se faire. Viens avec moi !

Dans la bibliothèque, le grand pope ouvrit une vitrine où reposaient des pierres de toutes sortes.

- Voyons… Je préconise un cocktail… d'améthyste… de rhodonite… de quartz rose… d'onyx noir… d'hématite et …de calcédoine…

Il détacha une fine chaîne en cuivre de son cou, puis disparut un moment dans un petit atelier attenant à la bibliothèque. En revenant, il passa derrière son ami et, écartant les cheveux flamboyants, referma le fermoir sur la nuque de la balance.

- Garde-le tout le temps, même pour te baigner ou dormir.

- Merci, Sion.

- Comme ça, tu auras au moins un souvenir de ton vieil ami.

- J'en ai déjà un très beau, tu sais… Dans ma mémoire. Murmura Dokho.

- Moi aussi…

L'atlante se pencha sur lui, l'entoura de ses bras et caressa sa nuque de ses lèvres si douces.

- Tu m'as manqué toutes ces années…

Dokho retint son souffle tandis que les mains pâles s'insinuaient sous son T-shirt, descendant toujours plus bas. Il tressaillit violemment lorsqu'elles s'employèrent à déboutonner son pantalon.

- Sion, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Petit cadeau de retrouvailles…

- Et Aioros ?

- Il n'en saura rien… Sauf si tu lui dis…

La balance, enivrée par le souffle chaud sur son cou, se laissa aller avec délice contre le torse de son ami et soupira. Les mains expertes le flattaient toujours plus, jusqu'à amener une jouissance inespérée. Il gémit sourdement lorsqu'un liquide blanchâtre vint maculer les doigts fins de l'atlante…

Sion s'attarda encore un moment, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure acajou du chinois. Celui-ci, apaisé, passa un bras en arrière pour le maintenir contre lui encore un peu.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié le parfum de tes cheveux… Ca m'a fait si mal, quand tu as été envoyé en Chine pour garder le sceau d'Athéna…

- Mmhh, Sion… Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué tout ce temps… Il faut que tu saches… Cette folle et unique nuit d'amour, même si elle ne résultait que de l'euphorie d'avoir survécu, je ne l'ai jamais regrettée.

- Moi non plus.

Sion l'embrassa encore une fois tendrement puis le regarda avec sympathie.

- Je resterai toujours ton ami, tu le sais. Et si ça ne va pas, reviens me parler. Il ne sera pas dit que je laisserai tomber mon meilleur ami. Mais je pense que ça ira mieux, maintenant…

Dokho lui baisa chastement les lèvres.

- Merci, Sion.

L'atlante sourit paisiblement et le gratifia d'une accolade chaleureuse.

- Cette personne que tu aimes ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd…

- Il est heureux. Cela seul importe, déclara Dokho d'une voix éteinte.

* * *

Un autre chevalier, au sanctuaire, couvait d'un œil inquiet la relation naissante entre le cancer et le lion. Et ce chevalier perspicace avait pour nom Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge.

_Ouh là là, Aiolia ne sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds… Est-ce que je devrais lui parler ? Non ! Je n'aimerais pas quelqu'un s'immisce dans notre couple, à Kanon et à moi… Et puis Angelo n'attend que ça pour me faire une tête au carré… Je pourrais le battre d'un geste, certes, mais c'est déjà assez difficile de l'avoir comme voisin sans en plus l'avoir comme ennemi…_

Il s'était évertué depuis l'autre jour à organiser moult sorties, dans lesquelles, évidemment, il ne s'incluait pas, sachant que le cancer ne l'appréciait que moyennement.

- Il faut essayer de l'intégrer, mais pour ça il faut qu'il soit mis en confiance par des pairs qu'il estime et respecte, avait-il expliqué à Kanon.

Le dragon des mers, s'il trouva curieux le soudain intérêt de la vierge pour l'italien, s'abstint toutefois de faire des commentaires. Il ne manquerait plus qu'en représailles son petit prince indien se refuse à lui... Ils n'avaient plus que dix jours à passer ensemble et il ne voulait pas les gâcher en bouderies ridicules.

Il persuada donc les amis de Deathmask de participer à différents projets. Il y avait eu la sortie baignade, la sortie bowling, la sortie en boîte, les sorties à moto, les restos à droite et à gauche… Aphrodite, Milo et Shura, amis proches de Deathmask, avaient accepté les propositions avec joie. Dokho, lui aussi, s'était réjoui, quoiqu'en étant plus réservé. Aiolia et Aldébaran, quant à eux, n'avaient pas caché leur enthousiasme…

Shaka, à sa grande surprise, avait donc vu son plan fonctionner au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Et la vierge, médusée, n'avait pu que constater l'élan irrésistible qui rapprochait l'italien et le fier chevalier du lion. Le cancer s'était mis à rayonner…

_Non, je ne dirai rien. Ces histoires n'appartiennent qu'à Angelo. Il a le droit de laisser son passé derrière lui et d'accéder lui aussi au bonheur…_

* * *

La journée fut ponctuée d'éclats de rire et l'ambiance bon enfant réussit même à détendre l'austère Mû qui était plutôt crispé. En tant que « célibataires », Shura et lui n'étaient pas très volontiers invités dans les sorties en groupe et les appréhendaient même un peu. Mais en rentrant, Mû, serrant la taille d'Aiolia et goûtant le vent dans ses longs cheveux parme, se dit que la vie lui réservait bien des surprises…

En fin d'après-midi, les motards rentrèrent au sanctuaire dans une pétarade assourdissante. Kanon et Saga, bras dessus–bras dessous, saluèrent les autres et entamèrent en riant la montée des marches. Shura se détacha de Deathmask et guida un Mû légèrement euphorique vers le premier temple.

Le cancer échangea un bref regard avec Aiolia.

- Et toi ? Tu veux aussi renter bien sagement ? Ou tu ferais encore un tour avec moi si je te le proposais ?

Le lion, avec un large sourire, descendit de sa moto et vint se serrer derrière l'italien, l'enlaçant férocement.

- Roule, caïd !

Deathmask ne se fit pas prier. Il fit vrombir puissamment sa moto et repartit en trombe…

* * *

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant grec à Athènes, en se dévorant des yeux. Les deux dernières semaines les avaient forcément amenés à ce moment-là, et ils savaient que l'heure était enfin venue…

La kawasaki fonçait sur les petites routes côtières sinueuses, pilotée d'une main sûre par Deathmask. Au loin, le sanctuaire commençait à se profiler quand le grec imprima une torsion sur le bras robuste de l'italien. Inquiet, celui-ci se gara et tourna vers son passager des yeux interrogateurs. Aiolia descendit de moto et se dirigea vers la petite plage.

- Viens !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dis-moi ! J'ai fait quelque chose ? Deathmask, affolé, le rejoignit en courant.

Le lion, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, lui tourna le dos et ôta sa veste de cuir.

Deathmask le regarda en silence, sans comprendre.

Puis Aiolia se débarrassa lentement de son T-shirt.

Une sirène d'alarme retentit à l'oreille de Deathmask.

Aiolia, enfin, se dégagea sensuellement de son pantalon de cuir et de son boxer.

Le cancer sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il dévorait des yeux le corps athlétique, dont la pleine lune mettait en valeur la moindre courbure. Les épaules franches, les hanches étroites, les fesses fermes, et le tendre creux des reins… La peau nue, au parfum animal, frissonnait sous la caresse du vent marin.

Le cancer porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche et déglutit péniblement. _Dieux… Dieux… Dieux…_ Son cerveau, paralysé, passait et repassait en boucle cette litanie plaintive.

Changé en statue de sel, Deathmask observa la silhouette parfaite se retourner doucement. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, paniqué.

Aiolia, son sang courant comme du feu dans ses veines, attacha un regard brûlant sur le cancer. Celui-ci, oscillant dangereusement, étouffait une plainte et n'osait le regarder. Une impérieuse bouffée de désir lui remua les entrailles. _Athéna ! Que je le désire… Ne pas bouger… Je ne dois pas le brusquer, surtout. Il doit venir à moi de lui-même…_

Il attendit, immobile.

Deathmask, vaincu, se mordit la main et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il détailla chaque parcelle de l'anatomie du lion avec avidité, mais il avait peur. Peur de ces pulsions qu'il ne contrôlait plus…

Aiolia, à la torture, avait envie de hurler.

- Allons, DEATHMASK, où est donc passée ta fougue légendaire ? Ou bien as-tu triché avec ce baiser, cet après-midi, comme tu as triché au poker ?

La voix mordante était faite pour blesser… Le lion, provocant, promena ses mains sur son corps alangui et soupira de plaisir…

Il se sentit soudain étouffé dans une étreinte cruelle. Des bras de fer le broyèrent contre un torse puissant, et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Une langue dominatrice en profita pour s'insinuer férocement en lui, le bâillonnant d'une manière expéditive. Le corps de Deathmask, contre lui, tremblait de passion. Le cancer fouilla encore et encore la bouche du lion, jamais rassasié. Enfin, ivre de désir, il mordit sauvagement le cou épais et aspira longuement la chair dorée….

Enfin, il relâcha légèrement son étreinte et le grec, chancelant, dut se retenir à sa taille pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Eh bien, on regrette d'avoir réveillé le fauve ? Railla l'italien, très fier de lui.

- Certainement pas ! Le fauve… Ici… C'est moi ! Haleta Aiolia.

- Tss, tss… Le nargua le cancer. Le TERRIBLE lion n'a pas su contrer un REDOUTABLE suçon et …

HUMPF !

Un direct bien senti sous le menton l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin, dans une magnifique gerbe d'eau. Il se releva en pestant, furieux.

- Tu vas me payer ça…

Mais déjà ses paroles vengeresses mourraient au fond de sa gorge. Le lion, son corps magnifié par la lumière argentée de la lune, s'avançait au milieu des vagues… L'italien n'attendit pas qu'il l'ait rejoint. Il plongea et refit surface près du grec.

- Aiolia, tu es la tentation personnifiée…

Le grec, fébrilement, s'attaqua aux vêtements trempés du cancer. Une fois celui-ci dénudé, il admira sa plastique irréprochable et ne put s'empêcher de ponctuer la peau glissante de savants petits coups de langue. Les mains du cancer, pendant ce temps, dessinaient des arabesques sur son dos et descendaient inéluctablement vers le creux des reins. Deathmask, grisé par ces courbes voluptueuses, plaqua le lion contre lui, caressant sans façons les fesses rebondies.

Aiolia, gémissant, se retint au cou d'Angelo et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille en lui balbutiant des mots tendres. Le cancer, attendri, captura délicatement les lèvres frémissantes et serra précieusement le grec contre lui comme une précieuse porcelaine. _Comment fait-il pour me rendre pareillement fou ? Le moindre de ses gestes me fascine. Le moindre de ses mots me brûle…_

Le lion, surpris de cette nouvelle sensibilité, poussa un soupir de bien-être et se blottit douillettement contre le corps musclé. Deathmask le berça, décollant paisiblement les mèches dorées qui lui collaient au front.

Les deux chevaliers, apaisés, prolongèrent leur câlin jusqu'à ce qu'une vague un peu trop violente les déstabilise et les submerge complètement. Le grec s'accrocha au cancer. Alors que les flots tumultueux se refermaient sur lui, une bouche chaude et rassurante vint sceller ses lèvres, l'emportant une fois de plus dans un monde de délices. Le reflux les laissa allongés sur le sable mouillé, languissants.

- On peut pas rester là… Souffla Deathmask.

Il récupéra et enfila ses vêtements trempés puis, tenant Aiolia -lui aussi rhabillé- par la main, l'entraîna vers la moto. Le grec, avec un sourire mielleux, prit la place du conducteur. Angelo, soumis, monta derrière lui et appuya sa joue contre son dos.

* * *

Au troisième temple, sur le tapis moelleux, devant la cheminée, Kanon s'occupait activement de son amant gémissant. Il aimait voir cette chevelure blonde onduler autour du visage aristocratique de la vierge. Ses yeux, pendant l'amour, n'étaient ouverts que pour lui, dilatés et scintillants, rehaussant la finesse de ses traits merveilleux. Sa peau, ruisselante de sueur et dorée à la lueur des flammes, glissait, enivrante, sous les mains aventureuses du gémeau.

Totalement abandonné, épuisé, les bras et les jambes en désordre, Shaka, à la limite de l'inconscience, se laissait docilement positionner et pénétrer par Kanon. Infatigable, celui-ci jouait avec le corps de l'indien comme avec une poupée, le pénétrant, puis se retirant aussitôt. Lui faisant prendre une autre position, puis revenant en force, modifiant sans cesse la cadence et l'angle de pénétration, laissant Shaka un peu plus pantelant à chaque fois. Retardant la jouissance jusqu'à le rendre complètement fou. Mais il n'arriverait plus lui-même à se retenir bien longtemps…

Il installa la vierge à genoux devant lui, la pénétra encore une fois et, maintenant son bassin contre lui, mena enfin à son terme son trop suave supplice…

Shaka, se raidissant sous les assauts furieux, sentit une onde de chaleur dévastatrice se propager à travers son corps, effaçant le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait encore. Au moment de la jouissance, il hurla comme une bête, enfonçant ses doigts crispés dans le tapis, puis tout se brouilla et il s'effondra, pauvre pantin, entre les mains du marina. Celui-ci le malmena encore un moment puis céda à son tour au plus profond de la tiédeur accueillante de la vierge.

Il se retira doucement et contempla, bouleversé, son amant anéanti. Comblé, il s'allongea près du feu et, possessif, serra son petit prince indien sur sa large poitrine.

* * *

En bas du sanctuaire, Aiolia et Deathmask descendirent de moto et, se donnant la main, se mirent à gravir en courant les escaliers.

- Pourvu qu'on ne croise personne… Haleta Deathmask.

- Et quand bien même ? Rétorqua Aiolia. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. On est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Première maison :

- Aiolia, Deathmask ! Merci pour cette belle ballade ! Cria Mû depuis son canapé.

- De rien ! Répondit Aiolia.

- Bonne nuit ! Renchérit le cancer.

Deuxième maison :

- Ouf ! Aldé dort.

A cet instant, un hurlement perçant provenant du temple voisin les cloua sur place.

- Wouah, sacré Kanon ! Commenta Deathmask. Il assure, on dirait!

- Oh, là, là! Les déranger dans un moment pareil! En plus, avec cette commère de Shak !

- Mais non, on va courir très vite…

Troisième maison :

Deux éclairs dorés fendirent l'air dans le salon, puis plus rien.

- Tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Interrogea Kanon, se relevant sur un coude.

- Rien. Un courant d'air… Répondit Shaka avec un sourire énigmatique. Embrasse-moi encore, susurra-t-il en se tortillant sensuellement…

Quatrième maison :

Angelo entraîna Aiolia dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le lion, euphorique, enfonça ses doigts dans les courts cheveux bleus encore humides pour intensifier le baiser. Pris de vertige, il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit, attirant le cancer au-dessus de lui et l'accueillant entre ses cuisses. Angelo passa une main dans son dos et plaqua ses fesses contre son bas-ventre en grondant.

Aiolia enserra la taille mince de ses jambes et flatta avec légèreté les flans du cancer.

- J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… Murmura-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Marmonna le cancer occupé à lui mordiller les lèvres.

- Quand je t'ai vu ce jour-là, avec Helena, j'ai décidé que je ferai tout pour t'avoir…

- Tu es satisfait, alors, maintenant.

- Il manque encore quelque chose… Mais je te fais confiance…

- Sage décision…

Deathmask poussa énergiquement sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant à prendre l'ascendant. Mais le grec ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et un ballet féroce s'engagea. Finalement, Aiolia, vaincu et haletant, accueillit en gémissant le cancer, et accepta tout ; baisers, caresses, mordillements, griffures… Il n'était plus qu'un corps caressé et caressant, nu, sans souvenir de s'être déshabillé. Le souffle chaud et musqué, sur sa peau, le rendait fou. La voix subitement voilée de l'italien l'enivrait comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

- Mon bel ami… Bientôt, tu seras tout à moi…

- Oui… Oui… Balbutiait Aiolia, éperdu. Fais de moi… Ce que tu veux…

Deathmask, les pupilles dilatées, se redressa légèrement et admira son amant captif. Les yeux clos et le souffle précipité, Aiolia le caressa brièvement d'une main tremblante. Il se cambra, en pleine extase, lorsque l'italien, après une légère hésitation, massa délicatement ses attributs.

_Athéna, qu'il est beau…_ Songea Deathmask, émerveillé. _Moi aussi, je le désire comme un fou. Il sait si bien me faire perdre la tête… Maintenant, je ne pourrai plus jamais le quitter…_

Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur les lèvres frémissantes, en poursuivant son massage érotique… Promena une langue vagabonde sur les pectoraux et les abdominaux qui gardaient encore le parfum iodé de la mer… Mordilla légèrement la peau tendre du bas-ventre…

Aiolia poussa un cri étranglé quand il se sentit soudain pris en bouche. Il ouvrit des yeux démesurés pour découvrir le cancer, au-dessus de lui, très appliqué à lécher à petits coups son gland turgescent. Une traînée de feu lui parcourut l'échine.

Angelo poussa un grognement de contentement, engloutit d'un coup la verge dressée, puis leva des yeux troubles. Lui aussi ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait juste envie de donner à Aiolia le baiser le plus intime. Le baiser le plus tendre…

Aiolia cria de surprise, puis se détendit. Il observa le cancer, et grava à tout jamais cette image dans sa mémoire… Le visage fin, couronné de cheveux bleus contre son bas-ventre. La nuque bronzée dans la paume de sa main. Les épaules musclées qui roulaient au rythme des va-et-vient…

Il réagissait – et comment ! – au moindre geste de l'italien et bientôt, au bord de la folie, une plainte aigue s'échappa de sa gorge. Il gémit :

- Je suis à toi… Rien qu'à toi…

Angelo leva des yeux étincelants et resserra sa prise, faisant naître un cri rauque, cette fois. Le grec, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, s'abîma d'un coup au plus profond de cette bouche brûlante, secoué de sursauts impétueux.

Angelo se dégagea doucement et recracha le liquide amer sur le sol de pierre en grimaçant.

- Désolé… Je ne peux pas…

Mais le lion, harassé, n'entendait plus rien. Ses genoux tremblants ne le portaient plus et il s'était effondré sur les draps en désordre, la respiration saccadée et les yeux clos…

Angelo, avec amour, posa la tête dorée dans son giron et en caressa les boucles. Le désir le parcourait encore comme un brasier, mais il ne voulait pas d'une première fois bestiale et dénuée de tendresse. Il voulait voir encore une fois ce regard émeraude voilé de désir et de passion. Il réfréna avec peine son besoin et patienta calmement que le grec ait repris ses esprits.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Angelo…

- Mmm ?

- C'était bon…

L'italien sourit et continua à lui peigner les cheveux.

- Angelo ?

- Moui ?

- Je sais que tu n'as pas triché au poker cet après-midi.

La main brune cessa sa caresse une fraction de seconde.

- Tu as quand même essayé d'en convaincre Kanon.

- Je voulais te provoquer…

- Sans blague… Aiolia, le roi de la provoc ! Comme si j'avais pas encore compris !

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Non.

- Ah… Fit Aiolia, déçu. Alors, tu ne te vengeras pas ?

- Non.

- Et de ça, tu te vengeras ? Chuchota Aiolia, moqueur.

Et il mordit violemment la chair tendre de la cuisse de l'italien.

- Ouiailleuuu ! Mais ça va pas ! T'es un vrai chien enragé, toi alors !

- Tss, tss, tss… « On regrette d'avoir réveillé le fauve ? » Singea le grec, en le renversant sous lui.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Pesta le cancer en grinçant des dents.

- Allons, laisse-toi faire ! Cet air furieux ne te va pas du tout…

Aiolia colla ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et força gentiment la barrière des dents blanches. Ce ne fut pas un baiser dominateur, comme celui du cancer, mais un baiser tendre, une reconnaissance d'amitié et de respect. Angelo, troublé, sentit des ondes de volupté le parcourir.

_Jamais personne_, pensa-t-il, _ne m'a embrassé comme cela._ _C'est comme… S'il acceptait tout de moi…_ Il soupira de bien-être et s'abandonna entre les bras du grec. Celui-ci lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Laisse-toi faire, n'aie pas peur…

Angelo se dit que s'il lui avait dit ça quinze jours plus tôt, il se serait pris les vagues d'Hadès pour la peine… Mais aujourd'hui… Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Que le corps d'Aiolia pressé sur le sien… L'odeur de sa peau… L'éclat de ses yeux pendant l'amour… Il vibrait tout entier au rythme du désir d'Aiolia… Sentait sa raison chanceler, au contact de sa virilité qui se frottait contre la sienne… Puis, la voix envoûtante qui suppliait :

- Viens, Angelo, prends-moi…

Le lion, à ses côtés, écartait les jambes et se caressait doucement. Le cancer, se redressa légèrement, et le regarda, troublé.

- Je ne sais pas, Aiolia. J'ai peur… De te faire mal.

- Je te veux. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne me feras pas mal.

Le cancer caressa en tremblant les cuisses puis l'entrée de l'intimité du grec.

- Oui… Oui… Vas-y…

Angelo, troublé, introduisit avec précaution un doigt dans l'orifice.

- Tu es déjà tout mouillé… Murmura l'italien, émerveillé.

Le grec, au supplice, se contractait nerveusement autour de son doigt. Le cancer s'installa délicatement entre les cuisses offertes et s'immisça prudemment dans l'intimité palpitante, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Mais le grec ne montrait aucun signe de souffrance. Soulagé, le cancer, avec délice, demeura un instant immobile, contemplant le visage transfiguré d'Aiolia, puis se retira pour revenir, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans l'écrin précieux de son amant.

- Oh, que tu es bon, Angelo… A toi… Je suis… A toi…

- Dis-le encore.

Le grec ouvrit les yeux, mais son regard était hagard. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper de petits sifflements à chaque attaque de la furieuse lance de chair palpitante.

- Tu es bon… Je te veux… Fais-moi l'amour, mon beau rital…

- Encore…

- Fais-moi l'amour… Fais-moi jouir…

Le cancer, bouleversé, poussa un cri de plaisir, mêla ses doigts à ceux du lion, et c'est accrochés l'un à l'autre qu'ils atteignirent le point de non-retour. Le grec, dans un ultime cri, explosa en se contractant furieusement. Angelo, aspiré au plus profond de son amant, ne résista pas plus longtemps. La jouissance le faucha et il se laissa tomber, sans force, entre les bras d'Aiolia.

- Angelo… Serre-moi fort…

Enveloppé dans les bras forts, en sécurité, le lion s'assoupit. Le cancer baisa doucement sa tempe.

- Dors, je suis là…

La fatigue fondit alors sur lui, sa tête roula sur le côté, et ses traits s'adoucirent. C'est avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres que Deathmask, chevalier du cancer et émissaire de la mort, plongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et sous le ciel bleu de Grèce, le sanctuaire s'éveillait à l'amour.

Ce foyer de redoutables guerriers, trop souvent témoin d'évènements sanglants, irradiait à présent une félicité rarement égalée…

Le jardin du temple du poisson, à la floraison exubérante, servait de terrain de jeu à son propriétaire et à son noble amant. L'air glacé qui enveloppait comme une seconde peau le chevalier du verseau n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les souvenirs de meurtres et de trahisons qui hantaient certains chevaliers s'estompaient et disparaissaient loin, très loin, à mesure que l'amour envahissait leur nouvelle vie.

Mais ce jour-ci, Lundi 23 Juillet, un chevalier avait le cœur lourd…

Aéroport privé d'Athènes…

- Enfin, Kanon, calme-toi ! S'écria Saga, exaspéré. Tu ne pars que pour un mois, et pas à l'autre bout de la terre, que je sache !

Camus, comme toujours économe de paroles, secoua doucement la tête, réprobateur.

- Il a raison, doudou ! Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état-là, tu sais ! Dit tranquillement Shaka. Viens, assieds-toi et respire calmement.

Shaka força le marina à s'asseoir et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Tiens, dit-il en lui fourrant un petit sac de soie dans la main.

Le marina l'ouvrit fébrilement et des larmes de gratitude coulèrent sur ses joues. Il huma profondément l'odeur d'encens imprégnant la boucle de cheveux dorés qui s'échappait du petit sac.

- Cache ceci sous ton oreiller et tu dormiras comme un bébé, tu verras.

- Héo ! Appela une voix forte.

Milo s'avançait à grands pas, accompagné d'Aphrodite.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir ?

- Merci, Milo.

Ils se mirent tous à discuter gaiement, et la tristesse de Kanon fondit miraculeusement comme neige au soleil. Aldébaran, Mû et Shura les rejoignirent bientôt, suivis d'Aioros, Sion et Dokho. Enfin, Deathmask et Aiolia vinrent eux aussi serrer le marina dans leurs bras.

Ce fut donc finalement un Kanon serein qui gravit l'échelle du jet de la fondation.

Lorsque l'avion fut hors de vue, Shaka resta encore longtemps immobile, cheveux au vent, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

- Viens avec moi, dit Saga. Je te ramène et je passerai la nuit au troisième temple avec toi, si tu veux.

- Merci, Saga. C'est très aimable.

Les deux premières semaines furent bien mornes pour Shaka. Il se levait, méditait, mangeait, faisait du yoga. Tournait en rond toute la journée puis allait se coucher. Il avait renvoyé Saga chez Camus, car le voir si près de lui, réplique exacte de son frère, était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Il portait pour dormir une vieille chemise qui gardait l'odeur de Kanon.

De temps en temps, heureuses distractions, Mû, Aldébaran et Shura l'emmenaient à la plage ou en ville. Milo aussi, une fois ou deux, l'avait emmené chez Aphro qui l'avait longtemps massé et pomponné jusqu'à le détendre complètement. Même Deathmask, ce lourdaud, et son Aiolia chéri, étaient venus lui proposer une partie de poker…

Mais souvent, la nuit, il se réveillait le désir chevillé au corps, et, honteusement, lui qui avait toujours eu la maîtrise absolue de ses désirs, en était arrivé à se masturber en rêvant du corps parfait de son amant.

_Pourquoi, _pensait-il_, devons-nous nous détacher de toute pulsion et de toute attache ? A quoi bon chercher la perfection, si cela nous conduit à être déjà morts au milieu des vivants ?_

Au bout de deux semaines, il n'y tint plus.

Il s'installa en tailleur sous les arbres de Twin Saul, derrière les ruines de son temple, et laissa son esprit s'envoler vers sa patrie, ce pays unique, l'Inde….

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Délicatement, car rompre l'isolement obligatoire du stagiaire reviendrait à le disgracier, il observa Kanon et admira la force de son aura. Il avait déjà beaucoup progressé, et sa concentration était totale.

Soulagé, Shaka regagna son corps et ne put réprimer un éclair de fierté. Son amour faisait honneur à la chevalerie d'Athéna.

A partir de ce moment-là, sa solitude fut moins amère, et il accepta avec entrain toutes les distractions qui se proposaient.

* * *

Dans le nord de l'Inde, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres minces du gémeau.

Le contact avait été fugace, et il ne l'aurait jamais détecté en temps normal, mais il avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses en deux semaines. Il renforça encore sa concentration pour tenter de retenir encore un peu l'imperceptible odeur d'encens qui enveloppait toujours son amant…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera DM et Aiolia, bien sûr, mais les choses se gâteront légèrement… A Vendredi ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous, voilà de retour notre couple DM/Aiolia, en proie à quelques difficultés… Eh oui, dans la vie, y'a des hauts mais aussi des bas… Sniff !

* * *

**7. TRAUMATISME(I).**

Aiolia et Deathmask vivaient enfin leur amour au grand jour, et tous les chevaliers d'or s'en félicitaient. Le cancer, méconnaissable, était devenu d'une compagnie fort agréable…

Même en faisant le ménage au huitième temple, costumé en soubrette par Milo quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'avait fait qu'éclater de rire. Il allait même jusqu'à taquiner Mû qu'il avait toujours méprisé pour sa douceur.

Grâce à Aiolia, tout était devenu différent : Son corps se décrispait, son regard devenait plus intense, et la tendresse qui y transparaissait ne cessait d'y croître.

Les deux chevaliers ne vivaient plus que pour se retrouver, le soir, prisonniers d'un brasier qui les consumait…

* * *

Nuit du Lundi 13 au Mardi 14 Août : 

- Angelo…

- Mmhh…

- C'est quoi, toutes ces cicatrices ?

Aiolia sentit le corps musclé tressaillir et se raidir aussitôt. Le cancer changea de position et s'échappa de ses bras pour cacher ses pupilles dilatées.

- Je… Les ai eues à l'entraînement, avec mon maître, à l'époque, dit-il d'une voix hachée.

Aiolia, peiné, tendit une main vers lui et lui massa doucement la nuque. Son amant frissonna mais accepta sa caresse.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ce n'est rien.

Aiolia soupira et posa sa main brune sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime, Angelo. Ne me tourne pas le dos, je t'en prie.

Le cancer, ému, se retourna pour faire face à son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Aiolia.

- Prouve-le… Dit le grec en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une brève lutte les opposa. Ils roulèrent sur le lit en riant, jusqu'à ce que le lion, enfin, plaquât le cancer sous lui et l'embrassât farouchement.

- Depuis le temps… Que j'essaie de te coincer comme ça, mon chéri, je vais en profiter, s'exclama triomphalement Aiolia.

Il lui emprisonna les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête et fouilla longuement la cavité buccale du cancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'oxygène. Celui-ci se débattit et le lion libéra enfin ses lèvres. Angelo, asphyxié, chercha de l'air dans un râle, mais déjà Aiolia, affamé, faisait vibrer son corps sous des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses. Extirpant à son amant râle après râle le grec, savamment, entreprenait de lui faire perdre la tête.

Il s'installa entre les cuisses et malaxa longuement les bourses et flatta la virilité de l'italien jusqu'à obtenir un témoignage flagrant du désir de celui-ci.

- Aiolia, c'est bon, ohhh… Continue !

Le grec, fébrilement, passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge dressée, arrachant de petits cris à son partenaire. Lorsque celui-ci fut totalement soumis et abandonné, Aiolia continua à le stimuler de la main et aventura ses baisers autour de l'intimité du cancer.

Celui-ci se raidit aussitôt, et écarta Aiolia d'un geste brusque.

- NON !

- Mais, Angelo…

- Si tu me touches encore là, je te cogne, je le jure.

Aiolia le regarda, horrifié.

- Tu crois que je pourrais te faire du mal ?

- Je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout ! Rétorqua le cancer, sèchement, en quittant le lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chez moi.

- Tu… Tu ne veux même pas… Dormir avec moi ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Angelo…

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Aiolia, expliqua maladroitement le cancer. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai de mauvais souvenirs.

- Explique-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est personnel.

Le lion lui jeta un regard méprisant et se recoucha, lui tournant le dos. Deathmask se voûta un peu plus. _Ne me rejette pas, je t'en supplie ! C'est déjà tellement dur, comme ça !_ Mais prononcer ces simples paroles était trop pour lui. Il murmura, en sortant :

- Je suis désolé.

* * *

Rentré au quatrième temple, Deathmask, sans réfléchir, décapsula rageusement avec ses dents une bouteille d'ouzo. La première gorgée avalée, il la recracha aussitôt, dégoûté, et lança la bouteille contre le mur de la cuisine en criant de toutes ses forces pour exprimer sa frustration. 

Il était si bien, entre les mains d'Aiolia, il se sentait tellement… Vivant… Il avait fallu que ces images répugnantes viennent tout gâcher !

Haineusement, le cancer sortit son canif de sa poche et contempla la petite lame avec une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux assombris. La première entaille ne lui fit guère d'effet. Pas plus que la deuxième, ni la troisième. Il continua, méthodiquement, à entailler sa peau brune, attentif au soulagement qui en découlerait inéluctablement…

Quand, enfin, il fut apaisé, il se dirigea péniblement, les jambes tremblantes, vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant à fond le robinet d'eau chaude, il laissa l'eau brûlante décrisper ses épaules et emporter le sang rouge. Le sang de son passé. Ce passé qui le souillait au plus profond de lui-même…

* * *

La même nuit, un peu plus tard : 

Shaka, un peu avant l'aube, errait en rêve dans les jardins de Twin Saul, baignés d'une chaude couleur dorée.

Ses pieds nus froissaient l'herbe tendre comme il venait appuyer une main blanche sur l'écorce des arbres jumeaux. Il sentait la vie courir à travers la sève des arbres et se sentait en communion avec la nature. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait le lent clapotement des eaux du Gange, le fleuve nourricier. Déjà, les odeurs suaves de l'Inde venaient chatouiller ses narines, et des chants mystiques s'élevaient de toutes parts.

Soudain, deux bras virils venaient l'envelopper et une bouche gourmande, qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, venait effleurer ses cheveux. Il ouvrait les yeux, émerveillé, et se blottissait plus étroitement encore contre le torse musculeux.

Kanon se débarrassait lentement de ses vêtements indiens, puis le déshabillait en ponctuant sa peau pâle de multiples petits baisers, et l'allongeait sur l'herbe si douce…

Ils faisaient l'amour tendrement, imbriqués comme deux cuillères, couchés sur le côté, leurs soupirs de volupté portés par la brise comme des ailes de papillons…

Seul dans son grand lit, Shaka, pris dans les méandres de son rêve érotique, se libéra entre les draps blancs…

En Inde, il faisait encore nuit noire, mais Kanon, réveillé en sursaut, sourit, attendri, et embrassa délicatement la boucle de cheveux dorés de son amant.

- Je t'aime, mon ange. Dors encore un peu, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Shaka, à l'aube, se réveilla plein d'énergie. Il se rappelait avoir fait un rêve agréable, et constata avec surprise que les draps étaient tachés et que ses cuisses étaient encore moites. _Doudou, tu me manques tellement…_

En sifflotant gaiement, il ouvrit les rideaux, prit une douche et entama sa méditation. Petit coup d'œil vers l'Inde, discrètement… Kanon dormait comme un bébé, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Avec un petit rire, la vierge se concentra pour approfondir sa méditation proprement dite… Et fronça bien vite les sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ca recommence ?

Les ondes de souffrance malsaines du cancer revenaient le perturber, alors qu'il croyait le problème réglé. Les détails étaient encore plus abominables, et la vierge voyait le cancer s'agiter dans son lit en serrant les poings.

Shaka grimaça et alluma des bougies à la fleur de lotus pour assainir l'atmosphère. Satisfait, il reprit sa méditation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le cancer se débattait en criant dans le lit en désordre.

- Hé, Angelo, calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Hééé !!!

Dokho para l'attaque meurtrière et recula de quelques pas.

- Do… Dokho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Je descendais aux arènes et tu me faisais mal avec tes hurlements. On les entend dans tout le temple.

- Désolé… Marmonna le cancer en se grattant la tête.

Il remarqua alors le regard anormalement brillant de la balance. _Qu'est ce qu'il a, tout d'un coup ?_

- Ca va, Dokho. Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

- Tu peux me parler, si tu as un problème. Je suis ton ami.

Deathmask eut un pincement de regret. Il aurait aimé se confier à ce confrère si sage et bienveillant, ou même à Aphrodite ou à Shura, mais la honte était trop forte…

- Je sais, mais il n'y a rien à dire.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira le chinois. Salut.

- Salut.

- Angelo ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Prends soin de toi. Et vas voir Aiolia.

Dokho sorti, Deathmask passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué_. Allez, Angelo, lève-toi. Tu as des excuses à présenter._

Au cinquième temple, il trouva le lion affalé sur le divan devant la télé allumée, une tasse de café à la main, le teint grisâtre et les yeux rougis.

- Aiolia…

- Vas-t-en !

- Pas avant que tu aies entendu ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Vas-t-en, je te dis !

- Non, tu vas m'écouter, par Athéna ! Cria le cancer en immobilisant le grec furieux.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, tu entends ?

- Oh, arrête donc, avec tes jérémiades !

Aiolia, hors de lui, concentra son énergie :

- LIGHTNING… Humpf !

Une gifle magistrale lui coupa la parole. Eberlué, il se massa la joue gauche, jeta un regard meurtrier à son amant et dit rageusement :

- Explique-toi, je t'écoute.

- Je regrette mes paroles d'hier soir. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, et je n'étais pas prêt.

- Soit. Mais pourquoi cette réaction disproportionnée ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te violer ?

Le cancer blêmit et recula légèrement.

- J'ai… Eu peur. De mauvais souvenirs…

- Explique.

Le cancer essuya son front subitement moite. _Cette fois, les carottes sont cuites. Tu n'as plus qu'à te jeter à l'eau_. Deathmask sentit ses dernières défenses se dissoudre et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Aiolia, troublé, l'entoura lentement de ses bras.

- Angelo… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ca m'a rappelé… On a abusé de moi, Aiolia. Quand j'étais enfant.

- Athéna, non ! Souffla le grec, profondément ébranlé.

- C'est pour ça… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Aiolia était visiblement sous le choc. Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur et la bouche grande ouverte, il dévisageait fixement son amant.

- Aiolia, je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je ne peux pas le supporter…

- Je… C'est que… Enfin… Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je n'osais pas, répondit Deathmask en détournant le regard. C'est tellement… Sale… Je voulais que personne ne le sache. Même pas toi. Surtout pas toi…

- Angelo…

- Je t'en supplie, si tu tiens à moi, n'en parle à personne, même pas à Aioros.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas toi le coupable, tu es la victime ! Tu ne peux pas porter ça tout seul ! Il faut te faire aider !

- Aiolia, je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes… La voix du cancer se brisa, tandis que deux larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il s'agrippa au lion. Je t'en supplie…

- D'accord, céda le lion à contrecoeur. Je ne partage pas ton avis, mais je ne dirai rien, je te le promets.

- Merci, dit l'italien d'une toute petite voix. Tu me pardonnes, pour hier ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le lion, généreux.

- J'ai tellement envie, des fois… D'être tout à toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore…

- Ca viendra, laisse-toi le temps.

- J'étais terriblement frustré, hier. Et honteux. De ne pas pouvoir te le dire.

- Je t'ai entendu hier soir, quand tu as crié. Ne t'inquiète plus, maintenant. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler.

- Je t'aime, Aiolia.

- Je t'aime aussi, Angelo.

* * *

Lundi 20 Août : 

Les chevaliers d'or, réunis au palais sur convocation d'Athéna et de Sion, discutaient et riaient autour d'une table chargée de mets succulents.

Camus, en connaisseur, expliquait à Milo la composition et la préparation du baba au rhum. Saga engloutissait voracement le plus grand nombre possible de profiteroles au chocolat en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillement incessant d'Aphrodite. Dokho essayait de détourner l'attention de Deathmask d'un tiramisu des plus appétissant, tandis qu'Aiolia, Shura et Aldébaran discutaient moto. Mû et Shaka, côte à côte, restaient silencieux et songeurs. Aioros, lui, semblait attendre avec impatience l'arrivée de Sion qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Athéna venait prendre sa place à table, accompagnée de Sion. Celui-ci lui avança galamment sa chaise, puis vint embrasser furtivement son amant avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Athéna regarda ses chevaliers en souriant, son regard s'attardant légèrement sur les doigts entrelacés de Saga et Camus, et sur Aiolia et Deathmask qui rougissait.

- Bonjour, chevaliers ! Je vous remercie d'être venus. Nous vous avons convoqués aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une décision qui vous fera plaisir, je l'espère.

A ces mots, les saints se figèrent, attendant la suite.

- J'ai pu constater que le mois écoulé a favorisé une amélioration incontestable de vos relations. J'en suis tout à fait satisfaite. Nous avons aussi demandé des nouvelles de Kanon, en Inde. En effet, son stage arrive à son terme dans trois jours et il a fait notre fierté – comme tu le sais déjà, Shaka -, conclut Saori avec un regard incisif au chevalier de la vierge.

Shaka resta impassible mais ses mains se crispèrent légèrement. Saga lui lança un regard surpris mais garda le silence.

- Aussi, j'ai décidé, en accord avec le grand pope, de t'offrir l'opportunité de le rejoindre à la fin de sa formation afin de profiter de quelques vacances avec lui, en Inde, si tu le souhaites.

Shaka, avec une exclamation étouffée, ouvrit tout grand les yeux et se précipita pour baiser la main d'Athéna. Les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire, et même Athéna rit gaiement. Elle fit un petit signe à Sion, qui continua :

- Ce n'est pas tout. Le sanctuaire a décidé d'offrir des vacances à tous les chevaliers d'or, sans condition. Voici donc des bons que pourrez échanger à l'aéroport d'Athènes pour un vol aller-retour à destination de votre choix.

Des cris, des rires et des sifflements enthousiastes s'élevèrent alors autour de la table, assourdissants. Saori sourit largement et jeta un regard complice à Sion.

Lorsque la rumeur se calma, Camus se leva et demanda calmement :

- Quelle sera la durée de notre permission ? Et quand pourrons-nous la prendre ?

- Vous pourrez partir n'importe quand à partir du 23 Août et pour le temps que vous voudrez.

- Et la protection d'Athéna, qui sera là pour l'assurer ? Demanda Shura, pragmatique.

- Nous faisons revenir les chevaliers de bronze pour vous remplacer temporairement.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, et l'ambiance s'échauffa autour de la table.

Au moment de partir, Sion retint Mû.

- Athéna et moi avons une mission à te confier.

- Une mission, maître ?

- Oui. Athéna et moi-même étions en pourparlers hier avec des émissaires du royaume d'Hadès. Ils nous ont présenté une requête à laquelle nous avons répondu favorablement.

- Très bien, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Le spectre qui répare d'habitude les surplis est débordé, il est tombé gravement malade et ne peut plus assurer son service.

- Je vois, répondit Mû avec un certain déplaisir. Quand dois-je partir ?

- La semaine prochaine. Tu te présenteras au palais et Radhamanthe du Wyvern t'escortera aux enfers. Tu y prendras tes quartiers le soir et commenceras ton travail le lendemain.

- Oui, maître. Mû inclina la tête en signe de respect.

- Mû…

- Oui ?

- Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile. Je te remercie au nom d'Athéna.

- Je suis à vos ordres en tout.

Mû salua et sortit dignement. En descendant les escaliers, son visage se crispa. _Retourner aux enfers ! Et avec ce monstre d'orgueil de Radhamanthe, en plus ! Quelles belles vacances en perspective !_

* * *

Aiolia et Deathmask atteignirent la petite plage en fin d'après-midi, se garèrent au bord de la route et se regardèrent en souriant. 

- Tu m'as rendu fou de désir, ce jour-là, dit Deathmask à mi-voix.

- Ah bon ? Le taquina innocemment Aiolia.

Il descendit de moto, retira ses bottes et trempa les pieds dans l'eau. Puis il mit une main en visière et observa les oiseaux qui sillonnaient le ciel. Un petit bruit interrompit son observation et il regarda, incrédule, Deathmask qui installait de la vaisselle sur une couverture.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- J'ai préparé mon coup, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? S'écria le cancer avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il fouilla au milieu de quelques arbustes et en exhiba fièrement une glacière.

- Wouahhh ! Et c'est en quel honneur ?

- Parce qu'il faut une occasion spéciale ?

Aiolia se jeta en riant sur l'italien et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils dévorèrent leurs provisions, allongés sur la couverture, puis une fois repus, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et admirèrent le coucher de soleil. Deathmask jouait machinalement avec les boucles du grec en fredonnant un air doux. Aiolia enfouit son nez dans le cou robuste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes, Angelo ?

- Du Norah Jones.

- Quoi, l'impitoyable tueur aime le jazz ?

Le cancer renifla dédaigneusement.

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores de moi. Eh oui, j'aime le jazz.

Aiolia l'observa, surpris. Deathmask eut un sourire ironique :

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est… Surprenant, pour le moins. Tu caches bien ton jeu !

Angelo regarda pensivement Aiolia.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'aimerais aller à Florence, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? On pourrait s'arrêter à Venise en passant…

- Tu… Tu m'emmènerais à Venise ?

- Oui. Parce que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Angelo.

- Il y plein de choses à voir à Venise, il paraît. On pourrait se balader sur le pont du Rialto et prendre un café sur la place Saint Marc au milieu des pigeons… Puis on irait sillonner le Grand Canal… Je te ferai l'amour sur une gondole…

- Mmhh…

Deathmask s'inclina sur le grec et le recouvrit de son corps. Ils s'aimèrent longuement à la lueur des étoiles…

* * *

Mardi 21 Août 

Temple du cancer :

Aiolia se frotta les yeux en baillant puis battit timidement des paupières. Un rayon de soleil filtrait entre les rideaux, et il contempla le corps abandonné de son amant. L'agitation qui l'habitait tous les matins était devenue une triste habitude pour le lion.

_Il fait encore des cauchemars…_

De nouvelles stries sanglantes avaient fait leur apparition sur les bras du cancer, et même si celui-ci prétendait s'être coupé en faisant la cuisine, Aiolia n'était pas dupe… PLUS dupe…

_Je commence à te connaître, mon ami… Impossible d'aborder le sujet avec toi, tu es si susceptible ! On t'a fait tellement de mal… Je tuerai celui qui ajoutera seulement une plume au fardeau de ton chagrin, je le jure !_

Le lion sentit une petite brise l'effleurer, et l'odeur des bougies à la fleur de lotus et le son hypnotique du mantra de Shaka s'insinuèrent dans la pièce.

Deathmask se calma progressivement et retrouva un visage serein. Sa respiration redevint ample et aisée et ses poings se décrispèrent. Un petit filet de bave s'écoula de sa bouche entrouverte.

_Je t'aime tant, Angelo… Je te protègerai…_

Aiolia se recoucha et entoura le cancer de ses bras. Il sentit avec émoi son amant se serrer contre lui pour rechercher son odeur et sa chaleur et sourit. Leur conversation d'hier lui revint à l'esprit. _Je te ferai l'amour sur une gondole…_

Le cœur d'Aiolia se mit soudain à battre la chamade : Angelo s'était réveillé et le fixait entre ses cils baissés, ses prunelles bleues brillant comme des saphirs. Aiolia rougit.

- Bonjour, Angelo.

- 'jour, mon amour.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mmhh… Moui ! Je crois que les bougies de Shaka me font le plus grand bien. Je me sens parfaitement détendu.

- Tant mieux. Je vais faire du café ?

- Attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mmmm… Erection du matin… Commença l'italien…

- Câlin ! Compléta le grec en éclatant de rire.

Il revint se blottir contre le cancer et empoigna fermement sa virilité. Un grognement de contentement lui répondit. Aiolia, savamment, excita son partenaire jusqu'à ce que son membre gorgé de sève réclamât un assouvissement complet. Le grec l'enduisit de gel puis, à califourchon sur son amant, s'empala lentement tout en retenant son souffle. Angelo agrippa ses hanches lorsqu'Aiolia se mit à onduler souplement tout en se caressant, promenant ses mains sur son torse doré et dans sa chevelure claire.

- Mon beau rital… A ma merci… Regarde-moi…

Et Angelo regarda. Il regarda de tous ses yeux Aiolia se lécher les doigts et se caresser longuement. Fou de désir, il se mit à gémir sans retenue. Il tendit une main avide vers la virilité du lion, mais celui-ci, avec un sourire diabolique, le repoussa. Le cancer poussa un cri de frustration et retomba, haletant.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura Aiolia, les yeux mi-clos.

Il prit appui sur le torse viril, se souleva et se laissa redescendre langoureusement le long du membre dressé, plusieurs fois de suite, accélérant petit à petit l'allure. L'italien cria et, perdant tout contrôle, souleva son bassin et s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément en son amant, accordant son rythme au sien. Il le pénétra encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le grec jouisse sur son torse. Alors le plaisir le terrassa comme un ouragan. Il se raidit et poussa un cri perçant.

Aiolia le regarda, interdit, puis se mit à rire franchement.

- Eh bien, que tu es bruyant, mon cœur ! Qui eût cru qu'on entendrait un jour le terrible Masque de Mort hurler de plaisir ?

Angelo maugréa pour la forme, et, attirant le lion hilare contre lui, enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure pour cacher son air ravi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais, répondit Aiolia avec un petit sourire.

Il se leva, exhibant sans complexe sa nudité, et disparut vers la cuisine. Angelo se recoucha et croisa les mains derrière la tête avec délice.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner au lit, Aiolia assit entre les cuisses de Deathmask et le dos calé contre son torse musclé.

C'est ainsi qu'il sentit le désir de son compagnon se manifester de nouveau, dans son dos. Il se frotta innocemment contre son bas-ventre en faisant mine d'arranger les draps, et eut la satisfaction d'entendre instantanément le cancer hoqueter. Des mains brunes vinrent emprisonner sa taille par derrière et flatter ses flans étroits.

- T'es vraiment insatiable. Murmura le grec.

- Tu n'as plus envie ? Demanda Deathmask.

- Non.

- Menteur… Adorable menteur… Répondit le cancer en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule bronzée.

- Hé ! S'écria Aiolia en se retournant brusquement.

- Venge-toi…

Le cancer s'étendit sur le dos et écarta timidement les jambes, dardant des yeux bleus immenses sur son amant. Aiolia se recula précipitamment.

- Tu n'est pas sérieux, dit-il d'une voix mourante.

- J'ai envie, Aiolia. Je veux, moi aussi, me donner entièrement. Te prendre, ça ne me suffit plus… Je… Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Ses mains se tendirent, implorantes.

- Mais…J'ai peur… Ton traumatisme…

- Je me sens prêt, Aiolia.

- Bon. Mais je te promets de tout arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, si tu le souhaites. Tu me crois ?

- Oui.

Le cancer se souleva, l'embrassa doucement, et, comme par magie, Aiolia oublia tout. Lentement, il effleura le cou musclé, déposa une pluie de baisers le long de sa gorge… Le souffle suspendu, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de sensations toutes plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres.

Il prépara longuement l'intimité d'Angelo en léchant consciencieusement le petit orifice et en y introduisant petit à petit des doigts enduits de gel. A sa respiration saccadée, il sut que le cancer ressentait lui aussi cette ivresse des sens et cette découverte acheva de lui ôter ses craintes.

Angelo, ivre de plaisir, s'offrit à lui, l'attira contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Abandonnant toute réserve, Aiolia le fit sien en prononçant son nom dans un murmure rauque.

Aiolia, peu après, retint subitement son souffle : il était en Angelo, et rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Pas le moindre rejet, pas la moindre raideur… Rien que du désir…

Il ralentit ses coups de rein et s'inclina sur son amant. Angelo l'attira contre sa poitrine et embrassa ses cheveux, émerveillé. Aiolia sentit son cœur fondre : enfin il revoyait ces prunelles dilatées, immenses ! Cette timide fragilité l'excitait tant…

Il fit vibrer le corps du cancer comme un instrument de musique, lui arrachant des soupirs de volupté. Cet homme si fort lui appartenait et s'abandonnait entre ses bras, dévoilant un aspect insoupçonné de sa personnalité…

Aiolia s'était retenu trop longtemps et toute sa passion ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il se laissa emporter par le désir dans une frénésie grandissante. Angelo, sous lui, se contractait et se détendait tour à tour, étouffant des gémissements de plaisir, ses bras sans force étreignant faiblement les épaules de son amant.

- Tu es si étroit… C'est bon…

* * *

_C'est bon, tu verras… Ecarte les jambes… Tu es si étroit… Ton papa sera fier de toi… Déshabille-toi… Tu es gentil… TON PAPA SERA FIER DE TOI…_

Les mots se mirent à tourbillonner sans fin dans l'esprit d'Angelo. Il avait à nouveau six ans. _TU_ _ES SI ETROIT… ECARTE LES JAMBES…_ Les mains ignobles le griffaient, les visages émaciés aux rictus animaux se délectaient de sa chair tendre… Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets…

Le cancer se raidit. La lance de chair le fouillait, le salissait sans pitié. Deux yeux noirs perçants l'observaient, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur les lèvres cruelles…

_- Tu aimes ton papa, hein ? Tu vas lui faire plaisir ?_

Et la douleur, lancinante, qui lui déchirait le dos… La douleur… Elle ne l'avait plus quitté, dès que les amis de son père avaient commencé à s'assouvir eux aussi…

_- Je n'arrive plus à nous faire vivre… Ta mère est de nouveau enceinte… C'est la seule solution._

_- Non…_

_- Si tu ne le fais pas, mon fils, je le ferai faire à ta sœur. Elle est plus jeune que toi. Elle aura plus mal encore._

_- Non ! Pas elle ! Pas elle… Laisse-la tranquille._

_- Tu seras sage ?_

_- Oui._

_- Viens avec moi, on va au marché…_

* * *

Angelo, tétanisé, subissait, impuissant, les assauts du lion. 

- Je… Je vais jouir ! S'exclama Aiolia.

_NON ! NOOOOOONNNN !_ Angelo se débattit furieusement. Ce monstre était en lui, il allait le souiller une fois de plus…

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage. J'étais innocent ! Tu m'as volé ma fierté ! Tu m'as volé ma vie !

Il repoussa loin de lui le corps de son agresseur.

- Je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal à personne !

- Angelo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Cria le cancer en abaissant son poing sur le visage près de lui. Je vais te tuer !

Surpris, Aiolia ne s'y attendait pas et le coup qui lui éclata l'arcade sourcilière. Après cela, il para les premiers assauts, mais le cancer était pris d'une folie meurtrière insurmontable et sa force était décuplée par la rage. Il renversa le lion sous lui et, l'immobilisant, fit pleuvoir une averse de coups sur le corps dénudé. Le grec, à demi aveuglé par le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux, essaya de l'arrêter mais n'y voyait plus rien. A la merci du cancer sanguinaire, il se protégea du mieux qu'il put le visage de ses mains.

_Il est devenu fou… Ce n'est plus Angelo, c'est Masque de Mort… Il faut que je réagisse, sinon il me tuera…_

Le lion essaya de se concentrer et enflamma son cosmos.

- LIGHTNING PL…

Mais quelques coups plus puissants que les autres atteignirent alors ses côtes et lui éclatèrent la lèvre inférieure, le sang lui coula dans la gorge et il se mit à gesticuler désespérément.

- Je vais effacer ce rictus méprisant de ton visage ! Tu seras mon plus beau trophée ! Rugissait le cancer en enfonçant ses ongles dans le front du lion.

Aiolia toussa et éructa un jet de sang qui vint maculer la joue de Deathmask.

- Angelo… Arrête ! Je t'en prie… C'est moi…

* * *

-_ Tu n'achètes rien à manger, tu ne fais que boire ! Murmura l'enfant couché par terre, dans la cour._

_- Sale petit morveux ! Répète ça ! Hurla l'homme._

_- Non… Pardon, je ne le dirai plus… Je ferai ce que tu veux…_

_- Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! C'est notre fils !_

_Une voix de femme s'élevait, suppliante. Les coups cessèrent._

_- Il refuse de nous procurer encore de l'argent pour vivre ! Gronda l'homme en soupesant son ceinturon, l'air mauvais._

_- Tu as prostitué notre fils ? S'écria la femme._

_- Pardon, papa…_

_- Je vais t'apprendre à obéir, mon fils ! Tu vas filer doux avec moi !!_

_Le ceinturon revint s'enfoncer dans la chair juvénile, encore et encore. L'enfant se recroquevilla en boule, gémissant sous la douleur terrible. Son dos, ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient plus qu'un réseau de plaies sanguinolentes. Il se prépara à mourir._

_- Arrête ! Pleura la femme. Je t'en supplie…_

_- Tu veux aussi tâter du ceinturon, toi ? Tu ne sais pas encore qui est le maître, ici ?_

_- Maman ! Cria le garçon en se relevant, puisant dans ses ultimes forces._

_- Encore dans mes pattes, toi ?_

_L'homme saisit le gamin par les cheveux et le traîna sur le sol rocailleux envahi de mauvaises herbes et le jeta violemment dans la cave._

_- Ta mère et moi on a à causer._

_- Non ! Maman !_

_La porte claqua, et le verrou fut poussé. Tout devint noir. L'enfant tambourina à la porte de ses petits poings._

_- MAMAAAANNNNN !_

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas découragés avec ce chapitre plus sombre que les autres. On découvrira le pot aux roses dans son ensemble Mardi prochain, bien sûr ! Ciao ! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre clé, dans lequel on aura un peu plus d'action. On retrouvera, bien sûr, Angelo plongé jusqu'au cou dans ses problèmes, et notre petit lion bien mal en point… Sniff !!!

* * *

**8. TRAUMATISME(II).**

- Arrête…

La voix était faible et douloureuse. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère, mais une voix d'homme. Une voix qui lui semblait vaguement familière.

Deathmask, reprenant ses esprits, découvrit avec horreur l'état pitoyable de son amant. Il retira aussitôt ses ongles du front d'Aiolia et le libéra.

- Athéna ! NON ! Aiolia ! Aiolia ! Aiolia !

_Je l'ai tué… Je l'ai tué… Ce n'est pas possible… Non ! NON ! NOONNNN !!!_

Le cancer hurla et se précipita sur le corps meurtri, attirant la chevelure poissée de sang sur sa poitrine. Aiolia réagit faiblement et essaya de le repousser, une terreur incontrôlable luisant dans ses yeux émeraude à demi fermés par des hématomes.

- Aiolia ! Je suis désolé ! Je vais te soigner !

- Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi…

Un gargouillis s'échappa de la gorge du grec et il se mit à tousser du sang sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Angelo, des torrents de larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, voulut l'aider mais Aiolia reculait de plus en plus pour fuir son contact. Il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur et quand Angelo tendit une main tremblante vers lui, il perdit connaissance et tomba sur le côté, sa tête blonde roulant mollement sur son épaule. Ses yeux désespérés se fermèrent doucement.

_Monstre que tu es ! Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'aurais jamais du avoir le droit de vivre… Tu es une abomination…_

Angelo enfila sans y penser son pantalon et sa chemise, posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Aiolia ; le recouvrit du drap et sortit en courant pour aller trouver Mû.

Celui-ci préparait tranquillement son sac de voyage pour sa mission aux Enfers.

- Mû…

- Bonjour, Angelo, répondit Mû distraitement.

- MU !

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Angelo ?

Il se retourna, intrigué, et pâlit en voyant l'air paniqué du cancer et sa chemise tachée de sang.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ?

- Pas moi.

- Qui, alors ?

- Aiolia. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi, Mû. Je n'ose pas le toucher.

- Aiolia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est de ma faute !

Mû sentit l'air lui manquer : cette scène avait une affreuse allure de déjà-vu. Le cancer avait perdu son sang froid. Une fois de plus. Il pensa avec effroi à Milo qui en avait fait les frais il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça…

- Angelo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Cria le bélier en le secouant sans ménagement.

- Je crois que je l'ai tué… Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué Aiolia…

Mû, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien du cancer, qui était en état de choc, se téléporta au quatrième temple. Il y découvrit, horrifié, le corps inconscient du lion qui se vidait de son sang, et le transporta aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

Le médecin, alarmé, mit immédiatement le malade sous oxygène et sous transfusion.

- Côtes cassées, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Elles ont percé un des poumons, c'est pour ça qu'il crache du sang et qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. C'est grave, mais il va s'en sortir.

- Merci, docteur. Soignez-le bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Le bélier réapparut un instant plus tard dans son temple.

- Angelo ? Appela-t-il. Angelo ?

Mais le cancer avait disparu. Mû se téléporta alors au palais pour prévenir le grand pope. Il trouva Sion dans son bureau, occupé avec Dokho à trier une montagne de paperasses.

- Maître ?

- Oui, Mû ?

- Nous avons un problème.

- Quel genre de problème, Mû ?

- Angelo a encore fait des siennes. Il a gravement blessé Aiolia et a quitté le sanctuaire.

- Oh non ! Souffla Dokho.

- Et Aiolia ?

- Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Le docteur dit qu'il se remettra.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais qu'Angelo et lui étaient amants ? Demanda Sion.

- Je ne sais pas, maître. Angelo était en état de choc quand il est venu me voir. Je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui.

- Il faut le retrouver, trancha Sion en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Viens, Dokho.

* * *

Deathmask, ses jointures serrées sur les poignées, filait à toute allure sur sa moto. Il suivait sans s'en rendre compte la route côtière qu'il aimait tant, l'esprit en ébullition.

_Arrête _! Aiolia, son air terrifié, et la crainte dans ses yeux. La crainte de lui… Lui, qui l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne… Lui, qui avait essayé de le tuer… _C'est de la faute de mon père ! Cette ordure…_

* * *

_- Arrête ! C'est notre fils !_

_- Ta mère et moi, on a à causer…_

Et puis le noir. Le noir, et les cris… Les cris de sa mère, qui se fait frapper comme un animal… Les cris de sa sœur, qui regarde, impuissante… Ses cris à lui, prisonnier derrière la porte… Ses poings qui tambourinent en vain contre le battant solide…

Le noir… Les cris…

Et puis soudain, alors que l'espoir vient à manquer, une lueur dorée vient l'entourer, faible d'abord, puis de plus en plus forte… La porte explose sous ses poings, il ne comprend pas. Peu importe… Il se précipite au secours de sa mère et découvre la scène : Elle, vacillante, les habits lacérés, et son père qui la jette à terre. La tête bleue qui heurte une pierre, et le regard azur qui se fige pour l'éternité. L'homme, fou, qui la toise de toute sa hauteur en riant. En riant comme s'il n'allait plus jamais s'arrêter…

L'enfant se jette sur lui, le frappant de ses petits poings, mais se fait rapidement rouer de coups. Alors qu'il gît, en position fœtale, attendant le coup ultime qui le délivrera de ce cauchemar, il entend un son curieux, et son père se met à tituber au-dessus de lui, un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'aine. Le géant s'effondre dans un nuage de poussière. Un deuxième coup, et le couteau s'enfonce dans sa gorge, cette fois. Le sang jaillit à gros bouillons, imbibant la terre sèche tandis que le corps tressaute de façon grotesque.

L'enfant, hébété, découvre sa petite sœur qui se tient derrière le corps étendu, les mains rouges de sang et les yeux bleus brillants de larmes.

- Giulia ! S'écrie-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui cacher l'horrible spectacle.

- Il fait mal à maman, et à toi aussi. Il est méchant !

- Chut, Giulia.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller, maman, dis ?

- Elle est morte, Giulia. Il l'a tué. Elle ne se réveillera pas.

- Maman ! Maman !

- Giulia, où est Frederico ? Demanda le garçon en la secouant.

- Dans… Dans son lit, il dort.

- C'est mieux comme ça.

- C'est vrai, maman ne reviendra pas ?

- Je suis désolé, petite sœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, sans elle et sans papa ?

- Je ne sais pas…

* * *

Deathmask, la vue brouillée par les larmes, négociait des virages serrés et la moto fonçait, de plus en plus vite.

_Je ne me rappelais plus… Je ne voulais pas me souvenir… Et c'est Aiolia qui en a payé le prix. Il a payé pour ma lâcheté à affronter mon passé… Je suis un monstre… J'ai tué la seule personne qui m'aimait… La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée… Je ne mérite pas de vivre…_

Il accéléra encore sa course, et la moto bondit. Un large nuage de poussière apparut devant, sur la route. _Un camion…_

Il se déporta sur la file de gauche et ferma à demi les yeux, se préparant au choc…

* * *

Saga et Camus rentraient tranquillement de leur petite virée, ce matin-là. Saga manoeuvrait avec précaution la moto de Kanon, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien.

Camus avait trouvé une petite route qui serpentait à travers les collines pour rejoindre la côte.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de la mer. Saga réduisait prudemment sa vitesse pendant la descente. Sur la route en contrebas, un motard filait à une allure débridée sur la mince bande de macadam. Ses cheveux bleus permirent au gémeau de l'identifier sans problème.

_Angelo_, pensa Saga. _Mais… Il va beaucoup trop vite !_

Ils virent alors un lourd camion se profiler à l'extrême droite de leur champ de vision. La moto accéléra encore et vint se placer en plein sur sa trajectoire. Des coups de klaxon résonnèrent furieusement, avertissement au motard imprudent. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et continua à foncer droit sur le poids lourd.

_Il est fou ! Il veut se tuer ou quoi ?_

La voix de Camus résonna dans sa tête, pressante. _Vite ! Dépêche-toi !_

* * *

Angelo entendit le klaxon comme dans un rêve, mais se cramponna d'autant plus fort et ferma les yeux. _C'est bientôt fini… Tu auras au moins eu le courage de faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie…_

Le klaxon résonnait de plus en plus… Angelo entendit le camion freiner, freiner… _Trop tard, c'est fini…_

Il ouvrit les yeux et attendit…

Crissements de pneus… Klaxon… Yeux écarquillés du chauffeur…

_Tiens bon, Angelo… Tiens b… NON !_

Au dernier moment, la pulsion de vie fut la plus forte. Il braqua à gauche, et se coucha en travers de la route. Entraîné par le poids de l'engin, il plongea du haut de la falaise.

_Enfin… La paix..._

Saga se gara et Camus descendit rapidement de moto. Le conducteur du camion regardait vers le bas de la falaise.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il m'a foncé dessus ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !

- Je sais, on a tout vu. Vous pouvez appeler les secours ? Saga !

- J'arrive !

Le gémeau rejoignit son amant, et ils descendirent près du corps d'Angelo.

Le cancer gisait, à moitié immergé, recouvert de sang.

- Il est mort ? Demanda Saga.

- Non, répondit Camus en posant les mains sur la gorge d'Angelo. Mais il ne vaut guère mieux, regarde !

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux et dévoila une plaie béante sur la tempe du cancer. Il souleva ensuite doucement une paupière.

- Pupilles dilatées. Traumatisme crânien. Il est dans le coma.

- Je vais le transporter à l'infirmerie, aide-moi.

- Non, dit Camus. Il ne faut surtout pas le bouger, on risquerait d'aggraver son état. Tu peux appeler Sion, s'il te plaît ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sion apparaissait accompagné de Dokho.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sion, en se penchant sur le blessé.

- Tentative de suicide, répondit sobrement Camus.

- HEIN ? S'exclama Dokho.

- On l'a vu foncer droit sur le camion, expliqua Saga. Le chauffeur a klaxonné plusieurs fois, mais Angelo ne s'est pas poussé.

- M…Mais… Bégaya Dokho.

- Il est impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas vu ni entendu, Dokho. Angelo voulait se tuer.

- Tu mens ! Jamais il ne ferait ça ! Dit-il en repoussant Saga.

Saga, Sion et Camus le regardèrent, perplexes. Quoi, le vieux maître perdait son sang froid ?

- Saga ne ment pas. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, dit Camus d'une voix froide en lui attrapant le bras.

- Mon vieil ami, tu as entendu Mû comme moi tout à l'heure, dit Sion d'une voix douce. Angelo n'était pas dans son état normal.

Saga et Camus regardèrent vivement le grand pope, intrigués.

- Angelo a failli tuer Aiolia tout à l'heure. Il a quitté le sanctuaire en état de choc, résuma Sion.

Les chevaliers restèrent muets de stupeur. Au loin, des sirènes retentirent. Dokho s'accroupit auprès du cancer et caressa doucement les cheveux bleus. Sion, avec un soupir, posa la main sur l'épaule du chinois et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je comprends ton problème, à présent. Je suis désolé.

Dokho hocha brièvement la tête.

- Il va s'en sortir, tu verras.

* * *

Mardi 21 Août, le soir :

Les chevaliers d'or se tenaient au chevet d'Aiolia, à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ouvrit des yeux ronds en les découvrant tous autour de lui.

Puis ses souvenirs revinrent et les larmes se mirent à couler, intarissables. En voyant cela, Mû et Aioros renvoyèrent leurs amis pour que le lion puisse se reposer. Puis le sagittaire vint prendre la main de son frère.

- Explique-moi.

Mais Aiolia secoua la tête négativement. Aioros le laissa pleurer tout son saoul, restant silencieux à ses côtés. Une fois calmé, le lion interrogea en grimaçant de douleur, ses tenant les côtes :

- Angelo ?

- On ne sait pas où il est, répondit fermement Aioros.

Mais Aiolia vit le visage de Mû se décomposer, bien que celui-ci se soit promptement détourné pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Dis-moi la vérité, frérot. Je ne serai de toutes façons pas tranquille tant que je ne saurai pas.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité. On ne sait rien.

- Mû ?

Aioros se tourna vers l'atlante avec un regard de défi. Le bélier l'ignora superbement et, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'Aiolia, lui caressa doucement le front.

-Angelo est à l'hôpital, Aiolia.

- A l'hôpital ?

- Il a eu un accident de moto et est tombé de la falaise en loupant un virage.

Aiolia se redressa d'un bond mais une douleur dans la poitrine le fit retomber, pâle et couvert de sueur sur le lit.

- Je dois aller le voir.

- Mais enfin, petit frère, tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Explosa Aioros. Occupe-toi de toi et laisse-le LA où il est !

- Aioros, je t'en prie, mon ami, intervint Mû. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Aiolia a le droit de savoir. Laisse-moi lui parler.

Aioros repoussa violemment Mû et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Aiolia reporta son attention sur le bélier.

- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir, Aiolia. Le médecin doit te garder sous surveillance permanente, avec ton poumon perforé. En plus, Angelo est en soins intensifs et ils n'autorisent pas les visites pour l'instant.

- Dans quel état est-il, Mû ?

Mû posa un regard sérieux sur son compagnon et essaya d'asséner la nouvelle en douceur :

- Ils l'ont opéré en urgence ce matin pour réduire l'hématome intra-crânien qui comprimait le cerveau. Normalement il devrait sortir du coma, mais on ne sait pas encore quand. Autrement il a des blessures plutôt anodines. _Ben dis-donc, mon petit Mû, c'est pas beau de mentir comme ça ! Enfin, c'est pour la bonne cause…_

Aiolia, terrassé, étouffa une plainte. Le bélier posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains et il est solide, il s'en sortira.

- Tout est de ma faute, murmura Aiolia.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit lentement Mû, pesant ses mots avec soin, mais c'est moi qu'Angelo est venu chercher pour te transporter à l'infirmerie, et lui, il disait que tout était de SA faute… Et il faut bien dire que tout l'accuse. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que tu y restes.

- Non, il n'y était pour rien. C'était… Un réflexe… Une défense…

- Explique-moi, j'aimerais comprendre, en tant que ton ami. Et le sien.

- C'est personnel, dit Aiolia, têtu. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, et tu peux le répéter aux autres.

- Je ne te cacherai pas qu'ils ont une dent après Angelo, avec tout ça.

- Je m'en doute. Mais le premier qui dira un mot déplacé sur lui en ma présence me le paiera.

- Comme tu veux, conclut Mû en se levant. Repose-toi, maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Angelo retrouve une loque quand il reviendra ?

Aiolia sourit faiblement.

- Merci, Mû. Dis, tu pourras me porter de ses nouvelles, de temps en temps ?

- Bien sûr, répondit chaudement le bélier.

Mû quitta le lion sur un sourire. Dans le couloir, il fut aussitôt assailli par ses pairs.

- Alors ?

-Il ne dira rien, et m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne tolérerait pas le moindre mot de travers sur Angelo. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Murmura Milo, songeur.

- D'après lui, Angelo n'est pas en tort.

- PAS EN TORT ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! S'exclama Aioros.

- Ca suffit, Aioros ! Intervint Camus. Je sais que c'est ton frère, mais je crois qu'on est loin d'avoir toutes les pièces en main pour reconstituer le puzzle, alors calme-toi !

- Une dernière chose, dit encore Mû. Je lui ai juste dit qu'Angelo avait eu un accident, alors ne gaffez pas.

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent gravement. Aphrodite se lova contre Milo en écrasant une larme. Le scorpion passa un bras protecteur autour des frêles épaules et ils quittèrent les lieus, imités par les autres. Shura, les épaules voûtées, sortit en s'appuyant lourdement sur Aldébaran.

Au palais, Dokho soulageait les tourments de son cœur en discutant avec Sion devant un thé.

Sous les arbres de Twin Saul, Shaka méditait, impassible…

* * *

Mercredi 23 Août

Sion convoqua les chevaliers d'or au palais.

- Angelo est sorti du coma ce matin. Son état est stable mais il est encore très faible. En insistant auprès du médecin, j'ai réussi à obtenir d'aller le voir avec Mû, à qui Aiolia a demandé des nouvelles. Dès qu'il sera en état, nous le rapatrierons à l'infirmerie. En attendant, interdiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre de mentionner sa tentative de suicide à Aiolia, est-ce clair ?

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête, puis se dispersèrent.

- Mon chéri, dit Sion à Aioros, je sais que c'est dur, mais essaye de prendre patience. Aiolia ne risque plus rien maintenant.

- Je sais, répondit Aioros en détournant les yeux.

- J'ai entendu Shura te parler, tout à l'heure. Il t'a proposé un entraînement. Pourquoi l'as-tu refusé, ça te défoulerait un peu ?

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- S'il te plaît, Aioros, mets-y un peu de bonne volonté ! C'est dur pour tout le monde, et ton attitude n'aide personne !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai dit NON !

- Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Chevalier du sagittaire, descends immédiatement t'entraîner aux arènes, c'est un ordre du Grand Pope.

Aioros se redressa, furieux, et darda un regard hargneux sur l'ancien bélier.

- Bien, Votre Altesse !

Au moment de sortir, il se retourna et cracha, méprisant :

- Dès qu'il sera là, ce sale assassin subira ma colère. Vous n'arriverez pas à le protéger indéfiniment, tous tant que vous êtes, et il ne pourra pas garder toute sa vie un œil par-dessus son épaule !

Une fois son amant sorti, Sion se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

_Quelle situation impossible ! Ils me rendent tous fou ! Je n'en peux plus… Et si en plus je dois me battre contre Aioros…_

- Sion…

Le Grand Pope se redressa aussitôt, essayant de se refaire une contenance. Shaka se tenait debout devant lui, immobile, et attendait patiemment.

- Shaka. Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir. Ton avion pour l'Inde part ce soir à dix-huit heures.

- D'accord, merci.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- En effet. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Tous les matins, quand je médite, je perçois les cauchemars d'Angelo.

- Ah bon ? Dit Sion, intéressé. Continue, je te prie.

- Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être méditer un moment à ses côtés à l'hôpital, afin de percevoir ses pensées et pouvoir expliquer sa crise de démence à Aiolia, avant de vous quitter ce soir.

Sion regarda la vierge avec un certain étonnement.

- Voilà qui est digne de toi. Pourtant, cela ne te ressemble pas de te préoccuper autant du cancer. Que me caches-tu ?

- J'étais dans le temple juste à côté quand ce drame est arrivé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent, ils sont plutôt bruyants… Mais cette fois-ci… Je les ai entendu crier et je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- J'aimerais réparer, un peu. Dans la limite de mes moyens.

- Bien. Nous partons pour l'hôpital à quatorze heures. Rejoints-nous aux arènes.

* * *

Le cancer était allongé, pâle et endormi, sur un lit blanc dans une chambre aseptisée, relié par tout un tas de fils à diverses machines sophistiquées. Un bandage épais entourait son crâne, et sa jambe gauche était surélevée par un coussin.

- Les médicaments ont été très efficaces. L'œdème intra-crânien s'est bien résorbé et il n'en gardera pas de séquelles, expliqua le médecin. La plaie du ventre est elle aussi très grave, mais les antibiotiques devraient prévenir une infection généralisée. Quant à sa jambe gauche, nous avons eu recours à une greffe de peau pour l'aider à cicatriser.

- A-t-il déjà repris conscience ? Demanda Shaka.

- Pas vraiment. Il a ouvert un œil ce matin mais est resté inconscient depuis. C'est préférable, d'ailleurs. La douleur doit être absolument insoutenable. Nous l'avons mis sous morphine.

- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? S'enquit Sion.

- Dans trois ou quatre jours, il pourra vraisemblablement quitter notre service et prendre une chambre normale, ou être soigné dans votre infirmerie. Sa constitution est très robuste. Un autre que lui n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à un tel accident. Mais il lui faudra encore des soins pendant un bon moment, ainsi qu'un traitement et une prise en charge psychologique.

- J'y veillerai personnellement, promit Sion.

Shaka s'installa en position du lotus auprès du malade.

- Oôôômmmm…

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il venait rejoindre Sion et Mû dans la petite salle d'attente. Ceux-ci lui jetèrent un regard inquiet comme il s'effondrait dans un fauteuil, pâle et tremblant.

- Alors ?

- Je sais tout, et je peux vous affirmer, comme Aiolia l'a fait, qu'Angelo n'est pas en tort. Par Athéna, quelle souffrance ! Je peux comprendre qu'il ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours !

- Il faut l'aider du mieux qu'on peut, dit Mû.

- J'ai allumé des bougies à la fleur de lotus, j'ai remarqué que ça l'apaisait un peu.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, Shaka ? Demanda Sion.

- C'est… Très personnel, alors je ne préfère pas.

- Très bien, je m'en remets à ton jugement. Je te remercie de ce que tu fais.

* * *

Aiolia serrait convulsivement le drap blanc, au bord de la nausée. Shaka baissait la tête, attristé. Le lion gémit sourdement.

_Athéna, c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais… C'est comme si je l'avais violé ! C'est de ma faute… A cause de mon impatience, j'ai détruit tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de beau entre nous… Je l'ai détruit, lui… Encore une fois… J'ai détruit tout ce qu'il avait réussi si péniblement à reconstruire…_

Les minutes passaient et le silence s'éternisait. La vierge se décida finalement à affronter le regard terrible du lion. Il sursauta en voyant le visage figé et les yeux fixes.

- Aiolia !

Pas de réaction. Froidement, Shaka secoua le lion, puis le gifla. La tête se contenta de ballotter violemment, mais le regard restait toujours vide d'expression. Affolé, Shaka courut à la porte.

- Docteur, venez vite ! Appela-t-il.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures :

Sion, épuisé, s'assit sur les escaliers devant le temple du sagittaire et rentra la tête dans les épaules. _Je craque… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

Il ne remarqua pas Milo qui l'observait, anxieux, depuis la terrasse du huitième temple. Aphrodite, armé d'un sécateur pour tailler les rosiers, le rejoignit et suivit son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu se disputer avec Aioros ? Je pense qu'il est à bout de nerfs. Reste là, je vais chercher Dokho, il saura quoi faire.

Désespéré, Sion remarqua à peine qu'une main chaleureuse l'aidait à se relever et le guidait doucement pour le ramener au palais.

- Voilà, on y est. Tiens, bois ça, dit Dokho.

L'atlante, docile, avala cul sec la liqueur verte, toussa un bon moment puis, avec un soupir de bien-être, s'avachit sur le canapé.

- Mon pauvre ami, tu n'en peux plus, le plaignit Dokho.

- Que veux-tu, ça devait arriver ! Aioros m'a déclaré la guerre. Aujourd'hui, son frère est resté amorphe, prostré des heures, ça l'a rendu fou, et il est retourné habiter dans son temple. J'ai voulu discuter avec lui mais il m'a claqué la porte au nez ! Il jure de tuer Angelo dès qu'il le verra !

- Aïe… Mauvais, ça !

- Toi, au moins, tu me comprends ! Je ne supporte plus Aioros ! Je le plaque !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Vous traversez un moment difficile, ça arrive des fois. Et ça arrivera encore. Au fond, t'en es mordu, de ton Aioros !

- Non, j'en ai assez, mon tigrou !

- Tu te souviens encore de ce surnom ridicule ?

- Vouiiii !

- Tu es pompette !

- Nan ! C'est pas vrai !

- Allez, viens là, sourit Dokho en berçant doucement son ami contre lui.

- Oh oui, fais-moi un câlin… Mmhh, tu sens bon…

- Voilà, calme… C'est bien, dors… Dors… Demain est un autre jour…

* * *

Aéroport de Dehli, Inde :

L'avion se posa dans un hurlement strident. Kanon, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise longue, serra les mains de son mentor avec effusion.

- Merci encore, maître.

- Nous avons été heureux de t'accueillir, Kanon. Reviens nous voir quand tu voudras. Et n'oublie pas de saluer Shaka de la part de son vieux maître.

- Merci, c'est promis. Salut, Pran, dit il en embrassant un petit garçon. Tu deviendras un grand saddhu, tu verras.

Cependant, le gamin se tenait la bouche grande ouverte et fixait bêtement quelque chose dans son dos.

- Mais… Mais… Mais… C'est maître Sakyamuni !

- Qui ? Demanda Kanon, fronçant les sourcils.

Il se retourna et…

- Shaka ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les deux amants tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Kanon serra la vierge contre lui et le fit tourner, fou de joie. Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument, oubliant tout autour d'eux, savourant la douceur de leurs retrouvailles.

Le premier moment de surprise passé, le vieux maître indien et le petit garçon s'étaient agenouillés et honoraient la réincarnation du Bouddha, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

* * *

Lundi 27 Août.

L'ambulance se gara au pied des marches du premier temple, et des hommes en blanc en sortirent vivement pour en extraire leur passager sur un brancard.

Deathmask se redressa légèrement.

Evidemment, ils étaient tous là…

_Prêts à rire de ma faiblesse… Prêts à me juger… Condamné, écoutez la sentence ! _Pensa-t-il, amer.

Il affronta de son mieux les regards attentifs de ses pairs. Aphrodite, plus pâle que d'habitude, le nez enfoui dans une rose blanche, le salua timidement. Milo et Camus se tenaient épaule contre épaule, raides comme la justice. Shura, fatigué, lui adressa un faible sourire. Aldébaran et Mû lui lancèrent un regard encourageant.

Il nota l'absence de Shaka, ainsi que celle de Kanon, qui aurait du être rentré. Puis il avisa Sion, Dokho et Saga qui retenaient un Aioros tremblant de rage.

Deathmask baissa la tête devant lui, ressentant la brûlure de son regard rempli de haine.

- TOI ! Cria le sagittaire. Tu es un homme mort !

Le cancer sursauta, et un élancement lui traversa le crâne. Il porta une main à son front blême. Mû vint aussitôt le rejoindre.

- Accroche-toi, je t'emmène.

Ils disparurent dans un éclair doré. Sion fit un geste rapide et Saga, d'un discret « genro mao ken », modifia la mémoire des ambulanciers qui, l'air absent, rentrèrent le brancard vide dans l'ambulance et quittèrent les lieux.

Aussitôt, la pression parmi les chevaliers se relâcha.

- Vous avez vu comme il est maigre ? Murmura Shura, profondément ébranlé.

- Normal, c'est sa conscience qui le torture ! Siffla Aioros. Bien fait pour lui !

- Tais-toi ! Cria Aphrodite en pleurant. C'est mon ami ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

A l'infirmerie, Mû aida Angelo à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Je vais chercher Aiolia, il a hâte de te voir !

- Pourquoi ? Murmura le cancer d'une voix presque inaudible. J'ai voulu le tuer.

- Shaka lui a tout expliqué, il a compris et il ne t'en veut pas.

- Sha… Shaka ?

- Oui, dit Mû. Il a perçu ta souffrance et a parlé à Aiolia.

- Alors tout le monde sait… Angelo se replia sur lui-même.

- Angelo… Mû, désemparé, posa une main légère sur son front. Shaka et Aiolia n'ont rien dit à personne. Ils ont dit que c'était personnel. Crois-moi.

Le cancer l'ignora et se roula en boule sur le lit.

- Laisse-moi…

- Mais… Aiolia…

- Je suis fatigué. J'ai mal. Je ne veux voir personne.

Nuit du 28 au 29 Août :

Aiolia, exaspéré, quitta sa chambre en portant les tuyaux et les flacons reliés à sa cage thoracique.

_Deux jours qu'il est là et qu'il refuse de me voir ! Maintenant ça suffit !_

Il longea le couloir et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre du cancer quand une ombre gigantesque se dressa subitement devant lui.

- Halte ! Qui va là ? Nommez-vous !

- Aldébaran, tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

- Ah, c'est toi, Aiolia ? Excuse-moi, mais avec ton frère qui rôde pour lui faire la peau, au crabe…

- Oui, je sais. Comment va Angelo ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, je l'ai pas vu depuis son arrivée, il veut voir personne. Mais le toubib et les infirmières disent que la morphine le shoute et qu'il dort pas mal.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Vas-y, ça lui fera du bien.

Dans la chambre, le lion ouvrit discrètement les rideaux et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il eut un choc en voyant ce que la semaine écoulée avait fait de son amant : Il avait perdu une grande partie de sa musculature et ses pommettes saillaient désormais sur son visage amaigri. Ses traits tirés lui donnaient dix ans de plus.

Aiolia déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres desséchées et jeta un coup d'œil navré au plateau repas intact sur la tablette roulante. Le cœur brisé, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et ramena ses jambes sous lui, surveillant le sommeil de son amant…

* * *

Vers la fin de la nuit, Angelo remua et bailla légèrement. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre. En apercevant les roses d'Aphrodite, de Milo et de Shura, une bouffée de nostalgie le traversa. _Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant…_

Une légère respiration douloureuse attira alors son attention et il distingua une silhouette endormie dans le fauteuil. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine : Aiolia était venu le voir !

Déglutissant avec effort, il contempla le visage d'habitude si fier : Les marbrures bleues, vertes et jaunes qui scellaient encore à demi l'œil gauche, les lèvres déchirées et les traces de ses ongles dans son front noble… Les drains qui sortaient d'un pansement sous les côtes. Son œuvre…

_Par Athéna, j'ai tout gâché ! J'ai souillé sa noblesse ! Comment peut-il encore m'aimer ? Je ne le mérite pas, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville._

Il revit sa mère, si belle, battue régulièrement par son père, et qui restait toujours à ses côtés malgré tout, docile et soumise…

_Je me hais ! Je suis devenu comme lui, je ne fais que reproduire ce qu'il a fait subir à ma mère. Aiolia est amoureux de moi, il ne raisonne plus sainement. Je suis un danger pour lui, je dois le délivrer de moi. Je ne peux pas le salir plus longtemps…_

Il se leva et enfila son pantalon et sa chemise en grimaçant. Son abdomen était encore douloureux et à chaque mouvement des aiguilles acérées le parcouraient et le laissaient tremblant et couvert de sueur. _Heureusement que c'est Aldé qui est mon toutou de garde cette nuit… Comme marmotte il n'y a pas mieux !_

Deathmask regarda une dernière fois le chevalier qui lui avait si bien ravi son cœur. Il revécut, en un éclair, son premier réveil dans ses bras, dans le lit d'Helena. Leur première nuit ensemble, sur son divan. Les entraînements, les parties de poker, les restaurants, les sorties moto… Aiolia, nu sur la plage, sa peau bleutée à la lumière de la lune… Aiolia, provocant, qui l'attirait contre lui…

De grosses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue quand il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Adieu, mon amour. Oublie-moi et sois heureux.

Le cancer ouvrit la porte et scruta le couloir. Il s'éloigna en boitant, laissant le taureau ronfler énergiquement, assis contre le mur.

* * *

La suite Vendredi, avec la réaction d'Aiolia ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous, dans ce chapitre notre poooov' Aiolia fait face à la fuite d'Angelo. Mais au fait, où est-il allé, notre crabe adoré ? Pendant ce temps, Mû, lui, part en mission aux Enfers…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**9. LA VIE SANS TOI.**

Mercredi 29 Août :

- Chevalier Aiolia, réveillez-vous !

Aiolia remua et ouvrit un œil : L'infirmière était penchée sur lui et le secouait doucement. Il s'alarma aussitôt en voyant ses yeux effrayés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Savez-vous où est allé le chevalier Deathmask ? Je ne le trouve pas !

- HEIN ?

Le lion se redressa d'un coup. Le lit était vide, les habits du cancer avaient disparu. Pas de doutes, le cancer était sorti en douce. _C'est pas vrai, quelle tête de mule !_

L'infirmière quitta la chambre pour fouiller le reste du bâtiment. Aiolia, son cerveau tournant au ralenti, secoua Aldébaran qui dormait toujours.

- MMmm… Dodo…

- Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un garde du corps pareil ! Tu parles d'une protection efficace ! Aldébaran, réveille-toi ! Angelo a disparu !

- Quoi ?

- Va chercher le Grand Pope, vite !

Le taureau acquiesça et disparut au pas de course. Le grec, alarmé, se mit à danser d'une jambe sur l'autre, nerveusement. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, il avisa sur la table le dossier médical d'Angelo que l'infirmière avait laissé posé là. Il feuilleta distraitement le dossier : derniers examens, bons résultats. _Bien…_ Traitement : antibiotiques, morphine, antidépresseurs et anxiolytiques. _Normal…Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? _« Prévoir au plus vite un suivi psychologique pour éviter une nouvelle… » Les yeux d'Aiolia s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes… « TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE ». _Quoi ?_

Il rapprocha le dossier de ses yeux, se les frotta, mais les mots horribles s'obstinaient à danser sur le papier, le narguant. Le lion chancela, se rattrapant de justesse à la table, et s'effondra sur la chaise. Le dossier tomba de ses mains et se répandit sur le sol blanc.

_Ce n'est pas possible… Angelo n'aurait jamais pu…_ Mais il connaissait bien son amant, et à la lumière de ce que Shaka lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le cancer chercher à en finir. La vérité s'imposa lentement à son esprit torturé : Angelo n'en voulait plus, de cette vie si cruelle !

A ce moment de ses réflexions, Sion et Dokho s'encadrèrent dans la porte. Le lion leva son visage dévasté par les larmes et les contempla, hébété.

- Aiolia, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Commença Sion d'une voix douce.

- Inutile, j'ai lu son dossier, je sais tout, dit le grec d'une voix terne.

- On a envoyé tous les chevaliers d'argent le chercher, ils le trouveront. Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin, dans son état, le rassura Dokho.

- Tu oublies une chose, Dokho, dit tristement Aiolia. C'est la pire tête de mule que je connaisse. S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, on ne le retrouvera pas. Et il ne se ratera pas cette fois-ci.

- Aiolia… Dit doucement Sion. Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. S'il avait voulu recommencer, il en aurait eu largement l'occasion, au cours de la semaine. Il est courageux, il luttera. Fais-lui confiance. Cela seul peut le sauver.

Le lion baissa les yeux, vaincu.

- Je l'aime tellement… Je l'aime trop…

- On aime jamais trop, dit calmement Sion.

- Je veux voir Aioros. Je veux voir mon frère.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Dokho.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aioros s'agenouillait près du lion.

- Aiolia…

- Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit…

- Sion nous l'avait interdit. Tu n'étais pas en état de supporter une nouvelle pareille à ce moment-là. Et puis, ce salaud ne pourra jamais que te faire du mal…

- Aioros, je l'aime ! Cria Aiolia. Tu te rends compte, si c'était arrivé à Sion et qu'on te l'avait caché ? En plus, tu as menacé de le tuer ! Et maintenant il est dans la nature et je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour ! Il est parti en pensant que je le haïssais ! Mais tu n'as pas de coeur, ou quoi ?

Le sagittaire rentra la tête dans les épaules, honteux. Il comprenait, enfin.

- Je te demande pardon, petit frère.

Le lion, essoufflé par sa diatribe, le regarda, soupçonneux. Aioros se redressa et l'enlaça étroitement.

- Je vais aider Sion et Dokho pour les recherches.

- Merci, Aioros. Reviens vite me porter des nouvelles.

- Promis.

* * *

Le soir venu, Aioros et Dokho se présentèrent devant Sion. 

- Rien à faire, il est introuvable.

- Non. Moi je l'ai trouvé, annonça Sion.

- Comment ? S'étonna Dokho. Mais tu n'es pas sorti du palais !

- L'aéroport d'Athènes a téléphoné pour m'avertir que l'un des bons d'échange offert par le sanctuaire avait été utilisé ce matin même. Un certain monsieur Granchio a pris l'avion ce matin pour Bari, dans le sud de l'Italie.

- Granchio ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? S'exclama Aioros.

- Ca veut dire « cancer » en italien, expliqua Sion en souriant.

- Eh bien je préfère ça ! Soupira Dokho. Au moins, on sait qu'il n'a pas fait la grosse bêtise qu'on redoutait ! Je suppose qu'il va mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie personnelle. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne bien gentiment. Ouf !

- Je vais avertir Aiolia ! S'écria Aioros.

Sion et Dokho restèrent seuls dans la grande salle, se dévisageant silencieusement. Sion, finalement passa dans son bureau et proposa une tasse de thé à Dokho.

- Tu es rassuré, tant mieux, dit Sion.

- Je crois que si je n'avais pas porté ton collier avec tes pierres magiques qui me rendent si zen, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup aujourd'hui. Merci encore.

- Mais je t'en prie, Dokho. C'était tout naturel. Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir écouté l'autre soir. J'ai été un peu ridicule, pas vrai ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais tu sais bien que je te pardonnerai toujours tout. Sauf que tu m'appelles de nouveau « tigrou » !

- J'ai fait ça ?

Le chinois lui jeta un regard torve mais remarqua bien vite que son ami le taquinait. Ils se mirent à rire gaiement, dissipant la tension nerveuse qui les crispait depuis le matin.

Sion s'allongea avec un soupir de bien-être. La journée avait été particulièrement longue… Ses yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, lorsqu'un froufroutement lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se dressa sur un coude et rencontra deux prunelles vertes où dansait un feu brûlant.

- Aioros, tu es revenu ?

Le sagittaire le fit taire d'un baiser sulfureux et enfouit ses mains vigoureuses dans les longs cheveux soyeux. Le pope s'arqua sous lui en poussant un gémissement de bonheur et l'emprisonna entre ses longues cuisses fuselées. Ils jouèrent un moment à frotter leurs virilités tout en se redécouvrant, émerveillés.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour, murmura Sion.

- Je t'aime, répondit Aioros d'une voix rauque. On va rattraper le temps perdu, fais-moi confiance…

* * *

Jeudi 30 Août : 

Mû poussa un gros soupir, inspecta une dernière fois son temple et saisit son sac de voyage.

- Je viendrai jeter un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, ne t'inquiète pas, promit Aldébaran.

- Merci, mon ami. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu vas me manquer.

- Alors ça y est, c'est le grand jour ? Demanda Shura, faisant une entrée fracassante.

Mû, la gorge serrée, hocha la tête sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience, pour pouvoir t'embêter un peu de nouveau !

- Toi aussi tu me manqueras, Shura. _Les quitter, tous les deux… Le quitter, lui !_

Il enregistra une fois encore dans sa mémoire le visage noble et les yeux perçants du capricorne, sa voix profonde et généreuse. _Si j'étais plus courageux, je lui demanderais de se garder pour moi et je l'embrasserais tout doucement sur la joue…_

Mû ferma les yeux, essaya de calmer sa respiration et se redressa d'un air digne. _Allez, en route !_

Avec un dernier sourire, il se téléporta au palais. Sion l'attendait en jouant aux échecs avec Aioros.

- Mû, bien ! Mais tu es en avance, l'envoyé d'Hadès ne viendra pas avant une demi heure ! Tu veux grignoter un gâteau avec nous ? Une tasse de thé, peut-être ?

- Non, merci. Je pensais aller voir une dernière fois Aiolia à l'infirmerie.

- C'est gentil, ça, le remercia Aioros. Merci, Mû.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors que l'horloge sonnait les dix-sept heures, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern se présenta en surplis devant le grand pope et s'inclina avec quelque raideur.

- Je te salue, Rhadamanthe. Comment te portes-tu ?

- A merveille, ironisa le juge. Et vous-même ? Enfin revenu pour de bon ? Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec cette bande de gamins têtus et indisciplinés ?

- Il suffit, Rhadamanthe ! Coupa Sion, froidement. Pour un envoyé d'Hadès venu réclamer de l'aide du sanctuaire, je te trouve bien arrogant. Un peu de respect serait le bienvenu, puisqu'on ne peut visiblement attendre de toi aucune gratitude !

- S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais nous ne serions venus vous demander quoi que ce soit ! Seule sa majesté Pandore a…

- Et sa majesté Pandore a toute autorité sur toi. Un mot de plus, et je lui rapporte tes paroles déplacées. Es-tu prêt à en subir les conséquences ?

Rhadamanthe se renfrogna et croisa les bras, hautain. Il réorienta subitement le cours de la discussion.

- Comment va Kanon ?

Le grand pope le jaugea avec curiosité :

- Un combattant hors pair, n'est-ce pas ? Doté qui plus est d'une personnalité fascinante…

- Le seul qui vaille la peine de retenir mon attention, en effet, reconnu le Juge.

- Il est parti en formation en Inde pour s'ouvrir à de nouvelles perceptions et améliorer ses capacités.

- J'en suis fort aise pour lui. Transmettez-lui mon respect et mes salutations, je vous prie.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Ah, Mû !

Le bélier, réticent, salua légèrement de la tête le spectre, puis vint mettre genou en terre devant le grand pope. Sion le releva aussitôt et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Acquitte-toi de ton devoir avec honneur, mon enfant. Nous serons tous là à ton retour.

- Je l'espère, maître. Au revoir.

Rhadamanthe laissa son cosmos les envelopper tous les deux et ils s'élancèrent vers le ciel. Mû eut le temps de percevoir un fragment de pensée de son nouveau compagnon : _Mon enfant ! Et vas-y que je te serre dans me bras… Ben la hiérarchie au sanctuaire, chapeau ! Elle va vite déchanter aux Enfers, la poupée aux cheveux roses !_

* * *

Deathmask descendit du camion en adressant un geste de la main au chauffeur : 

- Grazie mille !

Il s'engagea en boitant dans la grand rue, et le bruit de la circulation et de la foule lui sauta, agressive, au visage. Le village de ses souvenirs était devenu une petite ville populeuse, drainant les habitants des campagnes alentours.

_Bon, Angelo, première étape, trouver une pharmacie. Si tu laisses une infection s'installer, tu finiras à l'hôpital, et il y mieux pour passer inaperçu, tu en sais quelque chose._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il marchait appuyé sur une canne, un grand sachet à la main. _Rien de plus facile que d'obtenir ce qu'on veut ici ! Un petit clin d'œil à la pharmacienne, et hop ! On se retrouve avec antibiotiques, anti douleurs, et matériel de pansement dernier cri ! Bravo les italiennes !_

Il déambula un moment dans la ville et des souvenirs douloureux l'assaillirent lorsqu'il localisa l'orphelinat. Oui, c'était là l'étape suivante. Mais avant, il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Il s'aventura sans crainte dans des petites ruelles sombres et sales, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines quand un type maigre aux yeux méfiants vint l'aborder.

- Salut, mon pote, tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Ouais. J'ai besoin de papiers d'identité, et quelque chose me dit que tu pourras m'en procurer.

- P'têt ben. Mais va falloir allonger un sacré paquet d'oseille. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu pourras payer, l'infirme ?

- Ca ! Siffla Deathmask, en assénant un solide coup de canne dans l'estomac de l'homme et en lui broyant à moitié la gorge, son regard magnétique planté dans les yeux bruns. Convaincu, maintenant, sale petit trafiquant ?

- Aarghh ! Oui ! Lâche-moi, ça ira ! A quel nom, les papiers ?

- Vitale Tuzzo

- Date et lieu de naissance ? Demanda son interlocuteur d'un ton morne.

Angelo lui répondit succinctement et lui tendit une photo d'identité.

- File, à présent. Tu me retrouveras au café sur la place. Et ne me fais pas attendre, j'ai horreur de ça !

L'homme partit en courant, sans demander son reste. Le cancer renifla dédaigneusement. _Sale petite fouine, tellement prévisible, comme tous celles de son espèce !_

Quatre heures plus tard, Angelo contemplait sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Une demi-journée pour l'obtenir, et heureusement qu'il avait menacé ce type ! Service italien oblige… En plus, elle lui avait vraiment coûté les yeux de la tête, mais qu'importe ! Il se leva et prit la direction de l'orphelinat…

- COMMENT ÇA, AUCUNE TRACE D'ELLE ? Hurla le cancer. VOUS ETES INCOMPETENT, OU QUOI ?

- Mais enfin, monsieur, je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre sœur s'est enfuie à l'âge de seize ans ! Je ne travaillais même pas encore ici à l'époque !

Deathmask sortit en claquant la porte. Au moins, il savait où retrouver son petit frère.

Rue de Turin, numéro douze :

Une femme âgée ouvrit la porte et le regarda curieusement :

- Oui ? Vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur ?

- J'aimerais voir Frederico, s'il vous plaît.

La vieille femme pâlit et se retint de justesse au montant de la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura-t-elle, bouleversée.

- Je suis son frère.

- Frederico… N'est pas là. Entrez, je vous en prie, dit-elle en s'effaçant. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler à l'intérieur.

Le cancer prit place sur une chaise et accepta le café avec gratitude. La femme s'assit en face de lui et le regarda d'un air triste.

- Ainsi vous n'êtes pas au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Frederico est mort il y a déjà dix ans. Mon petit bambino a succombé à une pneumonie quand il était encore enfant, je suis désolée.

- Qu… Quoi ? S'étrangla Angelo.

- Il était de nature fragile, à cause des privations qu'il avait subies. Mon mari et moi avons tout tenté, mais en vain. Il est mort dans mes bras, par une belle nuit d'été. Mon petit garçon chéri… Nous l'avons pleuré si longtemps, il était si beau et si gentil, un rayon de soleil dans notre vie…

Deathmask ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. _Ainsi j'arrive trop tard…_

Il sursauta au contact de la main caressante de la vieille dame.

- Vous lui ressemblez terriblement. Voulez-vous voir nos vieilles photographies ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

* * *

Angelo s'agenouilla, serrant contre lui la photographie jaunie. 

Ainsi, cette petite tombe était la dernière demeure de Frederico…

Bien entretenue, visitée tous les jours et couverte de fleurs et de bougies, elle était le témoignage vivant de l'amour de cette mère adoptive véritablement attentionnée. Son petit frère pourrait dormir ici en paix.

Rassuré, le cancer bénit la vieille dame et fit un rapide signe de croix.

_Repose en paix, petit frère. Je vais retrouver Giulia et prendre soin d'elle…_

* * *

Vendredi 28 Septembre, au sanctuaire : 

Comme tous les jours à dix-huit heures, Aiolia s'inclina devant le grand pope.

- Des nouvelles d'Angelo ?

- Non, toujours pas, Aiolia.

- Merci, Grand Pope. Bonne soirée.

- Toi de même, Aiolia.

Le lion se redressa et sortit, silhouette fière et majestueuse.

Sion soupira et rejoignit son amant. Aioros lui versa silencieusement un verre d'eau.

- Merci.

- Il ne pourra plus supporter cette attente bien longtemps, Sion.

- Je sais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai lancé des recherches en Italie. Notre plus fidèle agent est sur place, il le trouvera, fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne doute pas de toi, mais de mon frère. Angelo n'aurait pas du le laisser.

- C'était sans doute la seule solution à ses yeux. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

- Prêt ? Le sera-t-il jamais ?

- Il nous a prouvé qu'il était capable de changer, profondément. Et, après tout, Athéna l'a accepté pour chevalier. J'ai confiance en son jugement.

- Tu as son dossier, aux archives. Que dit-il ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il est incomplet. C'est anormal, d'ailleurs… Mais avec son physique particulier, on le repèrera vite.

- Je l'espère.

* * *

Aiolia traversa le douzième temple comme un somnambule, ignorant les questions inquiètes de Milo et d'Aphrodite. _Toujours rien… Mais que devient-il ?_

Il ouvrit le frigo. Plus rien à manger, à part un bout de fromage moisi. Il commença à le grignoter distraitement, les yeux vides. Un cri outré interrompit sa mastication.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas manger ça ? S'exclama Aphrodite.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le lion. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Aphro a raison, viens manger à la maison, dit Milo en lui prenant le bras.

- Mais…

- Allez, viens ! Trancha le poisson. Ce soir, c'est moi qui régale !

* * *

Samedi 29 Septembre, Tarente, Italie. 

Deathmask paya son entrée et pénétra dans le club. Les lumières tamisées et la musique feutrée le mirent aussitôt à l'aise. Il avait souvent fréquenté ce genre d'endroits, à Athènes. Ce soir, pourtant…

Il s'assit à une table, dans un coin sombre, et allongea ses longues jambes. Ses blessures étaient tout à fait refermées maintenant, et il avait retrouvé son air fier, si ce n'est sa musculature habituelle. Il observa avec intérêt la scène où deux jeunes hommes outrageusement maquillés dansaient et se caressaient sensuellement pour le plus grand bonheur des habitués. Il pensa à Aiolia et à ses grands yeux verts, avec une bouffée de nostalgie_. Arrête, Angelo ! Aiolia est délivré de toi, maintenant, il est en train de refaire sa vie et doit apprendre à être véritablement heureux. Et puis tu sais bien que tu n'as plus ta place au sanctuaire…_

- Monsieur, que désirez-vous boire ?

Angelo leva la tête et se retrouva face à une minijupe moulante, une poitrine avantagée par une guêpière, et deux yeux noirs brillants qui le dévisageaient avec gourmandise.

- Helena !

- Non, vous faites erreur, je m'appelle Maria. Mais je peux être Helena pour vous cette nuit si vous le désirez, dit-elle, coquette.

- Heu… Non merci. Je boirai un coca.

- Très bien, répondit la serveuse, déçue.

- J'aimerais aussi rencontrer votre collègue Giulia.

- La veinarde ! La jeune fille désigna la scène. La voilà !

Angelo tiqua : non, cette silhouette gracieuse et aguichante qui ondoyait autour de la barre métallisée sous les sifflements des spectateurs ne pouvait pas être son innocente petite sœur !

La jeune beauté, plus souple qu'une liane, se déhanchait et se cambrait, provocante dans ses bottes à talons aiguille, allant même jusqu'à présenter sans aucune pudeur des cuisses et des fesses parfaitement galbées aux clients qui glissaient billets et caresses osées dans son string en vinyl noir. Sensuelle, elle jouait sans retenue aucune de sourires ingénus sous sa casquette gavroche et de sa cravate à carreaux, dans un style absolument torride.

- CA, c'est Giulia ? Balbutia Angelo qui s'étouffait avec son coca.

- Benvenuto al « Paradise Club », mio caro ! Lui souffla Maria à l'oreille. Je passe la nuit avec toi où tu veux, quand tu veux, et pour rien…

- Non… Répondit Angelo, hypnotisé par le numéro de sa sœur. Une autre fois, peut-être…

- J'y compte bien…

Mais le cancer, déboussolé, ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien. Il finit par revenir à lui pour apercevoir la danseuse quitter la scène au bras d'un client. Atterré, il les vit disparaître au fond d'un couloir obscur, et ne devina que trop bien ce qui allait se passer. Il se redressa brusquement et les suivit, bousculant sans ménagement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Dans sa fureur, il ne se rendit pas compte que Maria, inquiète, le suivait des yeux et appelait, apeurée, l'homme de la sécurité.

Angelo suivit les voix et les rires étouffés et se retrouva vite devant une porte close. Derrière, sa petite sœur se prostituait pour gagner sa vie. _Non ! Pas elle ! Tu ne l'auras pas elle aussi !_

Il défonça le battant d'un coup d'épaule et s'avança, menaçant, vers Giulia et son client. L'homme avait déjà baissé son pantalon et attirait la nuque bleutée de la jeune fille vers son sexe dressé. Ils se séparèrent à la vue d'Angelo et la jeune fille poussa un hurlement strident. L'homme se mit devant elle et gronda :

- Dégage, elle est à moi !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Déclara le cancer.

Il fondit sur son adversaire qui, avec un direct dans l'estomac, s'effondra le souffle coupé. Angelo le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le jeta dans le couloir. Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur :

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, rejeta fièrement ses cheveux azur en arrière et le toisa, une flamme brûlante dans les yeux. Une étrange lueur dorée flamboya soudain autour d'elle, avertissement morbide.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Sortez immédiatement, sinon vous le regretterez !

- Est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans une glace ? Mamma aurait honte de toi ! Habille-toi décemment et suis-moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit !

- V... Vitale ?

Deux paires d'yeux pareillement bleus et furibonds s'affrontèrent, jusqu'à ce que Giulia détourne le regard. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche et s'assit sur le lit, pâle comme la mort.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

Le videur entra alors en trombe et se figea, étonné.

- Ca va, Giulia ? Tu veux que je le sorte ?

- Non, Enrico. C'est… C'est mon frère. Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Au sanctuaire, le même jour : 

- Milo, arrête, pitiiiiiéééé ! Cria Aphrodite.

- Nan, j'aime trop te voir rire, mon beau poisson !

Le scorpion renversa Aphrodite dans l'eau et continua ses chatouilles, impitoyable. Le poisson s'écria soudain :

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Milo

- Ce silence ! C'est pas normal. Ils sont en retard…

- Qui donc ?

- Saga a pas encore eu sa dose de câlins aujourd'hui ! T'as jamais remarqué ? Il attend que Camus lui serve de couverture tous les matins à la même heure !

- Ben dis-donc, régner en despote sur le sanctuaire pendant treize ans ça lui a pas réussi !

- Tu l'as dit ! Je me demande, frileux comme il est, comment il a fait pour rester vierge dans son lit tout froid pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs… Moi, je lui aurais bien servi de couverture, à ce mignon petit gémeau…

- Peuh, ragea Milo. « Mignon petit gémeau » !!! On fait pas pire comme schizo, oui ! Sorcière bleue du matin requiert un tendre écrin, sorcière grise du soir requiert cadavres et désespoir…

- Tu es jaloux ! Triompha Aphrodite.

- Tu rêves !

- Ah bon !

Le poisson le planta là et, vêtu en tout et pour tout de sa seule chevelure, disparut en direction du onzième temple.

- Eh, attends ! Où vas-tu ?

- Mettre ma théorie à l'épreuve ! Répondit Aphrodite.

- Hein ? Mais… Attends !

Dans le vaste lit, Saga boudait en attendant que son amant finisse de faire couler le café. Il s'était rendu compte avec le temps que sa relation avec Camus était bien autre chose que l'assouvissement d'un désir purement physique. Son cher compagnon était devenu une drogue merveilleuse, dont il fallait augmenter les doses au fur et à mesure. Et pourtant, ces trois petits mots, qu'il brûlait de prononcer, n'avaient pas encore réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Saga se retourna, rageur. Ce français de malheur, sûr de son pouvoir de séduction, le faisait certainement languir en se frottant les mains ! Il allait lui faire payer chèrement cette attente intolérable !

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et un corps chaud vint se presser contre le sien. Immédiatement, son ressentiment fondit miraculeusement. Mais il n'avouerait pas sa défaite aussi facilement ! Les yeux fermés, il refusa de bouger, mais des bras accueillants le ceinturèrent fermement par derrière, l'emprisonnant contre un corps tendre et sensuel. Chaud… Il avait si chaud près de son saint de glace… Il était subitement si entreprenant… Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, se retourna et accepta le baiser si doux… Si… Sucré ? Il battit frénétiquement des paupières et découvrit…

- APHRODITE ??? Hurla-t-il en reculant précipitamment.

- APHRODITE !!!! S'écria Milo qui était accouru. Ca suffit, tu as gagné !

- Gagné quoi ? Demanda froidement Camus, depuis le seuil de la chambre. Le droit de coucher avec mon homme dans mon propre lit ?

- Camus ! C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois… Balbutia Saga.

- Ah non ? J'ai rêvé, peut-être, quand je t'ai vu embrasser Aphrodite ?

- Non, mais… Saga se ratatina sous le regard implacable. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Inutile, je vais le faire, dit Milo.

- Vraiment, Milo, je ne croyais pas que tu t'abaisserais à tolérer cela, en prenant leur défense. Tu me déçois beaucoup, dit le verseau, méprisant.

- Mais bougre d'imbécile, tu vas m'écouter, oui ! Hurla le scorpion. Aphro m'a accusé d'être jaloux, et a voulu me le prouver, un point c'est tout ! Il va pas te le piquer, ton chéri, alors arrête !

- Mais oui, Camus, c'est vrai ! Assura Aphrodite en pouffant de rire, pas gêné du tout. Saga avait l'air d'avoir froid, alors j'ai voulu le réchauffer un peu avant qu'il ne se transforme en… Glaçon ! Hi hi hi ! Sinon, il t'aurait fait de la concurrence ! Hi hi hi Deux saints de glace ! Hi hi hi ! C'aurait été trop drôle ! D'ailleurs, mon Sagounet, je reviens faire fondre la glace quand tu voudras, t'es tout doux tu sais… Hi hi hi !!!

Saga devint écarlate et se cacha encore plus profondément sous le drap.

- Au secours…

- APHRODITE, CA SUFFIT ! Cria Milo. Non mais, t'es vraiment pas clair, espèce de nympho !

- DEHORS TOUS LES DEUX !!! Hurla le verseau, hors de lui.

Il s'assura que les deux visiteurs soient partis et regagna la chambre. Saga, misérable, s'était entortillé dans les draps, blême. Camus soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Excuse-moi, mon amour. Je n'aurais pas du t'accuser ainsi.

- Ne me quitte pas, Camus. Je ne voulais pas… Je croyais que c'était toi...

- Chut… Je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser. Comment le pourrais-je, d'ailleurs ? Tu fais partie de moi, maintenant.

- Toi aussi, tu fais partie de moi, Camus. Je… Je t'aime.

- Tu… Tu peux répéter ? S'étrangla Camus.

- Je t'aime ! Cria Saga, ses yeux bleus immenses fixés sur lui. Tu ne me crois pas ? Et pourtant c'est comme ça ! Je t'ai dans la peau ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME !!!

Camus se mit à rire franchement, et serra son amant étourdi dans ses bras, si fort qu'il lui coupa la respiration. Saga, étonné, le regarda de ses grands yeux clairs.

- Mon chéri, je les attendais depuis si longtemps, ces simples petits mots ! Je suis si heureux !

Camus posa ses lèvres sur celles du gémeau et l'embrassa longuement. Puis, attendri, il murmura en souriant :

- Il faudra penser à remercier Aphro…

Saga soupira d'aise et se serra farouchement contre lui.

* * *

Aux arènes : 

Aldébaran et Dokho regagnèrent les gradins, couverts de sueur.

- Magnifique, vous n'arrêtez pas de progresser ! Commenta Shura.

- C'est que ça défoule du tonnerre, ce truc, expliqua Dokho.

- Tu viens, Aiolia ? Demanda le capricorne en se tournant vers son voisin silencieux.

- Mmm.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour un moment, puis Shura bondit, lançant un coup de pied droit vers la figure du lion. Celui-ci l'évita au dernier moment, et se mit en position défensive, de biais. Il se décida à entamer une série de coups de poings assez lents que Shura para facilement d'une main. Le capricorne prit rapidement l'avantage et leva son bras droit. Aiolia avait visiblement du mal à concentrer son attention sur le combat. Il ne s'écarta pas comme il l'aurait du lorsque la lame de lumière fondit sur lui.

- Attention ! Cria Shura.

Mais déjà Aioros avait plongé sur son frère et l'avait fait rouler loin de la trajectoire mortelle. Shura, Aldébaran et Dokho se précipitèrent, mais déjà le sagittaire aidait son frère à se relever.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'avais pas anticipé l'attaque de Shura ?

- Non…

- Pas de ça avec moi, dit Aioros. C'était moi ton maître et je te connais. Tu as la tête ailleurs, et ça, ça ne va pas du tout. Dans un vrai combat, tu aurais perdu la vie ! Ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai appris, et tu le sais !

- Fiche-moi la paix, j'en ai marre !

- Tu en as marre ? Explosa Aioros. Bats-toi !

Il lui envoya un Lightning Plasma que Aiolia lui renvoya comme par réflexe avant de se détourner, las. Il récupéra sa cape sur les gradins et s'éloigna, la tête baissée.

- J'ai fait ce que tu voulais. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant.

Les chevaliers le regardèrent partir, désemparés. Aldébaran serra l'épaule d'Aioros qui était resté muet d'étonnement.

- C'est mon frère, et je dois le regarder se détruire jours après jours… Murmura Aioros. Même sa fierté ne le fait plus réagir. C'est comme s'il s'éteignait tout doucement…

- On a fait ce qu'on a pu, dit Shura. Il s'est secoué autant qu'il en était capable, je pense. Seulement il est arrivé au bout du rouleau.

- Shura a raison, dit Dokho. Il y a toujours un moment où la bonne volonté ne suffit plus… Il faut retrouver Angelo, et vite !

- Sion a envoyé un agent en Italie. D'après lui, ce type est un crac, il ne peut que le retrouver.

- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit pensivement Aldébaran.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A venir Mardi : Les retrouvailles d'Angelo et de sa sœur, Mû aux Enfers, et… Une petite surprise ! Ciao ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus court, avec au menu : Angelo en Italie, le blues du Lion, et la descente aux Enfers de Mû… Et un petit passage surprise… Chose promise, chose due !

* * *

**10. RETOUR AUX SOURCES.**

Angelo suivit sa sœur dans l'appartement sombre. Elle se débarrassa de son sac, de sa veste, appuya sur un interrupteur et la lumière inonda le petit salon.

- C'est beau comme tout, ton petit chez toi ! Commenta le cancer.

- Vitale, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Je m'inquiétais. Je voulais te retrouver. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, on a déjà perdu trop de temps.

- Pourquoi maintenant, comme ça ? Demanda Giulia. Tu aurais pu revenir il y a longtemps déjà.

- Je… J'avais oublié. Ca m'est revenu il y a quelques semaines à peine.

- Tu avais… Oublié ? Ca ? S'écria Giulia.

- Je me rappelais juste que j'étais orphelin…

La jeune fille le regarda durement :

- Tu as de la chance. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu oublier que j'avais tué mon père. Que nous avons enseveli son corps et celui de maman derrière notre moulin. Que nous avons vendu nos derniers sacs de blé pour avoir un peu à manger… Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec, maintenant, avec le temps. J'ai une vie honorable. Je travaille à l'usine la journée et au club le soir. Je ne suis dépendante de personne, et c'est bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renouer quelque relation que ce soit avec toi, Vitale, qui t'es enfui comme un lâche et nous as laissés tous seuls, Frederico et moi !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! De mes souffrances toutes ces années !

- Tu as souffert ? Tant mieux ! C'est à cause de toi que maman et papa sont morts !

Angelo sentit ses jambes le trahir. Les horribles souvenirs revenaient, avec leur goût âcre et perfide. Sa petite sœur, pour qui il avait volé, mendié, vendu son corps, le rejetait ! Avec tant de haine… Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains brunes et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il se releva, les jambes flageolantes, et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Puis il s'écroula à genoux, désespéré.

Giulia hésita puis se pencha sur lui, mais il détourna les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas affronter une fois de plus ce visage si semblable à celui de leur mère.

- Raconte-moi, Vitale. Peut-être que je peux comprendre…

- Ne… Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, s'il te plait. Mon nom désormais, c'est Angelo.

Elle le regarda, perplexe, mais l'accompagna et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan moelleux.

- Où étais-tu, toutes ces années ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Tu te souviens, à l'orphelinat, j'étais violent, toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Je me rappelle. Les autres avaient peur de toi. Tu avais blessé plusieurs enfants, très gravement.

- Un jour, un homme est venu. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais… Une sorte d'énergie en moi, que je ne contrôlais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'apprendre à l'apprivoiser pour ne plus me laisser submerger par elle. Pour ne plus faire de mal par accident.

- Quelle sorte d'énergie ?

- Tu la connais, Giulia. Toi aussi tu la possèdes. C'est elle qui t'a permis de me tenir tête au club, tout à l'heure. Tu n'as même pas eu peur.

- Je… Je l'ai depuis mes seize ans. Avant, j'avais de petites manifestations que je remarquais à peine de temps en temps quand j'étais énervée, mais à seize ans ça a explosé. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat, moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent comme dans un miroir, et se sourirent faiblement.

- Frederico est mort, tu sais ? Dit Giulia.

- Oui, je l'ai appris. J'ai vu sa tombe.

- Les gens qui l'ont adopté voulaient me prendre aussi avec eux mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens. Et tu étais parti.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je comprends, maintenant. Et où es-tu allé ?

- J'ai été formé pour devenir une sorte de soldat. J'ai suivi un entraînement en Sicile, puis après je suis parti en Grèce. Au bout de six mois, j'avais tout oublié de ma vie avec vous.

- Et que s'est-il passé pour que tes souvenirs te reviennent d'un seul coup ? Demanda doucement Giulia.

Angelo baissa la tête et répondit d'un ton morne :

- J'ai fait du mal à une personne qui m'était chère. J'ai failli la tuer quand je me suis tout rappelé, j'étais sous le choc. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je remonte à la source, que j'ensevelisse mon passé une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Mais, Vitale… Angelo. Le passé, ça ne s'ensevelit pas comme ça, expliqua la jeune fille avec un faciès douloureux. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est lui qui t'a ramené à moi. C'est lui qui décide ce que tu deviens.

- Ca fait mal… Tellement mal…

- Je sais… Mais nous sommes ensemble à présent, plus rien ne sera comme avant. A nous deux, on sera plus forts.

- Giulia, il faut que tu arrêtes de vendre ton corps, je t'en prie.

- Alors là, non ! Je ne laisserai personne me dire ce que je dois faire ! Et toi, surtout, qui te prostituais à l'époque ! Qui es-tu pour me donner des leçons ?

- Mais tu es aveugle, ou quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que c'était par plaisir ? Il m'a obligé ! Il a vous a menacées, maman et toi ! Je l'ai fait pour vous protéger ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement comme cela fait mal pour un enfant ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passait quand papa m'emmenait au marché ? Ils me passaient tous sur le corps ! J'avais six ans ! SIX ANS !!! Tout ça pour avoir un morceau de viande de temps en temps, et encore ! Papa dépensait les trois quarts de nos revenus en beuveries ! Après, il me passait à tabac parce que je ne labourais pas le champ assez vite ! Et tu oses me juger ? Et après, quand ils sont morts, qu'on avait écoulé nos derniers sacs de blé et qu'on avait plus rien à manger, comment tu crois que j'ai fait pour vous nourrir, tous les deux ? J'ai volé, j'ai mendié, et oui, je me suis prostitué !

Giulia recula, terrifiée par la douleur dans la voix de son frère.

- Mais, tu avais dit… Tu disais que c'était des prêtres qui te donnaient cette nourriture…

- J'ai menti.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas adressé aux voisins plus tôt ? Ils nous auraient aidés ? Ils l'ont bien fait quand ton dos s'est infecté et que tu es tombé malade.

- On était des meurtriers, Giulia ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on n'a pas été punis.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et avoua :

- Je leur ai dit que maman avait agressé papa et qu'il l'avait fait tomber. C'est comme ça qu'on a atterri à l'orphelinat.

- Tu as sali la mémoire de maman ?

- Tu étais blessé, tout le monde croyait que tu allais mourir ! Il a fallu que je me débrouille toute seule ! Et ça a marché.

Le cancer croisa les bras, furieux.

- Maman nous aimait, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on ait une vie normale ! Cria Giulia. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle nous en aurait voulu ?

Angelo allait répondre d'un ton cinglant, quand il vit le visage de sa mère se superposer à celui de sa sœur. Le même visage en cœur, les mêmes yeux bleu cobalt, le front haut et le menton volontaire. Mais dans ces yeux-ci, Angelo voyait vibrer une passion qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux maternels. _Elle a livré autant de combats que moi, et elle a réussi à rester pure. La haine n'a jamais perverti son âme… Elle est plus forte que moi… _Il céda.

- Tu as bien fait, soeurette. Je suis très fier de toi. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne fais plus ce travail dégradant.

Giulia se hérissa mais, devant le regard hanté de son frère, finit par capituler.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'avec mon travail à l'usine, mon job de danseuse me suffira. Mais il faudra que tu mettes la main à la pâte.

- Je chercherai du travail dès demain. Il est absolument hors de question que je vive à tes crochets.

- J'ai peut-être une solution. Enrico, le videur, aurait bien besoin d'un collègue de plus…

Le visage d'Angelo s'éclaira et il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue fraîche. Sa sœur l'observa un instant et murmura :

- Je suis désolée que tu aies été si malheureux…

* * *

Mercredi 17 Octobre :

Mû s'essuya le front et rendit son casque à Myu du papillon.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'était pas si grave, Mû. Merci. C'était juste un détail, mais sa majesté Pandore ne supporte pas le moindre défaut dans nos armures… Je préfère éviter de la contrarier, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr. Bonne journée, Myu.

Comme le spectre sortait, Mû blêmit et se rattrapa in extremis à la lourde table. Fatigué, il était si fatigué… Pandore ne tolérait pas le moindre jour de repos, ni la moindre pause dans le travail. Dix heures par jour –non, par nuit…-, sans le moindre répit. Parce qu'en plus, il avait fallu prendre le pli de vivre la nuit et de dormir le jour… Normal, pour les Enfers, où tous les spectres rêvaient d'une terre occultée par une ultime éclipse…

Rhadamanthe lui-même, chez qui il logeait, rentrait hagard tous les jours au petit matin… _Quand je pense qu'ils sont tous en vacances, au sanctuaire ! Etre au service d'Hadès, quel cauchemar…_

Le bélier contempla pensivement le prochain surplis à réparer. Celui-là était vraiment en miettes. _Kanon est passé par là_, se dit-il machinalement. _Quel gâchis ! Pfouuu !!! Enfin, plus qu'une dizaine de surplis… Si je me débrouille bien, j'aurai fini à la fin du mois, et pourrai enfin quitter cet endroit lugubre… Je pourrai retrouver mon temple et mes amis. Shura…_

* * *

Jeudi 18 Octobre :

Camus admira sa si belle cuisine, d'un air totalement désenchanté. _Je ne peux même plus aider mon ami… _

Saga sortit du jacuzzi en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux.

- Il faudra qu'on remette le couvert encore une fois dans le jacuzzi, mon beau français ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Comme Camus ne répondait pas, il le regarda plus attentivement :

- Mais… Ca ne va pas ?

- Aiolia ne mange même plus ce que je lui cuisine.

- Oh… Soupira Saga. Mais tu lui as parlé, au moins ?

- Il ne se laisse plus du tout approcher, il n'ouvre tout simplement plus la porte ! Même Aioros n'arrive plus à communiquer avec lui. Avant, il réagissait encore par la colère, mais là on dirait qu'il n'existe plus…

- Et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Angelo…

- Non. Dokho m'a dit que l'agent dépêché sur place a fait chou blanc. Notre Angelo s'est volatilisé !

- Pauvre Aiolia…

Au palais :

- Ca va de mal en pis pour le lion, observa Sion. Je passe à la vitesse supérieure !

Dokho leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Explique.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui trouvera Angelo sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je préférais ne pas en arriver là, mais…

- C'est plutôt vague, comme explication, ça !

- C'est mon ultime joker, personne n'était censé être au courant. Voilà :…

* * *

Saga évita l'attaque d'Aldébaran et virevolta souplement.

- Prends ça !

Aldébaran, en souriant, se décala, lui empoigna le poignet et l'attira contre lui d'une glissade.

- Hééé !!!

- Et maintenant, mon cher gémeau ? Railla-t-il en l'immobilisant dans une étreinte monstrueuse.

- Es… Pèce… De… Pervers… Grinça Saga.

Le taureau le relâcha et lui donna une gentille petite tape sur les fesses :

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, mon adorable collègue ! Dit-il en éclatant d'un gros rire, à la vue des joues instantanément rouge pivoine du gémeau.

Aphrodite se tordit de rire sur les gradins, ainsi que Milo et Shura. Camus -détail prévisible- fronçait _très_ légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Dokho se frottait le menton en souriant ouvertement. Aioros, crispé, essayait bravement de sourire, mais son regard troublé cherchait en permanence le cinquième temple, où son frère dépérissait lentement mais sûrement.

Un énorme éclat de rire se fit alors entendre, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le haut des arènes, où deux silhouettes appuyées l'une à l'autre avaient contemplé la scène sans mot dire.

- KANON !!! Hurla Saga, courant se jeter sur lui.

- Salut, grand frère ! Alors comme ça tu te laisses faire par cette montagne de viande ? Mais enfin, où est passée ta dignité ?

- Alors, comment c'était, là-bas ? Demanda son aîné.

- Beuhhh… Bien. Chaud. Y'a des vaches partout en ville, c'est des animaux sacrés. Je te conseille d'aller te défouler là-bas, Aldé !!! Wouahahaha !!!

- Toi t'as pas changé ! S'exclama Dokho.

- Si, maintenant il a la zen attitude ! Susurra Shaka. Ca en devient presque ennuyeux ! Heureusement l'air de la Grèce lui fait du bien, on dirait !

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir ! Dit Shura, sincère.

- On a ramené un tas de choses pour vous, dit Kanon en fourrageant dans son sac de voyage. Tiens, Shura !

- Chouette, super l'épée !

- C'est purement décoratif, attention ! Pas question de faire une corrida sur Aldé avec ça, hein ? Le taquina le marina. Mais bon, ça faisait un peu couleur locale, tu sais, avec tous les rituels hindouistes !

- Ca c'est pour toi, Camus, dit Shaka.

- Un livre de recettes avec un tas d'épices ? Sympa ! Merci.

- Saga, tiens !

- Du miel au gingembre et de la confiture à la cardamome ?

- Ca pimentera divinement vos ébats, expliqua le dragon des mers avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant, cher grand frère, tu auras d'irrésistibles aphrodisiaques pour faire fondre ton gentil glaçon du Pôle Nord…

- Hé ! Protesta Camus.

- Dokho, voilà un petit tigre du Bengale en peluche pour toi, vénérable vieux maître…

- Trop aimable ! Sourit Dokho.

- Des plants de lotus et des graines de fleurs exotiques pour Aldé l'amoureux de la nature… De l'huile nourrissante au sésame pour te faire une belle peau, Aphro… Compléta Shaka.

- Une petite tapisserie avec des mandalas pour Milo…

- Et puis, encore quoi ? Ah oui, de zooolis T-shirts aux couleurs du Tibet pour Aioros et Aiolia… Continua Kanon, inconscient de sa bourde. Serez tout mignons là-dedans… Et puis du thé Darjeeling pour Sion, un joli bandeau brodé pour les beaux cheveux de Mû, et tout un lot de bougies parfumées au lotus pour Angelo…

Un petit coup de coude de Shaka l'interrompit et il remarqua alors le silence de plomb qui était tombé sur l'assistance. Aioros déglutit péniblement et quitta les arènes en courrant. Les chevaliers se regardèrent d'un air impuissant. Aphrodite étouffa un sanglot, Shura se tordit subitement les mains, Camus pensa d'un air sombre à son repas qui avait été dédaigné, et Dokho tripota nerveusement son collier.

- Bravo, Kanon, siffla Saga. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi !

- Ben quoi, kess j'ai fait encore ?

* * *

- Hé, Aldé, attends !

- Oui, Shura ?

- Ca te dirait un petit resto, là maintenant ? J'ai pas trop le moral, avec toutes ces histoires. Dans ce cas-là d'habitude je parle toujours à Mû, mais…

- Moi aussi, il me manque. D'accord, va pour le resto !

Quatre heures plus tard…

- Hé, retiens-moi, je tombe !!!

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas boire autant ! Dit le taureau en le soulevant dans ses bras.

- C'est moi qui tiens le mieux l'alcool ici, après Angelo !

- Mais enfin, Shura ! Tu te doutais bien quand même que je gagnerais ce pari ridicule. Je fais combien de kilos de plus que toi, déjà ?

Le capricorne, pour se venger, lui tapa faiblement dans le dos puis laissa retomber sa tête sans force sur la poitrine de son comparse. Aldébaran rigola doucement.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse tomber ? Mais tu n'es même plus capable de tenir debout tout seul !

- ZZZzzhhhh…..

Aldébaran leva le nez au ciel. _Ben il est beau notre plus farouche défenseur d'Athéna ! Serait même plus en état d'arrêter une souris… Allez, dodo direct, et sans passer par le dixième temple !_

En traversant la maison du bélier, il eut un petit pincement au cœur : les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis plus d'un mois à présent, et le doux sourire de son voisin lui manquait. Comment se passait donc le séjour de Mû aux enfers ?

Il réprima une bouffée de tristesse et, pénétrant dans son propre temple, installa après une courte hésitation le capricorne sur son lit géant. Il le borda affectueusement et effleura tendrement les courts cheveux ébène. Puis, il se releva en faisant craquer ses vertèbres et alla s'allonger sur le divan. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Mais quelques heures plus tard, un cauchemar dans lequel il avait vu Mû se faire injurier par Rhadamanthe le réveillait. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, mais désormais le sommeil le fuyait. Le premier temple plongé dans le silence l'obsédait. Il était toujours baigné d'amour, de respect et de compassion quand Mû était là. Cette ambiance sereine, si simple, mettait du baume au cœur de tous les chevaliers.

Mais surtout à lui… Lui, son voisin, son confident… Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Le visage fin de Mû et son sourire rêveur vinrent flotter un instant sous ses paupières closes. Depuis quand était-il amoureux de lui ? Difficile à dire. Depuis toujours, ou presque… Aldébaran se retourna encore une fois avec un gros soupir agacé. A ce moment-là, une voix profonde appela depuis la chambre :

- Aldé ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu dors pas ?

- Ca s'entend, non ?

- Viens donc dormir dans ton lit, ça ira mieux.

- Si je viens je vais t'écraser !

- Tu crois vraiment que je me laisserai faire ?

- O.k j'arrive…

Le lit craqua sous le poids du taureau, et Shura se poussa hâtivement. Le taureau poussa encore une fois un profond soupir. Le capricorne, à côté de lui, lui dit doucement :

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Mû me manques… C'est bête, hein ?

Un silence. Puis :

- Non. A moi aussi il me manque.

Aldébaran alluma la lampe de chevet et ils s'observèrent un moment, puis de grosses larmes vinrent inonder les yeux bruns du brésilien, tandis que Shura essayait de maintenir un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Le capricorne se pencha timidement et effaça les perles salées de ses doigts fins.

- Ce n'est rien, il reviendra bientôt, tu verras, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Mais on n'est pas obligé de se quereller par jalousie, en attendant. On peut se réconforter, l'attente sera plus facile pour nous deux. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je… Je veux bien. Mais… Tu ne le remplaceras jamais. Quand il reviendra, rien ne m'empêchera de lui faire ma cour !

- Tu prêches un convaincu, mon ami… Quand il reviendra, Mû sera à moi ! Chuchota Shura. Mais pour m'aider à patienter… Il attira la main du taureau vers son entrejambe… Fais-moi du bien…

Aldébaran, avec un rictus nerveux, se releva et le recouvrit de son grand corps musculeux. Il captura les lèvres de l'espagnol et s'installa confortablement entre ses jambes, flattant sa virilité de sa large main brune. Shura poussa un cri étranglé et gigota brièvement. Mais son ami, de ses genoux, le maintenait fermement.

- Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, si tu le veux, lâcha le taureau d'une voix hachée. Après, il sera trop tard. Je ne répondrai plus de moi.

- N… Non ! Gémit Shura. J'en ai envie autant que toi. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Sois doux, s'il te plaît.

- N'aies pas peur, je serai très doux… Répondit Aldébaran avec un sourire attendri.

* * *

Vendredi 19 Octobre, à l'aube.

Rhadamanthe se servit un verre de whisky et y trempa ses lèvres avec délice. La nuit avait été longue, le tribunal ne désemplissait pas depuis quelques temps. En plus, c'est lui qui devait juger les cas les plus difficiles. De ce fait, il rentrait rarement aussi tôt qu'Eaque et Minos.

Il appela la servante et lui demanda de dresser le couvert et de servir le repas pour deux personnes. Mû n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, le chevalier d'or se laissait lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et, en silence, se mettait à picorer mécaniquement les petits pois dans son assiette. Le spectre l'observa avec inquiétude. Sa pâleur et son visage creusé accusaient sa fatigue. Il avait remarquablement bien réussi à s'adapter à son nouveau rythme de vie, travaillant sans relâche pour satisfaire la volonté capricieuse de Pandore. Néanmoins, le spectre ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la dégradation de sa santé. Il dormait mal depuis quelques temps, et son appétit diminuait comme peau de chagrin…

Certes, Mû n'était pas très causant, méfiant même. Cependant, son air digne, sa fierté naturelle, et son air doux avaient réussi à toucher une corde sensible chez l'écossais, qui en était venu à admirer son ancien adversaire. Mais de là à l'avouer, ah ça non !

Trois coups furent alors frappés à la porte, et une petite silhouette difforme entra en ricanant.

- Tu nous déranges, Zelos. Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Commanda le juge.

- Monseigneur Rhadamanthe, ricana le serviteur, je suis porteur d'un message de Sa Majesté Pandore…

- Parle !

- Elle aimerait que vous lui ameniez le chevalier d'or Mû du Bélier sans délais… Héhéhé !!! Elle a l'air de chercher quelqu'un pour se passer les nerfs ! Hinhinhin !!! _Que je vais me réjouir !!! Hinhinhin !!!_

Le spectre se retint à temps de jeter son whisky au visage de cette créature dégoûtante. Il serra les doigts autour du verre et, grinçant des dents :

- Tu peux aller avertir Sa Majesté Pandore que nous arrivons.

- Bien, Monseigneur. Comme vous voulez, Monseigneur… Le flatta Zelos. A tout de suite ! Hinhinhin…

Rhadamanthe se leva d'un bond, furieux, et lança son couteau en direction de l'abjecte créature, qui disparut aussitôt en couinant comme un animal apeuré. Le juge se tourna vers son compagnon, et son cœur se serra : Mû, las, venait de repousser sa chaise en se composant difficilement un masque d'indifférence glaciale.

- Allons-y, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse.

Pandore était dans son salon habituel, tout de noir vêtue comme à son habitude. Ses doigts fins arrachaient à sa harpe une avalanche de notes suaves et feutrées, et dans un premier temps elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux deux hommes agenouillés devant elle. Cinq longues minutes passèrent ainsi, et Rhadamanthe, observant les épaules affaissées de son invité, maudit la cruauté de cette femme au visage d'ange.

Finalement, Pandore laissa la musique se dissiper sur une note ambiguë et s'adressa à Mû avec douceur. _Trop de douceur…_ Pensa le juge, soupçonneux.

- Mû, demanda Pandore, où en es-tu dans ta tâche ?

- Ca avance bien, Votre Majesté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. Ou bien comptes-tu nier que deux spectres déjà ont du revenir te voir pour des erreurs dans tes réparations ?

_Ainsi c'était donc ça…_ Ragea Rhadamanthe, en surprenant l'ombre de Zelos qui furetait au fond de la pièce. _Sale petit rat ! Toujours à espionner dans les coins !_

Mû, anéanti, se ratatina un peu plus sous le regard étincelant de Pandore.

- Alors ? As-tu perdu ta langue, chevalier ?

- J'ai été négligent, je le reconnais. Cela ne se reproduira plus, Majesté.

- Je crois qu'un petit rappel à l'ordre rendra la leçon plus convaincante, siffla Pandore, en attirant sa harpe sur son sein.

Avec un cri étranglé, Rhadamanthe s'interposa et poussa vivement Mû derrière son dos.

- Je suis un spectre d'Hadès, et j'ai un sens de l'honneur ! Je ne peux plus me taire ! Mû a travaillé dur, dans des conditions qui sont nouvelles et pénibles pour lui ! S'écria le spectre, sur un ton de défi. Il a inversé son rythme de vie, a du s'adapter à nos habitudes et a rencontré de grosses difficultés pour réparer des armures très différentes de celles du sanctuaire. Tout cela sans un jour de repos, et sans aucune considération pour la qualité de son travail. C'est normal qu'il soit épuisé et qu'il commette des erreurs à présent ! Même le réparateur habituel n'a pas réussi à tenir le rythme que vous imposez ! En outre, ce n'est pas un de vos sujets mais un INVITE qui vient nous aider en temps de crise ! Autant faire une croix tout de suite sur nos nouvelles relations avec le Sanctuaire et Athéna et nous laisser exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes !

Pandore devint rouge de colère. Ses mains blanches se mirent à flatter et à cajoler sa harpe tandis que les yeux de velours brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Rhadamanthe reçut les ondes de douleur de plein fouet. Des hurlements sauvages s'échappèrent de sa mâchoire crispée, et il se débattit sur le sol froid, les mains portées à sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser. Encore et encore, il hurla comme un dément, tour à tour roulé en boule par terre et écartelé dans les airs. Dans l'ombre, Zelos ricanait méchamment.

Le bélier, horrifié, cria son indignation et essaya de le protéger de son corps. La mélodie devint alors plus tendineuse et implacable qu'un réseau de barbelés. Les yeux dorés, à présent noirs se révulsaient sous l'effet des convulsions.

Quand les dernières notes se turent, Rhadamanthe, sonné, réussit à reprendre sa respiration et Mû, vivement, l'aida à se relever.

Pandore les toisa froidement.

- Je crois que les choses sont claires, à présent ?

Une aura rougeâtre explosa alors dans la pièce et une voix fantomatique tonna :

- ASSEZ ! Ma chère sœur, tu déraisonnes. Laisse-les partir.

Mû et Rhadamanthe, après un signe de le tête en direction de Pandore, assise blême à sa harpe, quittèrent la salle, le bélier soutenant de son mieux le spectre qui titubait maladroitement. Zelos, bave aux lèvres, les suivit en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

- Bon, maintenant que te voilà calmée, viens me rejoindre, nous avons à parler… Murmura la voix soyeuse du Dieu…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira la nouvelle vie d'Angelo, tandis qu'au sanctuaire les recherches pour le retrouver se font plus insistantes… Et puis on ira bien sûr jeter un petit coup d'œil aux Enfers…

Merci de m'avoir lue. A Vendredi


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres au lieu d'un, cause vacances et impossibilité de publier Mardi !

Dans ce chapitre, de l'action! Eh oui, la tension monte, les choses s'accélèrent… Le retour d'une personne clé au sanctuaire, et puis un petit tour aux Enfers… Au bout de ces deux chapitres, vous ne verrez plus jamais Rhadamanthe du même œil !!! lol!

* * *

**11. LONGUE ABSENCE…**

Samedi 20 Octobre, au sanctuaire :

Aioros laissait enfin ses larmes couler, étreignant désespérément la toge sombre. L'atlante ferma ses yeux violets un instant. La douleur faisait tressaillir son visage noble, il se sentait tellement désarmé face aux larmes de son amant. Il le serra plus étroitement encore dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer.

- Chuut… Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais… Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je n'ai pas vu Aiolia depuis des jours ! Il se laisse mourir à petit feu !

- Mais non, tout va s'arranger, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… _Mais que fait-il ? Il devrait déjà être là…_

C'est alors qu'il la sentit… Enfin ! L'armure d'or du cancer quittait son temple pour aller revêtir à nouveau son propriétaire !

* * *

Aux arènes, Kanon et Shaka discutaient avec Saga et Camus pendant que Dokho et Aldébaran s'entraînaient. Milo et Aphrodite, isolés des autres par quelques gradins, s'embrassaient sans vergogne. Shura les regardaient avec une légère pointe d'irritation. _Mais ils ne respirent jamais ou quoi ?_

Le poisson, comme s'il avait perçu sa pensée, tourna des yeux embués vers lui, se décolla de Milo et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le capricorne, méfiant, les rejoignit. Le scorpion, sur le qui-vive, se demanda aussitôt ce que son poisson mijotait…

- Alors, Shushu, le taquina Aphro. Comme ça on sort avec Aldébaran ?

Shura sursauta, piqué au vif. Ils avaient décidé de tenir leur relation secrète, et voilà que le pire dragueur du sanctuaire semblait au courant de tout !

- On ne sort pas ensemble !

- Pfff !!! Tu crois tromper qui, là ? Faut voir comme tu le couves du regard, ton taureau !

Le capricorne céda, comprenant qu'il avait perdu.

- On ne sort pas ensemble. On couche ensemble pour satisfaire un besoin naturel, nuance ! Expliqua-t-il patiemment

- Oohh !!! Pardon ! Fit Aphrodite en exagérant son sourire. Et il est vraiment monté comme un taureau, dis-moi ?

C'en était trop pour Milo. Il vit rouge et pointa un regard menaçant sur son amant, qui négligeant –grosse erreur- de se protéger, tomba dans ses bras victime de la restriction du scorpion. Shura s'essuya le front avec un soupir de soulagement :

- Merci, Milo.

- Il est affreusement indiscret, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le grec avec un large sourire. Mais c'est comme cela que je l'aime… Il tapota affectueusement les boucles turquoises.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin :

- Alors comme ça Angelo s'est enfui ? Demanda Shaka, soucieux. Et Aiolia nous fait une super dépression ? Oui, c'est logique, je suppose…

- Athéna doit faire de son mieux pour les recherches, commenta Kanon, jouant avec les cheveux blonds.

- Athéna est retournée au Japon juste après le départ de Shaka, pour régler des affaires personnelles. Elle pensait revenir avec les bronzes, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a eu le cœur de partir en vacances en laissant Aiolia se démener tout seul avec ses problèmes… Expliqua Saga.

- Donc on n'avait plus besoin des bronzes pour garder nos temples… Acheva Camus.

- Sauf qu'Angelo n'est toujours pas rentré et… Saga s'interrompit brusquement. Regardez !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'éclair doré qui avait fendu le ciel : l'armure du cancer avait quitté sa maison et se dirigeait vers le temple du bélier ! Les conversations cessèrent brusquement. Milo relâcha l'emprise de sa restriction sur Aphrodite qui bondit sur ses pieds. Dokho et Aldébaran s'interrompirent au milieu d'une série de sauts parfaitement orchestrés.

Ils coururent comme un seul homme vers l'esplanade du premier temple.

* * *

L'homme contempla longuement le signe du bélier gravé sur le fronton. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu au sanctuaire…

Une lueur éblouissante l'auréola, et il leva les yeux au ciel : elle était là, sa vieille compagne, avec son chant de sirène ! _Mon amie, comme je suis heureux de te revoir…_

L'armure d'or du cancer étincela et, dans un tourbillon de flashs aveuglants, épousa étroitement le corps musclé, ravie de le retrouver après cette si longue absence. L'homme, ému aux larmes, ferma les yeux et se laissa baigner dans la quiétude dorée si envoûtante.

- Angelo !!! Cria Aphrodite d'une voix aigue.

L'homme se retourna lentement et observa d'un œil curieux les chevaliers d'or qui l'entouraient. Aphrodite ouvrit des yeux ronds et recula de trois pas. Cet homme d'une trentaine d'années au teint basané, aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts, et au cosmos si fort n'était pas…

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura le poisson, stupéfait.

Mais déjà Dokho s'avançait et saluait le nouveau venu.

- Luigi, enfin ! Bienvenu au sanctuaire !

- Je vous connais ?

- C'est moi, Dokho de la Balance. Tu as sûrement du entendre parler de moi comme du Vieux Maître, à l'époque.

- V… Vieux maître ? S'étrangla le guerrier.

Dokho sourit et, se tournant vers ses amis interdits, leur dit :

- Je vous présente Luigi, le maître d'Angelo. Et c'est aussi –regard grave au sicilien- l'ancien chevalier d'or du cancer.

- QUOI ???

* * *

Le 20 Octobre, toujours…

Angelo regarda partir le dernier client et referma la porte en acier. Encore une belle soirée ! Ca faisait du bien de gagner honnêtement sa vie, et d'oublier tueries et massacres…

Il s'assit au bar en compagnie de son collègue Roberto et sirota en bavardant tranquillement son jus d'orange. Giulia allait se changer et ils rentreraient tous les deux, à l'aube, dans le petit appartement, pour prendre un peu de repos.

Maria sortit la première de la loge minuscule et vint se percher sur les genoux du cancer. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille fine et enfouit un moment son nez dans le décolleté de la jeune fille pour respirer son odeur. Roberto leur accorda un sourire bienveillant et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds.

La jeune fille murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du cancer qui se mit brusquement à rougir. Elle rigola doucement et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles d'Angelo. Le cancer hésita un peu et répondit timidement. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut approfondir le contact, il recula soudainement. Il surprit son regard peiné et détourna les yeux. Maria soupira et quitta les genoux de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle s'enveloppa dans une légère veste et, avec un sourire troublé, quitta son lieu de travail.

Angelo, lui, laissait ses pensées vagabonder. _Je lui fais du mal…J'essaye… Mais je ne peux pas. .Il me manque de plus en plus… Les yeux dont je rêve sont verts, pas noirs. Les cheveux que je brûle de caresser sont clairs comme les blés. Il me faut son air fier, sa haute taille et ses épaules musclées… Son regard provocant et son rire chaleureux. Ses coups de dents et ses râles de plaisir… Aiolia… Aiolia_…

Angelo se cacha le visage dans ses bras et pleura… Pleura son amour perdu… _Je suis lâche… Il est perdu pour moi… A jamais…_

Une main fine se posa sur son épaule. Il se leva comme un automate et suivit Giulia dans les rues désertes, indifférent à tout, courbé sous le poids de son chagrin.

Giulia se taisait. Elle avait appris à respecter ces instants pénibles où son frère était hanté par ses souvenirs. Elle avait tenté plus d'une fois de recueillir ses confidences pour le soulager, mais il avait seulement murmuré : « Je l'aurais emmené à Venise… Je lui aurais fait l'amour sur une gondole… » Et elle l'avait laissé seul, complètement dépassée par l'intensité de cette douleur qu'elle lisait au fond des yeux si bleus. Mais qui était donc cette femme qui avait su s'attacher si profondément le cœur sauvage de son grand frère ?

Angelo attendit que Giulia s'endorme et se glissa sans un bruit dans la salle de bain. Il referma le rideau de la douche et s'assit à même le carrelage. Alors il regarda d'un air avide le petit canif qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pour une fois, le soulagement survint dès la première entaille…

* * *

Dokho s'empara du bras du sicilien.

- Viens avec moi, Sion t'attend.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin des douze temples, aussitôt suivis à distance respectueuse par les autres chevaliers d'or.

- Toi qui a été pope, dis-nous c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Milo à Saga.

Le gémeau secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

- Je ne savais même pas que le maître d'Angelo était encore en vie. Normalement, chez les cancers, l'élève doit tuer son maître pour prendre sa place…

- Ca ne tient pas debout, murmura Camus à voix basse. Pourquoi Angelo est-il chevalier d'or alors que son maître est encore en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis devenu Grand Pope Angelo avait déjà endossé son armure. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions à ce sujet…

- Il y a certainement anguille sous roche, commenta Shura. Voilà dévoilé un nouveau secret du sanctuaire…

- Si quelqu'un doit pouvoir trouver Angelo, c'est certainement cet homme, énonça Shaka d'une voix calme. Nul ne connaît mieux un chevalier que son maître, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, son amant, peut-être… Susurra Kanon en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Sion abat enfin toutes ses cartes… Grommela Aldébaran pour lui-même.

- Mais bien sûr, tu as raison, Shaka ! Bientôt nous retrouverons notre italien à la langue si bien pendue, c'est évident ! S'exclama Aphrodite joyeusement en se pendant au cou de Milo.

- Toi, tu te calmes tout de suite ou alors je te fige encore une fois ! Le menaça le scorpion.

* * *

Au même instant, aux Enfers :

Mû s'installa à table et observa pensivement son assiette : des mets indiens et tibétains qui provenaient de Zeus seul sait où faisaient frémir son nez fin, taquinant ses papilles. Son hôte ne reculait devant rien pour tenter son appétit devenu par trop capricieux… D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il apostropha la servante qui secoua la tête négativement :

- Monseigneur n'est pas encore rentré. Il a certainement eu davantage de travail aujourd'hui.

_Davantage de travail… Je croyais que c'était impossible… Il rentre déjà si tard, par rapport aux autres juges…_

Le tibétain porta la fourchette à sa bouche et fut surpris de se découvrir soudain une faim dévorante. Ces saveurs épicées lui avaient tellement manquées ! Il engloutit voracement son repas et laissa la servante le resservir aimablement. Puis une légère honte lui colora les joues : Il se goinfrait, tout simplement ! Il remarqua alors le sourire bienveillant de la femme. Il se sentit soudain très bête, comme un jeune garçon qui vient de chiper un pot de miel dans LE placard interdit et se fait surprendre. Il balbutia :

- Je… Je ne suis pas si mal élevé. Je ne mange jamais autant d'habitude, vous savez. C'est juste que…

- Monseigneur sera content d'apprendre que vos avez retrouvé bon appétit. Il s'inquiétait tellement ! Il a commandé ces mets tout spécialement pour vous il y a une semaine déjà, mais c'est très difficile d'obtenir ce genre de choses ici, alors ça a pris beaucoup de temps…

Mû réfléchit longuement à ces paroles, et à ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Rhadamanthe, vraisemblablement, n'avait cessé de l'avoir à l'œil tout ce temps, alors qu'il pensait avoir affaire à un hôte hautain et indifférent. En y repensant bien, Mû se rendit compte de tous les petits détails qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors qu'attribué au hasard : les rideaux sombres dans sa chambre ajoutés hâtivement pour son séjour… Le calme inhabituel qui régnait dans ce couloir-ci pendant la journée, alors que le reste du château grouillait de bruit… Les spectres qui étaient venus le voir directement pour ses erreurs de réparation sans aller se plaindre une seule fois à Pandore… Tout, jusqu'à la discrétion et au respect inattendus du Juge, tout n'était que délicates attentions à son égard…

_Ainsi Rhadamanthe a tout organisé pour rendre ma vie ici le plus agréable possible… Je ne l'ai même pas remercié une seule fois ! Je l'ai ignoré, persuadé qu'il n'avait que mépris pour moi… Hier, il m'a défendu face à Pandore, et a subi un châtiment qui m'était destiné… C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne rentre pas. Sa charge de travail a encore été augmentée, en punition de son insubordination… Par ma faute…_

Il appela à nouveau la servante :

- Il faut absolument que je parle à Monseigneur. Où puis-je le trouver ?

- Monseigneur vient de rentrer. Il se rafraîchit et vous rejoint tout de suite, a-t-il dit.

L'instant d'après, en effet, le Juge venait prendre place à l'autre bout de la grande table seigneuriale, les cheveux encore humides et le regard sombre.

- Bonjour, Mû.

- Rhadamanthe ! S'exclama le bélier. Puis il se tut, intimidé par les prunelles dorées qui brillaient soudain d'un éclat inattendu.

- Oui, Mû, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le spectre d'une voix douce.

- Je… Heu… Je voulais te remercier pour ce repas. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, c'est très aimable de ta part.

- Oui, Gisèle m'a dit que tu t'étais régalé. J'en suis ravi, répondit Rhadamanthe en se servant à son tour, plus que généreusement.

Il commença à manger, laissant ces saveurs inédites taquiner son palais, analysant avec intérêt ces nouvelles sensations gustatives. Il allait se resservir lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Mû posé sur lui, insistant. Il le regarda, intrigué.

- Tiens, tu ne prends pas de dessert ? Tu dois être fatigué et pressé d'aller te reposer, pourtant ?

- Je voulais te dire… Merci.

- On en a déjà discuté hier, Mû. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. J'aurais agi ainsi avec n'importe qui, même s'il s'était s'agit de votre ridicule chevalier des poissons C'est une question de principe, dit le Juge en haussant les épaules. Inutile donc d'en faire une affaire personnelle.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de travail, cette nuit ? Questionna Mû gentiment.

Rhadamanthe étrécit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Le bélier commençait à l'intriguer sérieusement.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il, Mû ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- Non, absolument pas, se hâta de dire le bélier. Mais tu rentres tard, et je m'inquiétais. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas écopé d'une punition quelconque.

Le Juge ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi, c'était son invité, d'ordinaire si indifférent qui venait de lui dire ça ? Il se leva pour rejoindre le bélier à l'autre bout de la table. Mû le regarda, étonné et vaguement mal à l'aise. Avait-il fait une erreur en exposant ses craintes à ce guerrier si redoutable ?

- J'espérais qu'un jour tu ne me regardes plus avec cet air froid et ces yeux résignés, dit le spectre, se fendant d'un sourire grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, dis-moi ?

- Je… J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas un ennemi. Ce repas… C'est si gentil d'y avoir pensé... Murmura Mû, gêné de sentir le souffle chaud du spectre dans son cou.

Rhadamanthe éclata de rire. Le bélier rougit, furieux de ne pas être pris au sérieux, et se retourna d'un bloc. Mais le regard amical et chaleureux que le spectre lui renvoya le rassura. Il s'enhardit et confia d'une toute petite voix :

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. J'ai été affreusement désagréable, non ?

- Non, Mû, répondit le spectre tendrement. Tu as amené tant de douceur et de sérénité dans cet endroit qui en avait tellement besoin… Je regretterai de te voir partir… J'aurais aimé… Apprendre à mieux te connaître…

- Moi aussi, Rhadamanthe. Peut-être pourrons-nous rester amis ?

- Je l'espère, souffla le Juge.

Il se pencha lentement sur le tibétain qui, surpris, le laissa faire sans comprendre. Le baiser fut léger, à peine un effleurement, mais Rhadamanthe se redressa, les yeux pétillants, comme rafraîchi. Mû passa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres rosées et ses grands yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux, dorés, du spectre.

- Je… Heu…

- J'aurais du m'en douter, laissa tomber Rhadamanthe avec un sourire triste. Tu as déjà quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Non, mais pas encore, en fait… Mais j'aime quelqu'un, et j'ai l'intention de le lui dire, quand je retournerai au sanctuaire.

- Dommage. Mais tu mérites peut-être mieux qu'un spectre d'Hadès, en définitive Dis-moi, qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? Demanda le spectre en s'asseyant à côté de Mû et en piochant un fruit dans une corbeille.

Mû hésita. Rhadamanthe pencha légèrement la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à être indiscret. Et puis je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant ?

- Je… Je sais, excuse-moi. C'est Shura.

- Shura ? Réfléchit le spectre à voix haute. C'est le Capricorne, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui a une épée dans le bras ?

Mû acquiesça. La corbeille de fruits le tentait furieusement depuis que Rhadamanthe avait attiré son attention dessus. Il tendit la main et mordit rêveusement dans une pomme rouge à souhait. _Shura, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu dors encore ? Est-ce que tu t'entraînes ?_

Rhadamanthe observa le bélier et se mordit rageusement la langue. Il en était arrivé à être très attaché à son invité et aurait souhaité pouvoir le serrer contre lui, se draper dans cette magnifique chevelure mauve, recueillir ses baisers et laisser son empreinte sur cette peau diaphane… Mais au-delà de ce corps parfait, c'était aussi la personnalité du bélier qu'il aurait aimé avoir toute à lui, il aurait voulu assister à son abandon, à l'éclosion de sa confiance et de son besoin en lui, Rhadamanthe… _Trop tard… Tu as perdu…_

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, annonça-t-il alors d'une voix un peu trop froide. J'ai reçu un ordre de Sa Majesté Pandore cette nuit. Tu as deux jours de vacances, avec autorisation de te reposer au sanctuaire si tu le désires. En outre, tu auras un assistant pour te permettre d'achever ton travail avant la fin du mois.

Le chevalier releva instantanément la tête, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le spectre sentit la brûlure douloureuse de la jalousie courir dans ses veines. Il se força à rester calme.

- Je… Je peux rentrer ? C'est vrai ?

- Pour deux jours, oui.

- Et quelqu'un viendra m'aider pour la réparation des surplis ?

Le spectre hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Qui ?

- Moi. J'ai passé mes dossiers à Rune, et c'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tard aujourd'hui.

Le bélier le regarda, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Je ne vais pas te manger !

- Mais c'est que… Tu as déjà un métier très difficile.

- Plus maintenant. Tu dois me former afin que je puisse remplacer le réparateur habituel qui a été expédié au cocyte pour son incompétence. Je suis démis de mes fonctions, annonça-t-il d'une voix amère. Dorénavant je ne suis plus Juge. A la fin du mois je déménagerai dans l'aile sud du château,

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Toi, le meilleur combattant des Enfers ! Ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça !

- Si, ils le peuvent.

Mû regarda son nouvel ami avec pitié. Envolé, cet air hautain ! Le redoutable Wyvern retombait en bas de l'échelle, avec pertes et fracas… Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule crispée. Le spectre se dégagea avec humeur.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Mû, ni de celle de quiconque, d'ailleurs ! Siffla-t-il. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce point !

- Je suis désolé. Ils vont bientôt se rendre compte de leur erreur et tu seras réhabilité, j'en suis sûr !

- Ca m'étonnerait, ragea Rhadamanthe, les poings serrés. Mais ils ne me prendront pas ma fierté et mon honneur de spectre ! Et puis, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire affreux, Gisèle restera ma domestique, tu sais, elle continuera à me préparer de bons petits plats ?

* * *

Aioros poussa un cri étouffé. Ca y est, IL était enfin arrivé ! Sion avait tenu sa parole, et tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.

_Athéna, mais comment va donc réagir Aiolia ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je lui ai expliqué ! Vite ! Athéna, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard !_

Il s'échappa de la douce étreinte de Sion et, sans un regard pour lui, se précipita vers le temple du lion…

Aiolia, couché dans son lit, contemplait d'un œil morose les plis de ses draps. Le monde était devenu gris et vide de sens. _A quoi bon se lever ? Pour quoi faire ? Mes amis ne peuvent pas comprendre…_

Les repas de Camus ne le réconfortaient plus, il n'avait plus d'appétit. Ses compagnons, avec leurs mines faussement enjouées, le renvoyaient encore un peu plus à ce sentiment de perte irrévocable qui l'étreignait depuis la fuite d'Angelo…

Aioros, avec son inquiétude et son attitude protectrice, lui devenait insupportable… Il lui avait parlé un nombre incalculable de fois à travers la porte, et avait été jusqu'à glisser des petits mots par en dessous. Mais à chaque fois le lion avait enfoui son visage dans les oreillers, et les messages s'étaient accumulés en un petit tas auquel il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention…

Il laissa son estomac gronder son mécontentement et sa mâchoire béer mollement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Il leva ses yeux hagards vers la fenêtre en entendant un léger sifflement. Il avait l'impression de projeter son regard à travers un long, long tunnel, qui lui offrait un aperçu trouble et faussé du ciel si bleu de la Grèce. _Bleu comme SES yeux…_

Il s'agita pourtant, sur le qui-vive, et tenta d'ignorer cette sensation de désastre imminent qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs heures. Quel était donc ce picotement qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jouant avec ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau ? Cette attente douloureusement éprouvante avait progressivement accéléré les battements de son cœur, jusqu'à ce que le sang lui batte aux oreilles, impitoyable martèlement de tambour… _Il va se passer quelque chose… C'est une certitude…_

Il repoussa les draps moites et s'assit au bord du lit. Voilà que ces vertiges recommençaient… _Mauvais, ça…_ Pensa-t-il avec détachement… Il avait conscience de son état lamentable, mais ne se pensait pas dans un tel état de faiblesse. _Et alors ? On a plus besoin de moi ici… Angelo ne reviendra pas… A quoi bon faire encore des efforts ?_

A ce moment précis, son cerveau explosa dans une myriade de points lumineux, avec cette prise de conscience soudaine : L'armure du cancer quittait le quatrième temple ! Il avait été en assez proche contact avec elle pour ressentir la moindre de ses réactions, son cœur battant depuis des mois au même rythme que celui de son trop cher propriétaire…

Et n'était-ce pas le cosmos d'Angelo qui venait de se manifester, à l'instant ? Cette puissance, cette aura ténébreuse liée au monde des morts… Et pourtant, cette différence subtile dans ces ondes si familières le troublait… _C'est peut-être son voyage qui l'a changé… Angelo ! Tu es revenu ! Enfin ! Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber ! Attends-moi, j'arrive, mon amour !_

Il se leva lentement, se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. La chambre tournait, et ses jambes ne le portaient plus qu'avec peine. _Il faut… Il faut que je le voie…_

Il progressa prudemment jusqu'à la porte, tourna la clé qui résista à ses efforts un bon moment, et s'engagea en se retenant aux meubles et aux tentures, vers le temple voisin…

* * *

Le petit cortège atteignit le quatrième temple. Dokho et Luigi marchaient toujours en tête, discutant de choses et d'autres. Le sicilien examina un moment le salon du cancer, songeur, détaillant avec curiosité l'ameublement sobre et les tapis sombres que son disciple avait disposés avec goût. Les chevaliers retinrent leur souffle, comme le regard vert du sicilien glissait sur les murs de pierre ornés de leurs trophées macabres, et se voilait furtivement de tristesse.

- Tout a bien changé, depuis que je suis parti… Murmura-t-il.

- Viens, ne nous attardons pas, le pressa Dokho. Le temps presse.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du temple du lion, un hurlement de rage les accueillit. Stupéfaits, ils découvrirent Aiolia effondré sur le flanc dans les escaliers, tremblant de faiblesse et couvert de sueur, qui dardait sur eux des prunelles flamboyantes.

- Qui es-tu ? Sale imposteur ! Retire immédiatement cette armure !

- Aiolia, attends, tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Dokho, alarmé par cette réaction violente.

- Il a sur le dos l'armure d'Angelo ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Comment Sion a-t-il osé faire ça ? Et comment avez-vous pu accepter cela, vous tous ? Et vous vous disiez ses amis, et les miens ? Traîtres ! Des traîtres, tous tant que vous êtes ! Vous n'avez même pas été capables de l'attendre ! Je vous hais ! Cracha-t-il, méprisant.

Les chevaliers d'or, un peu en retrait, contemplaient la scène avec consternation. Ils n'avaient pas vu le lion depuis plusieurs jours et n'arrivaient presque pas à le reconnaître. Non, cette silhouette négligée aux os saillants, cette épave, échouée sur les marches, au teint grisâtre, aux yeux exorbités et à la voix plaintive n'était définitivement pas le chevalier du lion !

Luigi, lui aussi, contempla avec stupeur cet homme malade et à moitié nu, qui l'invectivait avec tellement de hargne. Mais ce qu'il lut dans le regard à moitié fou du jeune homme amena une expression de douleur sur ses traits basanés. Il écarta Dokho qui essayait de l'entraîner et renvoya sans mot dire l'armure du cancer dans sa maison. Enfin, il s'approcha doucement d'Aiolia, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le grec se redressa tant bien que mal et essaya de le frapper, mais le sicilien l'arrêta facilement.

- Je ne vais pas prendre la place de ton ami, expliqua-t-il doucement. Mais je suis son maître, c'est pour cela que l'armure m'a reconnu. Je retrouverai Angelo et je te le ramènerai bientôt.

Aiolia sentit ses yeux s'embuer et il secoua farouchement la tête, refusant d'exposer ainsi sa faiblesse à un étranger. Deux perles brillantes s'envolèrent, et il détourna le visage, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

- Aiolia ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Aioros vint prendre son jeune frère dans ses bras et l'aida à se redresser. Le lion se laissa faire, étourdi et incapable de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'un inconnu avait revêtu l'armure d'or d'Angelo, avant de la congédier et de lui promettre de lui ramener son amant. Tout était flou, il ne savait plus…

- Je ne comprends pas… Murmurait-il. Je ne comprends pas…

Le sagittaire, le cœur brisé, le souleva et l'emmena à l'intérieur du temple. Il le déposa avec précaution sur le sofa, fit couler un bain parfumé et choisit des habits propres dans l'armoire.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi…

* * *

Dokho introduisit le sicilien dans le palais et se tourna vers les autres saints qui les avaient suivi fidèlement, poussés par la curiosité.

- Nous, nous attendons ici.

Luigi examina la salle majestueuse qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis si longtemps, et marcha fièrement jusqu'au trône.

- Grand Pope, dit-il en mettant genou en terre.

- Luigi, enfin ! Viens, ne reste pas là. Tu veux un thé ?

- Un café, plutôt, si vous en avez.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Sion.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans deux fauteuils rembourrés et se jaugèrent du regard un long moment. Puis Sion se décida à rompre le silence :

- C'est toi qui a effacé les archives, n'est-ce pas, Luigi ?

Le sicilien sourit légèrement et acquiesça.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Angelo avait déjà assez souffert quand il était enfant. Je voulais protéger sa vie privée.

- Tu as changé d'avis, on dirait, sinon tu ne me confierais pas tout cela maintenant ?

- J'ai vu cet homme, le lion. Aiolia, c'est cela ?

Sion l'observa, intrigué.

- Tu l'as vu, soit. Et alors ?

- J'ai compris pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler. Il faut qu'Angelo revienne au sanctuaire. Pourtant…

- Pourtant… ? L'encouragea Sion.

- Je ne croyais pas cela possible, que mon élève réussisse à s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un. C'était plus une machine à tuer qu'autre chose quand il a quitté la Sicile, à l'époque.

- Il t'a laissé la vie sauve, néanmoins ? C'est très inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête de Luigi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Lors de l'épreuve de passation de l'armure, il a résisté mieux que moi à l'appel envoûtant du repos éternel, devant le puits des morts. Il avait une telle volonté de vivre ! Le premier disciple depuis des années qui réussissait à surmonter son passé et sa douleur, qui parvenait à égaler ma puissance ! Je l'ai admiré… Au moment où je m'apprêtais à tomber, je lui ai dit … Je lui ai dit qu'il m'était devenu plus cher qu'un fils. Que j'étais fier de mourir de sa main. Et il m'a rattrapé alors que je me laissais glisser. Là, j'ai compris que j'avais réussi à sauvegarder un germe minuscule mais bien vivant d'humanité en lui…

- Il a beaucoup changé depuis notre retour de la guerre. Et Aiolia a réussi à dévoiler au grand jour sa personnalité cachée, dit Sion.

- Chez les cancers, tous les chevaliers ont un rapport étroit avec la mort, car ils sont choisis en fonction des épreuves difficiles subies dans l'enfance, et où ils ont souvent été confrontés à des pertes précoces et dans des circonstances particulièrement tragiques. C'était un enfant blessé. Il avait juste appris à se protéger en se cachant derrière un masque. Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. Je le retrouverai.

- Merci, Luigi.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je l'aime comme un fils. Je suis ce qui ressemble le plus à un père à ses yeux et je saurai le débusquer, où qu'il se cache, même s'il dissimule son cosmos. Il ne saurait me tromper bien longtemps… Même si je ne suis plus chevalier.

- Qu'as-tu fait de toutes ces années, Luigi ?

- Je suis devenu menuisier, ce qui était en fait de tradition dans ma famille…

* * *

Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent, et un garde s'avança au-devant des chevaliers réunis sur le parvis.

- Le Grand Pope charge le chevalier du taureau d'aller chercher le chevalier du lion et invite le reste d'entre vous à se joindre à lui.

Aldébaran disparut tandis que les autres se hâtaient de rejoindre Sion. L'atlante les fit asseoir autour de la grande table et fit circuler thé, café et gâteaux. Le brouhaha se calma momentanément. Saga se lécha les babines en découvrant un plateau de ces profiteroles qu'il adorait. Camus, en souriant, lui en glissa une entre les lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent, partageant le goût amer du chocolat… Shaka et Kanon glissèrent en souriant le petit paquet de thé qu'ils avaient ramené dans la main de Sion qui les remercia chaleureusement.

Ensuite, celui-ci s'adressa à son auditoire d'une voix mesurée :

- Comme vous l'avez deviné, Luigi, le maître d'Angelo s'est engagé à le retrouver et à le ramener au sanctuaire. Le retour du chevalier du cancer ne saurait donc tarder. J'aimerais discuter avec vous des modalités de ce retour.

- Mo… Modalités ? Bégaya Aphrodite.

- Oui, mon chou. Ca veut dire qu'Angelo devra se racheter une conduite, expliqua patiemment Milo.

- Bravo, Milo, tu as le don d'expliquer les choses de façon que même un stupide poisson les comprenne ! Railla Shura.

Il se mit à rire quand deux cookies s'envolèrent dans sa direction. En se penchant à la dernière minute, il évita les projectiles à la grande déception de ses agresseurs.

- Hé ! Bande de sauvages ! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? Se plaignit Dokho en s'essuyant la joue.

- SILENCE ! Cria le Grand Pope. Je vous rappelle que l'un de vos amis est au plus mal, et qu'il y a mieux à faire !

- Quel rabat-joie… Marmonna Kanon.

- Que proposez-vous, concrètement, Grand Pope ? Demanda Shaka, très sérieux, comme toujours.

- Un cercueil de glace pour Aiolia en attendant le retour d'Angelo…

- HEIN ? S'écrièrent les chevaliers d'or tous en chœur.

- … Dans le but de le protéger, de ménager sa santé chancelante et ses nerfs déjà éprouvés à l'extrême.

- Mais… Je refuse ! Protesta Camus. Et Aiolia, là-dedans ?

- Sion n'a pas tort, Aiolia n'est plus en état de supporter quoi que ce soit. Vous l'avez vu comme moi tout à l'heure, commenta Dokho.

- De toutes façons, avec toi, il aura toujours raison, Sion ! Cria Aphrodite, indigné.

- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas grâce à nous qu'il s'en sortira, malheureusement, puisqu'il refuse dorénavant toute aide… Murmura Saga. Et on ne sait pas combien de temps il devra encore attendre le retour de son italien.

- D'autant plus qu'Angelo peut très bien avoir fait une croix sur lui… Dit pensivement Kanon.

- Doudou ! Je t'en prie ! Protesta Shaka avec véhémence. Je sais mieux que personne à quel point Angelo y tenait, à son lion. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour le reconquérir, j'en suis absolument certain.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Shura. Je connais Angelo et je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Il ne nous décevra pas, approuva Milo. Il dissimule, avec soin, je l'admets, une indéniable grandeur d'âme. _Comme ce jour, où il a pris sur lui pour venir me dire qu'Aphrodite m'aimait, s'efforçant de cacher sa déception et ses regrets._

- Je vois, dit Camus, amer. Vous êtes tous contre moi. Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je m'incline puisque vous êtes convaincus du bien-fondé de vos intentions.

A ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent et tous se regardèrent gravement. Aldébaran s'avança, portant un Aiolia désormais lavé et rasé de frais, mais à l'air perdu et plus fragile que jamais. Aioros, en silence, rejoignit son amant qui lui ouvrit tendrement ses bras.

- Aldébaran, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, intervint Shura d'une voix altérée. Tu peux poser Aiolia une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Le géant s'exécuta et le pauvre Aiolia tenta de se maintenir debout seul, vacillant dangereusement. Camus, le visage fermé, repoussa sa chaise et se dressa face à lui, très raide. Le lion, soudain vaguement conscient de cette tension, presque palpable, essaya d'accommoder son regard. Il rencontra les yeux verts de son frère, où des larmes se pressaient.

- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pardonne-moi, petit frère… Souffla le sagittaire.

Les pupilles du lion, chargées d'incompréhension, se dilatèrent légèrement et, nerveux, il recula d'un pas devant le bras levé de Camus.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La puissance jaillit, aveuglante, et Aiolia leva un bras, en position de défense.

- Camus ! Non !

Mais déjà le cosmos du maître des glaces l'enveloppait, et le souffle froid achevait de saper ses dernières forces. La glace le figea alors qu'il s'effondrait, inanimé… Inexorablement, le cercueil prit forme et substance autour du chevalier du lion, sous le regard impassible de Camus.

Aldébaran, pris au dépourvu, poussa un cri indigné mais, respectant la volonté de ses pairs, resta immobile, les poings serrés. Shura posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, mais sa mâchoire crispée le trahissait.

Lorsque Camus abaissa son bras, l'atmosphère dans la salle était pesante, et tous les chevaliers retenaient leur souffle. Saga s'approcha doucement de son amant et entoura sa taille mince de ses bras protecteurs. Le verseau, anéanti, se laissa aller contre lui en tremblant.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi dur, excepté avec Hyoga… Soupira-t-il.

De son côté, Aioros ne cachait pas ses larmes et sanglotait, épuisé, sur le torse de Sion.

- Mon pauvre petit frère… Si Angelo ne revient pas très vite, je ne le supporterai pas…

* * *

Aldébaran se laissa tomber sur son canapé et laissa enfin couler ses larmes. Il n'avait pu se laisser aller à pleurer devant ses pairs qui étaient eux-mêmes déjà bien éprouvés. Il se repassait en boucle le moment où il avait croisé le regard paniqué du lion, à l'instant où la glace le frappait de plein fouet.

Un cosmos apaisant se manifesta à l'entrée et Shura vint aussitôt le rejoindre, silencieux et bienveillant. Le taureau lui fit une place sur le canapé et plia son corps de géant pour reposer sa tête massive dans le giron de l'espagnol.

- Merci, Shura. Merci d'être là.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul dans un moment pareil…

Mais lui même pleurait en parlant. Ils s'accrochèrent désespérément l'un à l'autre, et, comme par réflexe, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et fusionnèrent en un baiser amer et salé…

- Oh, Shura, murmura Aldébaran d'une voix cassante, je ne supporte pas de le savoir dans ce cercueil de glace !

- Moi non plus… Hoqueta le capricorne.

Il restèrent un moment blottis, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que leur peine soit atténuée par la chaleur de leur étreinte. Aldébaran souffla à l'oreille de l'espagnol :

- Console-moi, Shura.

- Si, amigo. Venga…

* * *

La suite, la suite? Mais oui, allez donc la lire, elle est là! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

* * *

**12. AUX ENFERS.**

Mû se matérialisa dans son temple, et bailla en s'étirant.

_Comme c'est bon de se retrouver à la maison… Alors, sieste d'abord ou une petite visite aux amis ?_

Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire son choix et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le deuxième temple. _Aldébaran, tu m'as manqué, mon cher ami…_

Il dissimula soigneusement son cosmos pour garder intact son effet de surprise, imaginant à l'avance la joie du taureau, et le bon café brésilien qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui proposer. Une fois le seuil de son voisin franchi, le bélier ne put contenir d'avantage son impatience et s'avança vivement à travers le salon…

… Pour trouver le taureau et le capricorne dans une situation plus que compromettante !

Il resta pétrifié, interdit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux… Son amour secret, s'offrant sans retenue à son voisin de temple et meilleur ami ! Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et porta les mains à sa bouche pour réprimer une plainte_. Shura… Mon Shura ! Jamais il ne sera à moi ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps et j'ai tout perdu !_

Aveuglé par la douleur, il fit demi-tour, se dissimulant dans l'ombre et essayant de faire abstraction des soupirs langoureux et des paroles doucement chuchotées…

- Shura, détends-toi, enfin, je vais te faire mal ! Se plaignait le brésilien en s'escrimant entre les jambes nacrées. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, les fois d'avant ça allait tout seul !

- Je suis stressé, aujourd'hui, avec ces histoires… Et puis on a pas idée d'en avoir une si grosse !

- Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre fois, quand il a presque fallu que je te bâillonne pour t'empêcher de réveiller le sanctuaire tout entier…

Revenu dans son temple, Mû, désemparé, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : Pas question d'avouer à ses amis qu'il les avait surpris. Mais il n'arriverait pas non plus à leur cacher son trouble et sa déception, c'était certain… Shura, son corps d'albâtre pressé contre les muscles durs du brésilien… _Shura… Aldébaran… Aldébaran… Mon meilleur ami… Mon confident… Toujours là pour me soutenir…_

Mû se prit la tête dans les mains. _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Voilà que je me mets à focaliser toutes mes pensées sur Aldébaran, alors que je rêve de Shura depuis si longtemps… Je ne comprends pas… Que faire ? Il me faut un peu de temps… Pour y voir clair… Mais je n'y arriverai pas ici, avec eux à côté… Rhadamanthe… Rhadamanthe pourrait peut-être m'aider…_

Le bélier, ayant pris sa décision, se téléporta à nouveau vers les enfers.

* * *

Rhadamanthe se servit un nouveau verre de whisky. C'était déjà son quatrième, mais il n'en avait cure !

Que lui restait-il désormais… Envolée, sa position enviable et respectée ! Désormais il serait connu comme Rhadamanthe, le réparateur aux gros sourcils ! Fini, le respect mêlé de crainte qu'il inspirait autour de lui ! Même Zelos aurait dorénavant tous pouvoirs pour l'humilier à loisir !

Il jeta avec un cri de frustration son verre contre la porte. Gisèle accourut, affolée.

- Monseigneur ?

- Une autre bouteille, Gisèle ! Commanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Et vite !

- Vous ne devriez pas, Monseigneur !

- Je suis encore le maître ici, que je sache !

La servante disparut, empressée. Le spectre éclata d'un rire hystérique, incapable de s'arrêter. Il perdait son poste, sa dignité, et ses rêves ! Même ses attaques, il avait été obligé de les transmettre à Rune ! Son surplis lui était confisqué, et il n'était plus rien. Eaque et Minos, qu'il croyait ses amis, lui avaient tourné le dos sans la moindre hésitation… Mû partirait dans une dizaine de jours, et il se retrouverait seul, avec sa honte…

Il arracha la bouteille de la main hésitante de Gisèle et, renversant la tête en arrière, ingéra une interminable rasade d'alcool…

Mû posa son sac dans l'entrée et se baissa pour ôter ses bottes. Gisèle, entendant du bruit, se présenta presque aussitôt.

- Chevalier, dieux merci ! Vous êtes revenu !

- Il y a un problème, Gisèle ? S'enquit Mû, fatigué.

- C'est Monseigneur, il ne va pas bien du tout ! Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie !

_Moi non plus, je ne vais pas bien du tout…_ Songea Mû.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je lui dois bien cela. Allez vous reposer, Gisèle. Je vous appellerai si besoin. En attendant, ne vous inquiétez de rien.

- Merci. Merci, Mû ! Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Mû lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et elle disparut vers la cuisine.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve, pour que Gisèle soit dans cet état ? C'est vraiment ma journée aujourd'hui…_

La porte du salon était restée entrebâillée et Mû n'eut aucun mal à approcher le spectre qui, imbibé comme il l'était, ne remarqua sa présence qu'en le découvrant face à lui.

- Tiens ? Mais c'est Mû, ma parole ! Tes deux jours, hic ! De p… Perm' sont déjà finis ?

- Rhadamanthe, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu ton état ?

- Ouais, et alors ? Moi aussi je suis en perm' alors je fais CE QUE JE VEUX ! Et j'ai décidé de profiter de ma réserve de whisky avant qu'elle ne revienne à mon successeur, elle aussi ! Et oui, môôôsieur ! Du trente ans d'âge ! C'est du bon, ça ! Tu peux m'en croire ! Pas UNE goutte, que je vais lui laisser, à l'autre abruti ! Tu sais que c'est lui l'idiot qui a découpé Andromède en petits morceaux avec son fouet alors qu'il devait servir de corps d'emprunt à Hadès ! Tu parles d'un spectre COMPETENT ! ODD FOOL ! Je lui en donnerai, moi, de la COMPETENCE ! FUUCCCKKKK !

- Calme-toi, Rhadamanthe ! Cria Mû.

- NAAANNNN ! Tu comprends pas, Mû. Je ne suis plus personne, ici, maintenant. Je… Je suis si fatigué…

- Je sais… Mais moi je suis ton ami, maintenant. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut.

Mû soupira et entoura le spectre de ses bras, ses cheveux mauves glissant sur le large torse. La détresse de son nouvel ami le désarmait et il n'avait jamais su vraiment consoler que Kiki. Mais de là à réconforter un adulte, ancien Juge de surcroît !

C'était plutôt le solide Aldébaran qui le consolait, LUI, d'habitude. Enfin, avant de se mettre avec Shura ! De nouveau, il s'interrogea sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec le taureau et le capricorne. Amour ? Désir ? Aldébaran ou Shura ? En y réfléchissant bien, Mû réalisa que c'était avec eux deux qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps libre au sanctuaire. Etait-il seulement possible de choisir entre ces deux-là ? Ils semblaient se compléter le plus naturellement possible et ne se séparaient que rarement… _Finalement, je crois que je serais bien embêté de devoir choisir l'un au détriment de l'autre…_

Il revint subitement à la réalité comme Rhadamanthe reniflait bruyamment contre lui.

- Allez viens, gros bêta, au lit ! Dit-il le plus gaiement possible.

- J'veux pas !

- Mais si, regarde, je t'aide !

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la chambre du spectre. Mû observa les lieux avec curiosité : le mobilier, sobre, était chic sans être tape-à-l'œil. Les tapis sur le sol étaient moelleux, et au-dessus de la cheminée massive était exposée une collection de mousquets du dix-septième siècle. D'austères et sévères visages contemplaient les deux hommes depuis des cadres imposants.

- Charmants, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Rhadamanthe. Mes ancêtres ! Une belle bande de brutes qui ont asservi de redoutables clans en Ecosse par dizaine, même ! Et vas-y pour le droit de cuissage ! Emprunté sans vergogne à l'envahisseur anglais, soit dit en passant ! Et oui, je descends de ces gens-là ! Tu en as assez entendu ? Alors maintenant que je te dégoûte bien toi aussi, laisse-moi cuver tranquille !

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas comme cela, répondit Mû en souriant. Tu es furieux et amer contre le monde entier, mais je resterai ton ami. Et les amis, les vrais, ça ne te tourne pas le dos dans les moments difficiles !

- Eaque et Minos se sont pas gênés, eux !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, le rassura Mû en lui caressant les cheveux. Là, laisse-toi aller…

- Tu ne veux pas… Dormir avec moi, aujourd'hui ? Je me sens si seul…

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plaît…

Mû revécut en une fraction de seconde la scène dans le temple du taureau. Il semblait clair qu'il ne lui restait rien à espérer au sanctuaire. Et cet homme, à côté de lui, était son ami, et avait besoin de lui. Et il ne lui était pas totalement indifférent…

- D'accord… Souffla-t-il.

Il fut récompensé en voyant un sourire inespéré fendre le visage pâle du Juge et se félicita de sa décision. Il lui sourit en retour, s'allongea en soupirant sur l'édredon et lui ouvrit les bras en l'attirant :

- Viens ! Oublions nos problèmes !

Rhadamanthe s'inclina sur le tibétain, et, le ceinturant farouchement, se plaqua d'autorité sur lui, déchirant sa chemise et libérant ses hanches du pantalon de toile claire. Intimidé par la soudaineté de la chose, Mû cacha son beau visage dans le cou du Juge. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'éloigna de lui pour mieux couvrir sa gorge nacrée de baisers ardents et toujours plus audacieux. Mû frémit. Son jeune corps, jusqu'à présent gardé vierge de tout contact charnel, se tendait avidement sous la main impérieuse, qui exigeait, qui torturait… _C'est délicieux… Je perds la tête… A croire que c'est moi qui ai trop bu…_

Il accrocha langoureusement ses bras à la nuque et écarta par réflexe ses jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille du spectre. Rhadamanthe caressa ses cuisses et soupesa ses longues jambes si finement galbées. Il s'émerveillait un peu plus à chaque trouvaille_. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit si parfait…_

Le souffle précipité, il se déshabilla brusquement, et captura les lèvres frémissantes, imposant un profond et possessif baiser. Mû, rencontrant les yeux dorés dangereusement étrécis et suffoquant sous l'haleine alcoolisée du Juge, connut un instant de panique. _Cet homme est un prédateur, et je suis sa proie… _Il tenta maladroitement de s'écarter, et découvrit à sa grande stupeur qu'il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait détacher ses bras de ce cou puissant, ne pouvait détourner une seule seconde ses grands yeux émeraude de ce regard félin. Au comble de la gêne, il se rendit compte qu'il se mettait à gémir, à supplier, même. Il se força à garder les lèvres closes, mais sous l'effort ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Le spectre dut percevoir une partie de son malaise, car il se décida enfin à mettre un terme à son sulfureux baiser. Il le considéra un moment d'un air intrigué, décidé à lever le voile sur la prétendue timidité de son invité. _Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? J'exposerai au grand jour la passion que tu essayes de cacher, mon joli bélier… Entre mes bras tu t'embraseras pour devenir un volcan…_ Le couvant d'un œil brûlant, il emprisonna fermement la nuque du tibétain, et, sourd à son cri de protestation l'attira d'une poigne inflexible vers son bas-ventre.

Mû ne comprenait pas. Il avait sous les yeux le phallus de son ami et celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que voulait donc Rhadamanthe ? Il se sentit rougir en détaillant la puissance de la virilité de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le sexe d'un autre homme d'aussi près, et il se faisait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Il détourna le regard, au comble de la gêne.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mû ? Demanda Rhadamanthe d'une voix tendre. Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

- Je… Mais je ne vais tout de même pas embrasser CA ? S'étrangla le bélier en se dégageant.

- Mû, tu as accepté de coucher avec moi de plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tibétain hocha la tête, sentant cette maudite rougeur s'étendre de plus en plus sur son visage. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder le spectre en face. Rhadamanthe soupira et dit d'une voix triste, à présent complètement dégrisé :

- Je te veux, Mû. Mais je ne veux pas étreindre un corps sans âme. Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de désir envers moi. Je me trompais, apparemment. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te contraindre. Laisse-moi seul, et retourne dormir dans ta chambre. Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Mû sentit une vague de honte le submerger. _Je me suis offert, j'ai attisé le feu, et maintenant j'ai peur de me brûler les ailes… Mais qu'est-ce que je veux ?_ Il tourna le dos au spectre et enroula pudiquement le drap autour de sa silhouette gracile. Cet homme était un ami. Plus qu'un ami, à présent. Il lui avait témoigné du respect, de l'amitié, et de la tendresse. Il avait su, d'un simple contact, le faire gémir et supplier. _Qu'importe ma pudeur. De toute façon, il m'a vu nu et il m'a montré qu'il n'était pas sale de se donner à quelqu'un lorsque l'on éprouve du désir pour lui…_

Il prit sa respiration comme un plongeur se jette à l'eau, et laissa retomber l'étoffe sur le lit défait. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, roula comme un chat sur lui-même et, étendu sur le ventre, observa son amant entre ses longs cils noirs et tendit des mains suppliantes :

- Je ferai ce que tu veux. Viens.

Rhadamanthe, avec un air incrédule, s'approcha lentement de lui et s'agenouilla. Mû le regarda encore une fois et appuya légèrement ses lèvres sur le membre palpitant, et fut satisfait de sentir le tremblement qui parcourut le spectre. Il entreprit alors de couvrir la lance de chair de petits baisers mouillés, attentifs aux soupirs de Rhadamanthe, qui le guidaient dans cette exploration en territoire inconnu. De petits coups de langue timides, il en arriva à mouiller de sa salive la verge toute entière, Mû ne tarda pas à savoir comment rendre son amant fou de désir. Tout en jouant négligemment avec le gland si réactif, Mû enveloppa les bourses de ses doigts entreprenants et les massa délicatement, s'amusant à amener le spectre au plus près de la jouissance pour l'en éloigner aussitôt après en suspendant ses caresses.

- Mû… Mû… Ohhh… Gémissait Rhadamanthe, s'agrippant au drap. Prends-moi en bouche, Mû… Ohhh...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on est poli ? Demanda Mû d'un air innocent.

Exactement comme il l'avait prévu, le spectre ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, étonné de sa réaction. Mû lui sourit et, observant les prunelles dorées à présent presque noires, enserra la base de la verge et engloutit sensuellement le membre dressé. Rhadamanthe, surpris, poussa un long cri rauque et retomba sur les draps sombres, animé de soubresauts incontrôlables. Mû le taquina encore quelques secondes, légèrement, puis se redressa, un reste de sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux en désordre.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, maintenant ? Pesta le spectre, en frappant son oreiller d'un poing rageur.

- Si je te donne tout tout de suite, il ne restera rien pour moi… Chuchota Mû à son oreille. Et j'ai très envie de toi…

- Je… Je ne peux plus attendre ! Haleta le Juge.

- Je sais… Répondit Mû. Prends-moi.

Rhadamanthe ne se fit pas prier. Dans un grondement sourd, il renversa le bélier sous lui, souleva ses longues jambes sur ses épaules et s'introduisit en lui d'une seule poussée puissante. Mû se tendit, couvert de sueur, sous la douleur soudaine, mais le membre, au préalable parfaitement lubrifié par ses soins, glissait en lui sans effort. Il oublia rapidement la sensation désagréable pour se laisser envahir par des ondes de chaleur de plus en plus fortes. Il sentait les mains de Rhadamanthe sur ses cuisses, et se sut en sécurité, protégé et aimé.

Sa jouissance survint, si forte et dévastatrice qu'il enfonça ses ongles dans les avant-bras de son amant, criant sans discontinuer. Rhadamanthe, ravi de la puissance de sa passion, le calma d'un long baiser avant de jouir à son tour… Il se laissa glisser contre le corps svelte, totalement épuisé. _Un volcan, tu parles ! Une vraie bombe à retardement, oui ! Mon maître me le disait toujours, pourtant : Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort !_

* * *

Au sanctuaire, à 20 heures :

Dokho salua Luigi une dernière fois et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Dès le lendemain, le sicilien repartirait pour l'Italie. _Il nous la ramènera, notre tête de mule préférée…_

Le vieux maître quitta la partie du palais réservée aux invités et, sous le coup d'une impulsion subite, s'avança vers la salle du trône, d'où provenaient des pulsations profondément douloureuses…

Il ne fut nullement surpris de découvrir Aioros agenouillé dans le noir devant le cube glacé. La tête enfoncée dans les épaules, il s'évertuait à parcourir la surface trop lisse de ses mains calleuses.

Dokho contempla un instant le corps prisonnier du lion parcouru de reflets bleutés, confié à la miséricorde de ce sommeil artificiel. Son cœur se fit lourd, et il préféra respecter l'intimité du sagittaire. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se rendit discrètement dans le bureau de Sion.

Le pope, ses mains occupées à maltraiter sa longue chevelure, fixait d'un regard terne une masse de papiers où dansaient des lignes et des colonnes de chiffres qui en auraient découragé plus d'un.

- Sion ?

Pas de réponse. Dokho se glissa vivement à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte. Il se pencha avec sollicitude sur la silhouette abattue et berça son ami dans ses bras un long moment, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne pour poser la tête sur son épaule avec un gros soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Dokho ?

- J'ai été pope, moi aussi. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de prendre de telles décisions. J'aimerais que tes efforts soient reconnus, et que tu puisses toi aussi t'accorder un peu de temps libre.

- Du temps libre ? Oui, j'en ai eu, un peu, à une époque…

- Je pourrais te remplacer un moment pour te permettre de prendre des vacances… Saga pourrait t'aider aussi. Après tout, il n'a pas été à la tête du sanctuaire pendant treize ans pour rien…

- Non, pas tant qu'Angelo sera en cavale. Je me sens responsable de lui, et d'Aiolia aussi. Et puis il y a Aioros. Je préfère qu'il ait toutes les informations de première main.

- Je comprends. Mais après ?

- Après ? Je ne sais pas, je n'y 'ai pas encore réfléchi… Ah, au fait !

- Oui ?

- Attends…

Sion fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une jolie boîte emballée dans un papier cadeau de couleur sombre et ornée d'un joli nœud froufroutant argenté.

- Tiens ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Puis, devant le visage lumineux de son ami, il sourit tendrement :

- Je ne sais comment, tu sembles toujours avoir le don pour surgir de nulle part chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Merci.

* * *

Au même moment, en Italie :

- Respire calmement… Voilà !

Giulia ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis laissa l'air s'échapper tout doucement entre ses dents serrées. La lueur dorée s'apaisa et pulsa doucement, à nouveau parfaitement maîtrisée. Angelo la regarda un instant, puis, sans faire de bruit, se saisit d'un stylo et gratta légèrement la plante du pied de sa sœur. Celle-ci sursauta et, la concentration brisée, son cosmos flamba sans aucune retenue.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Angelo. Tu le contrôles mais seulement dans la mesure où tu n'es pas déconcentrée. Et ça, c'est justement le plus difficile, car c'est dans les moments de stress qu'il devient incontrôlable.

- Et toi, tu as mis longtemps à y arriver ?

- Pas autant que d'autres, mais plus l'énergie est puissante, plus c'est difficile.

- Et dans mon cas ?

- Y'a encore du pain sur la planche. Désolé.

- Pff… En gros tu me demandes de maintenir un contrôle permanent. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu inhumain ?

Angelo soupira. Voilà que le visage familier de Camus venait danser la gigue dans sa mémoire, à présent. _Ce visage si froid… Mais non, Camus est plus démonstratif depuis notre retour, et il est toujours un des chevaliers les plus puissants du sanctuaire... _Il se maudit une fois de plus de ne pas réussir à oublier. _Avoir la nostalgie de ce glaçon, ça devient vraiment grave…_

- Mais non, voyons ! Vas-y, recommence encore une fois ! Après, tu essaieras de le contrôler tout en faisant une activité simple, comme préparer un bon petit plat de _pasta al basilico_, par exemple…

La jeune fille, haussant les épaules, répondit, acide :

- Maria ne demande qu'à t'en préparer, des _pasta al basilico_, cretino !

Angelo leva les yeux au ciel. _Athéna, faites que je reste calme !_

- On ne change pas de sujet, et on se remet en position, allez !

- Pff…

Le cancer contempla sa sœur avec irritation, essayant de garder une expression patiente sur le visage. _Hypocrite… Même avec ta propre sœur… _Il délaissa un moment Giulia, s'approcha de la fenêtre, et étudia rêveusement l'impact des gouttes de pluie sur le toit d'en face. _Avant, c'est sur le toit d'Aiolia que je regardais tomber la pluie…_

Giulia s'agita, brisant le cours de ses pensées.

- Aaaa….Tchaaa !!! –bruit de quelqu'un qui se mouche-. Désolée. Je sais, je recommence…

_Elle est forte… Il lui faudrait l'enseignement de quelqu'un plus expérimenté. Dokho, par exemple… Mais, ma parole… J'ai bien l'impression que je suis jaloux ! Est-ce que mon maître a ressenti la même chose lorsque j'ai fini par le battre ?_

* * *

La Sicile, baignée de soleil, était si belle lorsqu'il y était arrivé avec son maître… Il avait découvert la joie d'être entouré de petits compagnons qui connaissaient la difficulté réelle de la vie, et non des petits vermisseaux chouineurs de l'orphelinat, pour lesquels il n'avait que mépris.

L'entraînement était difficile, sur les pentes de l'Etna, mais le garçon maigre d'alors avait déjà une solide musculature et ne redoutait pas les coups ni les plaies. Il les connaissait déjà, et ne craignait rien de la part de son maître, car s'il était dur, Luigi était toujours juste. L'enfant avait appris à le respecter, pour son mélange de force et de douceur. Il savait parfaitement quand asséner punitions et être exigeant et sans pitié et quand être souple, à l'écoute.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui avaient demandé ses compagnons d'entraînement.

- Je n'ai plus de nom, avait-il répondu.

Il avait pensé à sa mère qui l'avait laissé longtemps sans scrupules à la merci de son père et de ses amis... A sa sœur, cette garce qui avait tué son père qu'il aimait… A son père, qui -il ne comprenait pas, papa l'aimait- l'avait battu et humilié de toutes les façons possibles… Aux vieux qui, attablés aux terrasses des cafés, écoutaient avec plaisir ses gémissements de douleurs d'un enfant en train de se faire violer… Aux autres enfants des environs qui se vendaient sans pudeur, fiers d'arracher des cris de plaisir à leurs clients…

_J'ai vraiment pensé ça, à cette époque…_ _Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu changer à ce point ?_ Se demanda Angelo en appuyant sa paume contre la vitre froide. _Maman ne savait pas, elle l'a découvert ce fameux jour… Papa était un monstre… Comment pouvais-je l'aimer malgré tout ? Giulia a agi pour nous protéger… Ces vieux aux terrasses ne pouvaient rien faire… Les autres enfants qui se prostituaient n'avaient pas le choix, eux non plus… Comment en suis-je arrivé à haïr hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction ?_

- T'es bête, toi ! Tout le monde a un nom ! S'étaient esclaffés ses camarades.

- Pas moi.

Le maître était venu le voir, le lendemain.

- Il paraît que tu n'as pas de nom ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu peux m'expliquer, Vitale ?

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

- Tu as honte de ton nom ? Il ne te plaît plus ? C'est parce que ce sont tes parents qui te l'ont donné ? Avait demandé le maître avec un sourire hésitant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !!! Avait-il crié.

- On ne me parle pas comme ça !

Un coup avait suivi, puis un autre, puis d'autres encore.

- Monte ta garde !

Les coups pleuvaient, sans s'arrêter. Ca allait trop vite, les coups étaient trop forts. Incapable de se défendre davantage, le garçon s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, se protégeant le visage.

Le maître, d'une voix basse, avait grondé :

- Tu protèges ton petit visage d'ange ? Il ne faut pas l'abîmer ? Dans ce cas, ton nouveau nom sera… Angelo ! J'espère que ça te portera chance, car ici il ne suffit pas d'avoir la langue bien pendue pour devenir chevalier ! Et tu peux dire au revoir à l'amitié ! Les autres apprentis ne te pardonneront jamais de les avoir rejetés !

L'enfant, blessé dans son orgueil, poussa un cri furieux et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied.

- On devient hargneux ? C'est bien ! Continue, et tu survivras peut-être ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu seras assez fort pour me tuer ? En attendant, debout, et à l'entraînement !

Les mois avaient passé, et l'enfant était devenu fort. Sa haine de la vie et des êtres humains lui avait permis de développer ses capacités à un niveau rarement égalé. Disparue, l'enfance et les bons sentiments ! Oubliée, sa famille et sa vie de honte ! Plus rien ne comptait que la loi du plus fort, qui seule permettait de vivre en ce monde. Ses camarades, qui s'étaient moqué de lui à cause de son nouveau prénom tremblaient désormais sur son passage. S'il sentait encore l'hostilité et la haine qu'ils lui portaient, il n'en était plus affecté, et se délectait de la terreur qu'il inspirait. Il les tuerait tous, le moment donné. Une fois le maître éliminé, plus rien ne se dresserait sur sa route… Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

_Mon maître… C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu… Non, il n'a fait que me donner les moyens de me défendre contre la souffrance qui me rongeait de l'intérieur… Il a vu mes difficultés et m'a forcé à réagir. Sans ses paroles si dures, je n'aurais pas survécu… Il a su me protéger de moi-même. J'ai admiré sa force et sa bonté cachée. Je l'ai aimé… Plus comme un père que comme un maître… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le laisser mourir devant le puit des morts, je m'en rends compte maintenant… Et lui aussi m'a aimé toutes ces années, et je ne le savais pas… Même quand il allait mourir, je n'ai pas cru ce qu'il me disait. Je pensais lui avoir laissé la vie sauve pour me réjouir de le voir humilié, en portant à sa place son armure… J'ai pris un nouveau nom, pour faire trembler mes adversaires… Deathmask… J'ai pris un plaisir –un plaisir immense- à tuer hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards... J'ai orné mon temple de leurs visages innocents…_

Il entendit, comme en écho, la voix éthérée de Shaka : _« Je me demandais quels genre de traumatismes peuvent pousser un homme à tuer sans remords femmes et enfants. »_, et sa propre voix, tranchante, en réponse : _« Femmes et enfants, quelle différence ? Personne n'est innocent ! »_. L'air gêné de Shaka… Ses excuses, après : _« Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, c'est personnel, ces choses-là. »._

_Mais je me trompais… Je me trompais sur tout… Toute la vie que je me suis inventée n'était qu'un mensonge… Je voudrais pouvoir recommencer… Tout recommencer à zéro…_

* * *

Au même moment, aux Enfers :

Mû s'étira et chercha le corps chaud de Rhadamanthe pour se blottir à nouveau contre lui, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Frustré, il s'allongea sur le ventre et se redressa sur ses avant-bras, clignant des yeux. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent de part et d'autre de son visage fin, et il secoua la tête, agacé, pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

_Le soir, déjà ! J'ai dormi neuf heures d'affilée en plein jour sans rideaux et sans m'en apercevoir ! Je serais presque à point pour habiter ici définitivement…_

Il songea avec un certain plaisir à ce que pourrait être sa vie, à se réveiller tous les soirs dans les bras de Rhadamanthe, et découvrit, plutôt surpris, que cette perspective ne l'effrayait nullement. _Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Rhadamanthe est bel homme, il est attentionné, a du caractère, sait ce qu'est l'amitié et a le sens de l'honneur. On pourrait trouver pire… Et il est galant, sans aucun doute…_

Mû sourit doucement en respirant le parfum délicat de la rose noire posée à son attention sur l'oreiller. Il se leva et enfila le peignoir de soie grise jeté négligemment sur un fauteuil. Il saisit une pêche délicatement veloutée dans la corbeille de fruits sur la commode, mordit dedans avec gourmandise, s'imprégnant de sa douceur, et s'aventura dans le salon. Rhadamanthe était assis au grand piano à queue et égrenait quelques notes mélancoliques, en sourdine. Il voulut se lever à son entrée.

- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, lui dit Mû.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant

-Tu sens la pêche, dit le spectre.

- Et toi le whisky.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que bien. On remet ça quand tu veux… Murmura le chevalier à son oreille.

- Mmmm… Avec plaisir…

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent un moment. Le Juge attira le tibétain sur ses genoux et passa un doigt sur ses points de vie. Mû caressa les pectoraux dans l'entrebâillement de la chemise du spectre.

- J'ai adoré t'embrasser là en bas, finalement… Dit Mû en rigolant doucement.

- Pas de regrets alors ?

- Pas le moindre…

- Je croyais que tu étais parti pour le sanctuaire. Et ton ami Shura ?

- Il a déjà fait son choix, on dirait, répondit Mû en détournant le regard, peiné.

Le spectre demeura silencieux un moment mais lui saisit le menton pour rencontrer les yeux émeraude :

- La bienséance voudrait je te dise que je suis désolé. Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis heureux de t'avoir rien que pour moi pendant quelques temps encore. Tu me détestes, maintenant ?

- Non, répondit Mû en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester.

Rhadamanthe observa un instant le bélier revêtu de soie grise.

- Ca te va bien, cette couleur, tu sais. Ah, tu as peut-être faim, au fait ?

- Un peu, oui. Merci pour la rose.

- Ah, ça c'est Gisèle. Elle devine toujours tout. C'est dingue, regarde, elle a même préparé un plateau petit déjeuner pour qu'on puisse traînasser au lit !

- Tu veux te recoucher ?

- Je préfèrerais passer une journée de rêve avec toi. Il y a mille choses que j'aimerais te faire découvrir…

- Je serai ravi de passer du temps avec toi, Rhadamanthe…

* * *

Lundi 22 Octobre, en Italie :

Luigi sortit de l'orphelinat et se dirigea à grands pas vers la rue de Turin.

_C'est bien, Angelo, tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut… Reste où tu es et attends-moi bien sagement._

* * *

Au sanctuaire :

Des cris de plaisir en provenance du onzième temple s'élevèrent, venant perturber le silence qui baignait le sanctuaire. Dans le temple du poisson, Aphrodite se mit à rire et battit frénétiquement des mains.

- Tiens, tu vois ? Pile à l'heure !

- C'est incroyable ! Dit Milo en regardant le réveil. Il a avalé une montre quand il était petit ou quoi ?

- Ca, faudrait le demander à Kanon. Tu me dois quinze euros !

- Tu vas pas en profiter pour t'acheter encore un horrible rouge à lèvres bleu au moins ? Demanda le scorpion, soupçonneux.

- Non, je vais me payer une strip–teaseuse dans un bar branché !

- HEIN ???

- C'est Angelo qui m'a fait découvrir ça, avant la bataille du sanctuaire. Y'a des filles, je te jure ! De vraies beautés ! Et je peux te dire que pour un mec aussi beau que moi elles se déchaînent sur la piste !

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- T'es homo !

- Ah non, il y a erreur. Je suis bi. Le seul homo ici c'est toi !

-… Mais quand même, tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas aller voir CA ?

- Oh que si ! Et je suis sûr que Kanon se fera une joie de m'accompagner !

* * *

Le soir :

A Athènes, dans un club plutôt sélect :

- Ca m'étonne qu'Angelo ait jamais réussi à rentrer dans un endroit pareil… Ils trient vachement à l'entrée, et ils surveillent drôlement ta tenue vestimentaire, hein ? S'étonna Aldébaran.

- Ca se voit que t'es jamais sorti avec le crabe à l'époque ! Railla Shura. Il a de la classe quand il veut bien s'en donner la peine ! On était venus deux ou trois fois ici avec Aphro, et je peux te dire qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec Camus lui-même ! Il avait même pas besoin de faire la queue !

Les chevaliers s'installèrent à une petite table et commandèrent les boissons. Aphrodite sortit de sa poche une petite boîte et commença à se rouler un joint. Milo, en voyant cela, essaya de le lui enlever mais le poisson lui échappa et en lui faisant un bras d'honneur, se réfugia de l'autre côté de la table.

- Pousse-toi Aphro ! Tu m'empêches de voir ! Cria le dragon des mers.

- Oh là là, doudou ! S'exclama Shaka. On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de filles ! Moi je les trouve pâlotes, les indiennes sont bien plus exotiques, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et celle-là, tiens ! Elle est mignonne, non ? Commenta Shura.

- Trop petite… Grogna Aldébaran.

- Wouaaahhh ! Le joli fessier ! D'enfer ! S'exclama Aphrodite qui coinça son joint entre ses dents et lança une rose rouge sur la scène.

- Pff !!! Critiqua Milo en se resservant un verre. Je suis sûr que celui de Camus est bien plus joli !

- QUOIII !!! Et le mien, alors ? Hurla le poisson totalement désinhibé. Ingrat ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir dans ton lit le plus bel homme jamais né sur terre ? Il est pas beau MON CUL A MOI ?

Et de descendre son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux en plein milieu du club !!!

Shaka devint écarlate, tandis que Milo, affolé, ouvrait des yeux ronds :

- Mais enfin, ça ne va pas ? Rhabille-toi, voyons !

Shura, Kanon et Aldébaran se mirent à siffler, enthousiastes :

- Alors ça y est, tu commences ta carrière sur les planches ?

- Allez la sardine, tu fais fureur ! A POIL !!!

- Yahou ! Et un petit cul tout blanc, un ! Bravo Aphro !

Le videur, sanglé dans un costume trois pièces les aborda d'un air menaçant :

- Tu te crois où, toi ? Rengaine ton artillerie de petit joueur et dehors !

- Mais… Mais… Bégaya Aphrodite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ledit petit joueur se retrouvait à la rue, projeté contre une poubelle en fer blanc et le pantalon toujours en bas des genoux. Une vieille laitue défraîchie lui tomba sur la tête, mais il ne le remarqua pas :

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Il a osé ! Il m'a viré, moi, le plus beau et le plus redoutable guerrier du sanctuaire ! Et ces autres clowns ne m'ont même pas soutenu ! RRRHHHAAAA !!!!! Ils vont me le payer ! Ma vengeance sera TERRIIIIIBLE !!!

* * *

Rhadamanthe regarda avec appréhension les caisses pleines de surplis en pièces détachées. Mû, lui, nouait un tablier de cuir autour de sa taille et préparait ses outils.

- Par quoi on commence, Mû ?

- Celle-là ! C'est celle de Charon, le passeur. Regarde bien comment je fais, après ce sera ton tour.

- C'est si difficile que ça ?

- Les surplis sont beaucoup plus difficiles à réparer que les armures. D'abord, il faut reconstituer le puzzle des différentes pièces, sans croquis pour t'aider. Concernant les ailes, si tu te trompes, elles ne s'articulent pas normalement. Ensuite, il y a le sang du spectre en question. Il doit être à une certaine température, ni plus ni moins. Je ne l'avais pas compris au début, ça m'a fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Et puis, pour finir, il ne faut utiliser la poudre d'étoiles qu'entre minuit et trois heures du matin. Si ton surplis n'est pas prêt à ce moment-là, tu as perdu une nuit. J'ai découvert tout ça au fur et à mesure, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour me l'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de retenir tout ça…

- Mais si, ça ira très bien. Je suis là pour t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tiens, par exemple : j'ai demandé à Charon de passer dans trois heures pour donner son sang. D'ici là, on aura trié toutes les pièces de son armure. Si on a le temps, on commencera à en préparer une autre. Une fois son sang recueilli, on le laissera tranquillement refroidir jusqu'à 17,6 °C, et après, une petite pincée de poussière d'étoiles entre minuit et trois heures fera le reste !

- Autrement dit, le plus difficile, c'est de trier tous ces petits bouts…

- C'est le plus pénible, en effet.

- Bon, allons-y !

- Si tu travailles bien, je saurai te récompenser demain matin, avant d'aller dormir…

- J'adore ton sens de la pédagogie, Mû…

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous rappelle que je ne publierai pas Mardi. On se retrouvera Vendredi prochain, pour découvrir la terrriiiible vengeance d'Aphrodite… Et on continuera sur la lancée Mû/ Rhada…

En attendant JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui, un ch'ti coup d'humour, je ne sais pas si je suis très calée pour ça, mais bon, ça me donne un peu d'oxygène… Du lemon, aussi, encore et toujours, chez nos tourtereaux des Enfers, et… Une seconde convocation chez Pandore ! Ah Ah, suspense… Qui m'a accusée d'être sadique ? Nana, nan, 'suis juste maso !!! mdr !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**13. APHRODITE.**

Mardi 23 Octobre, Italie :

- Bon sang, où a bien pu disparaître cette gamine ? Râla Luigi. Pas moyen de trouver la moindre trace d'elle ! J'en viens à me demander si même Angelo l'a retrouvée !

_Réfléchis, Luigi… Réfléchis… Où peut bien aller vivre une fille de seize ans ?_

* * *

Même jour, à Athènes :

Aphrodite sortit du magasin de farces et attrapes, et barra plusieurs lignes sur sa liste de courses, fort content de lui.

_1) De l'huile pour relaxation au sésame teintée au brou de noix… Bien. Après tout, les filles à la peau brune sont bien plus « exotiques », n'est-ce pas, Shaka ?_

_2) Du poil à gratter pour les habits, les draps et les serviettes de bain de Kanon… Pauvre petit, il va finir par se croire allergique à son bouddha d'opérette…_

_Encore un petit détour et j'aurai tous mes ingrédients, hé hé hé !!!_

Dans la rue commerçante, il trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait : la pharmacie n'était pas bien dure à trouver… La femme qui le servait regarda d'un œil curieux le jeune homme qui lui tendait cette prescription étrange :

- Voilà.

- Merci, madame, remercia Aphrodite avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous illuminez ma journée.

Dans la rue, le poisson raya encore deux lignes sur sa liste.

_3) Viagra pour Aldé. Faudra que je l'écrase dans son café... Mon pauvre Shura, je ne donne pas cher de l'état de ton postérieur au bout de deux jours… Ton brésilien préféré aura tout le loisir d'admirer ton « petit cul tout blanc » ! Non mais !_

_4) Bromure pour réduire la libido de Milo ! Ah, mon pauvre ! On va bien voir pendant combien de temps tu supporteras de me voir me trémousser devant toi, sans que tu sois capable de bander suffisamment pour te satisfaire ! Compte sur moi pour te faire couler la bave sur le menton ! Grrrr…_

Arrivé au sanctuaire, Aphrodite passa par les arènes et salua avec un joyeux sourire Dokho, Aldébaran et Shura.

- Ca va Aphro ? Demanda le taureau. Tu t'es bien remis de ta soirée ?

- Ca va, merci, répondit le suédois avec un bon sourire. _Toi, tu vas souffrir !_

- Quelle idée de te fumer un joint dans un endroit comme ça, au vu et au su de tout le monde ! Rigola Shura. C'était évident que tu allais te faire jeter ! Mais bon, au moins tu nous as bien fait rire !

- Ouais ? Tant mieux ! Répondit le poisson, mi-figue, mi-raisin. _Si tu savais ce qui t'attend !_ Kanon et Shaka ne sont pas à l'entraînement avec vous ?

- Non, Kanon est allé faire son compte-rendu à Sion, à propos de son stage, et Shaka l'a accompagné.

- Ah. _L'heure de la vengeance a sonné !_ Bon, à plus !

- Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda le vieux maître.

- Non, je dois me passer un baume sur les cheveux. Avec toute cette pollution en ville, vous comprenez…

Il s'éloigna en courant, un sourire railleur sur le visage. _Rigolez ! Rigolez seulement ! Tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Gnia ha ha !!!! VENGEANCE !!! Vous allez regretter d'avoir offensé l'homme à la beauté parfaite que je suis ! Hin hin hin ! J'ai hâte de voir vos têtes !_

* * *

Vendredi 26 Octobre :

Rhadamanthe laissa glisser ses mains sur les touches et les dernières notes, mélancoliques, résonnèrent faiblement.

- C'est beau, commenta Mû. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La « sonate au clair de lune ». Ma mère me la jouait toujours le soir, quand la nuit commençait à tomber. J'aimais ces moments où personne ne venait nous déranger. Après, elle venait me lire une histoire et me border, pendant que mon père travaillait sur ses dossiers.

- Tu as connu tes parents ? Comment c'est, d'avoir une vie de famille ?

- C'est plutôt bien. Je ne voyais pas souvent mon père, car il était toujours très occupé, mais ma mère s'occupait bien de moi. Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre, ils ne m'ont jamais battu. Au contraire, ils m'ont toujours honteusement gâté.

- Tu as de la chance.

- Je sais. Ca me manque, des fois. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir fonder de famille à mon tour. La solitude, c'est lourd à porter. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais content de t'accueillir chez moi. Ca me faisait une présence.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de liaison stable ?

- Non. J'ai couché avec quelques servantes, par ci par là. Puis j'ai essayé avec Myu, et j'ai découvert que j'aimais faire ça avec des hommes. Ton confrère Kanon, lui, m'a terriblement attiré, quand on s'est battus. Mais le monde des vivants et le royaume d'Hadès ne sont pas destinés à se mélanger.

- Je suis là, pourtant.

- Parce qu'un accord a été signé, temporairement. Dans quelques jours, nous nous dirons au revoir et ne nous reverrons plus. Notre liaison ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un moment agréable dans nos vies, Mû, tu dois l'accepter.

- Je le sais. Mais nous avons encore cinq jours devant nous. Profitons-en !

Il posa sa main sur le renflement du pantalon du spectre, s'amusant à exciter son partenaire. Rhadamanthe grimaça de plaisir et déboutonna son pantalon.

- Vas-y.

Le bélier s'empara da la lance de chair et y fit monter le désir, sa main montant et descendant lentement, serrant puis desserrant sa prise, jusqu'à ce que le spectre se morde les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Alors, il approcha sa bouche et laissa son haleine se promener sur le membre gonflé, distribuant ça et là de petits coups de langues dévastateurs, qui achevèrent de faire céder son amant.

- S'il te plaît, Mû… Je ne le supporte plus… Arrête de jouer…

- Alors fais-le toi-même… Le taquina Mû en venant butiner ses lèvres.

- Hhhaann ! Tu sais bien… Que ce n'est pas pareil… Tu le fais si bien ! S'il te plaît…

Le bélier se remit à lécher langoureusement la verge, de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les bourses, et sur le petit espace de peau derrière, qu'il savait être une zone particulièrement érogène chez son amant. Puis il remonta, de bas en haut, et joua longuement avec l'extrémité du gland, qu'il aspira brièvement, arrachant un râle à Rhadamanthe. Enfin, quand il le sentit tendu à l'extrême, il se décida à l'engloutir, amorçant un mouvement qui acheva de le rendre fou de désir. Le spectre colla la tête de Mû contre son bas-ventre, essayant de lui imposer sa propre cadence, mais Mû l'arrêta. Il voulait seul mener la danse. En quelques jours, il avait découvert qu'il aimait prendre son amant en bouche, et avait appris à peaufiner sa technique, l'amenant sans failles jusqu'aux frontières du plaisir ultime.

Il malmena un moment encore son ami, puis l'autorisa enfin à se satisfaire en lui, l'accueillant au plus profond de sa gorge.

Rhadamanthe se déchaîna, donnant de grands coups de rein, et Mû s'abandonna tout entier, appréhendant avec volupté l'importance de la verge qu'il appréciait tant. Tremblant et désormais sans force, il glissa à terre, douloureusement conscient de sa propre érection. Rhadamanthe l'accompagna et déposa avec tendresse sa tête sur le tapis, puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et contemplant le visage fin, se masturba frénétiquement et finit par jouir dans un cri rauque.

- Oh Mû, c'était extra !

- J'aime te sucer, chuchota Mû avec un sourire candide.

- Ah, ce petit air innocent, je commence à le connaître ! T'en veux encore, hein ?

Mû rougit furieusement et acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête timide.

- Allez, tourne-toi ! Commanda le spectre.

Une fois son amant à quatre pattes devant lui, il lécha deux de ses doigts et les enfonça brusquement, d'un seul coup, dans l'intimité brûlante du bélier. Mû bondit et des flashs de couleurs troublèrent sa vue. Il écarta un peu plus les fesses, cambra les reins sous la main caressante de son amant. Il se contracta avec plaisir autour des doigts inquisiteurs, qui le fouillaient, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus vite. Alors que la chaleur torride se répandait comme une traînée de feu le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il entendit le spectre rire doucement.

- Q… Quoi ? Demanda le bélier entre deux gémissements.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu parviendras à rester chaste, après ce que tu m'as montré ! Ca ne t'irait pas du tout, d'être seul. Il te faut quelqu'un pour assouvir tes besoins sexuels. Je te fais du bien, là ?

- Hnnnnn…

- Tu vois, c'est bon, hein ? Tu pourrais vivre sans ça, maintenant ? Franchement ?

- Ouu… Oui… Je ne suis pas… Une bête… Je peux… Me contrôler…

Il gémit lorsque les doigts effleurèrent un point particulièrement sensible, puis s'y attardèrent, le conduisant lentement mais sûrement vers l'orgasme.

- Tu en es sûr ? Absolument sûr ?

- Ahhh… Nooonn…

- C'est bien, dit le spectre. Maintenant laisse-toi aller, Mû. Ferme les yeux.

- Mmmhhh… Nnnn… Ahhhh… Oui… Ouiiii !!!

La jouissance le faucha, plus forte que jamais, et il s'effondra comme une masse. Rhadamanthe le cueillit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre sa poitrine, embrassant les yeux clos et le front baigné de sueur. Mû soupira et l'étreignit faiblement.

- Merci, Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Aldébaran évita le coup de pieds de Dokho et hérissa brièvement sa longue crinière. Il remarqua Shura, assis sur les gradins, qui discutait longuement avec Aphrodite, changeant fréquemment de position sur le banc de pierre pour soulager son postérieur meurtri et évitant soigneusement son regard.

La tension dans l'entrejambe du taureau se fit malheureusement incontrôlable et il quitta brusquement l'arène pour monter les marches en courant.

- Hé ! Appela Dokho. Tu vas où ?

Shura releva brusquement la tête et, découvrant son amant qui venait vers lui, bondit sur ses pieds et prit illico la poudre d'escampette en direction des collines.

- Shura, reviens ! Protesta le taureau.

- Non ! Y'en a marre de tes conneries !

Un hurlement de frustration s'échappa de la gorge du taureau quand il constata qu'il ne parvenait pas à rattraper le capricorne

Aphrodite, depuis les gradins, laissa son regard suivre la silhouette du taureau jusqu'au deuxième temple. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il vit réapparaître le taureau complètement défait, sa conscience commença à le tourmenter sérieusement. _… Pour le videur, c'est déjà réglé, comme c'était agréable de taper dans cette baudruche… Mais quand même, Aldé et Shura sont des amis. Ill serait peut-être temps d'arrêter les frais avec ces deux-là…_

- Hum, hum !

- Oui, Dokho ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Tu comprends quelque chose à ce qui se passe, toi ?

- Pas plus que toi.

* * *

En Italie :

Luigi sortit de la préfecture de la ville de Bari, légèrement dépité.

_Toujours aucune trace de Giula ni de Vitale Tuzzo. Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être qu'il a pris un autre nom…_

Il considéra, songeur, le papier que lui avait remis le fonctionnaire. Il lui conseillait de se rendre à Tarente. Plus au sud, c'était l'autre grande ville de la région.

_Je ne perds rien à essayer…_

Il se dirigea vers la gare, son sac sur l'épaule.

* * *

Aphrodite ferma doucement la porte et s'approcha de Milo d'une démarche langoureuse. Le scorpion l'observa avec avidité. _Il a une démarche royale… Mmmm, cette façon d'onduler des hanches…_

- Viens, Aphro.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Milo. Tu sais bien que ça na marche pas pour toi, en ce moment. Tu vas encore être frustré ! S'exclama le poisson, hypocrite.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais y arriver, ce soir…

- Comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenu !

Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tu vois, je le savais bien que ça ne marcherait pas !

- J'en peux plus ! Eclata le scorpion. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Et voilà, une fois de plus je dois en revenir à la veuve poignet ! S'écria le poisson avec emphase.

- Non ! Sursauta Milo. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Prends le plaisir que tu peux, toi, au moins, si moi je ne peux pas m'assouvir.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Aphrodite en le faisant mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Un sourire ironique lui étira brièvement les lèvres.

Il pressa son sexe contre les fesses de son amant et imposa aussitôt un rythme soutenu en poussant de petits cris de satisfaction. Le corps flasque sous les assauts répétés, le grec se dit que décidément c'était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire subir le même traitement à son amant. _Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ?_

Une larme de frustration roula sur sa joue…

_Je crois que ça suffit maintenant. Demain, tu iras mieux…_Pensa Aphrodite, qui guettait sa réaction dans un miroir.

* * *

Dimanche 28 Octobre, le matin :

Mû maudissait le labyrinthe qu'étaient ces couloirs sombres. Il était fatigué et cherchait à localiser le dernier spectre dont il devait réparer le surplis. Il remarqua qu'il passait devant le salon de Pandore et il se rappela avec appréhension le visage crispé de Rhadamanthe sous la torture de la harpe. Un frisson de colère lui balaya l'échine lorsque par la porte entrouverte, il identifia la voix mauvaise de Zelos :

- Majesté Pandore, j'ai un problème.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Zelos ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai du travail !

- Rhadamanthe a mal réparé mon surplis, regardez !

Dans le couloir, Mû serra les poings de rage. Il s'apprêtait à entrer pour protester lorsque la voix froide de Pandore s'éleva, doucereuse :

- Je ne distingue pas le moindre défaut, Zelos. Rhadamanthe a toujours soigné son travail, et je ne te permettrai pas de le rabaisser une fois de plus. De plus, ton armure est plus une décoration qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as même pas su tenir tête à un vulgaire chevalier de bronze !

- Mais…

- C'en est assez ! Tu es toléré ici parce que je le veux bien, mais tu dépasses les bornes ! Hors de ma vue !

Le misérable petit spectre sortit en rampant et se cogna contre le bélier qu'il n'avait pas vu. Une lueur haineuse s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs et il cracha par terre avant de détaler sans demander son reste. Mû allait reprendre ses recherches lorsque la voix de Pandore s'éleva de la pièce silencieuse.

- Entre, chevalier…

* * *

Shaka n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant qu'il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer pendant sa méditation, et sa patience légendaire commençait à lui faire cruellement défaut.

_Comment cela a-t-il donc commencé ? Ah oui ! Avec cette nouvelle huile au sésame que j'ai ramené d'Inde !_

Il revit les visages hilares de ses compagnons, du pope, des chevaliers d'argent et de leurs apprentis… _Ils se sont bien moqués de moi ! Même Kanon n'arrêtait pas de pouffer ! Quelle blague ! Le chevalier d'or le plus proche des dieux victime de son huile au sésame ! Un jour entier sans que personne ne me dise rien ! Et ils prétendent ne pas s'être donné le mot !_

Ensuite il y a eu ces démangeaisons… _C'est terrible, pas moyen de dormir quand est deux à se gratter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre !_

Il s'agita sur son coussin de méditation et se gratta l'entrejambe, irrité.

_Pas moyen de méditer tranquille ! J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas une maladie sexuellement transmissible… Prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin, vite !_

Un hurlement de colère monta alors de la chambre à coucher, et Kanon déboula sur le parvis du troisième temple, les cheveux hérissés et le corps couvert sang.

- J'EN AI MAAAAARRRRREEEE !!!

- Doudou, je t'en prie… Supplia la vierge en le tenant la tête. Arrête de crier comme ça, j'ai très mal à la tête ! Ca fait des jours que je ne dors plus !

- M'EN FOUS !

- OH ET PUIS MERDE ! TU ME GONFLES A LA FIN !!! Hurla Shaka. FERME-LA !

Il fit un geste de la main et Kanon se retrouva soudain, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge, privé de son sens de la parole.

* * *

Mû s'inclina devant Pandore, dans un geste d'effroi respectueux. Le léger rire sautillant le surprit, et il releva brusquement la tête, intrigué.

- Je te fais peur à ce point là, chevalier ?

Les joues du bélier se tintèrent de rose mais il garda le silence.

- Tu nous as bien servi, Mû du Bélier. Sa Majesté Hadès, dans sa grande bonté, aimerait t'accorder une faveur, pour te féliciter de la qualité de ton travail. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

- Je souhaiterais que Rhadamanthe redevienne Juge, Majesté.

Pandore sourit :

- Je ne peux pas prétendre que cette demande me surprenne. Malheureusement, il m'est impossible d'accéder à semblable requête. Rhadamanthe m'a manqué de respect, et devant témoins. Je ne dénigre pas sa valeur ni son sens de l'honneur, mais je ne suis plus crédible si je tire un trait sur cette affaire. Demande-moi autre chose.

- Pourra-t-il continuer à occuper son appartement actuel ?

- Certes. Un spectre de son envergure a droit à un minimum de confort…

- Merci, Majesté.

- Laisse-moi finir. Hadès l'autorise également à venir te rendre visite au sanctuaire aussi souvent qu'il lui plaira, et tu jouiras du même droit à venir le voir ici, aux Enfers.

- Vous êtes généreuse, Majesté.

- Il s'agit d'une faveur tout à fait extraordinaire, au regard de nos lois. Aussi, accepte ma reconnaissance et celle de notre Empereur Hadès. Je rédigerai personnellement un rapport généreux, à l'attention du Grand Pope.

- Merci, Majesté.

- Tu peux regagner ton atelier, je t'envoie tout de suite le spectre que tu cherches.

* * *

Saga se figea au-dessus de Camus et sembla écouter quelque chose. Le verseau, surpris, essaya de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, mais le gémeau se retira alors d'un coup, lui arrachant un soupir de déception. Il resserra les cuisses et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Saga ?

- Hein ? Demanda le gémeau qui s'habillait à la va-vite.

- Mais… Tu pars ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kanon. Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- … Peut pas nous laisser en paix celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore comme problème ?

- Justement, j'en sais rien. Mais quelque chose cloche, je le sens. Je file au troisième temple, je règle le problème et je reviens !

- Attends-moi, je t'accompagne ! Dit Camus en enfilant un peignoir.

- C'est gentil, sourit Saga en l'embrassant légèrement.

Plus rien n'allait au troisième temple. Kanon, rouge de sang, étreignait les genoux de son amant qui, avec une indifférence glacée, l'ignorait superbement en méditant. Saga, en les découvrant, poussa un cri d'indignation et se précipita pour relever son frère. Kanon regarda son jumeau avec effarement. _Que fait-il là ? Je ne l'ai pas appelé ?_

- Mais enfin ! Eclata Saga. Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

Shaka continua à méditer sans lui prêter la moindre attention, tandis que Kanon faisait des efforts désespérés pour se faire comprendre.

- Quoi ? Mais parle-moi, au lieu de jouer avec tes mains ! S'exclama Saga. Je ne comprends rien !

- Je crois qu'il ne peut pas parler… Dit Camus calmement. C'est ça le problème, n'est-ce pas, Kanon ?

Le marina hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Quoi ? Demanda Saga, agacé. Arrête de faire l'imbécile, pour une fois !

- _TU COMPRENDS DONC PAS, CRETIN ! SHAKA M'A PRIVE DU SENS DE LA PAROLE ! _S'écria Kanon, outré, par cosmos interposé.

- HEIN ? Hurla Saga. Shaka, ça suffit, arrête tes enfantillages !

La vierge ne répondit pas, concentrée sur sa méditation. Camus lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Rien. Saga -à la limite de la psychose-, lui asséna deux gifles sonores. Kanon sauta sur son frère pour lui immobiliser la main.

_- Laisse ! Ca ne te regarde pas !_

- Oh, vous m'énervez tous les deux à la fin ! Tu comptes rester encore longtemps comme ça ? Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un, fut-il l'homme le plus proche des dieux, s'en prendre à toi. Mais tu préfères peut-être que ton amant te traite comme un chien ? Tu aimes l'amour vache ? Ironisa Saga.

- Mais ça va pas, non ? S'indigna la vierge. Laissez-moi méditer tranquille !

- Tu vas immédiatement rendre la parole à mon frère ! Commanda le gémeau.

- Ton frère est une calamité ambulante, et il me fatigue ! Il est beaucoup plus reposant sans sa langue ! D'ailleurs il ne vous a rien demandé ! Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à respecter son désir et retourner à tes propres affaires ! C'est l'heure de vos ébats quotidiens, je crois ? Aphro et Milo ont même parié pour voir si vous respectiez votre timing tous les matins !

- OH MAIS JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE !!! Hurla Saga en bondissant sur l'indien et en lui attrapant les cheveux.

- Arrête, Saga ! Cria Camus en essayant de le ceinturer.

Camus recula, le nez en sang en recevant un puissant coup de coude dans la figure.

Le gémeau ne voulait pas lâcher prise et s'agrippait d'autant plus fort aux longs cheveux blonds de la vierge qui hurlait de douleur. Kanon se précipita et tenta d'ouvrir les doigts de son frère. En vain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire, espèce de minable ? Vociférait Saga. Toi, tellement parfait que quand j'étais grand pope tu n'as même pas décelé la supercherie ! Tu m'obéissais comme un gentil toutou !

- Vous êtes bien les pires névrosés que la terre ait jamais porté, toi et ton frère ! Ragea Shaka en réponse. Toi, le dingue mégalo et ton frangin le nombriliste maladif ! Pareillement égoïstes et uniquement préoccupés de leur petite personne !

Saga poussa un hurlement de rage et arracha à pleines mains des poignées entières de cheveux clairs.

_- Mon chéri ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?_ Se lamenta le marina télépathiquement.

- Je dois t'écouter te plaindre à longueur de journées et quand moi je te dis que j'ai mal à la tête tu viens te passer les nerfs sur moi en hurlant ? Oh, et puis toi, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Dit Shaka en envoyant Saga valser contre une colonne.

Kanon se prit la tête à deux mains et alla aider son frère à se relever. _Non mais quel cauchemar !_

Une lumière dorée illumina soudain l'entée du temple et Sion, en tenue de grand pope, s'avança au milieu d'eux.

- On peut savoir quelle mouche vous pique ? On vous entend jusqu'au palais ou presque !

- Ohhh ma tête… Gémit Shaka en se massant délicatement les tempes. J'ai si mal… Et puis tu m'as arraché la moitié des cheveux, Saga !

- Normal, je ne suis qu'un DINGUE MEGALO ! T'as qu'à faire abstraction de ta souffrance, ça doit être facile pour toi, BOUDDHA ! Siffla Saga.

- Oh là là, on est pas sortis de l'auberge… Maugréa Camus.

- Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? Demanda Sion, acide. Bravo, la chevalerie d'or est dignement représentée ! Allez, direction le palais ! On va régler tout ça !

Saga se mit en route en gardant la tête fièrement dressée. Camus voulut le rejoindre, mais le gémeau, blessé dans son orgueil, le repoussa rudement. Shaka lui emboîta le pas, d'une démarche chaloupeuse à cause de ses maux de tête qui s'étaient encore amplifiés. Kanon voulut lui offrir son bras, mais lui aussi fut éconduit vertement. Le verseau et le marina se regardèrent, penauds, et, côte à côte, les suivirent à distance respectueuse.

Sion les observa un moment avec tristesse. _Il n'y a pas à dire, la journée commence bien…_

* * *

Rhadamanthe prit Mû dans ses bras, en riant à gorge déployée. Le bélier, attendri, s'accrocha aux épaules du spectre, ravi de contempler son visage rayonnant.

- Oh, Mû ! Ca ne sera peut-être pas si horrible, après tout ! Viens, il faut fêter ça !

- Avec plaisir.

Rhadamanthe posa deux verres sur la table et les remplit de whisky. Mû le regarda faire avec indulgence. Le spectre lui tendit un verre avec un sourire éblouissant. Le bélier, profondément ému par la joie qu'il lisait sur le visage si fier, ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en retour.

- Tu es beau, Rhadamanthe.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda le spectre en reposant son whisky.

- Plutôt, oui, répondit Mû, un peu étonné de sa propre audace.

Il but rapidement quelques gorgées de whisky pour cacher son trouble, mais déjà son amant s'avançait et cueillait son visage fin entre ses mains pour lui voler un baiser. Il partagea le baiser, un peu étourdi par la chaleur du breuvage dans sa bouche, et attira même la nuque du spectre pour approfondir encore le contact.

- Je me sens en pleine forme… Chuchota le spectre à son oreille, légèrement essoufflé.

- Oui, on peut fêter ça mieux qu'avec du whisky !

- A la bonne heure ! Dit Rhadamanthe en éclatant de rire encore une fois.

Il enleva le bélier dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et l'allongea doucement sur les draps noirs nouvellement changés. Les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, l'atlante, avec ses yeux de chat, le dévorait littéralement du regard. Rhadamanthe s'inclinait pour le recouvrir de son corps harmonieusement musclé, lorsque, à sa grande surprise, Mû roula sur le côté. Il s'effondra dans un bruissement soyeux, et se vit aussitôt chevauché par le tibétain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne suis pas une femme, Rhadamanthe… Expliqua Mû en couvrant son corps de baisers affolants. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être au-dessus pour une fois !

- Mmm… Murmura Rhadamanthe qui sentait son désir s'amplifier sous les caresses de plus en plus osées. Ohhh…. Je ne peux plus attendre ! Je te veux ! Vas-y, mon beau bélier…

Mû, d'une main ferme, le retourna sur le dos et, après l'avoir brièvement préparé, s'immisça doucement en lui…

Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais connu pareil plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il inversait les rôles et il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : s'ouvrir, encore et toujours plus, à son amant, qui savait le faire vibrer comme il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable… Une légère pensée honteuse lui vint, quand il pensa que c'était lui qui se faisait pénétrer… Mais le plaisir était tellement intense que sa raison ne tarda pas à s'abolir.

Au moment de la jouissance, il se tendit comme une flèche et une explosion de couleurs dansa dans sa tête. Il se laissa retomber gracieusement et Mû sourit en lui caressant les lèvres, tout en continuant à onduler sensuellement au-dessus de lui. Rhadamanthe prit deux des doigts de Mû et s'employa à les lécher, dardant ses prunelles dorées dans celles, émeraudes, de son amant. Il observa les jolis yeux en amande devenir brillants de plaisir, avant de se révulser subitement. Une poussée plus puissante que les autres arracha au bélier un long gémissement et il se laissa glisser sur la poitrine du spectre qui l'étreignit délicatement.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si bon… Murmura le tibétain.

Le spectre ne répondit pas, occupé à jouer avec une mèche mauve. Le bélier emprisonna son visage dans ses mains effilées et l'observa attentivement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Tu es un amant formidable, Mû. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour tous les jours…

- Je le ferai si tu le veux…

- Oui, mais… C'est que… Enfin… Dans quelques jours tu retourneras au sanctuaire, et notre histoire sera finie. Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui te disais que ce n'était qu'une liaison passagère, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Mû.

Le bélier sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Mais c'est une déclaration d'amour, ça ? Dit-il, taquin.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime. J'aimerais qu'on continue à se voir.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Plus sérieux tu meurs ! Ironisa le tibétain.

- Je t'aime, Mû. Reste avec moi, ici aux Enfers.

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois protéger mon temple et Athéna. Mais désormais plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de nous voir aussi souvent que nous le voudrons. Et avec ton nouveau travail, tu auras plus de temps libre.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça !

- Désormais mon temple sera aussi le tien, pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Jamais je ne me lasserai de toi, Mû.

* * *

Eh oui, Mû est casé définitivement ! Que va-t-il se passer à son retour au sanctuaire ? Vous le saurez bien un jour, ne vous en faites pas ! Prochain chapitre Mardi, comme d'hab… Les recherches de Luigi porteront enfin leurs fruits… En ce qui concerne Aphrodite : nawak power !!! Ben ouais, quoi, y'en a marre de pleurer tout le temps avec cette fic, non ??? lol !

BONNE SAINT SYLVESTRE A TOUS ! AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN !


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonne année à tous ! Joie, bonheur, santé, etc !!!

Eh oui, c'est aujourd'hui le 1er Janvier 2008, et, bien évidemment, pas besoin de préciser que votre esprit tourne au ralenti… No problem ! Laissez vos neurones se reposer, je vous publie du nawak aujourd'hui !!!

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**14. REGLEMENTS DE COMPTES.**

Italie, Tarente.

Luigi contempla longuement la façade austère du centre des impôts de la ville.

_Vas falloir faire ça discrètement… _

Il regarda brièvement autour de lui. Personne. Evidemment, un dimanche matin à six heures, en Italie… Il augmenta légèrement son cosmos et arracha la grille sans effort.

_Bien, voyons ces dossiers, maintenant… J'espère que je trouverai enfin une trace d'elle ici, puisqu'elle n'est nulle part dans les annuaires téléphoniques…_

Une heure et demi plus tard, il ressortait par le même chemin et remettait soigneusement la grille en place. Il se frotta les mains, satisfait.

Enfin ! A moi de jouer à présent… 

Il s'arrêta un moment devant un plan de la ville, puis s'enfonça dans le dédale des rues désertes. Arrivé en bas du petit immeuble, il poussa la porte branlante et monta l'escalier en colimaçon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Premier étage. Deuxième étage. Troisième étage. Dernier étage… _Ah ! J'y suis ! A nous deux, Angelo !_

Angelo se frotta les yeux en baillant. Encore ces sales mioches qui s'amusaient à jouer avec leur sonnette à huit heures un dimanche matin !

_Couché depuis à peine une heure ! Putain cette fois je les chope ! Je vais leur en faire bouffer, de la sonnette, moi, à ces connards ! _

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée :

- ATTENDEZ SEULEMENTBANDE DE PETITS CONS, JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE DES JEUX RIGOLOS, MOI ! Z'ALLEZ RECEVOIR LA BRANLEE DU SIECLE !

- Bonjour, Angelo ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir…

- M… Maître ? Bredouilla le cancer, pâlissant subitement.

- ANGELO, ENVOIES-LES PAITRE CES MORVEUX ! Cria sa sœur depuis sa chambre.

Luigi, avec un sourire ironique, constata :

- Tous aussi charmants dans cette famille, décidément…

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, maître ?

- Tu me fais un café ?

- Un… Mais oui, bien sûr ! Entrez !

Il s'effaça puis conduisit Luigi dans le salon. Il replia le clic-clac et débarrassa la table basse, jetant ses habits fripés dans un coin.

Le sicilien s'assit et attendit patiemment tandis que son élève s'affairait dans la cuisine. Le bruit de la cafetière troubla le silence et une silhouette à moitié dévêtue entra en s'étirant.

- Ils étaient combien, Angelo ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit Luigi.

- AHHH ! Euh… Pardon, vous m'avez fait peur. Euh… Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'était mon ancien instructeur, en Sicile, expliqua Angelo depuis la cuisine.

- Ahh. Bonjour. Excusez-moi, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit et je venais à peine de me coucher. D'ailleurs… -un bâillement- … Wouahhh … Pardon. J'y retourne. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Ciao !

- Au revoir, mademoiselle.

Angelo revint avec deux tasses et une cruche de café fumant.

- J'ai rêvé ou elle a laissé échapper une étincelle de cosmos quand elle a eut peur ?

- Oui, elle a cette faculté elle aussi.

Un moment plus tard :

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir jamais, maître.

- Et moi non plus, pour être honnête.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Le grand pope a sollicité mon aide pour te retrouver.

Angelo se raidit aussitôt et reposa brusquement sa tasse. Un peu de café coula sur la table.

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Ma vie est ici désormais. Inutile de vous fatiguer plus longtemps.

- Tes erreurs t'ont été pardonnées et tout le monde attend ton retour.

- Ils peuvent toujours courir ! Ma décision est prise, et je n'en changerai pas.

- Bien. Je préférais ne pas en arriver à cet argument, mais…

Angelo étrécit les yeux, méfiant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu connais plutôt intimement le chevalier du lion, je crois ?

- Laissez Aiolia en dehors de cela ! Je suis parti pour son bien !

- Pour son bien ? Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas vu ! Tu sais dans quel état il est ?

- …

- Réponds !

- Il n'est pas bien, je suppose. C'est compréhensible, après une rupture, mais il s'en remettra. Il ne doit plus me revoir. Jamais.

- Si tu ne reviens pas, il en mourra.

- Pff ! Toujours des grands mots ! Typiquement italien, ça !

- Ton ami…

- Oohh, mais ça suffit, hein ?

- … Est enfermé dans un cercueil de glace car il se laisse mourir.

- HEIN ?

- C'était la seule solution en attendant ton retour. Le chevalier du verseau l'a figé dans la glace éternelle, au palais. Je t'en prie, Angelo, je te connais. Je sais que tu as emprisonné ton humanité derrière un masque. Je le sais mieux que personne, car c'est moi qui t'ai aidé à le forger. Ce ne serait pas digne de toi de laisser Aiolia mourir comme ça.

- Je…

Angelo se prit la tête, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Je… Je ne savais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas ? Que tu pouvais encore être aimé ?

- …

- Mais, Angelo… Moi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer comme un fils. Et si Aiolia t'a choisi, c'est qu'il t'estime digne de son amour.

- Je… Aiolia… Dans un cercueil de glace… Nooonnn !

Les larmes aux yeux, le cancer s'effondra sur l'épaule de son maître. Luigi l'encercla dans une étreinte paternelle, ému lui aussi jusqu'à la moelle.

- Je prends l'avion dès que possible. Pas question de le laisser dans cet état-là plus longtemps !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe de chevaliers se dirigeait vers le palais, toujours scindé en trois. Lorsqu'il en vint à traverser le douzième temple, Aphrodite, qui passait l'aspirateur pendant que Milo se douchait, resta bouche bée devant les visages renfermés et superbement boudeurs de Saga et de Shaka. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce défilé ?_

Il avisa ensuite Camus et Kanon, l'un avec le nez cassé et l'autre couvert d'estafilades sanglantes, qui marchaient un peu en arrière, l'air sombre. Sion, agacé, les suivait de sa démarche altière.

Le poisson attrapa Kanon par le bras.

- Vous êtes blessés ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Aphrodite, dit Sion d'une voix sévère.

Le suédois recula, interdit, et observa ses amis monter les marches qui menaient au treizième temple. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'arrêter son aspirateur et de se faufiler discrètement derrière eux.

Une fois dans la salle du trône, Sion s'assura que les portes étaient fermées à double tour et fit face à ses subordonnés.

- Alors ?

Saga et Shaka se jetèrent un regard haineux et se tournèrent le dos. Sion soupira.

- Shaka, je t'ordonne de rendre la parole à Kanon.

La vierge s'exécuta d'un petit geste désinvolte, sans renoncer pour autant à son attitude glacée.

- Bien. A présent j'attends vos explications !

Kanon se racla la gorge, et attaqua :

- C'est de ma faute. Je te demande pardon, Shaka. C'est vrai, je suis trop égoïste.

Sion regarda attentivement le dragon des mers. _Et bien ! Ce voyage en Inde lui a vraiment fait le plus grand bien !_ Il examina ensuite le visage toujours fermé de l'indien.

- Eh bien, Shaka, qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ?

- Il peut bien s'excuser, après m'avoir collé une M.S.T ! Même pas capable d'être fidèle !

- Hein ? S'exclama le marina, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée tordue, encore ?

- Ah, parce que tu crois que c'est un hasard si on a ces démangeaisons, peut-être ?

- Mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je te le jure !

- Tu avais aussi juré fidélité à Poséidon ! Tu sais bien comment retourner ta veste quand ça t'arrange, vas !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Pff ! Evidemment, c'est toujours gênant d'être percé à jour !

Sion ouvrit des yeux ronds. _Mais c'est quoi, ça ? Une mauvaise blague ?_ Il s'adressa d'une voix dure à Saga :

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Il s'en est pris à mon frère !

- Ah, je vois ! Et tu ne crois pas que ton frère est en âge de se défendre tout seul ? Ironisa le pope.

- Shaka a un tel ascendant sur lui qu'il se permet de le maltraiter !

- QUOI ? Hurlèrent Kanon et Shaka d'une seule voix.

- Reconnais quand même, Saga, que tu n'avais pas à t'immiscer dans leur vie privée… Commenta calmement Camus.

- Tu as peut-être oublié la façon dont il a parlé de NOTRE vie privée ?

- T'avais qu'à pas te mêler de nos histoires ! Dit Shaka, hautain. Même ton frangin t'a demandé de ne pas intervenir ! Et puis tu as remis en question ma recherche de perfection ! Tu m'as traité de minable et de gentil toutou !

- Tu m'as envoyé valser contre une colonne !

- Tu m'as arraché la moitié des cheveux !

- Et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna… Grommela Kanon en se grattant le bras.

- S'il te plaît, Kanon, ne jette pas encore de l'huile sur le feu, se plaignit Camus.

- Et toi, tu m'as traité de dingue mégalo ! Et tu as traité Kanon, TON AMANT, de nombriliste maladif !

- Et je le maintiens ! CONNARD !

- MINABLE !

- REPETE CA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET TU LE SENTIRAS PASSER !

- JE VAIS ME GENER, TIENS !!! MINABLE !!! BLONDASSE !!!

- JE VAIS LE TUEEEER !!!

Et de se sauter à nouveau à la gorge, toutes griffes dehors…

- CA SUFFIT!!! Cria Sion, dépassé malgré lui par l'ampleur du problème.

Comme son autorité n'avait pas le moindre effet, il se servit de ses pouvoirs mentaux pour séparer les deux adversaires et les immobiliser. Mais leurs regards restaient furibonds et meurtriers. Sion se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. _Que vais-je faire d'eux, par Athéna ?_

C'est alors que dans le silence pesant, on gratta timidement à la porte. Sion grinça des dents et fit signe à Camus d'aller ouvrir la porte, en maintenant toujours fermement les deux chevaliers sous son emprise.

Sous leurs yeux surpris, Aphrodite entra d'un pas traînant dans la pièce, intimidé et très pâle.

- Aphrodite, fit le pope, mécontent. Je t'avais demandé de rester à l'écart. Tu as tout entendu, bien sûr ?

- Heu…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis venu vous dire… Il se dandina nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Kanon n'a pas de M.S.T. Il se gratte parce que j'ai frotté ses affaires avec du poil à gratter, c'est tout.

_Athéna ! Quelle belle bande d'adolescents attardés !_ Pensa Sion, atterré.

Il relâcha son emprise sur Saga et Shaka qui se relevèrent, menaçants. Aphrodite se décomposa comme la vierge et les jumeaux se ruaient sur lui, d'un même élan, pour la curée…

- Hihhh !!!

Dans un cri aigu, il s'enfuit en courant par la porte toujours ouverte.

- STOP ! Cria le grand pope en s'interposant entre le fuyard et ses poursuivants. CRYSTAL WALL !

Camus, qui était resté immobile pendant tout ce temps, partit soudain d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lundi 29 Octobre :

Italie, Tarente :

Giulia raccrocha le téléphone et sourit à son frère :

- Le boss dit qu'il peut s'arranger pour se passer de nous quelques temps. Il va engager une nouvelle danseuse pour me remplacer pendant mon absence, et Roberto arrivera bien à se débrouiller seul jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un nouveau collègue. Mais je trouve quand même qu'on devrait aller les remercier et leur dire au revoir ce soir.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Angelo. Et à l'usine ?

- Je vais demander tout à l'heure, je suis d'après-midi cette semaine.

- Merci, petite sœur.

- Tu peux me dire, maintenant, qui est cette femme pour laquelle tu dois absolument rentrer au plus vite ?

Luigi, à côté d'eux sur le canapé, se mordit les lèvres et détourna pudiquement les yeux. Angelo se racla la gorge, et affronta le regard honnête de sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas une femme. C'est un homme. Il s'appelle Aiolia.

- P… Pardon ?

- Aiolia. C'est un de mes collègues de travail. Il est grec et a trois ans de moins que moi. On était ensemble depuis un mois et demi quand je l'ai quitté.

Giulia, profondément ébranlée, l'observa avec attention.

- Toi, homosexuel ? Avec l'enfance que tu as eue ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Je n'ai pas choisi. Ca s'est fait comme ça. On se connaissait depuis des années, pas très bien d'ailleurs. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, on a réchappé d'une guerre très meurtrière, on s'est découvert des points communs et on a voulu profiter de la vie, ensemble.

- Et tu l'as quitté, comme ça ?

- Hum… Tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je t'ai raconté que la mémoire m'est revenue d'un coup…

- Oui. Et alors ? Quel rapport ?

- Je n'ai pas supporté de laisser remonter ces traumatismes. Quand c'est arrivé, j'ai agressé Aiolia, sans pouvoir me contrôler.

- Oh, non…

- J'ai failli le tuer. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

- Mais… Tu lui as expliqué, au moins ?

Angelo baissa la tête. Une larme silencieuse coula jusque dans son cou.

- Angelo ! Tu lui as expliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Il a compris ? Interrogea Giulia, anxieuse.

- Je… Je n'ai pas pu. Mais un… Un ami l'a fait pour moi. _Bizarre… Shaka, un ami… Jamais je n'avais pensé à lui de la sorte… Et pourtant, je lui dois tellement…_

- Tu es parti sans un mot ? S'étrangla sa sœur. Mais c'est abominable ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Tu ne dis rien de ta tentative de suicide… Dit Luigi doucement.

Angelo se frotta les yeux de ses poings, comme un enfant. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ? Giulia le regarda avec pitié. Cette pitié qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

_Qu'importe… De toute façon, voilà tout ce que je suis désormais… Un enfant traumatisé qui fait pitié… Mais mieux vaut ça que d'être un tueur assoiffé de sang… Plus rien n'a d'importance à part Aiolia. Il faut que je le sorte de ce cube de glace…_

Lorsque le cancer releva la tête, il croisa le regard vert et bienveillant de son maître et sourit faiblement.

- Il faut que je le retrouve. Je ne suis rien sans lui.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance, dit gaiement Giulia. Et aussi celle de ce Dokho qui doit m'entraîner. Pour combien de temps j'en aurai, vous croyez ?

- Impossible de le dire, répondit Luigi. Mais Angelo était très doué, déjà enfant. Vous avez un potentiel important, même s'il est apparu tard. Dokho a beaucoup d'expérience, et saura vous montrer comment affronter les situations de crise sans débordements dommageables. Vous avez déjà appris à vous contrôler un peu, alors nul doute que vous y arriverez assez facilement, surtout avec un mentor comme lui.

- Tant mieux ! Je ne supporterai pas longtemps d'être sous l'autorité de quelqu'un !

Angelo et Luigi se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Giulia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au sanctuaire, pendant ce temps :

Saga, Kanon et Shaka retrouvèrent Milo aux arènes.

- Milo, tu sais où est Aphrodite ? Demanda Saga d'un ton neutre.

- Non, c'est bizarre, d'ailleurs. Il a disparu depuis hier. Quand je suis sorti de ma douche, il était parti et je ne l'ai plus revu.

- Ah, oui… Bizarre, y'a pas à dire… Grommela Kanon.

Dans l'arène, Dokho, Aldébaran, Camus et Aioros échangeaient force attaques et esquives, proposant une lutte de haut niveau. Les spectateurs se poussèrent légèrement pour faire de la place à Shura. Celui-ci s'assit, les vêtements défraîchis et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeant le visage.

- Salut, Shura, dit Milo. Ben alors, ça y est, tu nous snobes plus ?

- C'est pas marrant, vraiment, grimaça Shura. Ca vous est jamais arrivé de vous faire courser toutes les deux heures par un taureau en rut, ça se voit !

- Et maintenant, il est de nouveau dans son état normal, ton taureau ?

- D'après Aphro, oui, il s'est enfin calmé. Alors on va bien voir…

- Tu as vu Aphro ? Où ? Quand ? Sursauta Milo, piqué au vif.

- Je l'ai croisé dans les collines, ce matin. Il était tout nerveux, et n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui… Etrange, vraiment… Dit Shura, pensif. Je me demande de quoi il avait peur…

- Aldé en rut… Kanon avec du poil à gratter… Shaka rendu tout bronzé par son huile au sésame… Et moi… _Impuissant pendant plusieurs jours…_ Je me demande… Milo réfléchissait à voix basse, en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Quoi ? Demanda Saga.

- Quelle coïncidence… Tous ceux qui ont accompagné Aphrodite au club l'autre soir ont eu de drôles d'ennuis, vous ne trouvez pas ? Interrogea Milo.

- C'est dangereux, d'accuser sans preuves, dit Kanon.

- Je vais en avoir le cœur net ! S'exclama Milo en les quittant. Attendez-moi, je reviens !

Au douzième temple, il fouilla longuement les poches de son amant et éplucha son portefeuille. _Ah, l'enfoiré !_ Pensa-t-il, en découvrant un petit bout de papier. _Il a osé me donner du bromure à mon insu ! Et du viagra à Aldé ! Poil à gratter pour Kanon… Brou de noix pour remplacer l'huile de Shaka… Ouuhh, attends, toi !_

Il redescendit en courant vers les arènes et adressa un sourire sombre à ses compagnons. Les amis se regardèrent, furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, à toi ? Demanda Shura.

- Bromure… Murmura le scorpion. Quand je pense qu'il m'a baisé sans le moindre remord, alors que j'étais impuissant ! Il a bien du se marrer ! Au fait, Shura, ton Aldé était en rut parce que ce petit saligaud lui a donné du viagra sans le lui dire…

- Oh, je sens que ça va barder ! Ragea le capricorne.

- Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée… Susurra la vierge. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas censés savoir toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter et s'amuser un peu ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Italie, le soir :

Luigi et Angelo se servirent un nouveau verre de san pelegrino, en admirant Maria qui dansait sur scène, ondulant lascivement autour d'une barre en acier chromé.

- Elle est superbe, celle-là ! Commenta Luigi avec admiration. Tu as vu cette souplesse ?

- Oui… Grogna Angelo.

- Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement ! On y retourne, au sanctuaire, dans deux jours à peine ! C'est pas la mer à boire ! Giulia a négocié ses vacances de dernières minutes comme un chef ! T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des patrons qui acceptent de te donner des congés illimités dans un délai de deux jours ?

- Justement, je me demande comment elle a fait ! Elle a testé la promotion canapé, oui !

- Et alors, même si c'était vrai ? Elle t'a prouvé qu'elle savait se débrouiller, non ? Laisse-la donc respirer un peu !

- Je ne veux pas de ça pour ma petite sœur !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Angelo ! Ta petite sœur a vingt et un ans, et un cosmos non négligeable ! Alors…

- Salut, les gars ! Soupira Maria en se laissant tomber sur les genoux d'Angelo. Alors comme ça tu t'en vas, Angelo ?

- Je suis désolé, Maria. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi. J'aurais du te dire tout de suite que j'étais gay.

- C'est toujours comme ça ! Bouda la danseuse. Tous les plus beaux mecs sont homo ! Tant pis, je préfère savoir que tu me quittes pour un homme que pour une femme. CA ça aurait été vraiment vexant ! Allez, je dois faire le service aux tables, maintenant ! J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, quand même !

- Je ne sais pas, Maria, dit Angelo avec un sourire navré. Mais merci pour ton amitié. Tu prendras soin de Giulia, quand elle reviendra ?

- Compte sur, moi !

Angelo se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et commença à se ronger les ongles, nerveux. Puis il s'agita et fouilla dans sa poche, exhibant son petit canif. En pinçant les lèvres, il releva ses manches, désireux de soulager l'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le matin. Il gémit quand une large main brune lui tordit le bras pour lui faire lâcher le canif, et affronta le regard sévère de son maître.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Commanda le sicilien. Tu n'as plus six ans ! Il existe d'autres moyens de contrôler son angoisse !

- Laissez-moi ! Gronda le cancer.

- Non ! Je t'ai regardé faire quand tu étais petit, parce que je ne pouvais pas intervenir sans briser ton équilibre précaire. Maintenant, tu as vingt trois ans, bon dieu ! Et tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère, après Athéna ! Il faut accepter de laisser les autres entrer un peu dans ta vie, Angelo ! Mon fils…

- Maître…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temple du scorpion, le même soir :

Une silhouette mince se glissa dans la chambre du scorpion. Milo était couché sur le côté, ses magnifiques épaules bronzées se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration profonde. La lumière de la lune jouait sur le beau corps musclé, le parant de nuances argentées, révélant des courbes absolument affriolantes. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus au chevalier des poissons, c'était ces mains, qui savaient être puissantes mais aussi caressantes et tendres, ces mains extraordinaires qui savaient si bien explorer son corps voluptueux…

- Milo, tu dors ?

- Grmmmm…

Aphrodite se glissa silencieusement sous les draps et se pressa contre son amant, entremêlant leurs jambes et explorant le torse aux pectoraux et aux abdominaux bien développés. Le scorpion grogna et se réveilla tout à fait. Il se redressa sur un coude.

- Eh ben, où est-ce que tu étais passé, tout ce temps ?

- J'étais en mission pour le Grand Pope.

- Ah oui ? _Menteur…_

- Euh… Tu as vu Kanon, Saga et Shaka ces derniers jours ?

- De loin. J'étais occupé à faire du rangement dans mes papiers, j'ai pas eu le temps de leur faire la causette. Pourquoi ? _Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me servir comme beau mensonge, cette fois ?_

- Oh, rien…

- C'était quoi, cette mission du Grand Pope, au fait ? Questionna le scorpion. _Tu veux jouer, alors on va jouer, mon chéri… Mais pas au jeu que tu crois…_

- Il veut que je fasse la tournée des orphelinats pour repérer d'éventuels futurs chevaliers…

- Ah bon… Soupira Milo. Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant, quand même. Tu m'as manqué. _On va bien rigoler, à présent…_ C'est dommage, je t'avais acheté un petit cadeau.

- Un cadeau ! S'étonna Aphrodite. C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre-le, tu verras bien ! Il est là, sur la commode !

Le poisson déchira de papier en dévorant son amant des yeux. Puis il examina avec curiosité le petit flacon à la lumière de la lune.

- De l'huile érotique pour le corps ? Chouette, on va l'essayer tout de suite ! Je vais te masser !

- Non, mon chéri ! Protesta le grec. C'est très cher, alors ce n'est que pour toi. C'est moi qui vais te masser…

- D'accord ! Dit le poisson en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire…

- Mmmm, oui…

Le poisson profita sans vergogne du contact de ces mains qu'il adorait, en gémissant de plaisir. Milo lui pétrit longuement le dos, les épaules, les fesses, puis le retourna sur le dos et fit subir le même traitement à la poitrine trop blanche, aux cuisses bien galbées, aux bras fins…

_Hi hi hi !!! Tu devrais voir la belle couleur de peau que tu as maintenant, mon mignon !_ Se délecta le scorpion en lui-même. _J'en connais qui vont bien rire demain ! Quelle bonne idée tu as eu de sortir de ta cachette pour venir me trouver…_

Il recouvrit son amant alangui d'une serviette foncée et se pencha tout doucement à son oreille :

- Je vais te préparer un cocktail érotique, tu veux bien ?

- Oh, oui !

Milo se saisit alors d'une écharpe épaisse et banda les yeux du suédois.

- Ne l'enlève pas, surtout, sinon tu vas gâcher toute l'ambiance…

- Oui… Je t'aime, Milo.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Aphrodite. Tu gardes l'écharpe, promis ?

- Oui…

- Caresse-toi, en m'attendant… Comme ça, oui…

- Ohhh… Reviens vite !

- Je vais faire ça bien, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas…

En riant sous cape, le scorpion admira un instant son bel amant qui ondulait gracieusement sur le lit, sa peau brunie par l'huile trafiquée et le bandeau sur les yeux… Il prépara soigneusement deux cocktails, au bromure pour son amant et au viagra pour lui. Il déposa les verres sur un petit plateau, avec une coupe de fraises bien juteuses, et rejoignit son amant qui se consumait.

- Ouvre la bouche, et goûte-moi ça…

- Mmmm…. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un « sex appeal », mon amour… Tu aimes ?

- Oh, oui… Fais moi l'amour, maintenant…

- Attends un peu, il ne faut rien précipiter… Dit Milo d'une voix sensuelle en glissant une fraise entre les lèvres pulpeuses. _Eh oui, laissons donc au viagra et au bromure le temps d'agir…_ Tiens…

- Mmmm…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mardi 30 Octobre.

Aux Enfers :

La nuit se terminait. Mû observa attentivement les derniers gestes de Rhadamanthe et le complimenta chaleureusement :

- Bravo ! Tu as beaucoup gagné en assurance, je pense que tu es prêt à voler de tes propres ailes, maintenant.

- Tu as été un excellent professeur, Mû. Où est le prochain surplis ?

- Il n'y en a plus, on a terminé ! S'exclama Mû avec bonhomie. A nous la belle vie !

- Waouh !!! S'écria le spectre. Des vacances ! Enfin ! Je n'en ai plus eu depuis trois ans, à part les deux jours de l'autre fois !

- Tu vois, même si tu n'es plus Juge, tu gagnes en qualité de vie !

- Si on m'avait dit que je me réjouirais pour ça un jour ! Quand est-ce qu'on part pour le sanctuaire ?

- Dans l'après-midi, si tu veux. J'ai demandé à Gisèle de nous faire un petit paquetage pendant la nuit. Comme ça on a le temps de dormir un peu avant de partir.

- Bonne, non, excellente idée ! Je suis moulu !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au sanctuaire, le soleil se levait paresseusement sur le huitième temple. Assoupi entre les draps froissés, une créature de rêve, offrait un corps merveilleusement délié aux premiers rayons de l'astre solaire. La lumière dorée joua un instant sur ses longs cheveux turquoise, avant de réchauffer doucement la peau artificiellement brunie.

Aphrodite grogna lorsque la main possessive de son amant lui écarta d'autorité les jambes.

- Non…

- Mais si, tu en crèves d'envie… Chuchota Milo à son oreille.

- Je suis fatigué, tu ne m'as pas lâché de la nuit…

- Tu te plains que je te donne du plaisir ? Murmura le grec, en lui mordillant les tétons. Après le beau cadeau que je t'ai offert cette nuit, en plus ? Ajouta-t-il, perfide.

- Pfff… Vas-y, mais dépêche-toi, maugréa le poisson sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

Le scorpion s'abîma avec plaisir dans le fourreau brûlant de son partenaire, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond. Aphrodite refusait de le montrer, mais son amant lui faisait mal, son petit orifice déjà irrité par leur nuit torride refusant instinctivement d'endurer pareil traitement plus longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait se refuser à Milo. Il en avait envie, autant que lui. Seulement… Ca aussi, c'était nouveau. Il mourrait d'envie de jouir, et il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait failli pleurer, quand il s'en était aperçu, cette nuit, mais s'était dit que le noir, par bonheur, cachait son manque évident de réactivité…

Il sentit son amant se tendre en lui, et grinça des dents. Un instant plus tard, Milo se retirait et le serrait précieusement sur son large torse. Il grogna encore une fois, se blottit douillettement contre le grec et se rendormit aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillait tout à fait. En enfilant son peignoir, son regard tomba alors sur ses jolies mains et il blêmit affreusement.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu me faire ça !_

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et accrocha son reflet dans le miroir…

Milo préparait un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi. Café, thé, croissants -commandés à Camus-, et un splendide bol de yoghourt… Le scorpion réfléchit un moment puis agrémenta la table d'une belle rose blanche -anodine- dans un soliflore.

A ce moment, un hurlement strident s'éleva de la salle de bain, et il grimaça.

_Et c'est parti pour un tour !_

Il se retourna, se campant solidement sur ses deux jambes, prêt à affronter son amant.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas et déboula dans la cuisine auréolé de son cosmos, et le regard meurtrier.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? MOI, LE PLUS BEAU CHEVALIER DU SANCTUAIRE !

- Mais calme-toi ! Tu es toujours aussi beau ! Tu es juste un peu plus… Coloré ?

Et le scorpion ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, tandis que le suédois se mettait à l'injurier férocement. Son rire redoubla quand le poison se frotta le visage avec le gros pain de savon de l'évier, espérant atténuer la coloration de sa peau.

Aphrodite était fou de rage. Il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté ! Il n'avait absolument rien soupçonné, mais alors rien du tout ! Il s'était contenté de profiter du massage torride dispensé par son amant… Torride !

Il se jeta sur Milo comme une furie. Celui-ci se contenta de l'éviter, puis l'assit sans façons sur ses genoux.

- LACHE-MOI !!! Hurlait Aphrodite.

- Mais arrête donc, on dirait qu'on égorge un cochon !

Le poisson cessa aussitôt de se débattre et de hurler, et le grec relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

- Regarde, j'ai de bons croissants pour me faire pardonner !

- Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes croissants !

- Si tu préfères ton pauvre yoghourt à zero pour cent de matière grasse…

- Je te hais !

- Mais non ! De toute façon, tu savais bien que ça te retomberait sur le pif, tôt ou tard, non ?

- Mmmm…

- Arrête de bouder, mon amour…

- Je t'emmerde !

- Tu iras présenter tes excuses à Shaka et à Kanon ?

- Un de ces jours…

- D'accord… Soupira le scorpion en l'embrassant passionnément.

Aphrodite accepta son baiser. Mais lorsque les mains brunes s'égarèrent dans son peignoir, il se leva d'un bond et le fixa, les yeux brûlants :

- NON !

- Tu as déjà dit ça avant et ça t'a bien plu !

- Que tu dis !

- Je les ai pas rêvés, tes cris de plaisir, pourtant !

- J'ai fait semblant ! Cracha le poisson. J'arrive presque plus à marcher, moi, grâce à ta passion !

- Tu vois maintenant, l'effet que ça a fait à Shura et à Aldé ? Et à moi ?

Aphrodite, honteux, se rétracta sous le regard dur.

- Tu… Tu sais tout… Balbutia-t-il.

- TOUT LE MONDE SAIT TOUT, APHRO ! MERDE ! ALORS, TU IRAS LES PRESENTER, CES PUTAIN D'EXCUSES ?

- Oui… Murmura le poisson d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est bien.

Des rires éclatèrent soudain à la porte de la cuisine et le poisson, mortifié, reconnut Kanon, Shaka, Aldébaran, Shura, Saga et Camus qui se tordaient de rire. Il se cacha vivement derrière Milo, et de nouveaux rires résonnèrent alors. Affolé, le suédois découvrit Sion, Aioros et Dokho qui, eux aussi, le dévisageaient en se tenant les côtes…

- Pardon… Articula t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh oui, vous l'avez deviné, la fin est imminente… Plus que deux chapitres, plus l'épilogue.

A venir Vendredi, le retour de Mû au sanctuaire, ainsi que celui d'Angelo ! Enfin !!!

Bisous à tous !


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous !

Ca y est, c'est le retour d'Angelo !!! Fin et dernière publication Mardi ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**15. L'EPREUVE(I).**

La nouvelle tomba quelques heures plus tard : Angelo rentrerait au sanctuaire le lendemain, au courant de la matinée.

Sion, soulagé, téléphona aussitôt à Athéna et invita les chevaliers d'or à venir manger au palais pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

Les visages s'égayèrent, et les rires se mirent à fuser dans l'ambiance festive Le grand pope discutait doucement avec Dokho.

- Il va rentrer… Murmurait le chinois. Et je vais souffrir, de nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas tranquille non plus quand il n'est pas là… Au moins tu seras rassuré. Je suis désolé, lui dit Sion. N'enlève pas ton collier, surtout.

- Oui…

Ils se séparèrent, et Sion rejoignit Aioros, qui ne cacha pas son trouble.

- Il n'a pas l'air heureux…

- Il n'a pas de chance… Mais il va bientôt avoir une apprentie, ça lui changera les idées.

Aphrodite, lui, était la risée de tous ses collègues, mais il se contentait de se pendre d'un geste possessif au bras de son scorpion qui lui souriait gentiment, plus amoureux que jamais.

Saga se rapprocha de son beau-frère et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- On fait la paix ?

- Tu m'as dit des choses inadmissibles.

- J'ai eu tort, excuse-moi, susurra le gémeau en lui embrassant furtivement les lèvres. Aïeuhh !!! Mais bon sang, Camus, ça va pas ?

- Tu vas peut-être me dire que j'ai mal vu ?

- Mais oui, tout à fait ! Je fais la paix avec Shaka !

- C'est vrai, sourit Shaka.

- Mmmm, marmonna Camus.

- Viens, mon chéri, dit Saga. Il y a encore plein de bonnes profiteroles…

Aldébaran et Shura, main dans la main, ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Le géant brésilien avait été prêt à faire une bouillie de poisson lorsqu'on lui avait dévoilé le pot aux roses, mais son cœur généreux s'était bien vite détourné de ce malheureux incident. Il avait retrouvé son capricorne, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre…

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent alors, et Mû fit son entrée, accompagné d'un homme élancé à la démarche martiale. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur l'assemblée. Aldébaran et Shura se séparèrent instantanément. Milo, Aphrodite et Kanon se raidirent, sur leur garde.

Seul Sion s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants, main tendue en geste de bienvenue.

- Maître ! Enfin ! Ehh ! Bonjour, vous tous ! S'écria Mû joyeusement. Viens, Rhada !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les regards gênés, les sourires contraints. Il se tourna, étonné, vers Sion qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Mû ! Bienvenue à la maison.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda le bélier, perplexe.

Kanon s'avança, menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le spectre du doigt.

- Mais… C'est Rhadamanthe… Balbutia Mû.

- JE LE VOIS BIEN QUE C'EST RHADAMANTHE !!! Hurla le dragon des mers.

Le spectre, avec un sourire ironique, vint entourer le bélier de son bras.

- Je vais habiter quelques temps avec Mû, expliqua-t-il. La guerre est finie. Mû et moi sommes amis, maintenant.

- Mais… Commença Shura.

Aldébaran ne dit rien mais étreignit l'épaule du capricorne avec dureté. _Tais-toi,_ gronda-t-il en pensées. _C'est trop tard._

- Il faut laisser le passé derrière nous et aller de l'avant, expliqua Mû. Pourquoi continuer à entretenir des querelles qui n'ont plus aucun sens ?

- Mû… Commença Rhadamanthe d'une voix hésitante.

_Laisse-moi faire !_ Fit la voix du bélier dans sa tête. _Je t'aime, et ils doivent l'accepter !_

Les chevaliers se regardèrent avec effarement. Un spectre, ici, chez eux, en toute liberté ! De plus, la dernière pensée de Mû était chargée de tellement de passion !

Dokho, en particulier, se sentit soudain très vieux. Il se rappelait le jeune Mû, qui avait fuit le sanctuaire, sa pandora box sur l'épaule, pour venir le voir aux cinq pics.

_Finie, l'enfance… Mû est un adulte, à présent. Il fait des choix et les assume… Je suis vieux. Les temps changent. J'ai vu deux guerres saintes, et rien ne m'avait préparé à ça… Je suis si vieux…_

Sion, s'il restait silencieux, nourrissait cependant des pensées analogues. Bien sûr, la lettre de Pandore l'avait informé de cette amitié inattendue, mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à ça… _L'amitié… L'amour, après une guerre sainte… Avec un ancien ennemi… C'est donc possible…_

Il tourna ses yeux perçants vers le jeune couple, et ouvrit largement les bras.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Rhadamanthe !

Kanon vint se camper devant Rhadamanthe, et planta son regard bleu dans les prunelles dorées du spectre, longuement, mais celui-ci ne se détourna pas. Le marina haussa alors les épaules avec indifférence, puis lui tendit la main.

- Les amis de Mû sont mes amis, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Bienvenue, Rhadamanthe.

- Je suis content de te revoir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme…

Les discussions reprirent. Mû et Rhadamanthe se mêlèrent tranquillement au reste des chevaliers. Kanon lui présenta un verre de vin :

- A notre dernier combat ?

- A notre dernier combat ! Acquiesça le spectre. Puisse l'amitié remplacer la haine !

Aldébaran et Shura les observèrent un moment, puis se sourirent comme dans un miroir.

- Finalement ce n'est pas aussi dur que je le croyais, de renoncer à lui… Commença le capricorne.

- Pareil pour moi… Dit doucement le taureau. C'est toi que j'aime, Shura.

- Moi aussi. Je regrette de t'avoir fui ces derniers jours, rigola l'espagnol. Tu m'as manqué, grosse brute !

- Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Aphro !

- Ah oui, alors ! Maudit soit-il !

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur les collines, et le sanctuaire était plus majestueux que jamais. Les temples étaient baignés de couleurs dorées, pourpres et orangées.

Assis sur les marches devant le premier temple, Rhadamanthe se lova dans les bras de Mû avec un sourire paisible, passant un doigt léger sur les bras nus de l'atlante.

- Je n'avais jamais vu le soleil se lever autre part que sur mon Ecosse et sur le royaume d'Hadès… Chuchota-t-il.

- C'est encore plus joli au Tibet, là où j'ai grandi. Il faudra que j'y retourne bientôt pour aller chercher Kiki.

- Kiki ? C'est ton apprenti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as laissé au Tibet, tout seul ?

- Athéna lui a donné des vacances, quand on est revenus, pour qu'on puisse se reposer correctement un bon moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très débrouillard. Et il a de quoi vivre, là-bas. De toutes façons, en cas de problème, il peut se téléporter ici dans la minute.

- Il est mignon comme toi, avec des cheveux roses et de grands yeux limpides ?

- Il est atlante, comme moi, mais il a une tignasse toute rousse, et un fichu caractère. Je l'adore. Tu verras, il te plaira tout de suite.

- Il va peut-être être choqué de nous voir ensemble…

- Mais non ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la promiscuité ici a bien fait les choses. Tous les chevaliers d'or, ou presque sont en couple.

- Hein ? Kanon aussi ?

- Oui, lui il est avec Shaka.

- …

- Tu ne dis rien ? Ca va ?

- C'est juste que… Enfin… Kanon, tellement viril… Je n'aurais jamais cru…

- Et toi alors ? Tu ne couches pas avec moi ?

- Si, mais nous c'est différent !

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Oui, bon, je concède que tu as raison et que j'ai tort ! Voilà, tu es content ?

- Oui. J'adore avoir raison. Embrasse-moi pour te faire pardonner…

- Mmm…

Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser sulfureux, à moitié couchés sur les marches…

* * *

Sion massa doucement les épaules d'Aioros. Le sagittaire inclina légèrement sa tête brune et soupira de bien-être.

- Ca fait du bien…

- Tu es tout crispé. Viens, allons faire un tour aux bains.

Aioros jeta un dernier regard au cercueil de glace et, emprisonnant la taille de Sion, l'entraîna en riant vers l'aile ouest du palais. Jetant leurs habits par terre en toute hâte, ils entrèrent dans l'eau tiède en se tenant par la main. Aioros admira les longs cheveux de Sion flotter à la surface comme des algues tourmentées et s'esclaffa lorsqu'elles s'entortillèrent autour d'un de ses bras :

- Et voici l'invasion de la Méditerranée par les redoutables algues tueuses !

- Et qui c'est qui en est fou, de mes cheveux ? Hein ? Demanda Sion en ôtant le bandeau rouge du front de son amant.

- Moi… Viens…

Le sagittaire accueillit l'atlante contre lui et flatta le creux de ses reins, doucement. Sion frémit, baisa l'épaule offerte et enroula sa chevelure autour de leurs cous. Les mains d'Aioros explorèrent l'intégralité du dos nu, désormais pleinement exposé à ses caresses. La peau blanche, glissante et souple sous ses doigts, le grisait. Il redécouvrit la rondeur des épaules, la délicatesse du cou racé, délivrant la masse de cheveux qui se mit aussitôt à onduler paresseusement à la surface de l'eau. Sion inclina la tête, offrant aux baisers voluptueux sa gorge nacrée.

- Que tu es doux… Murmura-t-il, éperdu. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ?

Aioros rit doucement dans son cou. Il chuchota, tout près de son oreille :

- Tu es si beau… Un trésor… Je suis tombé sous ton charme dès que je t'ai vu. Bien sûr, je t'estimais déjà beaucoup à l'époque où tu étais grand pope, mais bon, ton physique de jeune homme est tout à fait irrésistible, tu sais ?

Le grec dévora la peau d'albâtre de baisers voraces, remontant petit à petit vers le menton, puis les lèvres.

- Non mais ! Regardez-moi ça ! Un véritable appel à la volupté !

- J'ai tellement hésité avant d'oser m'abandonner ! Toi, pur, noble et droit, un chevalier dont la valeur n'était plus à prouver. J'avais peur que mon âge réel, et le souvenir de ce vieillard aux cheveux blancs ne te rebute…

- J'aurais eu du mal, avec le « vieux toi », en effet… Mais le pope actuel est une merveille dont je ne me lasserai jamais… Alors, avec ta personnalité associée à ton physique, comment aurais-je pu résister ? Ta force, et ta fragilité… C'est cette ambivalence que j'aime chez toi… Je t'aime comme un fou…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Aioros.

Aioros promena suavement sa langue sur la bouche rosée de Sion, l'amenant à desserrer les dents et à s'offrir encore un peu plus. Le pope inclina la tête du sagittaire qui s'abandonna entre ses bras. Ses longs cheveux désormais les enveloppaient tous les deux, et seuls se distinguaient à présent leurs visages et leurs mains enlacées…

Sion goûtait pleinement la saveur fruitée de la salive de son amant, et rien qu'à sa respiration saccadée, il pouvait deviner que celui-ci ne pourrait plus attendre très longtemps. Il laissa une main baladeuse effleurer les fesses minces et au long et délicieux frisson qui lui répondit, il sut qu'il était prêt. Il essora vigoureusement sa chevelure trempée, passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant et le guida jusqu'à une méridienne installée à côté du bassin.

Là, il l'allongea sur le ventre, et, à califourchon sur lui, se mit en devoir de masser ses muscles souples. La peau roulait facilement sous ses gestes sûrs, et quand il le sentit tout à fait détendu, il écarta un peu les fesses et aventura sa langue aux abords de l'intimité palpitante, arrachant à son amant de profonds soupirs. Aioros, soudain, se retourna et plongea son regard vert dans celui, améthyste, de son amant. Sion, avec un doux sourire, s'allongea sur le dos et attira le sagittaire qui vint s'empaler sur lui lentement, en gémissant. L'atlante ferma les yeux un instant, quand une aiguille de plaisir le fit frissonner de tout son être. Sur lui, Aioros prenait appui sur son torse pâle pour onduler lascivement, frottant de temps en temps son sexe érigé contre lui et laissant échapper des râles sourds.

Sion n'y tint plus : il se redressa et, serrant son amant contre lui, lui imposa un baiser passionné. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Aioros pour se laisser enfin submerger par la tempête qui rageait en lui. Le plaisir le dévasta, et il étreignit fortement les épaules de son amant. Sion, au moment de la jouissance, se tendit dans une ultime poussée et secoua sauvagement ses longs cheveux d'où s'échappa une myriade de gouttelettes étincelantes…

* * *

Mercredi 31 Octobre :

Dans le taxi qui les emmenait au sanctuaire, Giulia réfléchissait aux dernières déclarations de son frère et de Luigi :

Il existait, au vingt-et-unième siècle, une jeune fille qui était la réincarnation de la déesse mythologique Athéna ! Elle vivait dans un sanctuaire, en Grèce, protégée par une armée de chevaliers et luttait pour la défense et la liberté des habitants de la terre toute entière !

L'élite de la chevalerie était composée de douze guerriers consacrés chacun à un signe du zodiaque et formés aux arts du combat dès leur plus jeune âge. Guerriers qui étaient revêtus d'une armure d'or... Son frère était le chevalier du cancer, le gardien du quatrième temple… Il avait été entraîné en Sicile par Luigi, et avait obtenu son titre à l'âge de sept ans ! Il était mort avec ses compagnons lors de la dernière guerre entre Athéna et Hadès, le dieu du royaume des morts. Après quoi il avait tout bonnement été ressuscité…

_Vraiment, j'attends de les voir, cette fameuse déesse, et toute cette joyeuse bande de chevaliers ! Une secte, oui ! Avec un espèce de gourou femelle qui s'entoure de beaux mâles pour satisfaire son désir de puissance, et qui les pare d'armures de pacotille ! Mais dans quel guêpier mon irresponsable de frère a-t-il encore fourré son nez ? Allez, calme-toi, ma grande ! Calme… Voilà, c'est bien…_

Angelo observait sa sœur à la dérobée, et s'il gardait le silence, il n'en pensait pas moins. Rien qu'en voyant son nez pincé et le pli de sa bouche, il pouvait deviner le maelström qui rageait en elle. _Qui pourrait la blâmer ? Moi non plus, je ne le croirais pas si on me le disait maintenant…_

Une main apaisante vint se poser sur son genou et il croisa le regard serein de Luigi.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien,_ dit la voix de son maître. _Elle ne doutera pas longtemps._

- _Je sais_, répondit Angelo de la même façon_. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux la protéger._

_- Et c'est tout à ton honneur…_

Le taxi emprunta la route étroite qui longeait la mer. Ils dépassèrent la petite plage intimiste où Aiolia et lui s'étaient étreints au milieu des vagues. Le cœur du cancer saigna.

_Dans quel état vais-je le retrouver ? Luigi a dit qu'il se laissait mourir… Et s'il était trop tard ? S'il ne se remettait jamais ?_

Deathmask serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer cruellement les ongles dans les paumes. De fines mains brunes desserrèrent ses doigts gourds, et Giulia effleura sa tempe d'un baiser léger.

- Calme-toi. Je suis là.

- C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, sourit tendrement Angelo.

- Ah ces hommes, tous les même ! Soupira sa sœur, mais ses yeux riaient.

- Voilà le sanctuaire ! S'exclama Luigi en désignant une falaise escarpée.

Giulia colla aussitôt son front et ses deux mains contre la vitre de la voiture, pour apercevoir ce lieu mythique. Au loin s'étendait une espèce de cité, avec une arène, et plusieurs temples antiques aux hautes colonnades, reliés par des escaliers impressionnants.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le taxi se garait au pied du sanctuaire, et ses passagers en descendaient. Luigi s'empara galamment de la petite valise de Giliua et les précéda vers le premier temple. La jeune fille le suivit docilement, observant l'agencement et l'architecture des lieux avec la curiosité d'une touriste fraîchement débarquée de sa petite province.

Angelo, lui, s'était immobilisé et retrouvait avec délice les vieilles pierres qui avaient vu passer tant de moments de sa vie. Moments d'orgueil. Moments de servitude. Moments de luttes. Moments de mort. Moments de pardon. Moments d'amitié. Moments d'amour…

_Je suis de retour, et je suis vivant. Vivant ! Je ne l'ai jamais autant été depuis que j'aime Aiolia !_

- Attendez-moi ! Cria-t-il en rejoignant Luigi et Giulia.

* * *

Au palais, le grand pope, revêtu de sa toge, se tourna vers Athéna, assise sur le trône. La déesse était arrivée au courant de la nuit, et n'avait eu que peu de temps pour se reposer. Elle semblait pourtant en pleine forme, son teint était toujours aussi éclatant, et son regard était résolu.

- Il arrive.

La déesse, la main sur son sceptre, hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est à lui de jouer. Tu as bien passé la consigne à tous les chevaliers ?

- Oui, c'est fait, acquiesça Sion.

- Bien. Attendons, à présent, dit Athéna.

* * *

Giulia avait pris la main de son frère, intimidée malgré elle par les ondes puissantes qui entouraient ces lieux si anciens. Luigi les précédait, marchant d'un pas à la fois calme et décidé. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le premier temple.

Un homme, grand et mince, sortit de l'ombre des colonnades pour se camper devant eux.

Guilia sursauta en ressentant de plein fouet l'impact de la puissance cachée de cet homme. Cet homme ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu avec des cheveux aussi longs ! Il se dressait là, droit et fier, revêtu d'une armure d'or qui brillait de mille feux, une grande cape blanche tombant de ses larges épaules. Il avait des yeux verts, en amande, pas de sourcils mais deux curieux points sur le front. _Sans aucun doute le gardien du premier temple… Le chevalier du bélier. Un des amis de mon frère…_

L'homme, souriait à présent, serein et confiant. Il regarda d'un air étonné les personnes qui accompagnaient le cancer.

- Bonjour, Mû, dit Angelo d'une voix enrouée. Voici mon maître Luigi, et ma sœur Giulia. Giulia, Luigi, voici Mû, le chevalier du bélier

Mû inclina poliment la tête en direction de la jeune fille et du sicilien qui l'imitèrent aussitôt.

- Bonjour, Angelo, répondit le bélier. Alors, tu reviens parmi nous ?

- Oui, on dirait. Il faut que j'aille voir Aiolia, tu me laisses passer ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Angelo. Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'ai retrouvé couvert de sang. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne lui feras plus de mal ?

- Je ne l'ai pas blessé intentionnellement, et tu le sais. Laisse-moi passer, maintenant ! Eclata le cancer en essayant de passer outre.

- CRYSTAL WALL !

Angelo, surpris, se cogna contre la barrière. Serrant les poings, il se tourna vers le bélier :

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'attends que tu me donnes une bonne raison de te céder le passage.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, siffla Angelo en essayant de garder son calme. Je veux parler au Grand Pope.

- Il est parfaitement au courant de la situation, et Athéna aussi, figure-toi, dit Mû sans se laisser émouvoir. Nous avons ordre de te barrer le passage à chaque temple, à moins que tu ne réussisses à nous persuader que tu mérites Aiolia.

- …

- Alors, Angelo ? Demanda le bélier d'une voix radoucie. Je ne te demande que quelques mots, et après je te laisse le rejoindre.

- Euh… Commença le cancer.

Giulia leva les yeux au ciel. _Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, ce cretino ? Il m'a gonflée pendant des semaines à pleurer son amour impérissable, et maintenant il est muet ?_

Elle s'avança, se planta face à son frère le toisant ironiquement, puis sa main se détendit. La gifle claqua, et le cancer, étourdi, se frotta machinalement la joue avant de fusiller du regard sa petite sœur.

- Alors, on est réveillé, bambino ? Cracha-t-elle. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici toute la journée !

Angelo rougit, furieux de se faire tancer vertement par cette fillette capricieuse, et devant le respectable chevalier du bélier en plus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Apparemment on avait décidé en haut lieu qu'il devrait mettre sa fierté au placard, et il n'avait plus qu'à obéir. Il réfléchit un instant, et son visage se contracta douloureusement. Il affronta le regard clair de Mû :

- Mû… C'est toi que je suis venu te chercher après… L'accident, en effet. Je me souviens très bien de mes propres mots, comme si c'était hier. Je t'ai SUPPLIE d'aller le voir. MOI ! Je t'ai SUPPLIE ! Tu me connais, Mû, alors ne viens pas me dire que cela ne signifie RIEN, venant de moi !

Le bélier sourit largement, dissipa le mur de cristal et étreignit le cancer chaleureusement.

-. Tu m'as convaincu, Angelo. Sache que je n'ai jamais douté de toi, pas une seule minute. Tu as bien fait de revenir. Vas vite rejoindre Aiolia.

- Comment… Comment est-il, Mû ? Interrogea le cancer. J'ai tellement peur…

- Moi je n'étais pas là, quand ça s'est fait, mais je l'ai vu, après, figé dans la glace. Il a beaucoup maigri, et c'était vraiment la seule solution, tu sais, expliqua Mû tristement. Je suis désolé.

- Pas tant que moi… Marmonna le cancer. Allez, viens, Giulia ! On continue !

- Angelo ! Giulia ne doit intervenir sous aucun prétexte. Elle peut rester ici boire un thé avec nous, proposa Mû en faisant signe à Rhadamanthe de s'approcher.

Lorsque le spectre sortit de l'ombre, Angelo fit un bond en arrière et se plaça devant sa sœur pour la protéger, se mettant immédiatement en position de combat.

- Reste derrière moi, Giulia ! Et toi, espèce d'enfoiré, tu n'es plus protégé par le pouvoir du château d'Hadès, on est à égalité cette fois-ci ! Prépare-toi à payer les humiliations que tu m'as fait subir !

- A égalité ? Mais tu rigoles, j'espère ? Ricana le spectre. Enfin… Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour d'ailleurs. Je suis ici en vacances, pas pour me battre.

- Hein ? En V… Vacances ? Balbutia Deathmask, complètement déboussolé.

- Rhadamanthe est mon compagnon, Angelo, expliqua Mû, légèrement inquiet. Laisse-toi une chance de le connaître sous un autre jour…

- Le connaître… Oh et puis flûte, j'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Je te confie ma sœur. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, promit Rhadamanthe d'une voix cassante.

- Soit, conclut le cancer, soupçonneux. A tout à l'heure, soeurette !

- Bon courage, cretino !

Angelo grimaça un sourire et s'élança vers le deuxième temple.

Giulia regarda attentivement les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Si le bélier lui inspirait une confiance spontanée, elle était, suite aux paroles de son frère, méfiante vis-à-vis du deuxième homme, entièrement habillé de noir. Elle s'adressa à Rhadamanthe d'une voix hésitante :

- Alors comme ça vous êtes au service d'Hadès ?

Le spectre acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en disposant plusieurs tasses sur une table basse.

- Il y a eu une guerre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il a réagi comme ça avec vous. C'est vous qui l'avez tué, peut-être ?

- Non, c'est… Euh… C'est moi qui l'ai tué, en fait, bégaya Mû, mal à l'aise.

- QUOI ? S'écria Giulia. Mais je croyais…

- C'est un peu compliqué, intervint le spectre. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. On va essayer de vous expliquer…

* * *

Angelo gravit au pas de course les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième temple. Comme il s'y attendait, le taureau l'attendait bien évidemment devant sa maison, solide comme un roc.

- Bonjour, Angelo, le salua-t-il de sa voix rauque. Tu reviens, c'est bien. Ca manquait un peu de piquant, sans toi !

- Aldébaran ! Tu es bien toujours le même ! Laisse-moi te présenter… Eh, mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

- Tu parles de ton maître ?

- Tu le connais ? Comment ?

- Il est venu ici, convoqué par Sion, il y a quelques temps. Un type très bien, j'ai trouvé. D'ailleurs je me suis demandé comment il avait réussi à accorder autant d'affection à un tueur comme toi, capable de s'en prendre à son ami même…

- Ah, nous y voilà ! La fameuse épreuve, hein ?

- C'est moi qui ai laissé Aiolia venir te voir à l'infirmerie, cette nuit-là. Je trouvé ça cruel, ta façon de le rejeter alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Si tu lui avais parlé au lieu de t'enfuir comme un lâche, sa vie ne serait pas en jeu aujourd'hui !

- Comment voulais-tu que je lui parle ? Je ne pouvais plus me voir en peinture ! J'ai voulu mourir ! Mais même la mort n'a pas voulu de moi, termina-t-il, misérable.

- C'était la seule solution que tu avais trouvée ? C'est pitoyable ! La fuite ! Même pas le courage d'assumer tes actes !

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de… Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux dilatés, et essuya une larme d'un revers de bras rageur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? Continue, Angelo, l'encouragea le brésilien.

- Je… Je ne peux pas…

- Angelo ! Tu ne peux plus fuir, tu comprends ? Ca ne t'est plus permis, maintenant, c'est trop facile !

- Je comprends.

- Parle-moi. Explique-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne te ferme pas comme ça, bon sang ! S'exclama le taureau. Tu ne veux pas le retrouver, ton lion ?

- Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de voir une violence quotidienne s'installer. Je l'aurais brisé, à jamais. Je préférais lui laisser une chance d'avoir une vie normale.

- Je ne comprends pas. As-tu à ce point peur de tes pulsions ?

- Je suis devenu un être violent comme mon père, Aldébaran. Et mon père a fini par tuer ma mère.

- Je suis désolé, Angelo, murmura le taureau. Je ne savais pas que c'était si dur pour toi. Mais c'est bien d'en avoir parlé. En ce qui me concerne, tu peux passer.

- Merci, Aldé, répondit le cancer d'une voix cassée.

Et il reprit sans chemin, les épaules voûtées. _Comment vais-je faire pour arriver au palais ? Ces interrogatoires me vident de mon énergie. Veulent-ils donc que je gravisse ces marches en rampant, pour terminer à genoux et dépossédé de moi-même ?_

Il posait mécaniquement un pied devant l'autre, se rendant petit à petit à l'évidence que lorsqu'il arriverait au palais, personne n'ignorerait plus rien du gâchis de sa vie…

_Sauver Aiolia, c'est tout ce qui compte… De toute façon, ma vie est fichue. Mais la sienne… Je peux encore sauver la sienne…_

* * *

- Bonjour Angelo, entendit-il.

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Saga et Kanon côte à côte, devant leur temple.

_Bon sang, je suis arrivé devant eux sans même m'en rendre compte !_

Saga portait l'armure des gémeaux, tandis que Kanon portait un pantalon bleu et un sweat-shirt vert. Le cancer, angoissé, accrocha leurs regards bleus, et se raidit, sur ses gardes. _Miséricorde ! C'est déjà dur de se rabaisser devant une personne, alors devant deux !_ Mais si les yeux de Kanon étaient énigmatiques, ceux de Saga étaient paisibles. Angelo se détendit légèrement. Il se rappela son repas avec Saga, quand celui-ci avait bandé son bras blessé, et ce souvenir lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

- Bonjour, Saga. Bonjour, Kanon.

- Tu sais ce qu'on attend de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea l'ancien Pope.

- Oui. Laissez-moi réfléchir une minute… Saga, commença-t-il, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le tueur fou que tu envoyais en mission, à l'époque.

- Tu as essayé de tuer ton amant. En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Je suis capable d'appréhender la gravité de mes actes, et de m'en repentir, sinon pourquoi serais-je là aujourd'hui ?

- Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu me dis. Mais je ne sais pas si mon frère est satisfait, lui.

- Je t'entends, Angelo, commenta Kanon. Tu éprouves des remords, soit. Mais tu t'es déjà enfui une fois. Tu peux très bien recommencer une fois qu'Aiolia sera remis, non ?

- NON ! Je ne fuirai plus. J'ai compris, maintenant. De toutes façons… Je pense que je n'aurai plus grand-chose à cacher, quand j'aurai raconté toute ma vie… Marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise grâce.

Le dragon des mers éclata de rire, et lui donna une joyeuse accolade, qui le laissa tout étourdi.

- Bienvenue à la maison ! Tu viendras manger un de ces soirs avec nous ?

- Ca me ferait très plaisir, merci, répondit Angelo, ému.

Saga, plus calme, lui serra amicalement la main.

- Je t'avais dit que tu avais toutes les cartes en main, Angelo. Tu as décidé de faire ce qu'il faut, c'est très courageux. Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- A tout à l'heure, alors ! Cria le cancer en les quittant.

* * *

_Ouf ! Ils ont le cœur tendre, heureusement ! Bien, à présent passer mon temple en coup de vent, ça en fera toujours un de moins… Oh, mais c'est pas vrai !_

Il venait d'apercevoir en haut de l'escalier la silhouette de Luigi, dont l'armure du cancer épousait étroitement le corps nerveux. Il observa avec curiosité son maître, fier et droit. _Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça… Ainsi l'armure le reconnaît encore comme un porteur légitime ? Intéressant…_

- Alors, Angelo ? Tu as bien réussi jusqu'ici, on dirait ?

- Oui, maître.

- Tu te considères digne d'Aiolia, donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression –rire nerveux- que je ne serai jamais assez bien pour lui !

- Et tu as raison. J'ai rencontré ton ami, lorsque Sion m'a convoqué. J'ai vu la droiture de son regard. Il n'a jamais été traître, ni à ses frères d'armes, ni à Athéna. Pas comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cancer écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Certes, cette petite mascarade faisait partie du jeu, mais son MAITRE ! Son maître, qui était venu le chercher, qui l'avait vu bouleversé au point de pleurer, son maître venait lui jeter à la figure ses erreurs passées ?

- Mais… Maître ! Vous savez bien ce qu'il en était ! Je savais que je ne méritais pas de pardon, pour ma vie passée ! Et après l'accident, j'ai renoncé à tout ! A ma déesse, à mon amour, à mes amis ! A la vie que je menais, ainsi qu'à mon armure !

- A MON armure, tu veux dire ? Ironisa le sicilien. Car c'est moi qui la porte aujourd'hui, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Si je ne vous avais pas épargné, vous ne seriez plus en état de la porter. Je vous ai épargné, à l'époque, alors que je n'y étais pas obligé. Cela prouve bien que j'ai gardé en moi la possibilité d'avoir des sentiments humains…

- Cela n'excuse pas la démence dans laquelle tu t'es fourvoyé par la suite.

Angelo recula, mortifié. Il était de nouveau un apprenti, et avait affaire à son maître, dans un de ses mauvais jours. Il savait, par expérience, qu'il n'y avait aucune aide à attendre de lui dans ces moments-là. Découragé, il dit d'une voix monocorde :

- Que dois-je donc faire ?

- Il y a une chose que tu peux faire.

- Dites-moi laquelle, et je le ferai, promit le cancer.

- Enlève immédiatement de ces murs ces masques répugnants, qui confortent tout le monde dans l'idée que tu es encore un assassin sans scrupules !

- Oui, maître ! S'écria Angelo.

Il augmenta son cosmos, et un instant plus tard, les trophées macabres avaient laissé la place à des murs lisses et austères. Angelo contempla sa maison, étonné de son atmosphère instantanément moins oppressante.

- J'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps déjà, dit-il, pensif. Pourquoi donc n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?

- Tu n'étais pas prêt. Mais il était temps, en effet. Imagines-tu la tête de ta sœur si elle avait vu ça ?

- Oh là là, j'aime mieux pas…

- Tu m'as montré que tu savais chérir les gens que tu aimes, Angelo. Je suis sûr qu'Aiolia sera en sécurité auprès de toi, maintenant.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous. J'ai peur… Peur de moi-même…

- Ce sera dur, sans doute, mais tu y arriveras. Tu es un battant, Angelo, sinon tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Tes amis t'aideront, ainsi que ta sœur. Et moi aussi je crois en toi. Prie Athéna pour qu'elle te prête sa force, et poursuis ton chemin le cœur en paix.

Luigi l'embrassa légèrement sur le front, et sortit. Angelo se mordit les lèvres. _Athéna… Bien sûr ! Elle peut m'aider… Et j'ai désespérément besoin d'aide…_ Il fouilla un moment dans un coffre poussiéreux, en sortit une petite représentation de sa déesse qu'il contempla rêveusement. _Je ne l'ai plus priée depuis… Depuis quand ? _Il tomba à genoux en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_Athéna… Pardonnez-moi ma traîtrise, ma désobéissance et ma si longue absence… Aiolia… Je l'aime…Je ne veux pas qu'il meure… Aidez-moi, par pitié… Aidez-moi…_

Il essaya de trouver d'autres mots, mais rien ne venait. Il répéta sa prière plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps débordent de sous ses cils. Il s'affaissa, accablé, ses mains sans force raclant la pierre dure devant lui. _Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi…_

Au palais, Athéna se redressa sur son trône, troublée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Rien, en effet, ne laissait présager que le chevalier le plus irrespectueux du sanctuaire, lui adresserait un jour ses suppliques. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une prière de sa part, et une étrange chaleur la réchauffa. Les mots étaient simples, presque enfantins, mais elle se sentait d'autant plus désarmée.

Elle laissa irradier son cosmos, doucement, en direction du quatrième temple.

_Ainsi je ne me m'étais pas trompée sur toi, chevalier. Relève-toi, et continue, avec la bénédiction d'Athéna…_

Le cancer sentit les ondes de paix l'envelopper et, réconforté, quitta son temple pour continuer son périple.

* * *

Il allait à présent devoir affronter le temple d'Aiolia, imprégné de sa personnalité, et pourtant déserté depuis plusieurs semaines… Il erra quelques temps dans les pièces vides, où les souvenirs flottaient comme des ombres. Ses pas le menèrent à la chambre, devant le lit qui avait abrité tant de leurs ébats. Il s'étendit sur les draps clairs, recherchant l'odeur piquante de la peau de son amant.

Athéna, profondément émue, instilla en lui un sommeil réparateur. L'italien s'endormit comme une masse, terrassé par la violence de ses émotions.

Son esprit s'égara dans son rêve, et il sentait contre sa peau la peau si chaude de son amant. _Aiolia… Mon seul et unique amour…_ Il se pelotonnait contre le corps musclé et des bras fermes l'enlaçaient et le berçaient tendrement, si tendrement… _Angelo… Je t'aime… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…_

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se réveillait, étonné et vaguement confus. _Nom d'une pipe ! J'ai dormi ! Dormi ! Dans un moment pareil ! C'est pas croyable ! Angelo, un peu de nerfs, voyons !_

* * *

Il se présenta à la maison de la vierge le visage fier et les yeux pleins d'espoir. Shaka, assis en position du lotus, lança son aura à sa rencontre. Le cancer fut surpris d'y déceler un léger soulagement, ainsi qu'une certaine forme de joie. Emu, il augmenta lui aussi sa cosmo énergie pour la mêler à celle de Shaka. L'indien ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit :

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, Angelo.

- Tu as été un véritable ami pour Aiolia, et pour moi, Shaka. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

La vierge se releva, souple, et lui tendit la main. Le cancer éclata de rire :

- Qui l'eût cru, hein ? Le psychopathe de service reconnaissant envers sa sainteté ?

- Bouddha nous enseigne que c'est l'ignorance initiale qui perturbe nos choix de vie, énonça Shaka d'un ton docte. Quiconque dépasse la simple perception physique accède à la compassion et s'affranchit du cycle du karma. Je n'ai jamais été ton ennemi, Angelo. Scellons donc notre nouvelle amitié par une poignée de main !

Le cancer sourit et, s'avançant à grandes enjambées, serra fortement Shaka contre lui. L'indien, surpris, se raidit avant de laisser échapper un rire embarrassé et de lui tapoter affectueusement le dos :

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, idiot !

- Mais j'en avais envie, répliqua Angelo. Jamais je ne pourrai assez te remercier, Shaka.

- Tu fais des progrès, vraiment ! Le complimenta la vierge. Vas vite rejoindre Aiolia !

- Je n'ai pas passé d'épreuve, chez toi ?

- Quand le cœur s'exprime, l'âme se libère, expliqua l'indien. En laissant parler ton cœur, c'est ton être profond que tu as révélé. Tu as accepté de m'accorder ta confiance, Angelo, et c'est la meilleure raison que tu pouvais me donner. Vas-y, maintenant, tu as encore à faire !

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

- Que la sagesse du Bouddha te guide !

* * *

Voilà voilà, pour l'instant tout se passe bien… Notre Angelo réussira-t-il à décongeler son mister freeze ? Evidemment, bien sûr ! Mais avant il va bien devoir en baver un peu, non ? Sadisme powaaaaa !!!!

A Mardi pour la fin !


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ce soir la fin des (més)aventures d'Angelo, et avec elles, la fin de ma fic. Vous avez été plusieurs à vous inquiéter du sort qu'Aioros réserverait à notre cancer, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**16. L'EPREUVE(II).**

Deathmask, profondément ébranlé, se prépara à affronter le Vieux Maître. Cette « montée des marches » ne le laisserait décidément pas indemne… Mais les choses prenaient une tournure inattendue, et il lui semblait qu'un petit coin de ciel bleu illuminait à présent sa vie si terne. _Est-ce possible, finalement, de repartir à zéro ? Où puisent-ils donc tous cette générosité ? Moi, je ne serais pas capable de pardonner…_

Il arriva devant Dokho, et le salua, légèrement intimidé. Le chinois, majestueux, l'attendait de pied ferme. Angelo ne l'avait presque jamais vu en armure, et il fut impressionné par sa force tranquille et son assurance inébranlable. _Un chevalier intègre, qui n'a jamais trahi… Qui ne s'est jamais fourvoyé…_

Le chinois le jaugea un moment et inclina la tête :

- Bonjour, Angelo. Tu es parvenu jusqu'ici ? C'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

- Je sais. Après toi, il me faudra encore traverser cinq temples, grimaça le cancer.

- Effectivement. Et ne crois pas que ce sera facile.

- Je ne le crois pas. Mais il est normal qu'on m'en fasse baver, je l'ai bien mérité.

- Tu as abandonné ton amant et tes compagnons, alors que tu venais de faire une tentative de suicide ! Eclata Dokho. Peux-tu seulement imaginer la détresse d'Aiolia ? _Et la mienne ?_ A ne pas savoir si tu allais recommencer ? Si tu étais encore vivant, ou bien mort au fond d'un ravin ? _Si je pourrai jamais te revoir ? Boire un verre et rire avec toi devant un film stupide ?_

L'italien passa une main lasse sur son front. Derrière les paroles dures de Dokho, il percevait une tempête de sentiments confus, sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. _Une chose est sûre, il n'y a pas qu'Aiolia qui a souffert de mon absence_, se dit-il, surpris. _Je ne savais pas que Dokho m'estimait à ce point… C'est bizarre… Il y a là quelque chose qui m'échappe…_

Il planta son regard cobalt dans le regard émeraude et dit, simplement :

- Je suis désolé, Dokho. Je n'étais pas bien, à ce moment-là, et mon raisonnement était faussé. Je croyais sincèrement agir pour le mieux. Mais, Dokho, c'est très compliqué d'expliquer tout ça.

Le chinois se radoucit et observa longuement son ami.

- Tu es parti en Italie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'avais besoin de régler de toute urgence des affaires personnelles que j'avais négligées depuis trop longtemps.

- Tu as encore de la famille là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore enfant, murmura Angelo en pâlissant.

- C'est toi qui les as tués ? Interrogea la Balance froidement.

- NON !!! S'écria le cancer, choqué. Au nom du ciel, Dokho, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour un tueur, voyons, répliqua le chinois le plus calmement du monde. Après tout, tu t'es bien enorgueilli d'avoir tué tous ces pauvres gens dont tu as accroché les visages dans ton temple !

L'italien flancha. Il regarda avec horreur le chevalier qui lui faisait face, et qui énonçait si tranquillement ses crimes les plus abjects. _Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, toi, au moins !_ Hurla-t-il en pensées. La révolte grondait dans ses yeux, mais il garda le silence. _Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça. Il a le droit de me le reprocher…_

Dokho, gardant une apparence de calme et d'impassibilité, ne pouvait que voir le combat que se livrait l'âme du cancer. _Mon ami, comme je voudrais te rassurer, te dire que je comprends… Mais il le faut…_

Deathmask baissa la tête, et laissa une larme couler silencieusement sur sa joue, puis une autre. Il se détourna, honteux, mais la balance couvrit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et le força à relever la tête. Angelo, surpris, dévoila deux yeux écarquillés de douleur et voilés de larmes.

- C'est la première fois que je verse des larmes pour elles…

- Pour qui ? demanda Dokho.

- Pour mes victimes… Je me sens si sale, Dokho, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Non, sans doute pas.

- Tu sais, je les ai enlevés aujourd'hui même, tous ces visages, sur mes murs, expliqua Angelo. Je ne veux plus jamais redevenir Deathmask.

- Soit, concéda la balance. Tu as réussi à m'émouvoir.

Après un moment de réflexion, Dokho couva le cancer d'un regard brûlant et l'embrassa simplement sur les lèvres. Angelo, déconcerté, recula d'un pas et balbutia avec étonnement :

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est la façon chinoise d'accueillir les membres de la famille, répondit Dokho du tac au tac en rougissant légèrement. Je suis très content de te revoir parmi nous, Angelo. J'espère que notre amitié pourra continuer comme avant.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, tu restes mon ami… Merci de me laisser passer. A tout' ! Dit Angelo, malgré tout un peu perturbé. _Ces chinois… Peuvent rien faire comme tout le monde… Etrange…_

Et il disparut dans les profondeurs du temple avec un dernier geste amical de la main.

Resté seul, Dokho passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres et laissa enfin ses propres larmes couler librement. _Par Athéna, cela en valait la peine, même si je dois le regretter le restant de mes jours…_

* * *

Angelo montait en courrant les escaliers qui menaient au temple de Milo. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée au sanctuaire. _Aiolia ! Il faut que je le voie, le plus vite possible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui fournir comme bonne raison, à mon copain à la queue empoisonnée ? Ah, je sais !_

- Salut, Milo ! Dit-il, tout sourires en arrivant devant le scorpion.

- Angelo, dit Milo froidement. Il était temps. On s'inquiétait pour Aiolia, tu sais.

- Je sais, répondit le cancer. Je ne partirai plus, je le jure. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin, loin de lui.

- C'est toi qui le dit, répliqua laconiquement le scorpion. Je n'étais pas là pour le voir. Trouve autre chose.

Angelo se mordit la joue. Ca s'avérait plus difficile qu'escompté. _Et qu'est-ce que je lui réplique, maintenant ?_

- Allons, Angelo, dépêche-toi ! Le pressa Milo. Ou je vais finir par croire que tu t'en fiches, de ton lion !

- NON ! Milo ! Ne me renvoie pas ! Je t'en prie ! Craqua le cancer, affolé. Soumets-moi à la scarlett needle, comme Kanon, si tu veux ! Je ne me défilerai pas !

- Cela ne me convainc pas, laissa tomber le scorpion, dédaigneux.

- Je… Je…

- Tu as eu ta chance ! Coupa Milo en rentrant dans son temple. Disparais de ce lieu et ne reviens jamais !

- NOOONNNN !!!! ATTENDS ! ATTENDS !!! Hurla Angelo, terrorisé.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol dur et se mit à pleurer.

- O, Athéna, sanglota-t-il, il va mourir… N'aie pas peur, Aiolia, je te rejoindrai vite…

Une main autoritaire le remit fermement sur pieds, et Milo le tint patiemment contre lui, le temps que l'orage soit passé. Le cancer se calma progressivement et s'écarta du scorpion, en reniflant légèrement.

- Ah, mais c'est que ça vaut le coup, de te voir sous ton vrai jour ! Sourit Milo. C'est dommage que tu ne t'exprimes que quand tu es au pied du mur !

- Shaka m'a conseillé de « laisser parler mon cœur »… Dit rêveusement le cancer.

- La leçon a du mal à porter, je vois, répondit Milo avec un sourire ironique. Mais allez, viens !

Le grec entraîna Angelo dans sa cuisine et lui versa une tasse de café.

- Tu nous as manqué, à tous, tu sais, expliqua Milo. On a tous eu très peur pour Aiolia, bien sûr, mais on s'est aussi inquiété pour toi. Je suis content de te retrouver en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, commenta le cancer qui appréciait son breuvage. J'ai même eu la nostalgie de ton copain le glaçon, incroyable, non ?

- Alors là tu m'en bouches un coin ! Dit Milo en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angelo franchissait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Aioros, le cœur battant. Le sagittaire, droit et noble dans son armure ailée, le toisait, l'air sévère sous ses sourcils froncés.

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il voulait me tuer_, pensa Angelo. _Il ne me laissera jamais passer, lui…_

Il s'arrêta devant le sagittaire et attendit le déluge de reproches qui ne manquerait pas lui tomber dessus.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et le silence devenait de plus en plus palpable. Le cancer finit par se racler la gorge :

- Euh… Bonjour, Aioros.

- Ah, tu te décides enfin à me parler…

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'est quand je suis revenu avec l'ambulance. Il fallait trois hommes pour te maîtriser, maugréa l'italien. Excuse-moi si je suis méfiant.

- Le bonheur de mon frère passe avant tout, répliqua le sagittaire d'une voix méprisante. Je ne comprends absolument pas l'attachement qu'il a pour toi, mais je ne suis pas à sa place. J'espérais ton retour pour que tu le sortes de la glace. Mais une fois qu'il sera remis, j'attends de toi que tu disparaisses pour toujours, tu m'entends ?

- ALORS LA JAMAIS ! Cria Angelo. Je ne le quitterai plus, et tant pis si ça ne te plaît pas ! Il a besoin de moi, même si c'est difficile à admettre pour le chevalier parfait que tu es !

Le grec sourit alors pour la première fois.

- C'est bien. Je t'ai tendu un piège, et tu n'y es pas tombé. Je veux te laisser tenter ta chance, mais j'exige une garantie.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! S'exclama le cancer, n'osant croire à sa chance.

- J'aime mon frère, et je ne veux plus qu'il souffre par ta faute. Je veux que tu suives une psychothérapie.

- UNE QUOOOIIII ???

- Une psy-cho-thérapie, Angelo. C'est ce qu'on fait pour soigner son esprit auprès d'un médecin spécialisé.

- Merci, je suis au courant.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait ? Je veux bien croire que tu ne te rendais pas compte de tes problèmes il y a quelques années, mais depuis notre résurrection, tu aurais eu tout le loisir d'y aller, non ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Mais ça me regarde, Angelo, quand je récupère mon frère au seuil de la mort. Tout ça parce que son compagnon ne sait pas maîtriser ses émotions et ne sait que réagir en le passant à tabac !

- …

- Je ne te laisserai rejoindre Aiolia que si tu me fais cette promesse, Angelo.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna le cancer, hargneux.

- Non, en effet.

- MAIS ENFIN TU ME VOIES, MOI, RACONTER MA VIE SUR LE DIVAN D'UN PSY ? Hurla le cancer, toute retenue évaporée. PLUTOT MOURIR !

- C'est ça ! Pauvre petit Angelo ! Le nargua Aioros. En attendant, c'est MON FRERE qui meurt ! Tout ça parce que son copain est incapable de prendre ses responsabilités ! Qu'est-ce qui l'a pris de s'enticher d'un gamin pareil ? Mais après tout, il vaut peut-être mieux le savoir délivré pour toujours de ta brutalité et de ton égoïsme !

Le cancer grinça des dents et serra les poings, furieux contre son homologue, aussi bien que contre lui-même. _Fais-le donc, espèce de couillon ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-lui ce qu'il veut entendre et envoie-le au diable !_

Le sagittaire croisa les bras, impassible :

- J'attends !

- O.k, o.k ! C'est bon, ça va ! Je vais le faire, d'accord ? Alors pousse-toi maintenant, tu m'as déjà fait perdre trop de temps !

- Non, dit le grec en le vrillant de son regard perçant. Je veux ta parole d'honneur.

- Soit, céda le cancer en soupirant exagérément. Laisse-moi passer à présent, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Ma PAROLE D'HONNEUR ! Pff ! Toi et ton langage chevaleresque ! Sion peut être fier de toi ! Vous faites bien la paire, tous les deux !

Aioros, à son immense stupéfaction, éclata de rire :

- Finalement, j'en viens à penser qu'Aiolia et toi êtes vraiment faits pour vous entendre, avec vos fichus caractères ! Dommage, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un de plus posé et doux pour lui…

- Eh oui, que veux-tu ! On ne choisit pas sa famille ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai quand même m'occuper de lui, rétorqua Angelo d'un ton aigre.

Le sagittaire, redevenu sérieux, s'écarta, lui laissant enfin libre passage. Il se permit même de poser au passage une main encourageante sur l'épaule du cancer qui s'écarta prestement comme s'il avait été brûlé, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

- Saleté de pot de colle de beauf… Grommela t-il pour lui-même en faisant attention tout de même de ne pas se faire entendre. Décidément, j'suis gâté, moi, dans mes relations familiales ! Comme si la langue de vipère de ma peste de sœur ne me suffisait pas déjà…

* * *

Il arriva en vue du temple de Shura, passablement agacé. Il marcha droit sur l'espagnol, dont les yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes menaçantes, et le bouscula sans ménagement :

- Dégage ! Je suis pressé !

Shura, plus vif que l'éclair, passa derrière lui et, passant les bras sous les aisselles d'Angelo, lui bloqua solidement les épaules. Le cancer rugit et chercha à se dégager, mais le capricorne s'y était attendu et resserra sa prise.

- Je te signale que cette traversée des temples est la volonté d'Athéna elle-même, alors tu n'as plus qu'à obéir, bon gré mal gré !

- Tu es censé être mon ami, non ? Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Aiolia !

- Je croyais te connaître, souffla le capricorne à son oreille. Mais force m'est de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Je pouvais comprendre l'homme qui ne croyait qu'à la loi du plus fort. Mais tu nous as montré une nouvelle facette de toi depuis quelques temps, et je ne comprends pas en quoi ton petit ami a bien pu te menacer, pour que tu essaies de le tuer !

Le cancer frémit. Il se refusait à livrer son passé douloureux à qui que ce soit, et les moments que le discours de son ami faisaient remonter à la surface étaient trop douloureux… Il se débattit, mais sa force physique avait diminué depuis son accident, et quand Shura croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, il abandonna la lutte. La pression augmentant, Angelo se mit à gémir de douleur et tomba à genoux, toujours à la merci de la force impitoyablement dirigée contre lui. Il n'avait plus été brutalisé ainsi depuis longtemps, et cela l'affola. Sa faiblesse, ajoutée à la respiration ample et la proximité de l'homme derrière lui achevèrent de lui faire remonter le temps. Il se retrouva enfant, soumis aux caprices lubriques d'un homme qui pressait son corps contre son dos…

- Non ! Cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas !

- Hein ? Interrogea le capricorne, qui ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne me faites pas mal ! Je serai gentil !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Angelo ? Demanda l'espagnol en le lâchant. C'est moi, Shura ! Eh ! Remets-toi, mon vieux !

- Non… Pitié… Sanglotait irrépressiblement le cancer, anéanti.

Shura, interdit, entraîna son ami à l'intérieur de son temple. Le cancer se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, tandis que l'espagnol le faisait asseoir. Il se blottit dans un des angles du canapé, serrant autour de lui une couverture, et dissimulant son visage bouleversé à Shura. Celui-ci contemplait avec incrédulité la silhouette tremblante qui cherchait à se dissimuler tant bien que mal. _C'est mon ami, mais je le connais encore plus mal que ce que je croyais… Que faire, par Athéna ?_

Au palais, la déesse, inquiète, serra les accoudoirs de son trône avec une telle force que ses phalanges en blanchirent. Cette épreuve allait loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait voulu au départ.

Elle adressa ses pensées au capricorne sur un ton doux, où ne perçait aucun reproche : _Il est hors de ton atteinte, chevalier. Il ne peut pas t'entendre, là où il est. Appelle Shaka. Lui pourra t'aider._

Angelo battit difficilement des paupières, et respira la légère fragrance des bougies à la fleur de lotus. Sa tête pulsait, lui promettant une de ces inimitables migraines…

- Ouilleouilleouille…

Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front, et il entendit la voix éthérée de Shaka :

- Il revient à lui…

- Qu'est-ce que ??? Par tous les… ? Shaka ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu as paniqué, Angelo. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Demanda la vierge.

Angelo tressaillit, tandis que la scène se reconstituait sous ses yeux. _Miséricorde… Ca a recommencé encore une fois…_ Il chercha Shura du regard et le vit, tout pâle, debout derrière Shaka.

- Shura, je suis désolé !

- Tu m'as fait une belle peur, triple buse ! Pesta le capricorne. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, nom d'un chien ?

Angelo hésita, mais Shaka l'encouragea silencieusement d'un geste de la tête, et il se lança :

- Ce sont de mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés, Shura. Il y a certaines circonstances où je perds le contrôle. Tout ce que je sais, à ces moments-là, c'est que je dois sauver ma peau. C'est comme ça que j'ai failli tuer Aiolia.

Shura resta silencieux de longues minutes, puis s'assit à côté du cancer et dit gravement :

- Ce traumatisme doit être très ancien, je suppose. Il faut que tu te soignes, Angelo, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- J'ai promis à Aioros de suivre une psychothérapie, confia le cancer d'une toute petite voix. Mais, Shura, je t'en prie, ne parle à personne de ce que je viens de te raconter. _Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie…_

L'espagnol réfléchit un instant, puis branla du chef, et lui serra l'épaule en guise de soutien.

- Je te cherche une aspirine, tu dois en avoir besoin.

- Merci, Shura. _Merci d'être mon ami…_

* * *

Deux heures avaient passé depuis le début de l'épreuve, quand le cancer se remit à avancer d'un pas lourd vers le onzième temple. Sa fierté n'existait plus, et il se demandait comment il ferait pour convaincre Camus, alors qu'il se sentait si vulnérable. Le verseau avait toujours été d'un naturel dur et tranchant, sans concession pour le moindre défaut. C'était lui qu'Angelo connaissait le moins bien et dont il se sentait le plus différent, et il savait que le maître des glaces jugerait ses fautes sans le moindre remord. C'est donc en tremblant qu'il arriva devant lui.

- Deathmask, le salua froidement Camus.

- Ce n'est plus Deathmask, mais Angelo, dit l'italien, mal à l'aise.

- Ah bon. Tu n'es plus un assassin, alors ? Railla le verseau. Pourtant tu as failli tuer l'un des notres, en temps de paix !

- Camus, non ! C'était un accident !

- Je vois que tu as réussi à en convaincre Milo et Saga. Fort bien, je fais confiance à leur jugement ! Mais tu as quitté le sanctuaire sans autorisation ni du Grand Pope, ni d'Athéna. Tu as laissé ta maison sans surveillance, à la merci de n'importe quel envahisseur.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du, en effet.

- Tu es désolé… Bien sûr… Tu te rends compte que tu as abandonné Athéna aussi ?

- Je n'aurais pas du, c'est vrai. Mais Athéna a entendu ma prière et m'a accordé son soutien.

Le verseau étrécit les yeux et sonda l'aura du cancer, et fut fortement ébranlé par les ondes sereines qui pulsaient doucement, émanant de la déesse. Il abandonna son attitude agressive et sourit au cancer.

- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur ta loyauté envers Aiolia, Angelo, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Le fait est que parmi nous, plusieurs chevaliers, contre tout espoir, t'ont ardemment soutenu. Et si Athéna en fait autant, cela plaide assez en ta faveur pour que je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Passe, et continue ta mission !

- Merci, Camus. Je serai digne de ta confiance.

- Angelo ? Appela Camus alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Oui ?

- Je ne voulais pas emprisonner Aiolia de la sorte, je te le jure. Mais j'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire. Tu sais, je lui ai préparé à manger, au début, mais après il refusait de se nourrir. Il ne sortait plus de chez lui et refusait de nous voir…

- Camus… Je suis désolé d'être parti, vraiment…Dit le cancer. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir comme ça. Je voulais juste… Le délivrer de moi, et de mes problèmes.

- Mais nous vivons en une communauté très fermée, Angelo, et les problèmes des uns rejaillissent forcément sur les autres, dit doucement le verseau. Il faut s'entraider, tu comprends ?

- Je crois… Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Aiolia, Camus. Mais, quant à moi, je ne mérite pas ta compassion.

- M'occuper d'Aiolia n'a jamais été une contrainte, Angelo. Et je crois qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu te sous-estimes grandement.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais merci quand même pour tes paroles chaleureuses, Camus. Et merci aussi pour tout le reste. Au revoir.

Le cancer s'éloigna, et le verseau resta immobile, désemparé. Ce chevalier orgueilleux, qu'il ne tolérait que difficilement, était devenu un homme brisé, et cela lui fit mal, inexplicablement.

* * *

Aphrodite regardait le cancer qui approchait, et eut pitié de lui. Son teint terreux, ses yeux rougis et sa démarche pesante témoignait assez du calvaire qu'il avait du traverser pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il se força malgré tout à rester négligemment appuyé à sa colonne, les bras croisé et ses lèvres incurvées sur un joli sourire.

- Alors, Angelo ? Demanda-t-il, suave.

- Salut Aphro, répondit le cancer, laconique.

- Allez, courage ! Il n'y a plus que moi ! Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber maintenant, non ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

- Dis n'importe quoi, merde ! Cria le poisson.

- Je regrette, Aphro. Je regrette tellement ! Je n'ai jamais su faire que le mal autour de moi ! Je ne suis peut-être pas digne d'Aiolia, finalement, tu sais ?

- Angelo, regarde-moi ! Dit le suédois en le secouant comme un pantin. Aiolia ne renoncera jamais à toi, tu le sais, j'espère ? Sinon il t'aurait oublié et aurait repris sa vie comme avant !

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Balbutia Angelo.

Le poisson se grattait désespérément la tête_. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ah, quel pied d'être le douzième gardien ! Quel besoin ont-ils eu, tous, de me le faire parvenir dans cet état-là ? Il n'y arrive plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut encore tirer de lui, à ce stade ? Tant pis pour les ordres ! _

- Angelo… Calme-toi. Dis-moi, Qu'est-ce que tu feras, avec ton lion, quand tu l'auras retrouvé, hein ? Vas-y, dis-moi…

- Je l'emmènerai en vacances. A Florence, puis à Venise… Et puis je pensais peut-être lui montrer la Sicile et lui présenter mon maître…

- Mais c'est fantastique, Angelo !

- Non, c'est trop tard, il va mourir… J'ai échoué…

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ? Allez, viens, on va aller le chercher, tous les deux, ton amour ! Dit Aphrodite en tirant le cancer par le bras._ Par Athéna, s'il en faut encore plus pour être convaincu, je ne sais pas, moi !_

Angelo se laissa aller contre lui et Aphrodite chancela en le retenant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'accompagna vers la sortie. Le cancer avançait péniblement, enfermé dans sa douleur. Le poisson contempla avec effroi les escaliers abrupts qui montaient jusqu'au palais. _Bon, Aphro, tu n'es pas une lavette, hein ? T'en as vu d'autres ! Ca ne sera qu'un petit entraînement de plus !_

Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de marches, fatigue oblige, Angelo trébucha et Aphrodite ne le récupéra que de justesse. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en sentant le poids d'Angelo entièrement transféré sur lui. _Et heureusement qu'il n'a pas encore récupéré toute sa musculature… Il doit bien encore avoir sept ou huit kilos de plus que moi…_

Ils poursuivirent, Angelo de plus en plus épuisé.

Les autres chevaliers les rejoignirent à mi-chemin, accompagnés de Giulia, de Rhadamanthe et de Luigi, qui avait renoncé à porter plus longtemps l'armure du cancer.

Milo prit doucement la place d'Aphrodite :

- Viens, Angelo, appuie-toi sur moi. Voilà, c'est bien.

- J'ai tout raté, Milo… Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien…

- Mais non, imbécile ! Où est-ce que tu crois qu'on va comme ça ? Lui répondit sèchement le scorpion.

- Angelo ! Cria Giulia. Tu as réussi ! C'est merveilleux !

Elle quitta Mû et se précipita pour embrasser son frère. Angelo la regarda et la vérité se fraya tout doucement un chemin à travers son cerveau embrumé. Il regarda ses amis et son maître et demanda :

- C'est vrai ? J'ai réussi ?

- Oui, Angelo, confirma Mû. Au-delà de toutes nos attentes.

- Fais-nous confiance, et laisse-nous t'aider, compléta Saga.

- Allez, monte sur mon dos, dit Aldébaran et s'agenouillant.

- Mais…

- Oh mais tu vas arrêter de nous pomper l'air, oui, imbecille ? S'écria Giulia. Déjà qu'il t'a fallu presque trois heures pour arriver jusqu'ici !

Le cancer rougit d'embarras et céda. Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire et suivirent, échangeant des plaisanteries. Angelo ferma un instant les yeux. Il était si bien, au milieu d'eux, bercé par leurs voix si différentes les unes des autres. Celle d'Aphrodite, si suave, celle, plus rauque, d'Aldébaran. Les voix graves des jumeaux. La voix empreinte de mysticisme de Shaka. Et jusqu'au silence de Camus. _Comment ai-je pu vouloir les quitter ?_

Il reprenait petit à petit du poil de la bête, et se mit à observer avec attention ses amis, tout perché qu'il était sur le large dos du brésilien. Il remarqua quelque chose qui aurait pourtant du lui sauter aux yeux :

- Aphro ! Shaka ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes restés trop longtemps sous des lampes à U.V ou quoi ?

* * *

Sion faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle, sous le regard d'Athéna, lorsqu'un garde se présenta et s'inclina :

- Ils arrivent !

- Enfin ! Soupira Sion.

Les chevaliers pénétrèrent dans la salle, dispersés et bruyants comme à leur habitude. Sion eut un peu de mal à repérer le cancer sur le dos du taureau. Il frappa dans ses mains pour exiger le silence. Aldébaran laissa glisser le cancer sur le sol, et mit genou en terre devant la déesse, aussitôt imité par ses pairs. Rhadamanthe s'inclina légèrement.

Angelo s'approcha du trône et s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Athéna, attendant son bon vouloir. La déesse sourit, puis descendit de son trône et l'incita à se relever.

- Chevalier du cancer, tu as réussi à regagner la confiance de tes pairs. L'épreuve qui t'a été imposé a été dure, et a pu te paraître cruelle, par moment, mais tu as su nous prouver que tu étais digne de retrouver Aiolia. Cependant, il est nécessaire, pour ton bien, et celui de la communauté, que tu satisfasses à certaines exigences.

- Je vous obéirai, Majesté.

- Tu ne quitteras plus le sanctuaire sans une autorisation écrite, de moi ou du Grand Pope.

Le cancer acquiesça.

- De plus, nous exigeons de toi que tu entames une psychothérapie.

Angelo rougit et marmonna :

- Je l'ai déjà juré à Aioros. Sur l'honneur.

- Bien, chevalier. Mais maintenant vient le moment de vérité.

Angelo releva subitement la tête. _Encore une épreuve ? Je croyais que…_

Athéna augmenta son cosmos, saisit son sceptre dans sa main droite, et son bouclier dans l'autre, et sa voix gronda comme le tonnerre :

- LE JUGEMENT DE L'ARMURE !

Le cancer sentit le cœur lui manquer. Il avait agressé un de ses pairs en pleine rue, et en avait laissé un autre quasiment pour mort. Il avait abandonné sa charge, ainsi que ses compagnons et sa déesse. Son armure s'était déjà détournée une fois de lui, et rien ne l'assurait qu'elle le choisirait à nouveau comme porteur. Il pâlit affreusement, reculant d'un pas, la peur lui nouant les entrailles.

Un éclair doré traversa la salle et l'armure du cancer vint se poser au milieu d'eux.

Les chevaliers retinrent leur souffle, tandis qu'une luminescence dorée tissait une toile entre l'armure, Athéna, et Angelo. Tous reconnurent le chant de mort qui accompagnait l'aura funeste des chevaliers du cancer. Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, Angelo… Disparut !

Angelo cligna des yeux, il ne voyait plus rien. Puis le monde arrêta de tourner, et il découvrit devant lui le puits des morts. Atterré, il commença à glisser vers la bouche béante.

- Je ne peux pas mourir… Il faut que je sauve Aiolia ! Cria le cancer, paniqué, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du puits. _Athéna, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Il s'arrêta in extremis au bord du gouffre, puis fut rejeté en arrière…

Une seconde plus tard, il réapparaissait au palais, et l'armure d'or venait le recouvrir.

Une clameur immense se fit alors entendre, tous les chevaliers d'or venant féliciter et honorer le chevalier du cancer, enfin reconnu digne de sa charge. Athéna se rassit sur son trône et accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait Sion.

Lorsque le brouhaha se fut un peu assourdi, Sion écarta la tenture qui dissimulait aux regards le cercueil de glace où était emprisonné Aiolia. Angelo hurla, au spectacle de son amant figé, amaigri, la peau bleutée et l'air si fragile. Il se précipita et essaya d'ébranler le bloc de glace d'un coup d'épaule magistral, mais tomba aussitôt par terre, sonné.

Camus s'avança et l'écarta calmement :

- Laisse-moi faire !

Il se positionna devant le cercueil, respira à fond, et tendit le bras…

La glace vola en éclats et le lion s'effondra d'un coup. Angelo bondit juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur le sol. Il serra contre lui le corps glacé, et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres.

_Reviens, Aiolia, je suis là ! Je suis revenu !_

Il augmenta son cosmos en englobant le corps de son amour, puisant dans ses ultimes ressources. Alors Aioros le rejoignit et mêla son cosmos au sien, puis ce fut le tour de Camus, et de Shaka. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les imiter, accompagnés de Sion lui-même. Rhadamanthe hésita un instant, mais Athéna lui sourit d'un geste, et son aura violette vint s'ajouter à celle de ses nouveaux amis. Mû lui adressa un doux sourire lumineux, et prit la main de Giulia pour qu'elle partage elle aussi cette expérience inoubliable.

Un ange passa, et le corps remua faiblement contre la poitrine de l'italien. Aiolia ouvrit de grands yeux, et les plongea aussitôt dans ceux d'Angelo. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris, mais paisible, et murmura :

- J'ai fait un rêve… Un rêve si beau… Tu étais revenu, tu me disais que tu m'aimais, et je te serrais dans mes bras… Je te répondais que je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer…

Angelo laissa les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, et sentit l'amour d'Athéna les envelopper tous les deux. _Merci… Merci, ma déesse…_

Il caressa avec tendresse les cheveux châtain, et embrassa Aiolia sur le front.

- Je ne te quitterai plus, Aiolia. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

Le lion sourit faiblement, et s'accrocha à lui :

- Je suis fatigué…

Mû, en entendant cela, posa une main sur chacun d'entre eux et les téléporta directement au quatrième temple. Angelo ne le reconnut presque pas : Il était envahi de lumière, avec des bougies qui brûlaient un peu partout, et l'air embaumait la fleur de lotus. Des tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes et de grands vases remplis de roses disposées avec goût décoraient le salon, tandis que sur la table, de la vaisselle en argent et des verres en cristal attendaient les convives. De la musique italienne sortait de la chaîne hi-fi…

- Le repas est à réchauffer au micro-onde, et le dessert est au frigo. Il y a aussi du café brésilien prêt à couler dans la cafetière.

Angelo regarda Mû avec étonnement. Le bélier sourit :

- Oui, j'ai fait quelques allées et venues pendant que tu traversais les temples… Je crois pouvoir me faire le porte-parole de tout le monde, en te disant que nous sommes tous contents de te revoir, Angelo. Pas seulement pour Aiolia, mais aussi pour TOI. Alors nous avons voulu te faire un petit cadeau de bienvenue…

- Merci à vous tous, Mû.

- Prends soin de ton lion, maintenant. On se reverra demain.

- D'accord.

* * *

Aiolia dormit toute la journée, blotti contre le torse puissant de l'italien. Angelo était tellement heureux de le sentir à nouveau contre lui qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il voulait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine pour l'éternité…

_J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, mon amour…_

Angelo regardait sur les murs blancs la lumière rosée du soleil couchant, lorsqu'un léger mouvement le tira de sa rêverie. Il sursauta en découvrant les yeux écarquillés d'Aiolia fixés sur lui.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Non. Mais je voulais te regarder pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

- Tu ne rêves pas, amore… Je suis là. Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Je me ferai soigner, pour que tu n'aies plus jamais besoin d'avoir peur de moi…

- J'ai froid, se plaignit le grec en attirant sa main. Réchauffe-moi.

Angelo sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Il frissonna en touchant le corps nu de son amant, et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres gercées s'entrouvrirent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, tandis que leurs mains apprenaient à se redécouvrir. Angelo parcourut le corps amaigri de baisers ardents, avant de se couler le plus naturellement du monde entre les cuisses d'Aiolia.

- C'est là qu'est ta place… Murmura le grec en lui flattant le dos.

Angelo commença à se balancer doucement au-dessus du lion, laissant quelques fois leurs virilités se frôler, les électrisant et leur arrachant des soupirs. Aiolia vint redessiner les muscles d'Angelo. Les épaules, le torse, les bras, notant au passage les nouvelles scarifications, mais il ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant. Il fouilla de sa langue le petit espace derrière l'oreille, qu'il connaissait si bien, et le cancer soupira.

Les mouvements de hanches de celui-ci prirent de l'ampleur, et Aiolia lui aussi se mit à bouger, laissant le désir monter dans ses reins…

Monter… Monter… Et exploser…

Il se laissa retomber, dans un gémissement, et le cancer le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé.

- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Angelo.

- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait grand-chose, pourtant ! Le taquina le grec.

- Je t'aime trop…

- On n'aime jamais trop, mon amour, répondit Aiolia, en repensant à la phrase de Sion, à l'hôpital.

* * *


	17. épilogue

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

* * *

**EPILOGUE.**

Lundi 5 Novembre, à Athènes :

Confortablement allongé sur le divan, Angelo fixait le plafond d'un air buté. _Tiens, une toile d'araignée… Elle n'était pas là il y a trois jours…_

Il entendait le bruit du psychiatre qui tapotait sur son calepin, derrière lui. _Il se lassera avant moi… Allez, plus que cinq minutes et la séance sera finie…_

* * *

Mercredi 14 Octobre, au sanctuaire :

Giulia essayait de rester concentrée, pendant que Dokho lui enseignait les subtilités de la maîtrise du cosmos. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir que son maître serait cet homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte de l'étendue de son savoir, et s'était révélée une élève assidue, jusqu'à présent.

Mais aujourd'hui, le chinois avait pris un ton docte et monotone, bref ennuyeux à mourir. Giulia laissa son regard dériver sur les autres chevaliers qui s'entraînaient, et chercha son frère des yeux. Il était là, sur les gradins, le dos appuyé contre Aiolia, comme tous les matins depuis leur retour. Elle avait tout de suite été charmée par la personnalité généreuse et droite du lion, et, en voyant son frère à nouveau si plein de vie, elle avait été heureuse. _Vitale, tu es revenu… Maman serait si contente de te voir comme cela…_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée au sanctuaire, et tous les chevaliers l'avaient aussitôt adoptée. Luigi était reparti pour l'Italie, avec la promesse de les revoir bientôt. Mû avait fait revenir son apprenti, un joli petit garçon de huit ans, farceur comme pas deux, et Rhadamanthe ne cessait de les étonner tous, par sa gentillesse et sa fierté. Giulia avait fait la connaissance d'Athéna et de Sion, et la jeune déesse, mettant de côté sa personnalité divine, était devenue une bonne amie. Un peu nunuche, quand même, mais bon, ce n'était encore qu'une gamine de treize ans, après tout… Giulia avait aussi noué des liens très forts avec Shaina, dont elle admirait la force et le caractère bien trempé. Une compatriote, en plus…

* * *

Vendredi 16 Novembre, à Athènes :

- Monsieur Granchio, nous allons essayer une nouvelle méthode, aujourd'hui.

- Une n… Nouvelle méthode ? S'étrangla Angelo.

- Oui, dit le psychiatre. Veuillez fixer mon stylo je vous prie.

Le cancer s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Le médecin commença alors à balancer le stylo à droite, puis à gauche.

- Suivez-le toujours… Oui, comme ça… Je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. A trois, vos paupières seront si lourdes qu'elles se fermeront. A quatre, vous vous sentirez parfaitement détendu. A cinq, vous penserez à l'année où vos problèmes ont commencé… Un… Deux… Trois…

Les yeux de l'italien se troublèrent, puis se fermèrent…

-Quatre…

… Et il s'effondra sur le divan.

Cinq…

- Où êtes-vous, Angelo ?

- J'm'appelle pas Angelo ! Fit une voix flûtée. Mon nom, c'est Vitale !

- Très bien, Vitale. Où es-tu ?

- Au marché, avec papa.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Cinq ans…

* * *

Vendredi 23 Novembre, au sanctuaire :

- J'EN AI MARRE !!! Cria Giulia. JE VEUX FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE CES EXERCICES !

- Enfin, Giulia, commença patiemment Dokho, si tu veux apprendre…

- MAIS MERDE, A LA FIN ! J'SUIS PAS CENSE ACQUERIR LE NIVEAU D'UN CHEVALIER, NON ?

- Non, tu as raison, céda le vieux maître. Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, ça vaudra mieux.

- C'est ça ! Je vais en profiter pour aller à la plage, ça me changera ! Je suppose que vous allez vous encroûter en méditant, comme toujours ?

- Tu as deviné, dit Dokho en souriant.

* * *

Lundi 7 Janvier, au sanctuaire :

- Salut les gars ! Dit Shiryu en rejoignant Seiya et Hyoga aux arènes.

- Ton maître va bien ? Demanda Seiya.

- Oui, mais il est très occupé, à gérer le sanctuaire à la place de Sion.

- Notre Grand Pope a bien droit à des vacances, dit calmement Hyoga. Où est-il parti, au fait ?

- Au Pérou, avec Aioros, répondit Shiryu.

- Et Saga, Camus, Aphrodite et Milo, ils sont où ?

- Au ski, ensemble tous les quatre, dans les Alpes bavaroises, dit Seiya. Normal, après tout, avec un saint de glace et un suédois dans le lot. Et puis Saga et Milo n'ont pas du voir de la neige souvent ! Ils doivent être en train de descendre les pentes enneigées sur les fesses, à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je me demande comment ils vont supporter le climat… M'est avis qu'on aura de gros rhumes à soigner quand ils rentreront… Murmura Shiryu, songeur.

- Shura et Aldébaran, eux, ont choisi le soleil. Ils sont partis à l'Ile Maurice, dit Hyoga. Et Mû et Rhadamanthe doivent partir au Tibet la semaine prochaine, Il n'y a plus qu'Aiolia, Deathmask et Dokho qui ont encore des vacances à prendre.

- On s'entraîne ? Interrogea Seiya.

- J'arrive ! S'écria le russe.

Il le rejoignit et lui décocha un coup au visage. Seiya bloqua le pied de Hyoga entre ses deux mains et le faucha d'un coup de pieds circulaire. Le russe tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Pas assez rapide, Hyoga ! Dit Angelo qui observait le combat depuis les gradins, en compagnie d'Aiolia, de Kanon et de Shaka.

Seiya tendit sa main à Hyoga et le releva en maugréant tout bas :

- Pour qui il se prend, celui-là, à nous faire la leçon ? En plus on est arrivés que hier !

- Pour un chevalier d'or, sans doute, répondit le russe en souriant. Il n'a pas tort, Camus aurait honte de moi !

- Tu sais pas la dernière ? Shiryu m'a dit qu'il avait une frangine, ce type ! Il paraît que le Vieux Maître la forme.

- Ah bon ? Alors où est-elle ?

- Elle vit en Italie mais doit revenir pour continuer sa formation dans quelques jours, expliqua Seiya. Elle est devenue super copine avec Shaina, apparemment. Je te dis pas le sale caractère que ça laisse présager !

- Tu exagères, Seiya ! Toi aussi, t'as un sale caractère, je te signale !

- Mmmm… Où est Ikki ?

Hyoga haussa les épaules :

- Là où il a choisi d'être, comme toujours, je suppose. Avec Shun, peut-être, en train d'arroser les roses d'Aphrodite ?

Sur les gradins, pendant ce temps :

- Quand est-ce qu'elle revient, Giulia, Angelo ? Demanda Kanon. Je l'aime bien, cette fille !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Grinça l'italien. Avec le sale caractère qu'elle a, c'est sûr qu'elle allait te plaire !

- Toi aussi t'as mauvais caractère, lui rappela Shaka d'une voix douce.

- Ouais. En tous cas je plains Dokho ! Elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

- C'est de famille, ça ! Rigola Aiolia. Mais Dokho est un bon maître, il prend sa formation très au sérieux.

- Le pauvre… Maugréa Angelo.

Shaka sourit mais ne dit rien. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps, à l'occasion de ses méditations quotidiennes, les sentiments de Dokho pour Angelo, et avait choisi de se taire. Mais il avait également perçu, depuis quelques semaines, un changement infime dans les pensées du Vieux Maître… Celui-ci, pensa-t-il, ne serait peut-être pas si catastrophé que ça de revoir la charmante Giulia…

- Doudou, demanda-t-il, quand est-ce qu'on va faire un tour à moto ?

* * *

Jeudi 14 Février, Venise :

Angelo passa son bras derrière le dos d'Aiolia, assis à côté de lui. Le grec laissa sa nuque reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Regarde, voilà le Palais des Doges ! S'exclama Angelo.

- Attends, je vais faire une photo ! Dit Aiolia.

Le gondolier immobilisa son embarcation pendant que le grec prenait son cliché, puis proposa, avec un clin d'œil :

- Vous voulez que je vous prenne tous les deux, aussi ?

- Oh oui ! S'écria le lion en lui tendant l'appareil.

La ballade reprit, et le grec se serra frileusement contre Angelo, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau contre leur embarcation.

Ils voyaient le soleil se coucher, au loin, sur la baie. La nuit tomba vite, et de petites lumières s'allumèrent un peu partout, au ras de l'eau.

- C'est un rêve… Chuchota Angelo et se penchant sur lui.

De la musique et des rires s'élevèrent, quelque part entre les maisons. Aiolia sentait la bouche de son amant sur la sienne. Il laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer sous le pull du cancer. Angelo sourit et attira Aiolia contre lui. Le grec l'admira un moment et chuchota :

- Tu es à moi…

- Oui, amore… Pour toujours…

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, ma fic se termine ce soir. J'aimerais encore remercier ma bêta-lectrice qui s'est vraiment dépensée sans compter, et ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

A vous tous, merci de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements.

Gros bisous à tous,

Tarentella.


End file.
